Pack
by Raven-Pen
Summary: Kagome has a recurring nightmare and one night she finds Rin alone and offers to spend the night with her. After several other encounters Sesh begins to see Kagome as 'Pack'. What will Kagome think when she begins to realize what all of this entails? RxR!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she trudged along, tired, feeling dead on her feet. Inuyasha was pushing them on mercilessly, never stopping for breaks and she and the others were suffering for it. She honestly didn't know how much longer they could go before one of them collapsed.

"Inuyasha," she groaned. "Can we _please_ stop for a moment?" Something was fueling him, and Kagome couldn't quite figure out what it was that had made him so desperate lately, but she knew she didn't like it. He was becoming more and more reckless as well, his mind elsewhere.

"What are you talking about, Kagome? The faster we move the sooner we'll find jewel shards!"

"Yes, but if you push us past our limits none of us will be going anywhere for a long while. Humans are different from demons and hanyou, remember? Our bodies can only take so much!" She stopped in her tracks, glaring at his back angrily, her shoulders sagging with exhaustion.

He stopped as well, peering at them from the corner of his eye, his arms crossed over his chest. The others were huffing and puffing behind her, leaning on each other to rest.

"Fine. We'll stop here for the night. Set up camp." He then took off in the direction they had been going, faster than before.

"Thank the kamis!" Moaned Miroku as he fell down onto his rear-end. "I thought he'd never stop!"

They all rested a bit before getting back up to gather wood and water from a nearby stream. Kagome hadn't bothered asking where Inuyasha was going. She was used to him taking off as soon as he had his freedom and she could only guess where he was going.

"Gome', I'm hungry," complained Shippo from her shoulder. He was draped over it as she dipped her canteen into the water. "What are we eating tonight?"

"Well, I was just gonna' make us some ramen."

"Ramen?" he moaned in disbelief. "We always have ramen…I'm sick of ramen."

She sat back for a moment, staring at the stream.

"Well how about some fish? We could catch some," she suggested.

At first he complained about the exercise that would be required, but as soon as she got in the water and started splashing him he joined in as well. Despite how tired they were, they caught several medium sized fish and Kagome gutted them there on the banks, throwing their insides into the stream.

"Kagome you are a saint!" Exclaimed Miroku when he saw the fish they carried back with them. He and Sango had started a nice fire while they were gone and they all set about setting up the fish to cook.

After they ate they all settled in for bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Or at least most of them did. Kagome couldn't sleep. Despite how exhausted she was she hadn't been able to sleep for several days, and that night would be no exception.

After Shippo drifted off she slowly got out of the sleeping bag, careful not to bump the little fox kit. Luckily for her he slept like the dead, even when he wasn't that tired. She crept over to her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, turning towards the edge of the clearing. She left her flashlight in her bag, choosing to walk by the light of the moon so as not to draw attention to herself. There were plenty of creatures out there that would be drawn to her without her having to use her flashlight as a signal.

She walked carefully, her eyes adjusting rather well to the darkness, and stepped over each branch and root. Eventually she came to a smaller clearing, not more than fifteen feet across, and set up camp. She sat down and pulled out her textbooks, a notebook and a pen for taking notes.

Kagome used her time at night for studying. She had needed it sorely before the nightmares began, but now that they had she would take full advantage of it. She stopped for a moment, remembering her last dream.

Inuyasha had been calling her a traitor or some such thing; In her dream it was always starting in the middle of a heated argument. Kikyo was there as well, and despite the fact that Kagome didn't know why, he had had to choose between them. It was the moment that Kagome dreaded. Partly because she was afraid of his answer and partly because she was afraid of the results of his answer. What was the reason for his choosing? Was there a circumstance that was coming that would require that they split permanently? Also, she did not see Sango or the others there, but there was another figure in the corner of her mind. It was much too hazy to make out but she knew that they were familiar in a way. She wanted desperately to know who it was.

She didn't know how these nightmares came about, but they had a feeling of validity to them. She knew, somehow deep inside, that these visions were what was to come. And in the same way that she knew this, she also knew what Inuyasha's choice would be. She'd had the dream many times and every time without a single doubt, he chose Kikyo. And each and every time that he did, a piece of her love for him died. It was as if her mind was on instant replay and she was forced to watch that moment again and again, each and every night that she closed her eyes.

She didn't tell the others about it; how could she? But she thought about it constantly. Why? Why does he end up saying such horrible, hurtful things to her? What could she possibly do to deserve such a punishment" Until she'd started having the premonitions she had no doubt in her mind whom she loved, but once they began she had to assume that something would come between them. And that scared her.

She read through the rest of the chapter in her literature book, picking up from where she left off, taking notes along the way. Her homework was a good distraction, most of the time, but she had to admit that getting virtually no sleep was taking a horrid toll on her. She was always feeling exhausted, as if her soul was slowly being sucked out of her, and nothing that she did would help. She brought a few energy drinks from her time, but they only lasted so long. She's tried coffee, but then she was on a constant potty break. And then Inuyasha was being more and more demanding of them lately as well. It was like some vicious cycle that never ended.

Kagome's head popped up at a small sound. It was coming from her right, deeper in the woods. She hesitated, unsure if she should stay or go back. She listened closer, her senses heightened. It sounded like crying.

Making up her mind, she packed her books into her bag and slung it over her shoulder again. If anything she could use it as a weapon. If only she hadn't been dumb enough to leave her bow back at the camp. She always brought it with her, but that night she'd been particularly spacey and had left it behind. Dang it all.

She crept through the undergrowth of the trees, trying to be as silent as possible. But then she saw a dim light before her; there was a fire up ahead. Which meant a camp. She continued on, this time looking around her in all directions. She didn't need to run into any scouts, if there were any.

Once she got closer she saw that the camp was empty. Or nearly. There, near the fire was laying a little girl, huddled in the fetal position. So that had been where the crying was coming from. Unable to stand seeing a child crying, alone, she stepped out of the trees, holding her hands out as the child sharply turned in her direction. She was surprised at the results.

"Rin?" The little girl gaped at her, her tears momentarily ceasing.

"Kagome-chan?" She hurled herself at Kagome, wrapping her arms around her waist as she continued sobbing.

"What's wrong Rin? Why are you alone?" She rubbed soothing circles on her back, trying to get her to look at her.

"Sesshomaru-sama left and Jaken was supposed to look after Rin, but now Rin is alone and she's scared! Rin doesn't like being alone!"

"It's alright now Rin, I'll stay with you," she offered, hoping to calm the girl down.

"Will you, Kagome-chan? Will you stay with Rin?" Her face lit up at the prospect.

"Of course I will dearest." She wrapped her arms around her tightly, rocking her gently back and forth, listening as Rin sniffled quietly.

"Come on, let's go sit by the fire," she suggested as she unwrapped her arms, instead taking the little girl's hand and leading her to the blankets on the ground.

"Kagome-chan, will you tell Rin a story? Rin likes stories." She looked up at Kagome hopefully as she cuddled down beside her. She pulled a blanket up to her chin, rubbing it on her cheek in an almost habitual manner. Kagome couldn't help but smile. Did Rin have a blanky?

"Of course Rin. How would you like to hear the story of the Mermaid and her Prince?" The child's face lit up in curiosity.

"What's a mermaid, Kagome-chan?"

"They're beautiful creatures that live in the water, half human and half fish."

"They have fish tails?"

"Yes, and they were said to be enchanting creatures that could tempt any being with their beautiful faces and voices…," she whispered, pulling the child into the story, watching as her eyes grew cloudy as she imagined what she spoke of. Kagome went on, quietly and reverently telling Rin the story, watching as she gasped at some parts and nearly cried at others. Soon enough though, Kagome could see Rin's eyes drifting as if heavy weights were trying to pull them down. She valiantly tried to stay awake, but to no avail.

"Does it end happily, Kagome-chan?" She asked sleepily, her eyes having already drifted closed.

"Yes Rin," she whispered back, smoothing the girls hair from her face. "It all ends well. The Mermaid marries the Prince and they all live happily ever after, as it should be."

"Kagome-chan?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Will Rin live happily ever after?"

"Yes Rin. Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't allow otherwise."

Rin's eyes fluttered in her sleep as she murmured a barely audible sound, a small smile dusting her lips.

Kagome watched her for a bit as she slept, entranced by the innocent child. Slowly, her eyelids drooped as well and though she knew what she would see if she slept she laid down beside the girl, pulling her close to her against her stomach, and closed her eyes. Kagome knew it was a losing battle and so fell into dreamland, hoping the others would not panic when they saw her gone in the morning.

"What's a toothbrush Kagome-chan?"

"It's something you use to clean your teeth," explained Kagome as they walked to the stream the next morning. She carried her little parcel of cleaning supplies in one hand and held Rin's hand with the other.

"Can Rin use the toothbrush?"

"I'll give you mine if you want," she offered. "I'll get myself another one the next time I go home."

"Thank you Kagome-chan!" She beamed up at her. "Now Rin can have pretty teeth like Kagome-chan!"

After they both had cleaned up they returned to the camp and Kagome set about making something to eat.

"I bet you'd like ramen," she murmured to herself.

"If Kagome-chan likes it so will Rin." She smiled down at the little girl as she poured some hot water into the noodle cup.

"Rin! Where are you? If you're not here Sesshomaru-sama will skin me alive!" came a shrill voice. There was a rustling in the foliage across the clearing and an ugly kappa bustled out, carrying a staff over twice his height.

"There you are! You un-disciplined child!" He came forward angrily until he saw the miko sitting next to the little girl. "What do you think you're doing you filthy ningen! Get away from Sesshomaru-sama's ward!" When she made no move to leave he came forward, swinging the staff of two heads. "You heard me ningen! Leave this place you despicable-" he fell back with a squawk, a large pebble wedged into his forehead.

"Jaken, silence," came a deep, rumbling voice.

Kagome looked up as the Western Lord silently sauntered into the clearing from the north. He watched Kagome as he neared, eyeing her in what appeared to Kagome to be a suspicious manner.

"What _are_ you doing with my ward, onna?" He made no further movement towards her, and waited for her answer. She swallowed, her nerves rising to the forefront.

"I heard her crying," she mumbled but she knew his heightened senses would pick it up. "I found her alone and I couldn't just leave her like that."

"And why could you not?" His tone sounded curious, though you could never tell from his expression.

"Because she's just a child," she nearly snapped at him. Realizing how her tone must have sounded, she held her breath and glanced up at him from her place on the ground. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, and wondered if she'd angered him.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin missed you!" She seemed to have only just realized he was there, having been focused entirely on the ramen, and jumped up to wrap her arms around him. He placed a hand on her head as he watched Kagome warily before turning his full attention to her.

"Have you been good, Rin?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Rin was! She was very good for Kagome-chan! She kept Rin company when she was sad!" His golden eyes flicked over to her before returning to his ward.

"Well, I should probably get going," Kagome got up, dusting off her skirt. "The others will wonder where I've been." She grabbed her bag and waved to Rin, who waved back from her place by the stoic lord.

"Come and visit Rin soon Kagome-chan!"

"I will Rin! Stay safe!" She turned to leave, but heard a deep timbre begin to speak. She turned to see Sesshomaru watching her yet again.

"Onna, you have my thanks."

Her eyebrows rose into her hair in surprise, but then she smiled warmly in return before turning back around and leaving the clearing.

It wasn't until she was almost back to her own camp that she realized she hadn't had a single dream last night.


	2. Chapter 2: Of hope crayons and green tea

Disclaimer: I, as always, do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

-

-

-

Chapter 2: Of hope, crayons and green tea

-

-

-

Kagome sighed, yet again exhausted. They had finally made camp and Inuyasha had yet again run off into the distance. This did not surprise her. Neither did the fact that he had pushed them as hard as ever. Slave driver.

She sighed as she hunched over her hulking back-pack, resting over it, ignoring the feeling of the protruding items within it. She knew it would be a hot day and had dressed appropriately for it wearing a tank top and shorts. But that still did not ward off the overwhelming heat.

Shippo sat nearby, his eyes dull as he sat hunched with his tongue out a little. It was a hot and humid day after all. The poor tyke.

"I want to go for a dip in the river but I don't think I can get up again," Kagome murmured.

"Mmm," he mumbled in agreement. "Houshi go get the river and bring it back will ya'?"

"If I could you can be certain that I certainly would Shippo-chan." He and Sango were both sprawled in the grass, eyes closed and Sango a safe distance from the Houshi's wandering hands.

They all sat in silence for a bit, resting. Kagome, though, eventually gave in to her own whims and forced herself up from her spot.

"I need a drink and a splash in some nice cool water."

"Have fun," waved the monk from the grass. "Bring back souvenirs."

-

-

-

She stumbled through the undergrowth, glad it was an easy trek and not riddled with roots and sharp rocks. She could hear the water up ahead and grew anxious, speeding up her feet. Cool water would feel so good falling over her head. Reaching up, she tied her hair into a high ponytail, wondering why she hadn't done so earlier. It was logical really: Hot out = hair up. She had learned that the hottest part of the body was the back of the neck and after a hot day like this with her thick hair resting against it she could believe it.

The clearing came into view and she burst to the edge, her hand diving into the water and coming up to splash herself with it. She did this several times until she was happily convinced that she was soaked and it would take several long minutes before she'd dry again.

She relaxed, slouching slightly as she grabbed her somewhat abandoned water bottle and opened it, plunging it into the water. She took a long drought of it when she brought it back out and put it back into the water to refill it once again. She was feeling better already.

"Is Kagome-chan taking a bath?" came a sweet voice from nearby.

Her head shot up, just now realizing that she was not alone.

"Rin!" She could not keep the surprise from her voice when she saw Rin and her group across the river. This, of course, included Sesshomaru.

He eyed her clothing warily. Or rather the lack thereof.

"What is Kagome-chan wearing? Is that your underclothes?"

Realizing how utterly indecent she must look to someone from that era she blushed a deep crimson.

"Um, no Rin," she answered unsteadily. "This is normal attire for a hot day where I come from."

The little girl's head cocked cutely as she considered the clothing and then looked down at her own yukata. She then looked up and over at Sesshomaru.

"It is very hot out. Could Rin perhaps wear some of this clothing Sesshomaru-sama?" His eyes widened a fraction before returning to normal. He glanced at Kagome almost coldly before looking down at his ward.

"No Rin. It is indecent. To be out in public in such would be offensive."

Kagome flinched at his tone. He obviously didn't approve. She would remember not to wear anything like it the next time she saw them. Not that she had been expecting to see them today. Hmm. Perhaps she would have to rethink her wardrobe.

She shook her head. Why should she change the things she wore because the lofty Sesshomaru-sama did not approve? It was hot out, and so she was dressed for it. What was wrong with that? She didn't want to die of stroke.

She steeled herself, looking up at him from her place on the ground across the way.

He ignored her now, instead turning and walking away, his fur pelt swaying with each step. Rin waved happily before turning and running after him.

"Well, so sorry to offend," she muttered. Finishing up with her water bottle, she stood and headed back to camp.

-

-

-

-

-

"Good night Gome'," murmured Shippo as he cuddled into the sleeping bag, laying against her side.

"Night Ship," she kissed his head. He almost immediately drifted into his dreams and Kagome couldn't help but envy the little kit. It had been about a week since she got a decent night's sleep, when she was with Rin. And she still couldn't fathom why she had. She considered it a fluke in her mind's eye. She must have been so incredibly exhausted that her mind had just shut down.

"Good night Sango dearest," she could hear Miroku whispering. A muffled mumble was the only reply he got.

"Good night guys."

"Sweet dreams Kagome-chan."

"Hmm," she sighed. If only.

-

She lay awake, one arm beneath her head, the other spread out across the ground. The sleeping bag was stifling, despite how cool the night had become. Shippo was like a personal heater apparently.

"Fifty-five sheep, fifty-six sheep, fifty-seven sheep," she sang to herself. She didn't know why she bothered. As much as she would like to sleep she knew what awaited her if she did. Perhaps if she just accepted her dreams, believed them for what they were, then maybe they would leave her alone. But then that would mean she would have to understand them, and she was far from that. As much as she tried she could not figure out who the person in the shadows was and why it would cause such a rift between her and Inuyasha. Her curiosity was peaked but honestly how could she look into it? It was her dream for heaven's sake! She couldn't just fall asleep and then walk up to the figure and pull back the dark shadows like a hood.

She sighed yet again. Perhaps she would just have to wait. She would suffer through the pain of her nightmares and hope that in time that person would be revealed.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous!" she whispered to herself angrily. She slowly pulled herself from her bedding and roughly grabbed her backpack and bow and arrows. "Don't know why I bother trying."

She practically stomped through the underbrush, searching for a calm piece of land where she could focus her mind on more productive things. Her frustration with herself gave her the spirit to continue despite her lack of sleep and therefore lack of energy and she soon found a small spot.

She sat on a moss covered log and pulled out the most recent of her neglected schoolwork.

She focused on it for the good part of an hour when her mind began to wander. To Rin.

"I wonder why Jaken and Ah-Un had left her there alone." Sesshomaru, she knew, left periodically for his own reasons but he always made sure that Rin was being watched by his retainer or at least the dragon. Rin had told her that much herself before, so why would Jaken have suddenly stopped? That led to another thought. Would he do it again? Surely Sesshomaru would be angry about it happening the first time and would punish him, so why would he risk another time? Surely even the kappa couldn't be so stupid.

She looked up from her book. But what if he had?

Deciding that since she had had ample time to study these past nights she could afford to wander a bit and see what she would find.

-

-

-

"Rin is so glad that Kagome-chan came to see her again!" the little girl exclaimed as she rocked forward and backward on her blanket, gripping her feet in her tiny hands. "She knew you would come back!"

"Of course I would," she reassured as she stirred some tea leaves into the kettle over the fire. "But where is Jaken?"

"Rin doesn't know. Jaken never says but he always takes Ah-Un with him and that makes Rin sad. She can tell that Ah-Un doesn't want to leave with him. He's so crabby. Even Rin doesn't like to listen to him when he's crabby."

Kagome couldn't help but frown. The next time she saw the kappa she would skin him alive. Maybe.

"How long has he been leaving you alone? Where has Sesshomaru-sama been?"

"Sesshomaru-sama had urgent business in the west to attend to and left a few days ago. Rin thinks he said he'd be gone about a week. And Jaken-sama leaves every night once he sets a fire."

Well, at least he'd made sure to make her a fire. She'd be a little safe. But most youkai aren't deterred by puny fires when they've got hunger on their minds.

"You should get some sleep Rin-chan. You don't want Sesshomaru-sama getting upset when he comes back and you're sleepy and crabby, do you?"

"No," she giggled. "That would not be good. Sesshomaru-sama doesn't like crabby people. Rin thinks that is why he kicks Jaken-sama so much."

"Get to bed now, girlie." She tucked her in, sitting beside her bedding. "I'll keep an eye out."

She watched her drift off to sleep and spread out her senses into the area. Nothing for miles at least. That was comforting.

"Stupid Jaken," She muttered.

-

-

-

-

Kagome whistled cheerily as she walked, feeling refreshed after their stop at a lake and happy to be moving onwards. Truthfully, it had more to do with the sleep she'd been gaining those past few nights that she spent with Rin.

"Oy, will ya' knock it off Kagome? Yur givin' me a headache!" She glared a little at the hanyou, considering whether 'sitting' him would set them back at all.

"Do not mind him Kagome-chan, he is a little upset today," informed Miroku, coming up beside her.

"Oh? How can you tell?" she jibed, while really she did want to know.

"It is simple. His ears."

"His ears?" She looked forward once again, eyeing the furry appendages warily as they swiveled on top of his head.

"Indeed. Do you see how animated they are today? He is upset, I think, because he is searching for his beloved even now, if you understand my meaning."

"Hm," she muttered. Miroku seemed to have noticed her slight disregard for Inuyasha lately. Otherwise he would not have mentioned Kikyo. Was it that obvious that she was drifting from him?

Miroku watched her from the corner of his eye, gauging her reaction no doubt. When she gave none he nodded to himself, rubbing his chin a little.

"Well I wish he wouldn't spoil our moods as well. Some of us would like to be happy for a change." She refused to let him be the rain on her parade.

"Indeed, it spoils the atmosphere, don't you think my lovely Sango?" He reached for her rear, not even trying to disguise his intent. A sharp smack resounded around them.

Kagome smiled to herself. He always knew how to change the subject quickly.

"Aw, just ignore Yasha' Kagome-chan." Shippo popped his head out from behind her hair where he was resting on her shoulder. "He's just crabby."

The image of a certain slimy green kappa suddenly popped up in her mind and she had to stifle a laugh behind her hand. Yep, she was starting to see similarities.

Shippo joined in her giggling even though he had no idea why she was really laughing.

-

-

-

"When do you think Sesshomaru-sama will be back, Rin-chan?"

The little girl fiddled with the petals of a flower before looking up at Kagome.

"Rin isn't sure, but she thinks it will be very soon."

"Hmm." She continued on with her daisy chain, linking them together by the light of the fire. The moon was bright that night and so she and Rin had gone to a nearby field and picked some flowers, bringing them back to the safety of the fire.

"Rin _hopes_ it will be soon."

"Maybe you should make something for him," Kagome suggested, "To show that you missed him."

Her little face perked up as she stared intently at her.

"What should Rin make?"

"I don't know, maybe draw him something. Draw a picture of you and him."

"Can Rin borrow your cray-ons?"

Kagome pulled her bag onto her lap, digging for the requested items.

"Of course. Aha!" She pulled them out as well as a blank notebook for her to draw in. A thought occurred to her. "Hey why don't you use this whole notebook to draw for Sesshomaru-sama? Fill up the pages with your drawings, I'm sure he'd like that." Truthfully she didn't know if he would appreciate such a gift, but how could anyone deny such a thing when asked by such a cute child?

"You're so smart Kagome-chan! Are you sure it's alright for Rin to use the whole thing?"

"Mm hm! Go right ahead, I have plenty of paper!" She smiled, watching the child set about to her work, laying across her blanket on her belly as she hummed happily.

Kagome could feel herself becoming more and more attached to Rin, and she felt as if Rin was maturing her. Somehow, taking care of the child nearly every night now made her feel more responsible, as if she could actually do something helpful. When she was with the others she tended to feel like a burden, unless she was cooking food. Here with Rin she had a purpose and she helped give Rin purpose. It made her feel good.

"Would you like some tea Rin-chan?"

"Mm-hm," she hummed happily.

"What kind of tea do you want?"

"Rin likes green tea, because Sesshomaru-sama likes green tea."

That surprised her.

"He does?" It had never occurred to her that Sesshomaru drank tea. But of course he would. Didn't everyone else? What made him the odd one out?

"Oh yes! Every night! He makes Jaken make it! But Jaken doesn't drink it, he doesn't like it," she shook her head at the thought. "But when we are home Sesshomaru-sama always has tea in his study."

Hmm. You learn something new everyday.

"Alright, green tea it is."


	3. Chapter 3: Curiosity and Surprises

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters….T_T And sorry guys I don't know why it's in bold….

-

-

-

Chapter 3: Of inquisitive natures and Unexpected surprises

-

-

-

Kagome was beginning to wonder at Inuyasha's sense of smell. He should have noticed Rin's scent on her by now, shouldn't he have? Honestly, his nose couldn't be that bad.

She lathered some shampoo into her hair, pondering on her recent thoughts. The hanyou _had _been ridiculously distracted lately. Perhaps that was why he didn't notice. He was so set on Kikyo and keeping up with her and knowing where she was at all times. Could that be the reason to his sudden lack of senses?

"Men," she muttered as she dipped her head back into the water.

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean!" Sango chimed in almost angrily as she scrubbed her skin with a loofah. "That hentai Houshi never stops!"

"What did he do this time?"

"Oh, just the usual! But I'm getting so sick of it! Maybe if it wasn't so monotonous all the time I wouldn't get so frustrated with him!"

"Like listening to a broken record," chimed in Kagome.

"Exactly!" Sango cried. Then she stopped for a moment, looking at her curiously. "What's a 'record'?

-

-

-

-

When Sesshomaru returned to his camp he was mildly surprised to see Jaken gone. Rin was sitting by a small fire, leaning against Ah-Un and drawing on some paper, but his retainer was no where to be seen.

The dragon took notice of his presence calmly, lifting its heads for a moment to acknowledge him before resting back down, and Rin had yet to see him.

Taking advantage of his momentary silence he sniffed the air, slightly angry, wondering how long ago the kappa had left. His anger diminished a little when he realized that it had been only a matter of a half hour since he'd gone, but he was still upset with his supposedly loyal retainer. What reason could he possibly have to leave _his_ ward, going against his orders. After the last time had he not firmly ingrained in the imp's head that he was _not_ to leave the child, using his own boot to emphasize the point? What if she'd been harmed? The kappa's head would roll.

He was momentarily stunned when he noticed another faint scent coming from the child. It was familiar, and it was everywhere, but mostly on Rin. The Miko? What had been going on while he was gone?

He stepped forward, letting his presence be known and inwardly grinned when the child jumped to her feet and launched herself at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin knew you'd be back soon! She missed you!"

He placed a hand on her head before moving forward to sit down, his back against a large boulder. Rin sat down in front of and to the side of him, a safe distance from the fire as she watched him happily, seeming almost afraid that he would disappear again.

"Where is Jaken?"

Rin stared at her hands for a moment. She was afraid to get him in trouble. She knew Sesshomaru-sama was very angry the last time that he left and as much as she was upset that he did as well, she didn't want to tattle on him. Whatever he was doing must surely be important.

"He _just _left, Sesshomaru-sama," she got up and practically ran to Ah-Un, digging in one of the packs. She would finally be able to show him what she'd been dying to show him and distract him from Jaken.

"Would you like some tea, Sesshomaru-sama? Kagome-chan taught Rin how to make some so now Rin can make it for you!" She brought the kettle to the fire, took the large water bottle that Kagome gave her and poured in the water, careful not to spill. She sat on her knees with her back straight as she did so, holding the bottle carefully. Kagome-chan had taught her that. She said it was called 'good posture'. She said that Sesshomaru-sama would approve.

She placed the kettle carefully on the top logs, above the small fire, careful so that her sleeves wouldn't catch fire. Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't like that. He might not let her make tea again if she did that.

She twiddled her thumbs while she waited for the water to heat.

"The miko has been here recently," he stated.

She looked up, nodding happily.

"Yes, Kagome-chan visits with Rin in the evenings and stays with her at night!" Quickly realizing her mistake she clamped her hands over her mouth.

"How often does this occur, Rin?"

She looked away, trying to avoid the answer.

"Rin. Answer me now." Eventually she gave in, not liking the displeased tone of his voice.

"Well, Kagome-chan comes every night. She doesn't like Rin being alone. She lets Rin sleep next to her like Rin sleeps next to Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn." He took this information in, nodding his head to the kettle as steam rose from it. Taking the hint she set about to making the tea and handed him a cup, bowing her head a little.

"Rin hopes you like it."

He took a sip, slurping a little as was customary when the tea was hot. After a moment he nodded.

"You may make the tea from now onward."

A huge smile lit up her face and she jumped up and ran back to Ah-Un, continuing with whatever she was working on before he came back. Whatever it was, from her demeanor and the way she used her arms to block the edges, she seemed to want to keep it a secret and he would allow that for now. What harm could some scribbling do? Although truth be told he was curious. It was in his nature after all to be inquisitive, even if it went unnoticed by others.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome hummed happily as she headed to Rin's camp. It wasn't too far this time and it seemed like Ah-Un was with her as well, making it easier for her to find them. Good. Jaken had gotten at least a little sense.

As she walked she thought about what they could do that night. Kagome had thought they might try origami. Rin would like being able to make animals with paper.

She had brought plenty of colorful papers, all with beautiful kimono-style patterns. One of them even resembled Sesshomaru's kimono design. Yes, Rin would be very pleased.

She walked into the clearing smiling, her eyes immediately seeking out the child as she sat against the dragon.

"Rin-chan, guess what I've brought today?"

"Kagome-chan!" The child jumped up, showing her the notebook. "Look what Rin drew!"

She looked down, smiling at the sketchy drawings.

"Is that Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked pleasantly.

"Hai and Rin made him tea! Rin drew a picture of him drinking it! See, there is even the slurping sound!" she gestured to some scribbles she made next to the figure.

"I'll bet you can't wait to make Sesshomaru-sama some tea for real, huh?"

"But Rin already has, silly Kagome-chan!" She turned pointedly behind Kagome, near where Kagome had come into the clearing.

Kagome froze, her mind racing. How hadn't she noticed him? Had he hid his aura? He had to have felt her coming miles away! Would he be angry that she was coming around and visiting Rin?

Slowly, she turned, bowing a little at the waist. The last thing she wanted was to disrespect him in front of Rin and make a bad example. Honestly she didn't think he'd take that very kindly.

"Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn," was his simple reply.

She glanced at him, her face beet red in panic and embarrassment. He must think she's a complete simpleton. His expression gave no hint of his feelings, merely showed the disdain he always showed.

"I hope I'm not intruding," she began. Rin interrupted, grabbing her hand and pulling her to sit down, "Come sit by me, Kagome-chan!"

"Rin, I should probably go. I don't think Sesshomaru-sama was expecting me."

Rin glanced up at her and then looked over at the ever stoic taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru-sama doesn't care. He wouldn't have let you come if he did."

Still, Kagome watched him warily and he returned her look with slit, nearly closed eyes. He was analyzing her. That much she could tell. He seemed to analyze everything, constantly, even when he was fighting with his younger brother. This would be no exception. He was probably wondering why she was there. She would be too if she were him.

-

-

-

He sat watching her, completely aware from her scent and posture that she was uncomfortable around him. That was natural. She was a human miko, and as far as he could remember, their last encounter had not been entirely pleasant. There had been good reason, of course. The miko was practically naked. It was indecent.

He eyed her attire now, noticing how much more clothing she wore. Much more appropriate.

"Miko, you have retired here every night." It wasn't a question.

She fidgeted under his gaze, playing with the edge of her sleeve. He noticed the habit.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. I was keeping Rin-chan company."

"Was she alone?" He narrowed his eyes at her, knowing that _she_ would not be able to sidestep his interrogation.

"Y-yes," she muttered. Rin's face turned a deeper shade of pink from her seat beside the miko. She knew she had been found out. And she knew that Sesshomaru would not be pleased. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his hands in his sleeves.

So the kappa had done this continuously. He would have to find the reason as to why that was once Jaken returned. For now his mind reeled with anger. He had ordered Jaken directly to continue traveling in the direction of the Western Palace and to _stay_ with Rin. How difficult could those directions be to follow? A punishment was certainly in order.

-

-

-

-

-

"Can Kagome-chan 'sleep-over' tonight?" Rin asked sweetly, using the phrase that Kagome had used as she began to pick up her things and put them in Ah-Un's pack.

"Well, Rin-chan, Sesshomaru-sama is back now so I don't think it will be necessary," she mumbled as she helped pick up the paper scraps. She glanced over at said Taiyoukai, watching as his hand twitched over his knee even though his eyes were closed. Perhaps he was dreaming of chasing a cat. She stifled a giggle.

Rin stopped in her movements, her arms dropping limp at her sides as she pouted, her eyes widening to that of large saucers.

"But doesn't Kagome-chan like Rin? Hasn't she been a good girl?"

Kagome could sense a pattern in that question.

"Yes, Rin, you are a very good girl, but-"

"Then Kagome-chan will sleep-over! Rin still wants Kagome-chan's company even if Sesshomaru-sama is here," she explained as she continued once more to pick up.

She sighed as she nodded her head. Well, if he was asleep then perhaps she could leave in the morning before he woke up. Yes, that was the plan.

"Come, Kagome-chan!" Rin called from beside Sesshomaru. Kagome watched as the little girl, with her blanket, laid down beside him, nestling her head on his Moko-Moko. She watched for any movement from him. When none came she grabbed her sleeping bag and slowly crept over to Rin. She kept her eye on him the entire time as she laid out her bed and crawled into it, pulling Rin onto the bedding as well so she'd have a bit of cushion from the ground.

"Good night Kagome-chan," mumbled the child.

"Night' Rin-chan."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome woke with a start, feeling a pull on her soul. She searched the clearing quickly, her mind still foggy from sleep. Rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands, she looked up once more, a bit more alert once the chill air began to seep into her bedding.

A thin, glowing creature weaved its way through the trees on the far side of the clearing, a soul held firmly in its grasp.

Kagome sighed. Kikyo.

She turned to lay back down when something caught her eye. She sat up straight once again, her eyes widening at the sight before her. Sesshomaru was laying down.

She had a hard time believing her eyes. She never would have guessed that the stoic and stiff lord could relax so easily. His moko-moko was draped around Rin in a comforting sort of way, his arm under his head as he laid on his side close beside her. It looked so out of place. And Rin was curled up so close to him that Kagome was surprised that she hadn't noticed his nearness. How odd. Her eyes traveled up to his face and she jumped.

"Keep silent Miko." His searing golden eyes bored into her face, daring her to say anything.

She clamped her mouth shut, but she couldn't help but continue to stare. She had to be dreaming.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed before he closed them once more.

Her heart was pounding wildly. Quicker than when she woke.

Deciding that she had to be dreaming, she laid back down as quietly as possible and closed her eyes. All was silent and she could feel more than hear a soft thrumming.

What was that? Before Kagome could decipher the sound, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

~~There it is folks! ^_^ Hope you guys like it!


	4. Chapter 4: Of smirks and injuries

Disclaimer: I obviously DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters…And sorry again if it's in bold, I don't know why it's doing this!

-

-

-

Chapter 4: Of smirks and injuries

-

-

-

Kagome awoke to the sweet sound of laughter, something she most definitely was not used to. Slowly she stretched, yawning loudly. She'd slept like a rock once she fell back asleep.

"Kagome-chan! Come and break your fast!" called little Rin from near the small fire.

She sat up obediently, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and fumbled to her feet. Since she didn't use an alarm clock that night like usual she had no idea what time it was, and she dreaded to think of how Inuyasha was taking her disappearance. She'd have to eat quick and hurry back. Hopefully they didn't already leave their camp in search of her.

"Come on, Kagome-chan! The food will get cold if someone doesn't eat it," she scolded cutely as she stuffed some into her mouth.

"I'm coming munchkin," she mumbled as she sat down by Rin and reached for a bowl to serve herself.

"What is a "munchkin"?" came a voice from beside her.

She nearly jumped a foot, she was so surprised. Yet again she hadn't even noticed him! Did he enjoy giving her mini heart-attacks?!

"Sesshomaru-sama! You frightened me," she explained as she settled a little, eyeing him warily.

His reply was a distinct smirk. "Indeed."

It seemed she was to be surprised twice in one morning; she'd never seen anything even resembling a smile and yet here he was smirking at her. How odd. However, once he noticed her staring he immediately stopped, only to replace it with his icy mask of indifference.

"A munchkin, miko…?" he prompted.

"Oh! Yeah," she scrambled in her mind for an explanation. "Um, where I come from it's a term of endearment; meaning something like 'little one'."

"Hn," was his ever astute answer. He watched as Rin jumped to her feet, having finished eating, and went to ready the camp for leaving as she always did.

"Does my half-brother refer to you as this "munchkin"?" he pronounced the word slowly.

She was silent for a moment. A sense of mockery filled her.

"No," she quietly muttered. "He seems to prefer wench or bitch."

She got no reply and she didn't expect one. They both sat in silence until she stood, about to pick up her things as well. His voice stopped her.

"The hanyou has no sense of respect, for either his elders or his betters."

Now it was Kagome who could not help the smirk that graced her face.

"Indeed."

-

-

-

-

"Where the hell were you wench?! We've been searching the woods for you!" came, unsurprisingly, the voice of Inuyasha as she entered the clearing she had sensed them in.

Before she could reply, Shippo, who had now attached himself to her shoulder, interjected.

"Shut up Inuyasha! You only just got back a half hour ago!"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's ears went flat against his skull. Heh. So the idiot had been with Kikyo all night. Well, two could play at that game. Perhaps she'd stay with Rin and Sesshomaru more often. He wouldn't be able to say a thing.

Inuyasha went to mope in a tree and everyone went about camp doing their little jobs to set off again, Kagome with them.

She heard a little sniffling coming from Shippo, near her ear.

"Shipp, are you coming down with something?" Concern laced her voice.

"Naw, just checking," he mumbled as he concentrated.

"What are you checking?" Her curiosity was peaked.

"Where you were," came his reply as he got closer, practically rubbing his nose on her cheek.

"And where do you think I was?"

"Hmm….I smell a fire, and meat, and mostly a cool floral scent…but…" he stopped, lifting his eyes to her. "Is that…?" He paused, his eyes darting to Inuyasha and back. Her eyes smiled a little. Her son was so smart!

"Don't tell Yasha?" she quietly pleaded. "I'll bring you candy from home next time I go," she bargained.

"Two lollipops and a bag of those licorice," he grinned.

"You drive a hard bargain my son, but agreed."

"Yes!" he quietly cheered, jumping down to go tell Kirara about his good fortune. She liked licorice too!

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome got up carefully from her sleeping bag, watching as Inuyasha lulled near the edge of the branch in his sleep. She shifted Shippo onto her pillow, leaving him that and her extra blanket to curl up in as she slowly and cautiously folded it up and stuffed it into her pack. As soon as she was ready she headed off, stretching her senses out and knowing almost immediately where to go. They were by the stream that she and Shippo had gone to earlier that day for water.

She was hyper aware of her surroundings, not wanting to run into any unexpected surprises, and she realized that Sesshomaru was indeed still there. Hmmm.

She came into the clearing as quietly as possible, knowing that the demon's around her would appreciate less noise, especially at night.

Upon entering she realized two things; that Rin was already asleep and also that Sesshomaru most definitely was not.

He was sitting near the fire, Rin curled up at his side and once again using his moko-moko for a pillow. Seeing how plush it looked, Kagome was actually a little jealous. It looked so soft!

Once again, she realized she was staring and tried to focus on what was in front of her. Sesshomaru had a determined look on his face. Apparently an interrogation was in order.

"What is it, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked, sitting on the other side of Rin and speaking quietly. "You seem to want to speak."

"Hn."

She eyed him for a few minutes, before she began to set out her bedroll for the night.

"Why do you return?"

She continued in her ministrations, thinking.

"Well, I suppose I was worried about Rin-chan."

"But I am here; the child is well tended. Why do you still return?"

She sat on her bedding, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Hmmm. Well, I suppose I like the company. Rin is a wonderful child."

"Is that your sole purpose here? For the company?" She looked up at him for a moment, only now realizing that there was suspicion in his gaze. That would explain it.

"Of course," she assured. "I can think of no other reason. There is nothing for me to gain here."

"Precisely."

She sighed. Frustrating man.

"Look, Sesshomaru-sama, not all humans do things because they want something or have something to gain from it. Sometimes we are in relationships and spend time with others simply because we want to. Or at the very least that is my reasoning. But if you can't bring yourself to trust me than I will leave." She watched for any sign that he desired for her to go, and when she got nothing but a look of resigned acceptance she relaxed, laying down into her bedding.

"Good night Sesshomaru-sama," she mumbled, already drifting off into dreamland. Before she did though, she realized her own hypocrisy. She actually did want something in being there: only here did she ever get a good night's sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

"Kagome, watch out!" came the cry of the hanyou. But it was too late. A large clawed hand came down from nowhere, and try as she might to duck she did not go far enough. She felt rather than saw the claws ripping into the fabric and flesh of her back. An agonized scream was wrenched from her throat and she continued falling forward onto her stomach. How her back burned!

"Hiraikotsu!" came Sango's cry as she took the ogre down, before running to help her friend. "Kagome!"

She couldn't help but moan in pain, and she could practically feel the blood pouring up and out of her body. She tried to feebly reach her hand back to gauge the damage, but it was of no use. In fact, the action made it worse, stretching the skin on her back and seeming to split the gashes wider for a moment. Again she cried out in pain. Hot tears were leaking from her eyes as she squeezed them shut, grinding her teeth.

She listened to the sounds around her, vaguely hearing Inuyasha finish off what sounded to be the last of them before running to her as well.

"Inuyasha we have to take her to Kaede-sama!" cried the Houshi. "She needs to be treated immediately!"

"I know, I know!" came Inuyasha's voice as he came near.

It wasn't until they tried to lift her to put her on Kirara that she blacked out from the pain.

-

-

-

-

-

For the next few days she heard many voices around her, swimming in and out of focus, but it wasn't until nearly a week later that she became completely aware of her surroundings.

And oddly enough, her first thoughts were of Rin and Sesshomaru.

-

-

-

-

-

Sesshomaru was irritated. And about a human no less.

He trudged through the undergrowth, his senses high and hyper aware.

That damnable miko. It was her fault he was in this position. If she hadn't decided to stop coming, Rin would not have gotten upset. And if Rin hadn't gotten upset she wouldn't have requested with her eyes wide that he look for the miko and find out what happened to her.

"_Because Kagome-chan would never forget! She always comes!"_

Indeed, he was highly irritated. He was tracking his way back to their previous encampments, following week old scent trails. He felt he was getting close. They seemed to have stopped traveling in his same direction for perhaps four to five days and were in fact retracing their steps back. And quickly. At one sight he found evidence of a small scuffle with some ogres.

He discreetly sniffed the air, placing all of their scents, but in particular the miko's. Following it to where it was strongest, he was met with the sickeningly sweet and metallic stench of her blood. And quite a lot of it. It stained the ground in a what had to have been a large pool of it. Hn. So the miko was injured. That was apparently the reason behind her disappearance from their nightly visits. Rin would be upset.

He sighed quietly as he headed back to Rin at a much faster pace.

-

-

-

-

-

-

~~Well, there it is! ^_^ I know it's been a while, I've been super busy with the end of the semester and the holidays! But hopefully you all enjoy! R x R!


	5. Chapter 5:Ludicrous Hanyou Dragon rides

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters! T_T

-

-

-

A/N: I know it's progressing slowly, but I hate it when in stories the characters fall in love too quickly. It seems unrealistic to me, especially given their characteristics. It would take time for Sesshomaru to warm up to anyone, let alone a human miko who travels with his brother. So, don't worry, there will be romance, but I'm trying to make this realistic, if I can…^_^ Anyways, thanks for reading everyone! Enjoy!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter Five: Of Ludicrous Hanyou and Dragon Rides

-

-

-

Kagome's eyes opened slowly as she heard shouts coming from outside the hut. She sighed as she rested on her stomach, her arms being used as a cushion beneath her chin. The shouts got louder and louder and she looked over at Shippo for an explanation. Due to her injuries, her miko powers were run dry as it subconsciously and slowly tried to heal her. But for whatever reason, she was not healing.

"What's going on Shippo?" she asked, worriedly.

-

-

"What the hell do you want, you bastard?!" Inuyasha growled, waving his sword in the air.

"Rin would like to see the miko."

"You ain't got any business here, not with Kagome or anyone else!"

"It is simply for the child. I discovered your battle sight and Rin was most alarmed."

"Fuck that! I don't care what excuse you have! You can use that kid as bait all you want, you ain't getting anywhere near that jewel or my sword unless it's to gut you!!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. The boy was being unreasonable. He was incredibly angry that he'd had to explain himself at all to the hanyou, and he still would not even let them near.

He put his hand on Rin's head as she tried to hide behind him. Inuyasha was scaring her. "It is alright, Rin. You are safe." She calmed considerably but remained behind him.

He glared back at Inuyasha, his hand on the hilt of his katana. If it wasn't for Rin and the Miko he would slice him to ribbons. And to even suggest that he wished to see the miko for the jewel was completely ludicrous. It was only for Rin and to ease her mind that he had come. Perhaps then they could move on to the way things were. Perhaps.

-

-

Shippo quickly glanced down at Kagome from his alert stance, seeming to have forgotten for a moment where he was.

"It's him, it's Sesshomaru-sama, and Rin-chan," he explained. "Doesn't sound like Inu-baka's letting him in the village."

Her eyes widened, shocked.

"Go Shippo! Tell Inuyasha to heel!" She watched as the kit bounded out of the hut and she could hear his higher pitched voice shrieking at Inuyasha.

She waited impatiently for some kind of action, some movement. She sighed, frustrated. She was so reliant on her miko powers to sense what was going on that when they were gone she felt completely and utterly helpless.

She could still hear Inuyasha shouting, and she knew he wouldn't let them come willingly, so she did the only thing she could think of: "Osuwari!! Osuwari!!" she shouted, a loud crashing directly following.

She could hear steps coming closer then and saw a shaft of light as the door screen was moved.

"Kagome-chan!" came Rin's troubled cry. "You are hurt!"

Kagome tried to turn her head to see better but she could not.

"Rin-chan, come over this way please, I can't see you," she explained calmly, knowing that the child was distressed.

Rin slowly made her way to the other side of the room, in front of Kagome. She huddled in front of her, almost bowing so that she could see her clearly.

"Is Kagome-chan alright?"

There was more shuffling in the room as Sesshomaru sat in front of Kagome, and yet near enough to survey her injuries.

"Hello, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome quietly murmured, nodding her head a little. He tilted his head in reply, looking over to Rin.

"I am alright Rin-chan, although my wounds are not healing the way that they are supposed to." She blushed a little at her open back, covered in bandages. She was actually wearing a yukata backwards and tied loosely at the waist, for easy cleaning access.

"Why?" came Rin's shocked gasp.

"I'm not sure, but it is very frustrating. It is using up all of my miko powers," she explained, looking again to Sesshomaru. "I couldn't have sensed you this time even if you were not hiding your aura."

"Why the hell are you talking to him, wench?!" demanded Inuyasha, bounding into her line of sight. "Why's this asshole here?!"

"Inuyasha!" scolded Kagome. "Don't talk like that when Rin's here!"

He shut his mouth but he scowled at her and then over at his half-brother.

"I just don't see why he has to be here," he muttered darkly. "What good will _he_ do, other than trying to kill everyone and take the shards?"

"I have no interest in your precious shikon jewel, _hanyou_," came an angry growl. "Nor your _heirloom_."

"Like hell you don't!!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned.

His ears went back a little, but he still stared at his feet defiantly.

"What does the older miko say about your injuries?" came Sesshomaru's quiet voice, ignoring the mentally incompetent boy.

"Kaede doesn't know either. We've tried thinking of any reason why an ogre attack would yield such a wound, but we've come up with nothing."

"Hn."

"I know," Kagome sighed, laying her head down and patting Rin's hand gently.

"Maybe Shinta-sama can help!" came Rin's excited suggestion.

Kagome swore she heard Sesshomaru sigh.

"Rin," he warned lightly.

"But Shinta-sama can heal anything! Surely he would know, Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome looked up into her sparkling eyes, then glanced over, almost laughing at how uncomfortable Sesshomaru now seemed to be.

"Who's this Shinta guy?" demanded Inuyasha gruffly, but she could hear the curiosity in his voice.

After a moment of consideration, Sesshomaru looked up once again.

"He is my personal healer."

"Would he be able to help her?"

"It is very likely. He is well acquainted with curses and poisons."

"So go get him."

"Inuyasha, don't be so rude!" Kagome scolded, getting irritated with his demanding mannerisms.

"What?! Don't you want to get better?!"

"Of course I do," she sighed deeply. "But you can't just go around making demands."

"Indeed, hanyou. In any case, he is bound to the palace."

Inuyasha ignored him and instead turned to Kagome once more.

"What other reason would this bastard have to come here if he doesn't want the jewels or my sword? If he's not gonna' help than he can just fuck off!"

"Inuyasha, you are _such_ _a CHILD!_ Is it so wrong to think that I might have visitors?" He scowled but had no reply. Kagome then turned to Sesshomaru, noticing how he watched their exchange.

"What do you mean, bound Sesshomaru-sama?"

"He has made a pact that unless it is to prevent the death of his lord he will stay at the palace, to help those there."

Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat.

"Than maybe I'll just have to threaten the life of _his lord_!"

"Oh, knock it off Inuyasha! It doesn't matter! We'll figure out something else!" she cried into the crook of her arm, tired and frustrated.

"Indeed, Inuyasha, we may have other options, this was not the only choice and honestly has not even been offered to us," came Miroku's studious and calming voice as he entered the hut and sat by the fire pit in the center of the room.

Inuyasha's growl grew louder and he punched his fist into the wall before he stomped out of the hut.

Kagome sighed.

"The hanyou is quite unhinged."

"Hn," replied Kagome as she attempted to rest a little.

They were silent for a time, with Rin quietly petting the top of Kagome's hair and smoothing it back.

Her gentle hands were lulling Kagome into a light sleep, causing her to almost miss what Sesshomaru said next as she felt a gentle hand lift one of her blood stained bandages.

"Perhaps I could take you there."

-

-

-

-

-

"Dammit, Kagome! This is so stupid!" Inuyasha was ranting as the others went about their business hurriedly. Sango, Shippo and Rin were helping to pack some of her things, while Miroku helped Kagome walk slowly and carefully toward Ah Un.

"It is _not_ stupid, Inuyasha! Don't you want me to get better?!"

"Yes! But why can't I come with you?! You don't need to travel with the bastard at all! I'll take you! We'll follow the asshole's trail!"

"You are being ridiculous!" She growled impressively. Sesshomaru glanced at her then, as he readied the dragon, a little surprised by what could come from such a frail human. "We're taking _his_ dragon! And you need to stay behind to protect the village! Kaede is getting too old to do it herself!" He was once again staring at the ground in anger. "I'll be FINE!" she hissed. "I'll be safer with Sesshomaru-sama than with anyone else on earth!" His ears went back at that.

"Safer than with me?" came his quiet reply. She sighed.

"Oh Inu…I just mean, that he's good at what he does and he'll get me there and back safely. I rely on _you_ to be strong and protect the village. It's a big responsibility." she reached over and grabbed his hand in one of her tiny ones, oblivious to how Sesshomaru honed in on the action.

"Sesshomaru will protect me," she smiled as she released his hand and nodded at Miroku to keep moving forward.

"But who will protect you from him?"

-

-

-

-

Kagome hissed in pain as Miroku helped her straddle the dragon, laying her on her belly with an arm on either side and placing a warm blanket on her back. She tried not to wince as Sesshomaru came over and wrapped a leather strap around the top of her shoulders as well as beneath her rear to hold her in place and ensure that she did not fall or slip. He also gave her a pillow to rest her head on and a strap to hold onto with both hands that wrapped around its ribcage.

"Just in case," smiled Rin. She and Jaken would be walking for the most part alongside Sesshomaru, and riding just in front of Kagome if they flew, which was what they were preparing to do. The more distance they covered the better.

"Be safe Kagome!" smiled Sango as they waved goodbye.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, milady!" came Miroku's grinning farewell, followed by a loud 'smack' from Sango.

Inuyasha just huffed and turned around, walking back towards the village.

Kagome sighed sadly. She really hoped her dreams weren't real. Because the way things stood now with Inuyasha and the way he was reacting to all of this hinted that it may be closer than she'd like.

-

-

-

-

She held her eyes closed as they flew, chilled despite her thick blanket. She couldn't help but hope that they landed soon. It was nearly sunset as well.

And sure enough, not a half an hour later they were making a steady descent, the dragon flying cautiously behind Sesshomaru on his cloud.

She nearly cried in relief when the straps were removed and Sesshomaru gently helped her get off of the dragon, having already set out her sleeping bag on the ground by what would soon be a fire, once Jaken was finished.

"Kagome-chan, would you like some tea?" asked Rin, holding her tea-leaf jar in front of her like a plea.

"Yes, thank you Rin," she agreed, pleased when the fire burst to life. She watched as the child scurried away, stretching her arms a little without stretching her back too much, and resting into her familiar bedding. She was _so _tired!

Glancing to the right, she noticed Sesshomaru walking away into the pitch-black woods, and she felt a little concerned. Where was he going?

"Sesshomaru-sama is getting food for Rin and Kagome-chan!" smiled Rin as she sat down beside her, as she waited for the water to boil. "Sesshomaru-sama _always_ gets Rin food!"

"Does he?"

"Mm hm! And Rin is _so_ hungry!"

-

-

-

-

Rin had helped Kagome sit up, and she was being ever so careful to not stretch her back as she ate some of the venison Sesshomaru had caught and cooked.

"Mmm," came Rin's pleased sigh as she chomped away on her own food.

Kagome ate in silence, occasionally glancing at her companions.

Jaken had been entirely too silent since they left, and kept on glaring in her direction. She could only guess that he had finally gotten his punishment for ditching Rin. She smirked. Served him right.

"Kagome-chan, isn't it yummy?" Rin smiled.

"Yes, it is Rin. Sesshomaru-sama is an excellent cook."

"Yes, he is!" she practically glowed at the compliment, as if it had been to herself that it had been given.

"We should dry the rest of the meat, so we don't waste it," she suggested, glancing up at Sesshomaru. He was silent and emotionless as always. She wouldn't have even thought that he'd heard if he hadn't spoken up next.

"Jaken. Cut the rest of the meat from the carcass and set it out on a rack to dry."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama! Right away!" He was practically groveling as he moved as quickly as possible to the deer.

Kagome reached for her pack as quickly as she could in her state and pulled out a little canister of seasoning. She felt eyes on her and glanced up at the youkai lord.

"It's for the meat; some spices from my home."

He nodded, before signaling for Jaken to come and retrieve them.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," she smiled as she bent to finish her food.

"Hn."

-

-

-

-

He couldn't help but question himself as to why he had agreed to this. It was one more burden for him to carry, and he wasn't entirely sure if he'd been prudent in his decision.

He glanced back at Ah Un, watching as the miko's head lolled as the dragon moved from side to side as it walked. She was completely helpless in her state, and she was of no use to him at all.

He continued looking forward as he walked, glancing up at the mid-day sun. He'd been honest when he'd told the hanyou that he had no interest in the Jewel. So indeed, why was he helping her?

"Sesshomaru-sama! Look at what Rin has found!" The little girl bounded over from a bunch of flowers near the edge of the path, a delicate purple bloom in her grasp. "Do you think Kagome-chan will like it? Kagome-chan always brings flowers she thinks Rin will like!"

"Hn. I believe she would be pleased." He watched as she skipped over to the dragon, waking the miko to give her the gift. The miko's face lit up at the bloom.

Ah yes. In a way, he owed the miko for looking after his ward. Perhaps that was why he'd agreed to this lunacy. He had his honor to uphold, after all. And he supposed in some way she was pack, being in his half-brother's pack. Despite whether or not he liked it, he and the hanyou were connected.

Sesshomaru grinned wryly. Of course, it didn't mean he had to like him.

-

-

-

-

-

-

~~Well there you go! Hope you all like it! I'll be updating soon I hope! ^_^ R & R!!


	6. Chapter 6: Of Hair Cuts and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: As always, and again, I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Six: Of Hair Cuts and Nightmares**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**They'd been traveling for three days and Kagome was beginning to get a little frustrated. All she did all day was lay on the dragon, and watch everything go by. She couldn't even walk because her back put her in too much pain. If only it would heal, even just a little, then perhaps she could get off of this wretched saddle! She sighed. **

"**Miko, if you make such a sound again this Sesshomaru may begin to think you do not appreciate his troubles."**

**Her glance bounced over to him, eyes wide. **

"**Indeed, this Sesshomaru is surprised by your lack of the usual insufferably cheery tenacity."**

**Was he trying to cheer her up?**

"**But then, perhaps your boundless energy is merely confined."**

"**Sesshomaru-sama, I do believe you are trying to compliment me," she mumbled, astonished, a little blush rising to her cheeks.**

**He glanced back at her, a mock glare adorning his face. **

"**And why would this Sesshomaru ever compliment a ningen?" he smoothly replied before continuing forward. **

**Kagome couldn't help but snort at that. He could pretend all he wanted. She knew what he was doing. **

"**Are we almost there?" she asked instead. **

"**Hn."**

"**And when will we be there?"**

"**Shortly."**

"**How short is shortly?"**

"**As short as your hair will be if you continue." **

**At that she couldn't help but laugh outright. Ohhh, what a threat!**

**Although, glancing at his hair she wondered if to him that **_**was**_** a valid threat. **

"**Ooo! Kagome-chan! We're almost there!" Rin shook Kagome's hand where it lay lazily against the dragon's belly, and pointed off into the distance with the other. "Do you see it?"**

**Kagome tried to crane her neck, but it sent sharp pains down her spine. Sighing yet again, she laid her head back down, accepting that she'd have to wait. **

"**I can't see it Rin. But I'm sure it's very beautiful."**

"**It is! It is! Sesshomaru-sama designed it himself! And the gardens!"**

**Kagome cocked an eyebrow at that. **

"**Gardening, Sesshomaru-sama?"**

**He sent her a withering glare. **

"**Silence Miko."**

"**Indeed, or my hair shall suffer the consequences."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sesshomaru led the dragon through the gates and into the courtyard, ignoring the people milling about around him almost frantically at his return. Perhaps not as gently as he should, he un-strapped the miko. She hissed at the abruptness as she slid off of the dragon's back sideways. She stumbled when her feet met the ground, nearly knocking into him, but he caught her by the elbow and steadied her.**

"**Have you been drinking, Miko?" he asked quietly, for her ears only she was certain. **

"**Oh, hah hah hah, Sesshomaru-sama," she mumbled. **

**He waved over a servant, ordering them to prepare their rooms as well as another set for the miko and to send for Shinta once they were prepared. Meanwhile, they would dine in the hall. **

"**Rin loves the food Sesshomaru-sama makes, but here it's even better!" cried the little girl to Kagome, tugging on her hand gently. **

**Jaken grumbled as he marched by, once again glancing sourly at Kagome as he went. **

**Kagome ignored him, instead looking about her at Sesshomaru's beautiful home. It truly was magnificent, with a traditional style garden from what she could see poking through another gate. **

"**Come Kagome-chan! Come!"**

"**I'm coming, Rin-chan. Slowly but surely." She walked carefully, suddenly wishing she could be once again on Ah-Un's back. Oh, the irony. **

**-**

**They entered into the dining hall, Sesshomaru walking slowly before the girls, patiently. That, fortunately, was a virtue that he'd always had. Or at least, that's what he'd like to think.**

**His inner self laughed, reminding him of a time when he was perhaps a little unforgiving in his haste. His quest for Inuyasha's sword didn't count, he reminded himself. Anyone would be impatient to lay their hands on such a sword. He quirked an eyebrow at his thoughts. Hn. Perhaps it had been his rebellious stage. **

"**Sesshomaru-sama looks confused," commented Rin as she helped Kagome to sit. **

"**I was simply lost in thought," he explained, wondering **_**why**_** he was explaining himself. He took his place at the head of the table as the food was brought out for the mid-day meal. Once they'd been served he took the first bite and they all began eating. Rin was practically stuffing her face. It made Kagome giggle. **

"**Perhaps you should slow down Rin," she suggested. "You don't want a tummy ache."**

"**But Rin is hungry and it tastes **_**so**_** good!" Kagome laughed. **

"**Alright, but don't say I didn't tell you so."**

**Kagome and Rin made small talk as they ate, continuing as they finished and were led to the family wing of the shiro. Mostly, it was Rin talking about everything around them; scrolls, paintings, where certain doors led to and such. Kagome tried to memorize where they were going, but she was so tired and after a while she completely lost track. Fantastic. That would be great in the morning when she was expected down for breakfast. **

"**Here you are miko," came Sesshomaru's voice from above her. **

**She tilted up her head in surprise, having forgotten that he was there momentarily. **

"**Oh!" He slid the shoji screen open, tilting his head for her to enter. **

**She slowly crept into the room, her eyes tired but curious. **

**It was designed classically, with a large futon on a raised platform rather than a European style bed like she was used to in her time. There was a small table near the round windows on the far side of the room and shoji doors were on either side of the space. **

**Honestly, Kagome was focused solely on the bed. **

"**Go rest, Miko. I will wake you when Shinta arrives." She didn't even look back as she went to the plush looking futon as quickly as her pained back would allow. **

**She laid down ignoring the protests of her back and swiftly drifted off. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**It would seem that it is indeed a poison."**

"**Hn. This one thought as much."**

**Kagome blearily noticed voices speaking around her. One was familiar. The other, not so much. **

"**Yes. It seeps in slowly, attacking the blood. You see, normally, with an abrasion like this in humans, the blood vessels that lead to the wound would tighten, lessening the blood flow. In this case the vessels are not. If anything they are stretching."**

"**Hn." **

**That got her attention and seemed to wake her almost instantly. Realizing that they were speaking about her, she listened more intently, keeping her eyes closed. **

"**Indeed. It would seem whoever did this wanted your miko to bleed to death."**

"**Then why has she not?"**

"**I'm not entirely sure, but I believe it is because of her reitai. Her spirit body is working to regulate her blood flow as much as possible." **

"**And how is this stopped?"**

"**Hm. That may take a bit to work out, but I have a few theories. Perhaps, Milord, I could take a sample of your own doku?"**

"**Is that entirely necessary?"**

"**If my theory is correct, than yes."**

**It was silent for a bit, and Kagome wondered what he'd say. She tilted her head a little in his direction, listening. **

"**Very well. But only as much as is necessary."**

"**Of course milord. I shall collect it after dinner perhaps. I have already collected a small sample of the miko's blood."**

"**Hn." They were silent for a moment, and then, "You may go."**

"**Of course milord." She could hear the ruffling of fabric and faint steps as the shoji was opened and then closed. And then a sigh.**

"**You may open your eyes now miko."**

**Her eyes shot open, and a blush stained her cheeks. **

"**How did you know I was awake?" **

**His eyes narrowed as he thought, his head tilting quizzically. **

"**It is very simple. Your heart rate accelerated and your breathing quickened, signaling the return to reality."**

**Her blush deepened. He could sense that?**

"**That and your scent changed; It became slightly fearful." he nearly grinned at her. "I cannot help but wonder at why. Perhaps because you did not wish to be found out in your eavesdropping." **

**She stuttered, her mouth gaping like a fish.**

"**Of course, considering that we were discussing your health it would not be entirely eavesdropping, I suppose."**

"**Why didn't you wake me up?"**

"**I tried. You were stiff as a rock, and snoring as loud as a bullfrog on a full moon."**

"**I was not!" **

**His mouth lifted up in one corner. She was much too easy to rile up.**

"**Hn." He rose to his feet, and began to head to the shoji. "It is dinner time, but under the circumstances, I believe allowing you to eat here would be acceptable."**

**She said nothing as he left, turning all that she'd heard over in her mind. A poison. Hm.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Kagome-chan, may Rin come in?" came a sweet voice from outside the room.**

**Kagome straightened her yukata as much as possible in her position on the futon, unable to do more than smooth out the wrinkles in her sleeves. It was laughable really, she thought. **

"**Come in, Rin-chan."**

**The little girl bounded in, as excited as always. **

"**Rin came to say goodnight! And that she would like to have tea with Kagome-chan tomorrow!"**

**Kagome smiled, reminded of how adorable and thoughtful the little girl was. Not something she caught from Sesshomaru, unfortunately. **

"**Of course Rin-chan! I would love that."**

**Rin bowed a little, taking on a formal air. **

"**It will be this Rin's pleasure." She bounced back up, her body once again a lively flurry of activity as she bounded over to one of the other shoji screens in the room. Kagome hadn't gotten a chance to explore yet, so she wondered at what the child was doing.**

**When the door opened, she tried to peek inside and caught a slight glimpse of what appeared to be yet another bedroom. **

"**Rin-chan! Rin-chan, what's in there?"**

**Her head popped back into the room, a large smile on her face.**

"**Why, It is Sesshomaru-sama's room, of course!" she stated, as if it were obvious. **

"**Sesshomaru-sama's room?" **

"**Yes, Sesshomaru-sama still lets Rin sleep with him some days, when she's good." She bent her head down a little lower to whisper conspiratorially. "Rin thinks it's because Sesshomaru-sama misses having a pack." And with that, she popped back into the room, closing the screen behind her and leaving a very confused miko behind. **

"**A pack?"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**He had been dosing lightly, just on the brink of dreams when he heard a startled sound. Glancing over at Rin, he realized it was not the child. She still slept peacefully, using his moko moko as a pillow. Hn. He waited.**

**A strangled cry interrupted the night air, and he quickly bolted from the futon, leaving his moko moko and heading to the screen joining his room with the Miko's. He inspected the room, sniffing for any strange scents and searching for intruders. When none were found he went to the miko herself. He was surprised to say the least.**

**She was laying on her wounded back, her breaths coming in strangled gasps, her eyes wide open and unseeing. He bent down to his knee, examining her. She seemed to be having a dream of some sort. Her midnight hair was fanned around her face like a dark curtain, and her skin was deathly pale. Her arms were stretched out to her sides, clawing at the fabric beneath her. **

**What was going on?**

**Her scent claimed that she was in fear, dreadfully so. Hn. Perhaps a nightmare?**

**He took a hold of her shoulders, gently shaking her so as not to aggravate her wounds even more. Her eyes began blinking rapidly, and she began to struggle against him.**

"**Miko," he tried. "Miko, wake!" Her struggles seemed to heighten with his voice. **

"_**Kagome**_**!" He shook her a little more roughly and she ceased her movements. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath before seeming to awaken. **

**-**

**-**

**She took a shaky breath as her eyes opened once more and came into focus. **

**Who was that?**

"**Sesshomaru?"**

"**Hn. What is afflicting you?"**

"**I-I was having a dream," she explained slowly. "A nightmare." She tried to sit forward, using his arms to pull herself up. She just sat and breathed for a moment, trying to calm herself and her wildly beating heart. **

"**It's been a while," she muttered. "I'd forgotten how vivid it was."**

"**Do you suggest that you have this **_**nightmare**_** often?"**

**She winced, remembering who was there. She hadn't wanted him to find out about this. Oh well. Too late now. **

"**Yes," she sighed. "Frequently."**

**He was quiet for a moment, and then, "but in the time you spent with Rin I did not hear or see you having reactions like this."**

"**No," she rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands. "No, it never happened when I was with you and Rin."**

"**Hn." **

**Suddenly, she was being picked up. She cried out when his hand passed over her back, but it was forgotten in her sheer embarrassment. **

**What was he doing?!**

**He headed to his room, opening the door easily with one hand and bringing her over to his huge fur covered futon. **

"**Sesshomaru-sama-" **

"**Silence. You'll wake Rin." She clamped her mouth shut but was completely shocked at what was happening. **

**He set her down on the blankets and furs gently, laying down between her and Rin. **

"**Lay down, miko." She stared at him, dumbstruck. "Lay down. I will not repeat myself again." She laid down and when she did he reached over and pulled her to him, facing his chest, her back to the open air. **

**Well, at least then she wouldn't hit it on anything or anyone.**

**She was much too shocked to say anything; she could barely process it all. **

"**Sleep," came his next order. **

**Her head was resting on a bit of his moko moko that he'd pulled over and she had to admit that it was ridiculously soft. **

**Despite her mind racing, she was much too spent after her nightmare to dwell on anything of significance. Next thing she knew, she was out like a light.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! ^_^ I'll update soon! And thanks for the reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7: Of Packs and Poison

Disclaimer: I obviously do no own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter Seven: Of Packs and Poisons

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kagome hummed as she sat in the garden with Rin, smiling at each and every flower that the little girl offered her. She now had a full bouquet.

"Kagome-chan! Rin has found another pink one!" She ran up to her, holding it forward for inspection, a thoughtful look on her face. "Do you know, Kagome-chan, there are _a__lot_ of pink ones." Kagome nodded, noticing that indeed there were a lot more pink than anything else. "I wish there were more yellow ones. Or blue. Or purple."

"Hm. Perhaps you should speak with the gardener? I'm sure they would be happy to plant a wider variety. I imagine that they thought you'd prefer pink."

"But why would they think that?"

"Because, Rin-chan, you're a girl. A lot of little girls really like pink."

She looked down at the bloom in her hand, thinking.

"I suppose so," she mumbled. She looked back up at Kagome. "But I really do like yellow better! I shall go speak with Hitomi-san!" She turned tail and headed towards a youkai who was pulling weeds on the other side of the expansive garden.

"Ningen."

She turned abruptly at the voice, looking down at Jaken who was glaring at her rather obviously.

"Yes, Jaken? Do you need something?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, his face turning a hideous shade of plum.

"Sesshomaru-sama demands your presence."

"I see." She looked over at Rin, laughing at how animatedly she was expressing her want of color.

"Jaken-sama, isn't Rin cute?" She was curious about his reaction, and honestly, she liked to mess with him. Once more, his face turned an odd color, this time a blue-ish grey.

"Go on, ningen, Sesshomaru-sama is waiting for you!" he screeched, trying his best to shuffle her along. "Do not make him wait!" She stood from the bench and was moving carefully along, each step sending a little jolt up through her spine. She was beginning to get used to it, but it didn't make it feel any better.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

She nodded at the servant outside of the screen to Sesshomaru's room, stepping in when he bid her to enter.

She saw Sesshomaru sitting at a low table, along with another. Her eyebrows rose up. She'd never seen him before. Was he the one who she'd listened to speak with Sesshomaru the other day?

She went to the table, sitting down on a cushion and bowing her head politely. She knew she shouldn't be disrespectful. Especially to Sesshomaru. And especially after last night.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she acknowledged. "You called for me?"

"Hn. Miko, this is the healer Shinta. He has discovered something that may help your ailment."

"Really?" she looked over at the calm youkai, surprised at not only how handsome he was but also how mellow and humble he was. With Sesshomaru's reaction when Shinta was first mentioned by Rin she had expected a playboy of sorts.

"Indeed," he began, watching her calmly as she situated herself. "It would seem that with time, and in small doses you could build up an immunity to the poison in your blood."

"But how can we do that? Do you know what kind of poison it is?"

"No, but after some initial tests, I have found something that is, in itself, a poison but may aid in building up your immunity to _any _poison and thereby eliminating the problem."

(AN: Apparently, it IS true! XD By taking small doses you can make yourself immune to it; but DO NOT try it! I repeat, DO NOT TRY IT! It is NOT safe to play with!)

"How is that physically possible?"

"It counteracts it in a way."

"I still don't quite understand how it would work, but I suppose it's worth a shot."

"Very well. We shall begin you on low doses, daily, starting after dinner tonight."

"Alright. Thank you Shinta, for your help." He stood smoothly, his long midnight blue hair rolling off of his shoulders as he stood.

"Of course, Miko-sama." He bowed his head before exiting the room.

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in silence for a moment, each quietly contemplating it.

"Wait," thought Kagome out loud. "Did he say what kind of poison I'll be taking?" She turned to Sesshomaru, wondering why Shinta did not tell her when he was there.

"Hn."

"And? What is it? It won't kill me will it?"

"You will be given it in small doses, diluted in tea. While you will suffer some mild side effects, it is not likely that it will kill you. You may not be happy with these effects at the time, but they will make you stronger in the long term."

"Fantastic."

To this he said nothing. Instead, he stood, and went to hold the screen open for her. Apparently he wished to be alone.

Kagome stood carefully, cringing at the pain and walked slowly to the door. Before Sesshomaru closed the door though, she heard him murmur one thing.

"It is this one's doku that you will be given."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So this won't kill me?" she asked as she contemplated the cup in her hand. Shinta watched her from across the table, as serene and calm as ever.

"No. It is very unlikely, especially given that you are a miko. Your reitai should counteract the toxins as it seems to be doing in your body at this moment."

"Hmm," she watched the liquid swirl innocently in her cup. You'd have never known that Sesshomaru had just dripped a single drop of his lethal doku into the mixture.

"Afterwards you will more than likely have some reactions to the doku, but they will have gone by morning and should lessen as you progress."

"So, will I in actuality be immune to poisons after this?"

"It is my educated guess. It has never in actuality been tested out on a human before."

"Lovely. So I get to be the guinea pig." She sighed as she looked down at the glass once more before downing the liquid. Hm. She tasted no difference.

The others watcher her a little cautiously and when no obvious signs occurred they relaxed.

"Hm. That wasn't so bad!" She grinned.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

He wrapped the blankets around her, hoping to increase her temperature and warm her a bit. Her skin was incredibly pale and she had a fever. Obvious signs of the poison taking effect.

She was breathing rather rapidly and was growing listless and he was growing frustrated. He knew this would happen. She was only human after all. The only thing he could do was wait it out. He'd been through it many times himself after all.

He leaned on his elbow next to her, dabbing at her brow with a bit of cloth. As the Alpha it was his job to care for her. There were no appropriate females in his pack after all; Rin was much too young. And so it fell to him. It was only right, he supposed. It was _his_ doku after all that she'd ingested.

He was in for a long night, but not as rough as the miko's.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kagome sighed as she laid in bed, rubbing her face in the soft furs. She was thoroughly exhausted, despite the fact that she couldn't remember anything about the night before. Apparently she'd had a fever of some kind, and she'd had to lay on her back in order for her to be cared for. When she finally woke she'd been covered in blankets and felt as if she'd run a marathon. Her whole body was sore and her back burned.

"Kagome-chan looks so tired," hummed a grinning Rin. "Rin hopes she is feeling better today."

"Hmm. I am feeling better I think…better than last night anyways."

"Good. Rin is glad."

"Rin," came a voice from the door. "The Miko needs rest. Perhaps you should go and visit Jaken."

"Of course Sesshomaru-sama!" The little girl waved at Kagome before bounding out of the room. Jaken was in for a pleasant surprise.

Kagome smiled softly as he entered the room, shutting the screen behind him.

"Did you sleep at all since I left?"

"A little. Maybe an hour."

"Hn."

"Thank you for helping me." She couldn't help but blush. She was a bit embarrassed that he'd had to care for her. "It was really very kind of you."

He bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"Hn. As Alpha of the pack it is my responsibility." He sat on the cushion he'd occupied all night, near her.

"Pack?" There was that word again.

"Indeed. Being in the company of the hanyou, it is very unlikely that you are accustomed to such things." He sat a bit straighter, preparing himself for an explanation. "In the Inu youkai society we have packs. They are comprised of those that we consider what you humans refer to as a family. In your case it would be the hanyou, Kitsune, Houshi and Taijiya as well as any biological family. In my case it would be Rin, Jaken and Ah Un." He waited for her to react in some way. Her nod was enough. "But it is not so simple as that. Packs are joined by family circles and links as well. Inuyasha is a part of my pack. And while he is considered one of the least in it, in my opinion at least, he is still pack. That means that his pack is also inadvertently my pack. And while he is the alpha of his pack, I am the alpha of our family pack, and therefore I am also the alpha of your pack."

Kagome's head was swimming with all of the information.

"Inuyasha is constantly attempting to take my place as Alpha, hence the rivalry whenever we meet."

"Ahh, that would explain a lot. Why hasn't he ever mentioned it?"

"I am unsure of his motives for having never confided this in you. Perhaps he is truly ignorant and is acting only on instinct. I do not know."

Kagome sighed yet again.

"It wouldn't surprise me. He grew up away from youkai society from what I'd heard."

"Indeed."

Kagome rested her chin on her arm, laying on her stomach now that she was awake. When she woke a bit earlier she'd had quite a painful feeling in her back and insisted on immediately if not sooner switching onto her stomach. And she was sooooo glad she had.

"Either way you are pack, miko. And you are now my responsibility."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~~Well, there you are, another chapter and I know this one's short and not much really happens, but it was necessary. I has also been requested that I explain the meanings of some of the Japanese words, so here ya go:

Doku = poison

Ningen = Human

Miko = Priestess

Reitai = Soul body

Houshi = Monk

Taijiya = Slayer

Kitsune = Fox

Hanyou = Half demon

Shoji = A type of sliding screen door used in Japan and I believe other asian countries…?


	8. Chapter 8: Of Responsibilities & Respect

Disclaimer: Again and as always I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters…

-

-

-

-

Chapter 8: Of Responsibilities and Respect

-

-

-

-

He sighed as he administered a bit of his doku into the miko's cup yet again. It had been a long few weeks and he sensed that the miko was growing tired of all that was happening to her body. She had to deal with the attack of the original poison on her body, which effected her in a way that would not allow the wounds to heal, no matter how much her reitai worked at it. Because of this her wounds had to constantly be cleansed and disinfected to prevent infection. And now she also had to bear with the effects of his own doku, in hopes that it would build her immunity to all poisons in general.

She had been doing much better than she originally had, and her wounds had healed a very little, but it was a good sign. Any progress was seen as a good progress.

On his part he found that he couldn't help but have a bit of pride in her for her stamina and stubbornness. She pushed forward despite it all, and generally with that ridiculous smile on her face. He'd assumed in the past that she was completely useless, and an all around weakling. But he wasn't a fool. He knew that for a ningen, even a miko ningen, this was beyond their normal capabilities. And she endured. And for that she had his respect, even if it was mostly the respect of his inner youkai.

-

Kagome sighed as well as she took her daily dose of poison. She honestly couldn't believe she was still alive. The fact that this was all working was insanity in itself. She was sure in her modern time that this would never work.

"Kanpai," she muttered as she brought the cup to her lips. She gulped it down in one gulp despite what would be seen as polite. Sesshomaru didn't care anyways; at least not in this case. She had observed, however, that in all other cases he was pretty formal and somewhat stiff.

She'd noticed how different he was here in the shiro. She couldn't help it. He was so much more distanced. More detached. She often found herself wondering why that was. What could cause him to be so serious all of the time? What was it about this place that turned him into the 'Ice Prince'? Whatever it was, she didn't like it. At least here in her room he was a little less formal, if his sarcastic commentary was any indication.

She couldn't help but wonder at the situation they had found themselves in. He obviously felt as if he owed her something, and despite any kind of statement from her that said otherwise, he was determined. He absolutely would not take no for an answer; he was much too honor bound to allow it. She could definitely say that for the man. Err, youkai. He was incredibly dedicated in everything that he did, and she admired that.

"Perhaps it is time to raise the potency," he offered from his place at the low mahogany table.

"I suppose," she sighed yet again. "It _is_ about time for the fifth raising."

"Hn. Indeed."

"Well, have at it." She poured more tea into her yunomi and passed it over to him, watching as he gave her his 'prescription'. That was what she'd taken to calling it. It gave her at least a little humor in the situation.

"Drink it slowly. Give it time to settle."

"Alright," she grumbled. She wasn't in a particularly charming mood that day. She'd gotten next to no sleep the past few nights due to her 'prescription' and she had a feeling that tonight would be no different.

"You are restless today, miko. Perhaps we should postpone your doses of doku for now."

"Naw, I'm fine. But after all of this is finished we both deserve a good night's sleep."

His mouth quirked up at the edges for a moment. Indeed they did. While she hadn't gotten much sleep due to the toxins of the poison, he hadn't due to his caring for her. Of course, he did not need as much sleep as ningen, being a youkai, but it would certainly be welcome. It was about time for his rest anyways. The sat in a companionable silence for a moment as she drank her tea, neither saying anything as they gazed out of the window. Finally, she finished it.

"Come, it is time to cleanse your wounds," Sesshomaru said, nodding his head at her futon. She practically crawled over to it, laying on her belly and resting her head on her arms. Today she had simply stayed in her rooms and so she was wearing her yukata backwards again. It made it much easier for cleaning and then the fabric was not brushing against the open wounds, inflicting more unnecessary pain. Of course, when she left her rooms she would toughen up and wear a decent kimono. She couldn't be indecent in Sesshomaru's home after all.

"Shinta has said that you are near the end," murmured Sesshomaru as he kneeled next to her with the necessary supplies. He dipped the fabric in the warm medicinal water before running it gently over her back. He examined the fissure, noting how much of it had closed and began to cover with new scarred flesh. "The healing of your wound signifies the end of the first poison. It is weakening."

"Good," she sighed almost happily this time. "It's wearing me out." She closed her eyes, allowing him to wash her wound and enjoying the relaxing circles he made with the clothe. To this day she still could not believe that he was so diligent in caring for her.

"You really don't have to do this, you know. A servant could help me; I'm sure you have a lot to do."

He said nothing for a moment, as if quietly contemplating it.

"Hn. While it is correct that there is much for me to do, this allows me time to think. It is not always possible with all that is going on."

"I see," she smiled. "It's a mini vacation. But I still don't see why you have to do this yourself. I wouldn't mind if you were simply present." She blushed a little. "It makes me feel a little bad having the lord of the manor treating my wounds."

"That is unnecessary, miko. You are pack, and whether you acknowledge this or not and take it into consideration, it is the truth. This puts you under my protection and therefore as my responsibility. It would be no different if Rin was injured thus."

Kagome was still a little awed. He'd been speaking so much more than she was used to lately, and she didn't know if it was just because they were in _his_ home or if he felt it necessary to explain everything to her. Most likely the latter, now that she thought of it. He probably thought she was a simpleton.

-

-

-

-

-

The miko was perhaps the cleverest ningen he'd ever met. He sat at his desk, supposedly doing paperwork, while Rin and the miko busied themselves at a low table with books and other contraptions from 'her time' as she called it. She was currently teaching Rin mathematics with a bowl of cherries.

"So you see how if we add two cherries to five more cherries…," she smiled as she placed them in groups. "We get seven cherries. Does this make sense to you Rin?"

"Yes, but this math-e-mat-ics," she stumbled over the word slowly, "is making Rin hungry. Could Rin perhaps eat one?"

"Go ahead!" Kagome smiled. "And then tell me how many you have left!"

Seeing how Kagome was twisting the game, Rin grinned and shoved three of them into her mouth.

Sesshomaru grinned inwardly to himself as the miko's laughter rang throughout the room and Rin joined her through a mouthful of cherries. It was a pleasant sound, he couldn't deny that.

"So how many are left, Rin-chan?" she asked once the cherries were thoroughly devoured.

"There are…," the little girl was counting the cherries quietly to herself, pointing at each one, "Four cherries left!"

"Good job Rin!" She clapped her hands together. "I think that's enough math for today," she smiled, leaning forward against the table. "How well do you read?"

Indeed, she was a clever ningen. Most ningen females in this era did not know how to read, unless they were of high birth or consequence. Most men did not bother to have their daughters educated.

Fascinating indeed.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome groaned as she writhed in pain, her eyes screwed shut and her arms wrapped around her stomach as she lay on her side. Perhaps she _should _have held off on the extra doku.

She could feel sweat running down her face and neck and inwardly sighed. It was so exhausting.

A cool cloth was placed on her forehead and she relaxed a little. Thank goodness; he was here.

"Hn. Perhaps you should have refrained earlier when I offered."

"Oh shut up," she mumbled. "I want to get this all over with." She didn't mention that she was having the same thoughts. He said nothing as he dabbed the sweat off of her face.

"I cannot _wait_ till this is all over and done with," she sighed as she rested her head against the furs. The pain was beginning to lessen. It really took surprisingly little time now.

"Hn. And then you may rejoin the hanyou and his pack," he observed as he examined her wound from behind her.

She said nothing, several thoughts rushing forward at once. The first being that she missed the others so much, and she had been trying not to think of it too much in the past few weeks. She especially missed Shippo, her little kit. How she wished she'd taken him with her.

But second, she realized that despite her earlier misgivings about Sesshomaru, she'd miss his attentions, no matter how obligatory they were. No-one had ever cared for her in this time in such a way, almost as caring as her mother was. Inuyasha certainly never had, and most likely never would. Of course, she knew that Sesshomaru was only caring for her out of responsibility and that he'd never be caught dead doing what he was if that wasn't the case. But even so, she felt as if she understood him a little better now. She saw his deep sense of honor, and what his respect was, and found that she wanted to earn it. She wanted his respect, no matter how high of a want that was. She had no reasoning for it really and knew that this situation that they found themselves in would probably be the first and last in which they'd be in such close proximity. And she was fine with that, but even so she found that she wanted him to at least look at her with some sort of respect. If even just a little bit.

-

-

-

-

"Indeed, the wound is nearly completely healed. You are capable of travel now, if you are comfortable with it." Shinta closed up the back of her yukata gently and helped her to sit up. He'd been checking up on her progress much more frequently as of late, and even he had to admit that she was healing most rapidly.

"Oh good," she sighed, rubbing her cheek tiredly. "I'm glad it worked."

"Hn, I would indeed call it a success. It will be good to know for future reference." He sat back on his haunches, picking up his things.

"What, do you intend to experiment on other ningen with poison?" She laughed lightly to herself, and laughed a little harder at his expression. He looked absolutely appalled.

"Don't look so affronted! I was just joking!" His eyes softened a little as he leaned forward to place a hand on her forearm.

"I am pleased that it worked so well. Your kind are few and far between and it would indeed be a shame to lose one such as yourself to something so…"

"Stupid?"

"Puerile."

"Same thing," she shrugged, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve. She felt a little self conscious. "I should thank you, by the way." She looked up, realizing once again that he was indeed handsome; not Sesshomaru handsome, but certainly handsome in his own right. His blue eyes glistened with knowledge, and she somehow felt like a simpleton when she looked at his face. It was as if he had infinite knowledge of all things and for some reason or another she felt herself blushing because of it. As if he could look right through her.

"And what are you thanking me for?" He questioned, though not really asking. "If it is for assisting you think nothing of it; when my Lord commands I must obey."

She felt almost embarrassed by his nonchalance.

"Of course, you're right." He stood and headed towards the screen. "But thank you all the same." He bowed to her in acknowledgement and smiled before opening the shoji, only to be face to face with Sesshomaru. He looked between the both of them, a strange glint in his eyes when he noticed her blush.

"Is she capable of travel?" was his immediate questioning.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome fully, not missing a beat.

"We shall leave this afternoon. Prepare your things."

Sesshomaru turned and left hurriedly and Shinta smiled yet again before truly leaving the room, closing the screen behind him.

Kagome sighed, resting on her pillow.

How is it that she was surrounded with handsome youkai who were gorgeous and polite and honorable and yet the only one she could get any attention from was a rude hanyou; ignorant and uncaring? Oh how lucky she was. She just couldn't wait to return to Inuyasha. She sighed yet again.

"Riiiiight," she muttered darkly.

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Well, that's it for that chapter I think…^_^ They're going back! What's next for poor Kagome, huh??

-

Yunomi = tea cup.


	9. Chapter 9: Of Dominance and Wounds

Disclaimer: As afore mentioned, I do NOT own Inuyasha nor any of it's fictional characters…

-

-

-

Last Time:

Kagome was approved for travel due to her nice healing and the group, Kagome and a slightly jealous Sesshomaru head out to return to her companions.

-

-

-

Chapter 9:

-

-

-

-

Kagome was feeling ridiculously conflicted as she walked beside Ah Un. On the one hand, she had the prospect of returning to her friends, and on the other was Inuyasha. She hadn't forgotten about her little "dreams" even if she'd been spared them of late. (Which of course may have been due to her lack of sleep in general.) She had not left on a good note with him and had been gone for nearly two months to stay at his commonly hated half-brother's home, so she was a little unsure as to how to go about it. She could almost guarantee that he would not be welcoming towards her nor gracious towards Sesshomaru. No matter how she looked at it, it was not looking promising. And she was honestly beginning to grow anxious.

"Kagome-chan, Rin is hungry," mumbled the little girl who held onto her hand lightly.

Glancing down at the little girl who she'd honestly forgotten was there, she forced her mind to focus again.

"Is it dinner time already?"

"Rin thinks so."

"Alright," she turned forward, intent on asking Sesshomaru to stop when she realized he was not there. Glancing around, he was no where to be seen.

"Jaken where did Sesshomaru-sama go?"

The little green kappa stuttered for a moment, finally noticing himself that their lord was missing.

But then Kagome felt his aura brush gently against hers and she looked up to see him amble into the clearing, a string of fish in his hand. He tossed them at his murky green servant.

"Jaken, prepare them."

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!"

Silent as ever, Sesshomaru then sat down near Ah Un, his back to an old oak tree.

Kagome said nothing as she went about setting up a little camp for them. She assumed that they would be stopping for the night and helped Jaken make a fire.

All was relatively silent as they ate, Rin much more pre-occupied with avoiding fish bones than her usual chatty behavior, and Kagome found that she didn't like it. It made it much too easy to continue thinking about Inuyasha and the inevitable, dreadful reunion. Oh how anxious she was!

-

-

Sesshomaru's lip curled a little as the stench of the miko's unease once more filled his senses. It really was growing very irritating. Her mood was bouncing back and forth between hopeful anxiety and trepidation and quite frankly he was tired of the smell. Her anger he could handle happily for her scent then became laced with a rich spiciness; even her sickly sweet and sometimes heady joy was tolerable. But this was ridiculous. It made her scent quite sour and he'd never been able to tolerate that scent well. It would have to be remedied.

"Miko," he called, waiting for her to acknowledge him. "Due to your lack of speed, in being ningen, it will take us the better part of a week to reach our destination. Owing to this inconvenience, I have decided that along the way I must speak with the leader of the Eastern lands." He waited for any reaction from her but was greeted with nothing but a blank stare. "This will no doubt extend the duration of the intended trip another week or so-" He noticed a glint in her eyes. "-if not longer due to your inabilities, which may be attributed to the wound you've sustained."

The miko nodded slowly and Sesshomaru noticed how her scent seemed to calm back to the original scent that usually laced her physical being.

"I understand, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn."

-

-

-

-

Despite how happy the new situation made her, the next day Kagome had a little problem that she was sure that everyone, but especially the youkai in the group, would notice. She was P.M.S.-ing, and BAD! While with Sesshomaru at the shiro she'd been relatively calm, more so than usual due to her injury, so he'd never really experienced the real lively Kagome in person. And now he was about to deal with a particularly rambunctious one. And inside, she was sorry for it.

-

-

Kagome grumbled as she moseyed along, her feet hurting, her lower stomach cramping and her tummy rumbling about its lack of food. She was NOT a happy camper, and pretty much everyone in the group had noticed her drastic change. She was becoming very vocal about it.

"Can we _please_ stop for a moment?! Is that really too much to ask?"

Sesshomaru ignored her for the most part, smelling what the particular predicament was and knowing just what kind of affect it generally had on the ningen female sex. He assumed it could be reasonably avoided. Perhaps if he did not acknowledge it, it would disappear or simply quiet?

"Did you not hear me? Have you suddenly gone deaf?"

He continued on, ignoring her challenging tone of voice as it raised in pitch.

"Oh this is just peachy! I've got a frickin' blister on my heal, do you know what that feels like?" She hopped a little as she tried to readjust her shoe. "Not likely, Mr. Perfect-not-a-scratch-on-me." Eventually she just huffed as they continued, crossing her arms across her chest. "Being pricks must run in the family."

Rin gasped from her seat astride Ah Un, trying to cover her ears as she gaped in somewhat horror at her female idol.

"Kagome-chan should not say such things about Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Indeed, you worthless ningen! Stop this profanity this instant!" cried Jaken, swinging his staff at her threateningly.

"Or what?!" she shrieked in reply to the kappa. She glared him down, smirking triumphantly as he glared in return but lowered his staff.

"Sesshomaru-sama, perhaps we _should_ stop?" Rin asked tentatively. He sighed, stopping in his tracks. How bothersome.

"No," came Kagome, walking forward and passing Sesshomaru on the trail. "He wants to continue and so we shall continue," she said stubbornly. He felt himself bristle a little at how she went ahead of him. Only the alpha may lead.

"Miko, we will stop now."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, her hands on her hips.

"No! I want to continue! Because obviously hunger and tiredness don't matter!"

His irritation came out as a low growl.

"Miko, you will stop this irritating display."

"Oh will I? And why is that? Because you say so? I'm so sick of being told what to do by youkai and-and hanyou!"

Her glare narrowed as she watched his eyes smirk in acquiescence.

"I don't think so! I will not just do as you tell me to!" she ranted, shaking her finger at him.

His eyes narrowed dangerously but she continued on, getting closer and practically in his face.

"You do not control me!" she cried foolishly in the face of a threatened demon.

Next thing she knew, she was on the ground with his sneering and growling face above her throat, his hands pinning her down easily.

"Foolish miko! You dare to challenge this one's authority?"

Kagome blinked owlishly, somewhat coming to her senses, her hormonal emotions no longer ruling her reactions. His upper lip pulled back in a snarl, making her jump and screech simultaneously.

"What's happening?!" Kagome cried to Rin and Jaken, watching as his eyes began to bleed red.

"Sesshomaru-sama is alpha!" Jaken shouted at her. "You were stupid to challenge him on something so simple!"

"Challenge?! How did I challenge him?!" She shrieked a little as he snarled at her lack of attention on him.

"Where shall I begin?" Jaken laughed. "You made many mistakes. But to name a few: You took the lead of the pack; you challenged him in his decision to stay or go. And both were incredibly stupid on your part ningen."

Kagome shrieked again as Sesshomaru seemed to grow angrier and a little more vocal about it.

"What should I do?!"

Rin ran as close to them as she dared, her hands twisting in her kimono.

"Rin thinks that Kagome-chan should submit!"

"How?! How do I submit?!" Sesshomaru's powerful aura was pulsing around her threateningly, pushing down on her and making her gasp for breath.

"Turn your head to the side! Show him your throat!" Jaken interceded for reasons beyond him. Perhaps he did not wish for Rin to be scarred by watching her die a painful death…?

Kagome slowly and shakily turned her head to the right, keeping her eyes on him at all times. She watched as his eyes narrowed, and became more focused, though retaining a bit of red. He bent his head down closer to her throat, baring his teeth over it.

Kagome became very nervous; it took all of her willpower to not struggle against him. What was he doing?

He watched her closely as he lowered his canines to graze the skin of her neck as if to warn her, for future notice: How easily he could defeat her.

When he finally pulled away and sat back Kagome slowly and carefully sat forward, her heart hammering in her chest, watching him intently as his eyes returned to their usual molten gold and his aura receded.

"Perhaps Kagome-chan should bow for good measure?" whispered Rin. Her eyes darted over to the little girl before returning to "her alpha".

She took the suggestion into account, slowly leaning forward on her knees until her forehead was to the ground, her hands before her shakily but respectfully.

"Hn."

She heard him stand and walk away and she hoped it was safe to get up. As she sat back up on her haunches Rin practically launched herself at her, wrapping her little arms around her neck in a hug.

"Kagome-chan did well. Sesshomaru-sama is pleased."

She eyed the stoic lord as he sat along the path.

"How can you tell?" she asked wryly.

"Rin just knows," she grinned.

"Well I hope you're right," she muttered to herself.

-

-

-

Kagome sighed as she yet again glanced over at Sesshomaru, finally hearing the light snores of the others. Well, it was now or never.

She stood and slowly walked over to where he sat, watching his expression and internally sighing again at his lack of one. She sat before him, her demeanor entirely apologetic.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

He glanced at her, tilting his head a little.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier. I honestly don't know what came over me," she could feel the blood rushing to her face as she thought about it.

"Hn. This one does. It is common in female ningen."

"Yes, but the fact that you felt you had to put me in my place is humiliating to say the least. I never should have let it get that far and I'm sorry for it." She bowed her head a little in apology, happy that he didn't seem as pissed at her as she thought he'd be.

"Hn. Establishing dominance in packs is also common. It is a regular occurrence with Inuyasha, simply in a different manner," he explained.

"Hmm, I suppose, that makes sense," she agreed quietly.

They sat in a somewhat comfortable silence before he broke it.

"Do your emotions generally get the better of you when such a physical change occurs?"

Kagome felt her face turn a deep red in embarrassment and she scratched at the back of her head, looking anywhere but at him.

"Uh, honestly yes. I can't really help it though." She shifted a little uneasily. "But in case you haven't noticed already I'm not exactly a timid sort of person on a normal day anyways."

"Hn. Indeed."

She glanced up at him to see him smirking ever so slightly as he looked up into the night sky.

Glad that he hadn't embarrassed her any more than she already was, she smiled to herself before excusing herself to bed.

"Good night Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn."

-

-

-

Kagome hummed as she went about making dinner. Sesshomaru had left to go speak with the Leader of the Eastern Lands and had said that he would return before night. That meant that he'd be back soon.

She couldn't quite discern why but it made her happy. She glanced over to see what Rin was doing, only to find her quietly and calmly coloring in her little notebook. She did at least one drawing a day, happily chattering to Kagome and the others as she did, how excited she was to finish it and give it to Sesshomaru-sama. Kagome watched her with a warm feeling bubbling in her. Rin was concentrating so hard! Such a sweet little girl. And to think that Sesshomaru was practically raising her! She was turning out very well. So respectful and sweet and intelligent.

Kagome went about her business with a light step. For some reason she was just feeling particularly happy today! It had been nice and sunny that day with a cool breeze and now that the sun was close to setting it sent a warm glow about everything. That alone could have made her happy. That and there was no one nagging at her. Normally Inuyasha would be breathing down her neck to quit complaining and hurry up. But not once did Sesshomaru demand that she go faster or insult her for being slow. If anything he was being quite indulgent in regards to her nearly healed wound. Even overindulgent. But she supposed that having a child with as well certainly helped. He seemed ever patient in regards to everything but especially with Rin. Not once did he snap at her for any reason whatsoever.

Indeed, Kagome was quite happy with where she was and who she was with.

She set out some bowls for soup as it bubbled over the fire and sat, preparing the kettle for tea.

As she sat she began to wonder where Sesshomaru had gone and what he would need to speak to the Eastern Lord about. She came up with all kinds of nonsense to amuse herself, such as: the recent lovely weather, rice, potato and sugar cane crop shortages and surplus, or even new neighbors. She made herself laugh outright imagining Sesshomaru and another distinguished youkai gossiping about the new Northern Lord and how his pet would keep on urinating on their bushes and plants, or how their children would cause a ruckus and listen to loud music. Oh, to imagine Sesshomaru in the future! It was almost comical!

But then another image popped into her head, one of Sesshomaru wearing modern clothing. His long and lean legs dressed in black jeans and wearing a blood red button up- half unbuttoned of course- his long hair pulled back elegantly in a ponytail at the base of his neck, the rest of it draped over a shoulder like his pelt. That thought made her eyes widen. Where in the world had that come from? The blood rushed to her cheeks as she hastily tried to think of something else. But it was in vain. She could only imagine how she would react when he came back. She now wondered if she'd be able to face him again without seeing that delicious picture in her mind's eye. Wait. Delicious?!

"Waaah!" shrieked Kagome, covering her face with her hands as she rested her forehead on her knees.

"Kagome-chan! Are you alright?" Rin rushed over, trying her best to pull her hands away from her face. "What has happened?"

"Nothing Rin! It's nothing!"

"Kagome-chan's face is red!" The two tumbled over into a giggling heap as Kagome began to tickle the little girl.

"Oh look! Rin-chan's face is red too!"

"Stop Kagome-chan!" she giggled wildly.

When they'd finally calmed, both stretched out on the ground like snow angels, relaxing in the last rays of the sun. Kagome felt as if she'd begin to dose off soon if she wasn't careful.

"Shouldn't Sesshomaru-sama be back?" came Rin's timid little voice.

Kagome sat up, looking back at the now set sun.

"He said that he would be back by night. Sesshomaru-sama never breaks his word." Rin sat up as well, twisting her hands in her lap.

Kagome closed her eyes, calming herself to stretch out her aura.

"Ah! There!" She felt his aura almost instantaneously. Her brows knit together in confusion. His aura was pulsating oddly. She'd never felt it do that before. Something was wrong.

"Jaken!" she called, getting to her feet quickly. "Stay here with Rin! DO NOT leave her alone!" she bent down to Rin, resting a hand on her hair. "I'll be right back Rin-chan."

She headed quickly into the trees, making her way to where she noticed his aura coming from. She didn't know how she could have missed it's abnormality before. It was thoroughly expanded and pulsing, almost as if pained. She sped up at that thought.

Soon enough she broke through into a small clearing, breathless and tired. But her eyes were immediately on the figure somewhat hunched in the middle of it.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

-

-

-

Kagome began to sprint to him, but stopped halfway when he turned, raised his head and snarled at her. His furious red eyes practically glowed in the darkening light.

She inhaled sharply as she fell backward, landing on her elbows, her eyes wide.

"What happened?" she whispered.

An arrow was protruding from his shoulder, just above his heart, and another was sticking out of the top of his thigh. Blood oozed out of the wounds like rivers, quickly staining the fabrics that adorned him. She reached out towards him, but he pulled back minutely.

His hand was gripping the arrow in his leg, and as he watched her narrowly, he ripped the arrow out of his flesh. The arrow crackled an angry reddish purple as he snapped it into splinters in his palm. A deep rumbling filled the clearing.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome murmured gently, afraid to anger him with any sharp movements. "I want to help you."

She watched as he gingerly sniffed the air, tasting her familiar scent. It was apparent that his youkai half was in control; He was unfamiliar with her, and so he was wary and cautious.

She crawled towards him slowly, all the while keeping her head down, but watched him out of the corner of her eye. She _really_ did not want to piss him off.

He held his chin up high as he assessed her, his nostrils flaring and his eyes calculating. When she got as near as she dared, she bowed her head to the ground, twisting, exposing her neck in the process.

"I only want to help him. Help you."

He growled at her, but much calmer than before. She took that as an acquiescence and sat up, assessing what was before her. He slouched a little now that he had come to terms with her presence, and his breathing was slightly ragged.

She didn't bother with the leg wound just yet. It wasn't as close to the heart as the other.

Gingerly, she touched the shaft of the arrow but pulled away when she felt a shock and he flinched. She could feel the miko powers emanating from it; It was much stronger in this one. He wouldn't be able to pull it out himself. Even she may have trouble with it.

"Sesshomaru-sama, this arrow needs to come out. Will you allow me to do this for you?"

He locked eyes with her then, a little confusion evident in his expression.

"If it doesn't come out it will kill you. This arrow will purify you slowly. _Please_ let me help you."

His eyes closed slowly as he settled himself on his haunches, his remaining hand on the ground for support. When he was ready he glanced back up at her, a firm set to his mouth.

She nodded at him and turned her gaze to the arrow. This was not going to be enjoyable. For either of them. She steeled her reserve, her hands just hovering above the shaft of it. Grimacing, she wrapped her hands around it and pulled with all of her might. Purple energy crackled around them dangerously, sending angry shocks up her arms and into her body. She couldn't help but cry out, but she refused to give in. She forced her own reitai at the arrow, forcing it down. Sesshomaru was snarling almost painfully, the purifying energies no doubt eating their way into his wound.

With one final resolute tug she ripped it from his shoulder, falling backwards into a panting heap on the ground. As soon as she got her bearings she threw the arrow from her as hard as possible. Her hands burned, and as she looked down at her palms and opened her hands slowly she realized just what the damage was.

"Damn it," she muttered darkly. Her hands were practically charred. The skin was peeling and cracked in some places, dark and burnt, and in others a sort of semi-melted scarred mess. She'd never been burnt like this before. It was disgusting. And infuriating.

Sesshomaru's expanding aura drew her attention away from her hands for the moment, once she remembered the situation. She noticed how he was heaving, his shoulders shaking with the effort.

"Sesshomaru-sama, we have to get back to camp."

He glanced at her from behind a curtain of silver hair.

"We have to clean your wounds."

He watched her for a moment, but then slowly reached for her, his hand beckoning her forward.

She slowly crept towards him, careful not to touch his wounds. He wrapped his arm around her waist and then with a wince and a burst of energy, they were up in the air.

Kagome forgot to breath at that unexpected leap, and had to force air into her lungs once she realized what was happening. Her arms had automatically wrapped around his neck and she held on with a death grip, despite his grunt of pain.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

-

-

-

-

They landed moments later in camp and a great commotion ensued. Jaken began to panic and run in circles shouting all manner of obscenities and accusations while Rin simply burst into tears. Kagome quickly helped Sesshomaru to lay down at her sleeping bag, not caring if it got covered in blood. She grabbed the kettle off of the fire, and poured some of the water into a bowl with some herbs that she'd grabbed from her bag.

"Rin, can you fetch a towel and rag for me?"

She began to take off his armor, with his one hand helping as best as he could and showing her it's hidden clasps.

Once she got down to his haori she peeled it back, watching in morbid fascination as the blood made it stick to his skin. From what she could see beneath the blood, the skin around the wound was just like her hands, charred and melted.

Rin quickly dropped the towels beside her, retreating to Ah Un's form and huddling into it's side, her little sobs quieted against it.

Kagome quickly set to cleaning the wound, using the hot water mixture to kill germs and hopefully any infection. Being youkai he would naturally heal quickly but given the circumstances she was unsure. How did youkai heal from miko reitai? Obviously it was affecting him more than any normal attack would. And how did he get wounded in the first place? Sesshomaru was never injured in battle. Right? She was seriously concerned. Whatever it was, it was bad enough that Sesshomaru would retreat into his mind and allow his beast control. She didn't like this at all.

She cleaned and bandaged the wound as quickly as possible, staunching the blood flow and ignoring how her hands burned. Hopefully his body would put a stop to the bleeding quickly.

She glanced up, feeling his eyes on her. He was watching her with hooded and pained eyes, his breathing calming slowly.

"Almost done," she promised as she went over the area a final time with the wet rag to get up any remaining blood. When she looked back up his eyes were closed in what she hoped was sleep.

"On to the next one," she murmured to herself. She examined the leg wound for a second before tearing the fabric around it, so that she could access it better.

"Sorry," she mumbled in apology for his clothing. "But I think you'll need new clothes anyways."

She cleaned that wound and bandaged it as well, before tending to her own wounds. Rin had to help her wrap the bandages around her palms and Kagome tried talking to her gently as she did, to attempt to calm her a little.

"You see, Rin? It's not so bad. And Sesshomaru-sama will be better in no time at all."

Rin sniffed a little.

"Has Sesshomaru-sama ever let you down?"

"No."

"Exactly. So what makes this any different? He'll come through fine as always."

The little girl nodded forlornly.

"You'll see. I'm sure tomorrow he'll be up and about like always."

"Rin hopes so."

Kagome smiled at her and wrapped her arms around the petite girl, kissing the top of her head.

"Come on, now. Bed time. You've stayed up long enough munchkin."

She tucked her in, and then settled herself beside the sleeping taiyoukai. Jaken and Ah Un would keep watch.

-

-

-

-

A/N: Well there you have it. This one took a while to get started and I think it was a little awkward, but once I got the ball rolling it worked out rather well I think! ^_^ Well, I hope you guys like it!


	10. Chapter 10:Of MokoMoko & PackContentment

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters…this story, however, I DO own…

-

-

-

-

Previously: Kagome goes to find Sesshomaru when he doesn't come back only to find him injured, his would be assailant gone. They return to camp to recoup…

-

-

-

Chapter 10: Of Moko-Mokos and Pack Contentment

-

-

-

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes, realizing that she was laying on her side with her hands curled up to her chest almost protectively. It took her a moment to remember why.

She sat up quickly, her head turning to the being beside her. She got closer, taking in his condition.

Sesshomaru lay still, but his breathing was regular and his expression almost peaceful. She sighed, relaxing once again, tempted to just lay back down and sleep some more. But then she remembered her hands. She would need to change the bandages and from what she could hear, Rin was awake so she could help.

She sat up sluggishly, cradling her hands in her lap as she slowly got up into a standing position, which proved to be a challenge without anything to balance herself with.

"Rin-chan?" she called quietly, not wanting to wake the taiyoukai behind her. "Rin-chan, I need your help again." The little girl beamed a smile in her direction before prancing over to her.

"Of course, Kagome-chan!" She grabbed a hold of Kagome's wrist, careful to avoid her injuries, and gently led her over to her pack. "Sesshomaru-sama is looking very well, isn't he?" the little girl beamed.

"Yes, he is," she agreed. "I told you he would be fine."

As Rin pulled back the old bandages Kagome grimaced. The skin was soft and squishy, like how a cut was after being stuck under a bandaid too long. It would probably peel off if she touched it.

"Can you get some water, Rin-chan? We'll need to clean it up again and apply a salve."

The little girl smiled before going off to get the necessary items. It would be a bit, she would have to heat up the water over the fire.

While she waited, Kagome inspected the wounds, without touching them of course. On each hand there was an angry red and melted imprint from the shaft of the arrow, where she'd gripped it. The skin surrounding it was a melted mess as well, the skin almost forming waves away from the imprint itself. Her top lip lifted away a little in a silent sneer.

"Nasty," she muttered. It's now slimy and squishy texture really was not helping it's appearance.

She hissed a little as she attempted to stretch the fingers on her right hand a little. The skin was still much too tender and taut for her to get any use of her hands. It would take a bit of getting used to.

Sighing, she laid her hands in her lap once again, palms upward.

A deep sigh came from nearby and she turned as much as she could to see. Sesshomaru was stirring.

She hobbled over to him on her knees and leaned over him a little, her left hand hovering in the air over to the left side of his form, as if preparing to brace herself with it but knowing that she could not.

Two very muddled and confused looking golden eyes opened slowly, before recognition appeared. His brows knit together for a moment before he glanced at her hand.

"How are you feeling, Sesshomaru-sama?"

She sat back as he sat up, bracing himself on his elbow with a very slight, hardly noticeable wince.

"Hn. This one has felt worse."

"I'm sure," she murmured. "I imagine losing an entire arm would be worse." She gasped, a hand coming up to cover her mouth, realizing what she'd said a little too late.

He eyed her momentarily, his expression never giving away how he felt about her statement.

"Hn." He lightly grasped her by the wrist, turning her palm so that he could see it. "Possibly comparable to losing the use of one's hands."

Kagome said nothing to this, but watched him as he examined her wounds.

"It would seem, Miko, that you are incapable of going more than two months at a time without injuring yourself in some way or another. This one shall make a note of it."

-

-

-

-

Once everyone was all re-bandaged and fed they headed out, Kagome placed carefully on the back of Ah Un. Apparently Sesshomaru-s business with the Eastern Lord was finished and so there was no reason to stay in the vicinity. And despite her timid questioning and obvious concern, he would not tell her who it was that had attacked him.

"Stubborn youkai," she muttered.

"Milord is a _tai_youkai ningen! Do not forget it!" Jaken grumbled, his nose in the air.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

She paid extra attention to their surroundings as they traveled, wary now of his attacker. Would they attempt it again? She hoped not. There wasn't a lot she could do at the moment to help if they did. She couldn't draw back her bow and she had no other talent with any other weapon. Her only use was drawing a barrier, and even that wouldn't last long if the enemy was strong enough. But then again, why would he need her help? Obviously it was a miko who attacked, but Sesshomaru was more than a match for any enemy, miko and youkai alike. Perhaps he got distracted, or they attacked while his back was turned. Either way, they couldn't be the honorable sort. No one with honor could manage a hit on Sesshomaru and live to tell the tale.

She glanced at his stoic figure as he walked ahead of them, her eyes landing on the empty sleeve of his haori.

Inuyasha was still alive, though, wasn't he? That brought on another thought. Did Inuyasha have honor? She'd never really thought about it before. He attacked ruthlessly when in battle, slicing and hacking away when the enemy was distracted if it was to his advantage. She'd seen it time and time again. Sure, the fight that cost the taiyoukai his arm was in all rights defensive, and really he'd had it coming, but that didn't stop Inuyasha from gloating about it if he got the chance.

Kagome frowned, now beginning to really doubt the hanyou's character. He was nothing like Sesshomaru. He only cared about himself, as he'd proved time and time again. Sure, there were a few sole instances when he would save her but the look in his eyes made her wonder if it had really been her that he'd been seeing. What if, in his mind, he was saving Kikyo? If his guilt over her death wasn't so high already she wouldn't even think about it, but obviously it still ate away at him. As selfish of her as it was, she really just wished that he'd move on. What was done was done. Nothing could change it.

She shook her head, banishing any further thoughts on the subject for a later day. Instead, she tried to enjoy the day and the ride. It was much like it had been the day before, bright with a cool breeze. How relaxing!

She smiled as she tilted her face up to the sky, soaking in the sun's rays, bobbing along with the rhythm of the beast beneath her as it moseyed forward.

She didn't notice when a pair of golden eyes glanced back at her now and again.

-

-

-

-

"Come, Sesshomaru-sama, let me check your bandages," she ordered calmly, tilting her head to the side. He stopped in setting up kindling for their fire, eyeing her as if she'd grown another head.

"Oh come on, I know you heal fast but this is no ordinary wound, now is it?"

He inaudibly sighed before giving in, standing and walking towards her with his head held high.

"Sit here, please," she gestured to a fallen tree on the ground, it's branches all but withered away from time. He did as she asked, removing his armor himself and calmly pulling aside his haori.

She blushed a little as she watched him, feeling a little foolish. He was practically disrobing and she was just standing there gawking at him! She shook her head a little before setting to work. It wasn't as if she'd never seen a bare-chested man before! Inuyasha got chest wounds all the time! She should be used to this, even if Inuyasha wasn't quite as built as his brother.

She sat down next to him and gently peeled back the bandages, not sure what to expect.

"Well, there's no longer any bleeding, and it looks to be healing well." She replaced the bandage timidly, ignoring how her face grew warm. How foolish she was being!

"Hn. This one expected as much. It has always been so."

"Well, you may be used to it, but I'm not. Even with Inuyasha it can take days to heal from a wound like this."

He said nothing as he re-dressed himself, draping his moko-moko back over his shoulder in the process. Kagome eyed it for a moment, wondering if she dared. Deciding that he more than likely would not kill her for doing so, she reached out and ran a hand down his moko-moko.

He froze in his actions, his eyes widening a fraction and darting over to the hand that rested on his personal being.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what is this exactly?"

He said nothing for a moment as she continued to pet it softly, her eyes never leaving how the indescribably silky fur moved beneath her hand.

"It is my pelt."

"Your pelt?" She glanced at him, and finally realizing that he may or may not prefer her touching it, she quickly pulled away. "What do you mean?"

"It is my pelt, infused with my youkai."

"Meaning?"

"It is a part of me. In a sense I control it, though it does have a tendency to do as my inner youkai pleases," he added almost sourly. "It is mostly instinctual."

"I see," she whispered, feeling as if she invaded his privacy a little. "Sorry." She held the hand that had petted it to her chest in the other hand, embarrassed.

He said nothing as he situated himself, eyeing her almost warily. She certainly was beginning to take liberties with his personal being, wasn't she? Did she honestly no longer fear his wrath?

Kagome darted up from the log, setting about to make dinner.

Somehow, he didn't think she did. Somewhere along the lines he lost any sort of fear from her. He began to wonder when it was. Perhaps at the Shiro, when he cleansed her wounds, or perhaps the medicinal doku was what started it. Either way, he couldn't decide whether or not to be slightly pleased or irritated. His inner youkai seemed to be wavering towards pleased, and that alone irritated him.

"Hn."

-

-

-

-

That night Sesshomaru had Jaken lay out some fur pelts as bedding. He decided that he would rest that night as well. While he normally only did so while in the safety of the shiro, he was satisfied with the surrounding area and wildlife to know that there would be no danger to his charges while he slept. Despite what it seemed, he was indeed still weary from his wounds.

He stretched out languidly on the furs, relaxing with his arm beneath his head, his eyes closing. He smirked to himself as he sensed Rin come near, her aura hesitant.

"What is it, Rin?" He didn't bother opening his eyes. He knew what she wanted.

"May Rin rest beside Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn." He moved over minutely, since the furs were quite large, giving her ample space to lay down on. He listened as she nuzzled into the furs like a pup, sighing in contentment when she was finally situated just right, cuddling into his moko-moko.

He dozed off listening to her steady breaths and the sounds of the surrounding wildlife.

-

-

-

His eyes shot open at a startled sound. He sat up slowly, careful not to disturb Rin, eyes roaming the camp for the source. On the other side of camp, the miko sat in her sleeping bag, hunched a little and watching him. Her eyes were glazed over with tears and her bandaged hands were covering her mouth in an attempt to quiet herself. But he could smell the tears and her distress in an instant, so her attempts to hide it was futile.

"Miko," he called, having noticed before when she was distressed how his deep baritone seemed to have had a calming effect on her.

Seeming to finally realize that he'd acknowledged her, she tried to hide her sobs even more, practically choking on them.

"Miko. Come," he ordered.

She watched him for a moment longer, obviously hesitant, before her need for comfort won over. Slowly, and a little unbalanced, she made her way over to them, bringing her pillow like a little child would bring to their parent's bed.

He reached up and grabbed the pillow, placing it next to him as she kneeled down beside him. Her wide, tearful eyes asked him what she would not. _"Are you sure it's okay?"_

He shook his head at her silliness. As if this hadn't happened before. Did she forget how many times she'd come to him after a nightmare? Had she been sleepwalking each time? At the shiro they'd all shared a bed almost nightly.

"Sleep, Kagome."

She slumped into the mass of furs, burying her head in her pillow, facing him with her hands still near her face. For some reason or another, seeing him there made her feel so much better. It was a relief to have him near. Was that what pack was? She began to think so, and she was glad for it. She sighed shakily.

"Sleep."

-

-

-

-

When Kagome awoke the next morning she was a little disoriented. She didn't remember much about the night before, but now she found herself curled up to Sesshomaru's side, not spooning him, goodness no! But still very near him none the less! She lay there for a while, resting and soaking in the feelings of security. She knew she was safe, and she felt warm and comfortable with her little pack. Now if only Shippo were there, she'd feel complete. Or at least for the most part.

She rubbed her cheek against the soft furs, wallowing in contentment. No one was prodding her and nagging at her to wake up and make their breakfast. No one to make her feel insecure and incomplete. She could really get used to this.

-

-

-

-

A/N: Well, there you have it guys! ^_^ Hope you all liked it!


	11. Chapter 11: Of Returns and Confessions

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters in any way…T_T

-

-

-

Previously: Sesshomaru-sama wakes up and Kagome's curiosity gets the better of her, touching his Moko-Moko. Later, Kagome has a nightmare and is comforted, a little, by Sesshomaru. She begins to realize what 'Pack' is.

-

-

-

-

Chapter 11:Of Returns and Confessions

-

-

-

-

In the next week, they traveled relatively far, and Kagome was once again becoming forlorn. She would see the others soon. And as happy as she was to see four of the group, she really was not looking forward to facing Inuyasha. Inside, she was dreading something in particular: she felt that her nightmares were coming closer and closer to coming true. She'd taken a good guess at who the mystery person in her dream was. And the last time that she'd had it, it was revealed in truth. Sesshomaru was the one standing near her, silent and stoic while Inuyasha accused and threatened them. That realization had disturbed and comforted her all at once. It comforted her because she knew that Sesshomaru would not let any harm come to her, despite his dislike for ningen. It was because she was pack, and as such he was honor bound to protect her.

What disturbed her though was how it all came about and how it would all end. She left with Sesshomaru-sama in the first place because of her wounds, but also because she was beginning to fear her nightmares. She truthfully had wanted to get some space between her and Inuyasha. It was horribly ironic that going with Sesshomaru and getting to know him would in actuality be what would set it all off. There was no way that Inuyasha would trust her now. He was going to consider her corrupt and used goods, if her dreams were of any consideration.

She sighed deeply, hugging her pillow to her body as she sat on the edge of the furs.

They would reach her village tomorrow.

"Miko, come to bed," a smooth baritone thoroughly interrupted her thoughts.

She turned, finally noticing that she was being observed. He was sitting up, his golden eyes glowing a little in the night, his mouth set in a slight frown.

"You're awake?"

He snorted a little in a slightly undignified way before leaning down to rest his chin on his hand.

"You could wake Rin with the scent of your unease."

She blushed a little, always a little surprised when he said more than his usual 'Hn.'

"Sorry. I just can't help thinking about tomorrow." She crawled over to her normal spot beside Sesshomaru-sama and plopped down, curled around her pillow.

"Worry not, Miko. All will be well," he reassured calmly as he draped his Moko-Moko around her shoulders.

"You don't know that," she murmured, feeling slightly guilty about directly doubting him. "I have a very bad feeling about it all." The warmth of his moko-moko comforted her and she snuggled into it.

"What happens will happen, there is no changing it. All that one can do is meet it with strength and fortitude."

"Hmm," she mumbled into the furs, slipping away to sleep. "I'll try."

He watched as she drifted off, listening to her now relaxed breathing and quiet murmurs with slight amusement.

"Indeed, you always try so very hard little Miko."

-

-

-

-

Kagome didn't know how to feel as they neared the borders of the village. She was so excited to see the others! But so afraid of seeing Inuyasha!

"Don't worry Kagome-chan!" smiled Rin, grabbing her by the wrist. She was ever so careful not to hurt her hands. "Sesshomaru-sama won't let anything bad happen! You'll see!" Kagome tried to smile in return, knowing that she was right. Inuyasha couldn't beat Sesshomaru on a good day unless he let him.

"Thanks Rin-chan," she laughed. "You're such a smart little girl."

"Sesshomaru-sama says that Rin is more in-tu-i-tive," she stumbled over the word. ",than most ningen." She was practically glowing, and Kagome could tell that she didn't really understand what it meant but she automatically took it as a compliment because Sesshomaru said it.

"Indeed you are, Rin-chan. You are very intuitive."

"We have arrived, Miko."

Her head snapped up, her nerves immediately on edge as she spotted the familiar buildings. They continued walking until they reached Kaede's hut and a screeching, fuzzy orange blob attached itself to Kagome, burrowing as close to her as possible.

"Kagome!! I missed you so much!! I was waiting forever and ever and ever and ever!! And now you're back!!" She smiled warmly as she wrapped her arms around the little Kitsune.

"I missed you too, Ship."

"Kagome-chan!" Sango and Miroku came stumbling out of the hut, wide smiles adorning their faces as they all bombarded her in a hug. Or a grope in Miroku's case, which ended quickly with a deep rumble from Sesshomaru's direction.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama, how kind of you to escort Kagome-sama home! I trust everything has gone well?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru and the rest of his pack stood at a distance as Kagome was re-acquainted with her friends, and he looked on with what appeared to be boredom.

"Yes, I've healed quite nicely," she smiled. "And I'm now immune to most poisons, thanks to Sesshomaru-sama."

Everyone turned to Kagome at those words, confusion gracing their faces.

"Immune, Kagome-sama?" Miroku murmured. "And how is this?"

"Yes, Kagome-sama, I've heard of such things but do not know how it is done. How has this happened?"

"Well," Kagome hesitated, looking around her nervously, eyes searching the trees.

"The hanyou is not anywhere near, Miko. You may relax."

She visibly loosened up, smiling timidly as her friends watched her curiously.

"Why don't we go inside? So I can tell you all what happened," she murmured, taking Sango's hand.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, subtly getting her attention.

"Miko, we will take our leave, to allow you time to reacquaint yourselves."

Her expression fell for a moment, and she stepped forward to argue but he interrupted.

"We will be nearby."

She swallowed the growing lump in her throat and nodded, her lips pressed together tightly. She honestly didn't know why she was being so ridiculous, but for some reason she wanted to make sure he wasn't leaving. Not yet. She wasn't ready just yet to be on her own. Not when _he_ could show up at any time.

"I will alert you if his presence nears."

She nodded quickly again, turning towards the hut and dragging the others with her while they all wore completely befuddled expressions. What was going on?

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome explained everything to them, or at least in regards to how her wound was healed, how Sesshomaru had contributed to it and how things were at his Shiro. She talked about how she'd play with Rin, and how horridly boring it had been at first when she didn't know anybody and had nothing to do but sit in the garden while the adorable child adorned her with flowers.

They had some tea as she spoke, and once the teapot was empty she told them about the more recent events, how Sesshomaru was injured and her theories about it being a dark miko.

"This is very strange, don't you think, Sango my dear?" Miroku winked at her before focusing on Kagome once again. "Who in their right mind, besides Inuyasha, would even attempt to attack Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Indeed. They would have to be foolish indeed," murmured Sango. "Even a normal ningen like myself can sense how much power his youkai contains. And I'm sure he conceals even more of it. To attack a taiyoukai of virtually limitless abilities, even if they were a miko, is entirely foolhardy."

They all sat in silence, contemplating it. Kagome had her knees pulled to her chest while Shippo played with the bandages on her hands where she placed them near her feet. Her brow furrowed slightly and she worried her lower lip between her teeth before she finally looked up again.

"That's what worries me. Not only did they attack him, they succeeded."

-

-

-

-

She shot up out of her sleeping bag, sweating and feverish with fear. So many emotions were pouring through her she was having a hard time picking just one. The only prevailing thought and feeling in her mind was 'Danger!'.

"Sessho-" she whimpered, stumbling to her feet and practically bolting out of the hut.

She tripped and stumbled her way out of the village and into the tree line. Her senses automatically honed in on his aura and she blindly ran to it.

-

-

-

-

He sat against a tree, the fur bedding beneath him, Rin calmly sleeping once again cuddled close to his side.

He did not sleep. He would not. He had assured the miko that he would alert her of the hanyou's presence, and he was a being of his word. He knew how completely random and unpredictable the hanyou was, especially with his comings and goings. And so he would stay awake and alert.

He cocked his head to the side, noticing a scent in the air. Now the Miko, she was a little more predictable. He could sense her coming to him rapidly, her scent a mingle of many different feelings. His brows knit together and he sighed. He would have to figure out a way to eliminate those nightmares of hers as well. It was upsetting the balance of the whole pack.

He stood and left the bedding, facing the direction he knew she would be coming from and waited. Sure enough, when he could feel her emotions the strongest she burst through the trees and lunged at him, sobbing and whimpering.

He caught her before she fell to the ground, using his one arm to support her frail weight.

"I don't know what to do! He's going to be so angry! So angry!" she mumbled as she cried, burying her face in his haori, her injured hands gripping the fabric in a white knuckled grip. "I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do!" He grabbed her shoulder, shaking her a little roughly.

"Miko!" she looked up at him for a second before once more burying her face and mumbling incoherently.

"Kagome!"

Her head shot up and she gaped at him, her ramblings silenced.

He wrapped his moko-moko around her shoulders gently, speaking to her calmly.

"I believe, Kagome, that it is about time that you told your alpha what is making you mentally incapable of functioning."

Her lower lip shook as she nodded, staring at him as he led her to the furs. Rin had long since woken up to the hysterical shrieking of the miko and he nodded at her and Jaken to get on Ah Un and head to the castle. They knew that gesture well enough to know what he meant. He, on the other hand needed to hear the miko, and she deserved privacy.

"Now, Kagome, tell me what happens in these visions of yours."

She looked down at her hands as she sat beside him, her warm tears drying on her cheeks.

"I'm standing in a clearing and Inu-Inuyasha is there. And Kikyo," she spat out bitterly. She looked up at him meekly, her eyebrows turning up into a sad apologetic frown. "And you."

He nodded, not showing his surprise, knowing that she needed to talk about it.

"And he's yelling at me, about things that never even happened!"

"What kind of things?"

"Things…about you and me. He thinks that we…," she looked up at him pleadingly.

He nodded, understanding.

"And no matter how much I tell him it isn't true he just-he just doesn't listen! He starts yelling and shouting such awful things! I've never been treated that way before! Never! And the whole time Kikyou's just standing there, smirking at me! And I can't do anything!" She fell into a heap of sobs again, leaning into him for support. "I don't know what to do! I know it's going to happen and I can't do anything about it!"

He sat in contemplation for a moment, his only arm around her shoulder as she hiccupped and cried softly.

"Kagome?" She looked up at him through tear washed eyes. "In this vision, what does this clearing look like?" Her face blanked for a moment as she took in his question and then her eyes widened as she looked about her. Her lips began to tremble anew and a weak sob escaped her lips as she looked to the trees on the opposite side of the clearing, knowing exactly what was coming.

"He is here," Sesshomaru spoke softly, for her ears alone.

She stared at that one spot for what felt like ages before she saw a red figure take shape out of the darkness, walking slowly towards them and into the firelight.

"Inuyasha," she mumbled brokenly.

-

-

-

-

A/N: I know, I am so evil…^_^ But it had to be done! Thank you all for your kind reviews! I hope you enjoy this one! The next will be coming very soon, I assure you!


	12. Chapter 12: Of Tears and Accusations

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters… Otherwise it would have ended very differently! XD

-

-

-

Previously: Kagome returns to her village and her friends, only to realize later that her nightmares are about to come true!

-

-

-

-

Chapter 12: Of Tears and Accusations

-

-

-

-

He glared angrily at them, his eyes accusing and furious, his expression a storm. He glanced at Sesshomaru for a moment and then locked eyes with Kagome, who was currently latched onto the taiyoukai.

What scared her the most was how unnaturally calm he was. He didn't just jump in head first yelling and waving his sword around. No. He was being very deliberate.

"Kagome," he greeted. "How nice to have you back. And with my big brother." His speech was a sneer, his upper lip pulled back to reveal his canines. "I see you wasted no time in coming to see me."

"You-you weren't there," she mumbled, but she knew he could hear every word.

"Hm." He paced where he stood, his eyes never leaving hers. "How convenient for you." She opened her mouth to intervene but he cut her off quite effectively with a tilt of his head. "Now you don't have to worry about being interrupted. Go on, continue where you left off."

"We weren't doing anything," she stammered.

"Oh no, of course not. But tell me, Kagome, why is his arm around you? Or for that matter, his pelt? If you were not "doing anything", as you say, then why are you clinging to him like a whore?"

She gasped, her eyes beginning to fill with tears once again.

"It would be wise to listen to the miko, hanyou," said Sesshomaru, his grip on her shoulder tightening a fraction. "This one was consoling her on your behalf, as the alpha of my pack."

"On my behalf? I wonder that she wasn't rejoicing at my absence." They all turned as another figure entered the clearing, from near Inuyasha.

"Kikyo," Kagome whispered.

"They were embracing," the dead one stated, turning to the hanyou. "I heard her whispering sweet nothings into his ear, promising him her delights."

"I was not! That didn't happen!" Sesshomaru's low growl accompanied her protests.

Kikyo turned to her, her blank face a picture of death, her eyes a bottomless pit.

"Why would I lie, Kagome? What reason can I possibly have for saying anything but the truth?"

The tears ran freely down her face now as she tried to think of a reply. How should she know why she was doing this? Other than for her own hate of her re-incarnation.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" laughed the hanyou darkly, a humor-less smile adorning his fangs. "How did you enjoy being "consoled"? You always were a bit of a slut, weren't you? Prancing around in those filthy clothes, flirting with anything that would look in your direction. Have you sacked with the wolf yet? Or that Hojou ningen?" He grinned as she sobbed before snorting rudely. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"I didn't do any of those things! You know that Inuyasha!" She didn't know why she bothered trying, she knew he wouldn't listen. She'd already heard all of this over and over and over again.

"What do you say, Kagome? Wanna' have a go?" He jeered at her. "I'm surprised you never asked me to "console" you."

She didn't want to hear any more.

"I'm leaving Inuyasha! I don't have to listen to this!" She gripped Sesshomaru's sleeve, trying to tug him away. Inuyasha chuckled darkly.

"Don't bother, bitch." He went closer to Kikyo, grabbing her hand. "Kikyo and I will be collecting the rest of the shards alone. I don't need any of you failures to help me either." He looked over at Sesshomaru then. "And be careful big brother. There are diseases in her time that you catch from people like her."

And with that they were gone.

Kagome was staring blankly at the ground, despair evident in her stance and scent.

As soon as he knew they were out of hearing distance, Sesshomaru gripped her be the shoulder, shaking her once more.

"Kagome," he commanded. "Look at me, Miko."

She tilted her head back, her expression worn.

"Take no heed to that _fool_," he spat venomously. "You and I know the truth. Only you will decide how it will affect you. And you are stronger than that!"

Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears again as she sank into him, crying tears of combined relief and sadness. Seeing the emotion in his face that he normally would not show broke her flood gates. She had no idea when she went with him that he would be such a considerate Alpha. Such a compassionate one. But then, what did she know of alphas and packs?

Inuyasha hadn't really been a good example of an alpha. She hadn't been surprised by the things that Inuyasha had said. She knew it was all coming. And honestly it could have been worse. He could have attacked her.

"The bastard is not worth any tears. He is a liar and a fool."

Sesshomaru brought her to the pile of furs once more. She did not struggle as he sat down to lean against the tree and pulled her down beside him.

"Rest Miko. It is over."

She nodded mutely and lay down, resting her head on his leg, his moko-moko still around her shoulders.

"It is over."

He watched as she took a great shuddering breath, her body sagging with exhaustion, and what seemed to him to be relief. He laid his hand on her hair, petting it softly. A deep rumbling reverberated from his chest, a comforting sound like what his father had done when he was a child. As he watched her practically pass out from tiredness, he resolved to fix this. He would amend the damage his bastard half brother had done.

-

-

-

-

"When shall we leave, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, smiling warmly at her. After being told what had happened they had all decided that they would continue their quest. It was technically Kagome's quest anyways and until Naraku was dead and long gone they wouldn't be able to relax.

But now Sesshomaru and his pack would be coming along. And while Sango and Miroku were still a little wary of him, they'd noticed how much Kagome seemed to depend on him now. It was as if he was her support.

"Soon. I just have to go home for a bit to restock on supplies."

"Of course."

She was getting her backpack ready, for once feeling at ease. She was going to make a quick stop, catch up with her family for an hour or two, then head right back. Now she was determined. Determined to do better than the hanyou and his clay pot. She didn't care what he said; like Sesshomaru had said, they knew better. Anyone who knew her knew better. Or at least she hoped so.

She'd been expecting everything he said, and she supposed that her dreams might have been a god-send. After all, they showed her what he really was and gave her time to steel herself to him. She could honestly say that she was not upset about him. No. If anything, she was upset about how it would reflect on Sesshomaru. It was no longer his business, since technically Inuyasha had abandoned his pack. But he insisted on joining them. He left no room for argument.

"When will you understand, Miko," he murmured as he grasped her chin that morning, "that you are _my_ pack. The hanyou leaving means nothing. It changes nothing. I will do what he failed to do. I will protect you, as a true alpha would. Do not argue with this Sesshomaru."

She blushed a little at the memory, embarrassed for perhaps the millionth time in his company.

He truly was a good alpha. He'd made sure that she was not harmed, mentally or emotionally. He had assured her that there was no fault of hers; the hanyou was foolish and stupid. Or as Sesshomaru phrased it, "mentally deficient."

She couldn't help but laugh to herself at that.

"Oh!" She cried, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" Everyone jumped up at once, looking around in slight panic. She looked at each and every one of them.

"I should have "sat" him!"

-

-

-

A/N: I know, it's super short, but I couldn't leave it like that for long. I had to resolve it in some way before everyone bombarded me with rotten fruit! XD There you go guys!


	13. Chapter 13: Big Changes and Exercise

Disclaimer: …..no I don't own Inuyasha…or Sesshomaru…Or anybody else…T_T

-

-

-

-

Previously: Inuyasha has split from the others, abandoning his pack! Sesshomaru is staying with them!

-

-

-

-

Chapter 13: Big Changes and Exercise

-

-

-

-

Kagome was ridiculously content as they got ready to head out. They were continuing the quest, and strangely enough she was excited. Not having the kill-joy around to spoil her good moods and nag at everyone really made a difference in her entire day! And she got to spend time with _all_ of her friends! And yes, she included Sesshomaru in that. He may be her alpha, but she considered him a friend. He was kind and caring towards her and thought about her feelings. That was how friends _should_ be. Even if he wasn't particularly good at showing it.

She hummed happily as she shoved her sleeping bag into her backpack, not noticing the taiyoukai looming behind her.

"Miko."

She jumped a little, surprised at how very close he was. She hadn't even heard him enter the hut.

"Oh! Sesshomaru-sama! What is it?"

"When you are finished here I must request a moment of your time. Alone."

"Oh, sure," she mumbled, ignoring the suggestiveness of what he said, knowing that that was not what he meant at all. "Just give me a second and I'll be right there."

He waited for her to finish before leading her out of the hut, and even out of the village. She followed him, a little confused, but certain that nothing was going on. A fair distance from the border of the village he stopped and turned to her. He gazed at her for a moment, seeming to take in her physical appearance before settling once more on her face. She realized, for a split second, that he was memorizing her appearance.

"If you will allow it, I would like to study your scent."

She gaped at him for a moment.

"What? I thought you already knew my scent?"

"Hn. This one knows the basic structure of your scent, but there are many underlying pieces to a person's scent that more specifically define them and identify them. As your alpha I would like to officially study it, so that in the future there will be no doubt at all in identifying it."

"I-I suppose," she mumbled, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious.

He nodded before stepping closer to her, all the while holding her eyesight so as to reassure her that he meant no harm, nor was he up to anything mischievous. He got within an inch of her before he put his hand on her shoulder, his face oddly enough going down towards her neck. She was beginning to feel very nervous indeed.

"Calm Miko. It will take me but a moment if you calm."

She could hear him breathing in her scent at the skin of her neck, a little loudly due to how close he was to her ear. His nose brushed along her throat as he did so and she couldn't help but fidget. Seeing his beautiful face so close was almost surreal.

"What do I smell like?" she couldn't help but ask. She was curious, and anything was better than this awkward, loud silence.

"Hn." He took a deep whiff of her scent before answering. "The basic structure of your scent is very earthy, like spring and rain water." He paused, taking in a bit more. "But there is much more to it. The scent of your skin is saltier, like a whiff of the ocean in low tide and yet floral, much like the scent of a lily." His nose rose higher, to bury itself in her hair, his cheek almost resting on her head.

With him so close she could make out more of _his_ scent as well as she felt some of his silky hair brush against her cheek. He had a musky, sort of spiced evergreen kind of smell. Or at least that was what she would call it. Either way, it was a very comforting, kind of home-y scent.

"Your hair is sweet like summer berries, but that is not the natural scent I think." He sniffed again, taking small whiffs. "There is a subtle undertone that is almost relaxing, much like lavender. And your reitai," he pulled away at last, his hand leaving her shoulder, "is spicy. To this one at least, being youkai."

She nodded dumbly, a little stunned. It was strange hearing something like her scent being analyzed. It was a natural and unique part of her, so to hear it put into words was odd to say the least. It felt almost intimate.

"This was necessary for me to keep proper track of you. Should something happen and we were to be separated, it would aid me in finding you again. And it would also help this one to pick out any false ones, should the enemy use a doppelganger or puppet in your place."

She nodded, more firmly understanding.

"I see."

"Hn."

"We should get back, It's about time to go," she smiled hesitantly. He allowed her to lead the way, knowing that her personal space had just been invaded and she may want to re-adjust along the way. Ningen were so fickle. One moment they are clinging to you for comfort, the next they shy away from a simple scent marking. Indeed he had a curious little ningen in his pack.

-

-

-

She glared angrily at the trail as she sat astride Ah Un, her mind all over the place. She'd been dwelling an awful lot on what that stupid hanyou had said to her. And while she hadn't retaliated much at the time, because she was so upset about losing what she thought was her best friend, she certainly wanted to retaliate now! There were so many things she should have said! So many things she wanted to shove in his face! He was the last person in the world who could accuse her of cheating, he'd been doing it since Kikyo came back! In fact, just where had he been when she'd returned the other day? She knew that he was more than likely with the clay pot.

"Oooo!" she growled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Stupid hanyou," she muttered.

She could hear a slight chuckle from in front of the group and she couldn't help but grin herself.

"Well he is! He is _so_ infuriating!"

"I concur," he murmured softly. "I only wonder at how long it took for you to realize this."

"I mean, how immature is that?! Accusing me of doing something that I wouldn't dream of doing when he'd been doing it all along!"

"Rin doesn't understand, what did he say Kagome-chan did?"

Miroku frowned as he bent to her level, whispering in her ear.

"Inu-baka said something very mean, and I think it would upset Kagome-chan if we spoke of it." The little girl nodded solemnly before waving and running ahead to where Sesshomaru walked. The monk smiled gently as she went.

"I believe, Kagome-sama, that Inuyasha was incredibly jealous," said Miroku, speaking a little louder as he stood straight. "For once, your eyes were not on him, and you weren't depending on him to protect you. When you went with Sesshomaru-sama it became even worse, for then he could not even keep an eye on you as you spent time with his brother."

"Half-brother," murmured Sesshomaru from the front.

Miroku thought for a moment as he walked beside her. "I believe, Kagome-sama, because of your _supposed_ similarities to Kikyo, it was like a double betrayal."

Kagome sighed, agreeing, but inside she was still furious.

"Yes, well, jealous or not I'm still sitting him to kingdom come the next time I see him."

She sat in silence once more, but inside she was beginning to feel very bitter towards Inuyasha.

She glanced over at the others, her eyes falling on her Taijiya friend. Sango walked confidently, dressed in her battle wear. She'd claimed before they left that she didn't want to come upon any surprises, so she would be ready for it at all times. She carried her Hiraikotsu proudly, no sign of weakness evident. Kagome couldn't help but envy that about her. She was always so strong, and she'd been through so much.

She sighed, her brow furrowing. She wanted to be stronger. She refused to let Inuyasha get the best of her again. Why she let him in the first place, she'd never know, but she would not allow it again!

"Sango?" she called, motioning for her to come closer to the beast she rode.

"Yes, Kagome-chan?" She smiled up at her.

Kagome fiddled with the bandages on her hands, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Sango-chan, I was wondering if you'd do me a favor?"

"Whatever you like," she answered without hesitation. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I want to learn how to fight. Like you guys do."

Sango was a little surprised at her confession.

"You want to learn hand-to-hand combat?"

"Yes." She glared at the trees ahead of them, thinking once again of the hanyou. "I do _not_ want anything like that to happen again. Next time, I want to be able to do more than sit him. I want to sit him with my own two hands."

"Kagome-chan," Sango frowned. "The arts of fighting are not to be used aggressively as you may wish to use them on Inuyasha. They are used for defense. To protect yourself and the ones you love."

"But Sango-chan, haven't you used your fighting skills to kill many youkai in the past?"

Sango bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Yes, but at the time I thought that ridding the world of youkai would be protecting all. For me and my people, it was defensive. Or in the very least, that was what we thought. Looking back on it now, I realize there was an ignorance in that belief."

Kagome sighed, feeling a little defeated.

After a moment, Sango looked back up at her friend, seeing the droop to her shoulders and the still unnatural frown on her face.

"Kagome-chan, I will help you."

Her head shot up, her eyes widening.

"Really? But I thought you said-"

"I will help you on the condition that you use it only for defense. Do not deliberately assault anyone-no matter how much you may dislike them- unless they attack first."

Kagome nodded, sliding off Ah Un's back and wrapping her friend in a hug.

"I promise Sango-chan! Thank you!"

"Of course, Kagome-chan." She glanced down at the bandage wrapped hands. "How are your wounds doing? It will be difficult to practice later if your hands are still badly injured."

Kagome unwrapped one of the bandages, showing her the tender, fresh skin that was taking place of the old.

"Almost gone," she smiled.

-

-

-

-

-

"The Taijiya will be training you," Sesshomaru calmly stated more than questioned as he set out the bedding, Kagome helping him.

"Yup! I can't wait!" She grunted a little as she carried one of the surprisingly heavy furs to the designated spot.

"It will be a long process, and very difficult."

"Well, I don't expect it to be easy. I don't expect to become instantly good at it either." He watched as she went to get another pelt from the saddlebag.

"Hn. That is a wise understanding."

"Yeah, well, I have to be realistic at some point, don't I?"

"Hn." He continued to watch her as she huffed and puffed, setting them out, oblivious to his lack of help. That is, until he sat down on them.

"Hey! Come on, we're not finished just yet!" She put her hands on her hips, scowling at him.

"This one will observe from here."

"Well, _This One_ should be helping." He leaned back, a very slight smirk adorning his face that made Kagome's frown deepen.

"I shall be helping in your training in my own way." She gaped at him. "From this day on you and you alone shall set out the pelts." She made to say something before he cut her off. "When near a stream or river you shall catch fish rather than making your usual future food. Fish is much more beneficial, from what I've observed." She practically glared at him then. "And you shall no longer ride on the dragon. It will make you lazy and your legs and rear fatten." She gasped in shock and he couldn't help but laugh a little on the inside. "This one is not calling you portly, merely observing that a lack of physical exercise may result in such a thing."

"Fine! I was getting sick of watching everyone else walk anyways."

"And each morning you shall run with me."

"Wait, what was that?"

"A healthy run is very good for the ningen heart, I'm told."

Kagome crossed her arms, pouting a little, turning her head to the side.

"Would your Alpha request you to do something that was not beneficial in some way?"

She turned back to him, a suspicious glint in her eye.

"Request?"

"Hn. First he will request. If you disagree, then he will demand."

-

-

-

-

Just before the sun rose, Sesshomaru decided it was time to start the 'healthy run'. He tried waking her gently, but in the end he resorted to yanking away first her pillow and then the pelts beneath her. By the pitch of her complaining, he decided she was not an early riser.

"Come. We run." He glanced at her, at her disheveled hair and rumpled clothing, and then began a light jog to see how long it would take for her to start.

He heard much mumbling and grumbling from behind him, but soon enough - for fear of his retribution no doubt- she caught up with him.

"How long are we going to run?" she huffed next to him.

"Until this one decides to stop."

"And when will that be?"

He didn't answer for a moment, leading her through the trees and over logs near the stream.

"Perhaps, Miko, it would be best not to think on the duration of the run, but rather the quality."

She sighed loudly, her scent mingled between annoyance and exhilaration. Hn. Perhaps there was hope for her yet.

-

-

-

As they came back to camp he slowed to a walk and ambled over to Ah Un. The rest of the group were now waking and the monk and Taijiya glanced at the miko sympathetically. He glanced back as well, mentally smirking. Kagome was huffing behind him, slightly sluggish in her movements now, and she practically ran to her pack for a water bottle.

"You are slow, Miko."

"Yeah well, I don't have the endurance of a youkai," she grumbled between chugs, water dripping down her chin.

"And while you are not portly, you are not fit."

She stopped to glare at him for a second before returning her attention to finishing the last gulp from her source of H2O.

"And what of it?"

"This one shall remedy that."

She watched him for a minute, her gaze calculating.

"Man, I really don't know what I got myself into, do I?"

"Not even the half of it, I think."

She laughed mirthlessly and started digging through her bag.

"Time to start breakfast."

"Miko." She ignored him. "Miko. Did you forget what I said this previous night?"

She stopped, a cup of ramen in her hand.

"Huh?"

"Do you recall the stream we passed during our excursion?"

"Oh no. Now what?"

"I seem to remember you agreeing to fish for your breakfast when near a stream or river."

She dropped the ramen back into her pack dramatically before standing once more, her tired legs protesting the movement.

"I don't remember agreeing," she muttered as she headed back to where they came from. "Shippo, you can come with me," she called, waiting for the slightly confused kit. "I'm gonna' need all the help I can get."

"Can Rin come with Kagome-chan?" called the little girl excitedly, jumping up from her notebook and crayons.

"Of course, honey!" She waited for both children to catch up before she scooped the little girl up playfully, swinging her around in a circle as she walked. The Kit hopped up onto her shoulder as they continued through the trees and nuzzled into her neck with his cold nose, making her giggle.

"Come on you two, let's fish."

-

-

-

-

A/N: Well, there you have it, another chapter! I'm on a roll! ^_^ I've been in a bit of a writing mood lately, specially since I made some big decisions on how I want the plot to go. Speaking of which, I know a lot of you were annoyed by how weak Kagome seemed when confronted by Inuyasha, but I guess I figured it this way: If you were having dreams about your best friend and love interest treating you that way from what at first seemed out of the blue, how would you handle it? I don't think I'd handle it well. I mean, she had to listen to it again and again and again and then when it actually happened it was like she was speechless, stunned, ya' know? I dunno. Hopefully this chapter will help things look a little better for her character in the future. ^_^ Thanks as always for the reviews! Luff you guys a ton! Next chappie coming up quick I think!


	14. Chapter 14: Of Fish and Tangles

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Previously: Kagome wants to be stronger and asks for help from Sango. But Sesshomaru decides to help in his own little ways…

Chapter 14: Of Fish and Tangles

"That's correct, Kagome-chan, very well done," Sango smiled as she assessed Kagome's movements. The group had stopped traveling mid-day for a lunch break and Sango was taking full advantage of the time. She immediately set to teaching Kagome her form of fighting.

She had taught her how to stretch and warm-up as well as walk correctly in this form of combat and several of the main stances. Now she was watching as she practiced the correct way to punch, critically eyeing how she was moving.

"Now, when you strike, come up with the punch, placing more of your weight on the front foot. Good." She tweaked her stance a little, and turned her fist a smidgeon before nodding in approval.

"You've done very well for your first day. Now, shall I show you a front-snap kick?"

Kagome smiled as she slumped down beside Sesshomaru, a roasted, speared fish in her hand.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," she grinned as she took a large bite, referring to being taught by Sango.

He watched the group almost lazily, acknowledging her presence with a simple nod of the head.

"You may not agree with that statement later."

"Probably not. But for now I'm having fun."

He chuckled minutely, discreetly sniffing the air. Of course, she noticed.

"Hey, I don't think I've ever really seen you eat. I mean, at the Shiro you always ate in your study…You do eat, don't you?" He glanced at her sideways, a look that could only be describe as 'Duh!' gracing his porcelain features.

"Hn. But it is not required for a taiyoukai such as myself to nourish oneself often. Even then, I do not prefer ningen style of nourishment."

"Really? So you don't want any fish?"

"I would rather you saved what food you can for the journey. There are many ningen mouths to feed in this pack."

"I suppose," she agreed slowly. She looked down at the delicious fish before holding it out to him. "Are you sure you don't want any? Even a bite? I'm really not that hungry right now anyways."

He glanced at it momentarily before looking once more towards the others.

"This one is fine, Miko, my thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Hn."

"It's really good."

"I'm sure."

"It is."

He growled in response.

"Not even a little bit?" She was practically poking him in the face with it, by which time he was growing irritated. "Sessho-"

He snapped at the fish, taking a large chunk out of it, the rest of the meager fish now dangling pitifully by the stick. He couldn't help grinning at her wide eyes as he chewed delicately.

"I said a bite," she murmured as she glanced at the poor fish's remains.

"When this one bites, miko, he _bites_."

By the end of that first night, Kagome was _worn out_. And she still had to set out the pelts! She trudged over to the saddlebags, digging out the first of many. It didn't feel too heavy, but then she was sure by the end the last one would feel like a hundred pounds. She flopped it down where Sesshomaru dictated, eyeing him somewhat grumpily. Of course, she couldn't bring herself to be angry with him. It was for her own good, anyways.

"Would you like some help with those, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, watching Kagome begin to pull out another one.

"The Miko does this alone," called the taiyoukai from his spot against a tree.

Sango nodded solemnly after a moment of thought, patting Kagome on the back in sympathy before going about setting up her own bedding. Miroku smirked at her as she went by, nodding over to Kagome.

"I believe Sesshomaru-sama has decided to help you in training our dear Kagome. And I have a feeling he is going to be quite deliberate in everything she does now."

"I believe you are right, Houshi."

Kagome cringed as she lifted out perhaps the fourth or fifth pelt, feeling a nerve pinch in her hip. Oh, how lovely.

She trudged slowly over to the rest, wishing they weren't so far from one another. Did he pick a spot so far from the saddle bag deliberately? She was beginning to wonder. As she dropped the pelt beside the rest, Sesshomaru watched her. Making a decision after watching her limp a little back over to the bags, he went after her, taking the last few himself and throwing them over his arm. She glanced at him wearily.

"Now what? Was I doing it wrong?" Her shoulders were hunched in exhaustion.

He brought them to the pile, as she trudged along beside him.

"Hardly. This one has simply come to the conclusion that you have done enough for today Miko. You may rest now."

"Oh thank goodness!" she immediately collapsed into the furs, not even bothering to change into her pajamas.

He shook his head, listening in amazement as she almost immediately fell asleep.

"Rin," he called softly. "Bring the miko's bedding."

When she did, giggling into her hand the whole way, they put the miko to bed, even taking off her shoes for her. Shippo, a little hesitant, came to the edge of the furs, wringing his little hands in anxiety.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" He turned, just noticing the little kit.

"Hn."

"May I sleep beside my- beside Kagome-chan?" He was kind of hopping back and forth on his little feet in anticipation.

Sesshomaru took a moment before answering. "Hn. I believe the Miko would approve." Shippo smiled widely then, jumping into the mass of furs, burrowing under Kagome's blanket to cuddle up to her side.

He watched as she turned in her sleep to wrap her arms around the kit as if she'd done it a million times before. Hn. He began to wonder at their relationship. The Miko had never directly told him what their relationship was, but from what he'd observed it seemed much like he and Rin. The kit obviously wasn't her own. He sniffed, noting their completely different scents. But where had she obtained the little one? He would be sure to mention it soon, perhaps during one of their next runs?

"Come along Miko, you are slowing."

She groaned a little to herself as she quickened her pace. She was getting a stitch in her side and it pulled in an annoying sort of way. She didn't think she was _that_ out of shape! But still, she did sort of enjoy the runs, especially since they were with Sesshomaru. Not in that sort of way, of course, but because it felt exhilarating! To think, she was running with a youkai! And a taiyoukai at that! His swiftness of foot and grace in form inspired her. She wanted to run like that. He made it look so effortless, so lovely, almost like a dance. His expression remained always stoic as he glided over fallen branches and roots, his silver hair flying behind him like a banner. Oh! To be so elegant!

She burst forward with renewed fervor, determined not to stumble on another twig. As he ran ahead of her she watched him, memorizing his movements and his distribution of weight. Or at least she tried to. It was difficult with how easy he made it look.

"Come along," he called as he veered to the left.

"Sango I don't understand what I'm doing wrong, can we please go over it again?" She frowned down at her stance, frustrated with herself.

"I believe we've gone over it enough for one day, Kagome-chan," laughed Sango. "Perhaps tomorrow, after it has all settled, you will understand it better."

"But Sango-chan-"

"Kagome-sama," interrupted Miroku. "I believe Sango-chan is merely trying to give you a break. You both have been working diligently and could perhaps use a moment of relaxation."

She glanced over at Sango who was now sitting on a log by the little fire that Jaken had lit. She did look a little tired. Kagome sighed, her shoulders drooping.

"Oh alright."

She trudged over to her pack, pulling out her hair brush. She sat in front of it, pulling out the hair band she had her hair up in and began to run the brush through it, silently enjoying the feeling. The natural bristles of the brush were gentle and soothing, smoothing her hair softly. And it reminded her of her mother, and of how she would sit behind her, brushing her hair and quietly talking to her about her day. It almost always made her sleepy.

She hummed as she brushed, looking about the camp, smiling at how they went about; some relaxing, others busy. She watched as Rin and Shippo bounded about, Rin brandishing flowers at the kit. Jaken, who was struggling with a large pot of water, was practically covered in blooms, some of their petals falling into the pot. She smiled as she wondered momentarily how dinner would taste. Her eyes crept timidly over to their taiyoukai, peeking up from under her bangs. She didn't want anyone thinking that she was staring at him. Of course.

He was sitting beside Ah Un, frowning at a lock of hair that was slung over his shoulder. He didn't seem to be frowning for any particular reason but it made her wonder. And it made her feel slightly bold. She stood, a little quickly perhaps, and pranced over to him. She plopped down next to him, a large grin on her face. He glanced at her silently, a question in the arch of his brow.

"Sesshomaru-sama? I was wondering," she fiddled with her brush a little timidly before looking back up at him from beneath her lashes. "Would you like me to brush your hair?"

Sesshomaru sat beside the dragon, slightly irritated. One thought and one thought alone was running through his head, driving him mad. It was something of the smallest detail, something minute, and yet it rankled him. He would not be able to deal with the problem till nightfall, as always, yet he wished to deal with it now. To have such an imperfection present on his person angered him. He held quite a lot of pride in his person, his appearance included, and to have anything anything-but-perfect was not agreeable. Blasted thing. May it be damned.

He could sense the miko coming towards him and glanced up to see her practically pounce at the ground beside him. Her scent was spiked a little in tangy anticipation and nervousness. He noticed she fiddled with a brush in her hand and his brow rose, noticing for the first time how she was looking up at him timidly, her azure blue eyes sparkling from behind her thick lashes. His curiosity rose as his beast seemed to pace in its cage. What in the world was going on in the miko's head? She'd never looked at him like that before, and he had yet to decide if it was agreeable to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Her voice was quiet and sweet. "I was wondering," she began. She fiddled with the brush some more before giving him 'that look' again. "Would you like me to brush your hair?"

His mind went blank. Had the miko really just…?

"It's just, it's so long and I can't imagine how you keep it so pristine, especially since you only have one hand and-" Her eyes widened and she closed her mouth, her babbling stopping quite immediately. He stared at her blankly while he thought. It was true, he did have a bit of a rough time with it, more so since he lost his arm to his half-brother. But should he allow such a thing? It was common in packs to groom one another, especially in closer packs, but he doubted that she was aware of such things. But then, being such as it is, she was simply being her kind and caring self to offer such a thing. She could not know how very much he missed such actions. He sighed.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything I just thought-"

He raised his hand to silence her, his eyes closed in slight dread to what he hoped would not be a bad decision.

"You may."

She couldn't believe she'd just said that! And it wasn't even the first time she'd said it! She would be incredibly surprised if he didn't grow to hate her for constantly pointing out his lack of a limb.

She watched in growing dread as his expression remained blank. She'd never seen it completely blank before. Was he going to decapitate her for requesting such a thing? She didn't think he would, after all they were pack! But her paranoia was setting in and all thoughts of how much he'd done for her seemed to have escaped her attention. Her mind began to race. What could she possibly say?

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out. "I shouldn't have said anything I just thought-"

He cut her off, raising his hand for a moment, his eyes closed. Oh dear- what had she been thinking?

And then he said something that she thought she'd imagined.

"You may."

She sat gaping for a moment, her mind emptying.

"Miko." she shook her head, clearing it.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

He glanced at her with a very particular look which said, 'I do not repeat myself'.

"Oh! Of course!" she crawled behind him, her face beet red, her hands shaking a little as she pulled all of his hair behind him, including the lock that he'd been glaring at moments before. She timidly began to brush it, starting gently at the ends like her mama had taught her.

He sat, his back straight as she pulled all of his hair behind him and began to brush it. As she began to brush higher he couldn't help but relax. The feeling sent soft tingles across his scalp, reminiscent of when he was a child, many decades ago.

His mother had not been one of maternal instincts and yet this had been one liberty that she had allowed herself. Each and every night she would come into his rooms and sit him down before her, her strong but gentle hands smoothing out his locks before she would pull the lacquer comb from her obi. He kept it still, now that she was gone, wrapped and hidden away in the sleeve of his haori. Each night, when all were asleep, he would gently pull it from its hiding place and run it through his hair, careful of the aging teeth of the comb. It brought back such a bittersweet nostalgia. And though her scent was long gone the sight of it brought it back to him. The scent of his mother.

The miko continued to brush his hair for him, untangling any knots she found, and all the while humming a sweet and lulling tune. She soon enough reached the top of his head and began to run her brush down the length of it, her movements soft and fluid.

His beast rumbled contentedly, and he couldn't help but agree, his own eyes half-lidded. He had truly missed such pack behaviors. Such comforts. Some part of him, in the back of his mind, hated the weakness he was showing, and yet the baser side of him, the instinctual half, ignored it as such. It did not acknowledge it as weakness. After all, she was pack. He could allow such actions on these grounds and not be considered weak. If anything, it showed a strength to be groomed by a powerful miko such as she. And willingly. Though he now wondered, if he demanded such actions in the future would she comply?

A/N: There you go guys! A little sweetness for you to savor! ^_^ I hope you all liked it! And just as a side note, someone sent me a note linking to a Sess/Kag fanart, and if any of you find cute pics feel free to share! :D I do enjoy them! I draw myself but I haven't gotten around to any pics of them lately because I've been so busy! GAW! So anyways, enjoy! I'll hopefully update soon! But most likely not until after Anime Detour! XD My group's all cosplaying as vocaloids! And I'm excited!


	15. Chapter 15: Of Inner Demons and Nails

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, sadly…

Chapter 15: Of Inner Demons and Nails

Previously: Kagome trains some more, and both she and Sesshomaru find themselves reminiscing about their mothers…and each other.

The miko was looking remarkably well that day. It was a fact that he couldn't help but notice, especially since his beast continued to point the fact out to him. Consistently. And despite his own thoughts, and however many times he attempted to block them out, it continued to do so.

During their morning run it had deliberately focused on her sleek legs; the sinewy muscles. While she made the ningen their breakfast it focused on how sleek and shiny her hair was, and how very adept she was in the art of food preparation. The scent of the well seasoned food wafted towards him in a tantalizing sort of way, and he couldn't help but notice the little peek of flesh as she served it. The sleeves of her yukata slid back slowly, allowing him a glance at her tender wrists. Normally he would scoff at such a thing. The miko had worn less discreet clothing before, it was something he was now accustomed to. But in his time period women did not show skin if they could help it. When she wore her yukata, that little flash of tender skin had a new effect. It was as tantalizing as the food she was making.

Suddenly, such little details as these were noticeable. By the time they stopped for lunch and the miko and Taijiya began her training he could no longer take it. As soon as she put her hair up, exposing her tender throat, he left the clearing.

It was entirely ridiculous.

He went a careful distance, ever mindful of the safety of the pack, and leapt into a tree determined to clear his mind and remind his beast just who held the reigns.

From how difficult his beast was being he had a feeling it would take a bit of effort. For whatever reason, the animal had decided to focus on the miko; he had his theory as to why and he forbade it. It was ridiculous. Honestly. She brushed his hair once and suddenly his beast decided he wanted a mate. How infantile.

After a long period of a struggle he deemed it safe to return to the others, not liking being away from his pack for long.

He strolled into the clearing, head held high in triumph. (Not that any of the others would know his reason.) He walked past the children, patting Rin on the head as he went, and nodded to the Taijiya and monk as they ate their lunches. Determined to prove a point, he went straight for the miko, stopping not a foot away from her, his aura expanding a little. She turned from whatever it was that she was doing and looked up at him, her expression one of surprise. He kept his expression neutral, determined to show the beast that he would not be effected by her as he had been. But then, for whatever reason of her own, her face lit up in a delighted smile. It reached her eyes, making them positively glow in the sunlight.

And he was stunned once more.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Would you like some soup?" She looked down at the bowl in her hands shyly and glanced back up at him with 'that look' again, as he would forever brand it in his mind. "I put some venison in it so I think even you would appreciate it a little."

He didn't blink.

"Hn."

She placed the bowl in his hand, which happened to be conveniently placed near her, before smiling sweetly once more and going about her business.

He stood there for a moment before going to sit beside Ah Un. The entire time he was checking all of the reinforcements he had placed on his beast, a little confused. If he was still locked up, his demands and thoughts falling on deaf ears, then where had that thought come from?

…_And her smile is like the sun…_

That evening Kagome took her brush and strode over to the taiyoukai, confident. She sat behind him before he could say a thing and picked up the end of his hair, running her brush through it. She could see him stiffen visibly, while looking at her over his shoulder, his eyebrow lost in his bangs.

"Good evening, Sesshomaru-sama," she murmured pleasantly. "Did you enjoy the day?"

He turned forward once more, seeming to somewhat ignore her presence. She found it amusing when he did that. She couldn't tell if he _was_ actually trying to ignore her or simply trying to assess her without her noticing. Either way, she _did_ notice.

"Hn," he finally muttered to himself. "Certain aspects were frustrating at first, but it has ended pleasant." She wasn't sure if he meant for her to hear the last part, being youkai he may assume her hearing was quite a bit lower than his own, but she _did_ hear.

She chose not to say anything to that, and instead began to hum. She knew how soothing it was, since her mother had done the same with her. She wanted him to relax as much as possible, or rather as much as he was willing. After all, he was the alpha, and according to Jaken the "underlings" as he called her were supposed to take care of the alpha in return for him caring for them. It was a way of saying thanks, she figured. So she would do her best! He seemed to appreciate the soup earlier, eating every last bite, and that made her happy. He'd even thanked her for it when he returned the bowl. She smiled a little at the awkward memory. It was nice having someone be appreciative.

Inuyasha had never appreciated anything she did for him. She'd tried returning the favor of him protecting her by cooking and doing all manner of small things around the camp, and basically whatever he asked of her, but not once did he thank her, the ungrateful little worm!

But then here was Sesshomaru, an incredibly stoic, intelligent and proud sort of creature who didn't stoop down to anything unless he deemed it worthy. And he was taking care of her, and her friends, and _thanked_ her when she did something for him. No matter how small, it seemed. Sesshomaru, an Inu-taiyoukai, deemed her worthy of his recognition! And she couldn't help but be proud of that.

She was worthy.

Her smile stretched across her face, and the scent of contentedness wafting towards him intrigued the Inu.

Kagome sat silent in thought as she ate her meal, her eyes watching the taiyoukai's hand as it tapped melodically on his knee. A bit of light from the small fire reflected off of them, flashing at her each time they hit downwards. This had brought on a train of thought that simply would not leave her mind. She contemplated for a moment whether or not to bring it up, but as she watched, like a bird watches something sparkling and glistening before it, she could not resist.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" The miko's timid voice drifted towards him from across the camp.

He glanced up from his thoughts.

"I have a question, if you don't mind."

"What is the nature of your question?"

"Um, something physical, I suppose."

His eyebrow quirked.

"Indeed?"

"Yes, you see, I can't help but notice how ridiculously pristine your nails are."

He internally sweat-dropped at her statement. She was thinking about his _nails_?

"Hn, and what is it that you are so curious about?"

"How do you keep them so well maintained? Surely they must brake or crack when you battle?"

"Hnn. Have you never observed a dog's claws before?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Are they not much stronger than ningen nails?"

"Well, I suppose so."

"Indeed. And being _youkai_ this one's claws are, of course, much stronger. Much like your ningen 'diamonds', I believe. Only something as strong or stronger may damage them."

"Ah," she murmured, understanding.

"And since Sesshomaru-sama is unparalleled in strength, no creature can harm the fortitude of his claws!" crowed Jaken, waving his staff in the air. Kagome and the others broke out laughing, watching as he wavered in slight drunkenness from a bit of plum sake that Miroku had procured from a nearby village. Sesshomaru himself seemed a little offended at the kappa's proclamation, or perhaps a little disturbed at the bounds of his devotion, in which case would be only natural.

"Nor the fortitude of each hair on his glorious head! He-" A large pebble flew from out of no-where, subtly silencing him as he was re-acquainted with the earth. This only brought on a new wave of laughter, though it was now stifled behind hands.

"Ah, but is he not correct, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Indeed he is, but it need not be stated at every given opportunity."

"So humble, milord."

"Hn. All may know of my power when I approach. There is no need to state the obvious." Kagome his her smile.

"I suppose it detracts from the magnitude of the effect when stated so bluntly," Miroku nodded in mock seriousness.

"Indeed, Houshi," replied Sesshomaru in all honest seriousness. "It is best to not be forgotten, but the kappa has a short memory it seems, perhaps brought on in part by my own actions."

"The mysterious flying pebbles, milord?"

Sesshomaru looked at the tree line, his arms crossed.

"Jaken's memory was not so very bad when he first served me, but due to other annoyances or simply to amuse myself I took to punishing him in a way that may have altered said memory."

"Sesshomaru-sama's aim is matched by no other!" croaked the kappa miserably from the ground. They all looked on, waiting for another tirade from the green lump, but nothing else came.

"In my youth I often used his bulbous head as a target. It goes without saying that I perfected my aim quickly."

They all sat in silence, contemplating the situation before another thought came to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn."

"Where do you get all of the pebbles?"

"The ground readily provides them."

"But what if you can't find one?"

"One is always available."

"Yes, but I've never actually seen you reach down for one, how is it that you do it so quickly without anyone noticing?"

He stared at her for a moment, hoping that she would let it drop. When her gaze did not waver he sighed, closing his eyes in slight irritation at her curiosity.

Kagome watched, nearly amazed as his Moko-moko rose from the ground quickly, scooping up a pebble smoothly in its furs as it rose and hurling it precisely an inch from the kappa's nose.

Her gaping mouth did nothing to hide her astonishment.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin.

It would seem she would learn two things about him in her quest to learn one.

A/N: It's super short, I know, but it's something! XD I've been so busy lately and in more of a drawing mood than writing, so it's been a while! I'm sorry guys! *bows* But here's a little something to tide you all over with! ^_^


	16. Quick Author's Note

~~Hey guys! Quick A/N! I'm sorry about the underlining, I honestly have no idea why it's doing that or how to fix it! ^^; Also, the dividers that I've been putting up between sections - like time gaps- aren't showing up and I have no idea why it's doing that either, so everything's just running together! It's incredibly frustrating and I know it's probably inhibiting your reading or confusing people as to why it's randomly switching to different scenes and/or conversations! If any of you have any idea how to fix it please let me know! So again, I'm very sorry, but I honestly have no idea what to do about it as my original files aren't like that…X( Stupid compies!


	17. Chapter 16: Of Puppy Dogs and Centipedes

Disclaimer: As always and as previously stated, I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters…

Chapter 16: Of Puppy Dogs and Centipedes

Previously: Sesshomaru's inner demon takes a liking to Kagome, and Kagome learns a little about Sesshomaru.

Kagome's mind drifted of to another time as she cleaned up after dinner and got ready for bed. She was suddenly reminded about her human responsibilities, and wondered about her family. She didn't know what brought it on; perhaps seeing how well the pack took care of each other, how familial and close knit they all were now. She thought on her family back home, wondering how they were all doing, how her mother was, how her little brother was doing in school. She briefly thought on her grandfather's health. It distracted her now.

She went about mindlessly, running through her habits without a thought. She cleaned the dishes and put them away in her pack, set out the bedding and changed into her pajamas all without realization. As she sat on the furs with her brush in her hand, she did not realize that a pair of glowing amber gold eyes focused on her. No, she ran the brush through her hair without a single thought to the time she was in.

Sesshomaru sat at the edge of the clearing in silence, watching the miko as she wandered about oddly silent. From her scent he could tell her thoughts were all over the place, but at least they were relatively calm. He nearly got up to aid her, unsure if she could handle her usual duties while in such a state, but she did everything as per usual and perfectly fine. The others left her to herself, glancing at her momentarily but apparently knowing or not caring about what she pondered.

For a moment he wondered at her thoughts, contemplated asking her about it, but decided to leave well enough alone. It was none of his business, nor could it be important. If she thought it was she would have told him about it as her alpha.

When she brought out the hairbrush though, his attention was irrefutably seized. He thought perhaps she would insist on brushing his hair as she had previously. She'd been doing so for nearly a week, and so he supposed that it was added to her nightly customs now. But as she sat there, mindlessly brushing her own shiny locks he began to wonder. Usually she would brush his first, as her alpha. Surely she would have asked to do so by now if she planned to at all. Hn.

He stood and sidled closer, standing at the edge of the furs, watching her. She didn't notice. He stood there for at least five minutes, his patience growing thin. She ought to brush his as well. He deserved a little special treatment, surely, for caring for the pack, did he not?

She continued with her distracted actions. Huffing a little on the inside, he sat down at the edge, his eyes never leaving her. Surely she would notice him. She had to.

He sat there for perhaps another ten minutes, his frustration showing only in the slight frown marring his porcelain face. Surely she would see. Surely.

Her hands moved rhythmically in flowing motions. First up, then smoothly down. Back up, and then down. Her hair was ridiculously smooth from the attentions, falling into place like a sheet of silk.

She had to be done soon. Her hair was perfect, every fiber smooth and silky. It couldn't possibly need so much attention. He slid closer, merely a foot away, hoping that by being in her personal boundaries she would come to attention. He discreetly coughed a little, watching for a reaction. She had none. For once he cursed how comfortable she now was around him.

Sango and Miroku watched amazed as Sesshomaru acted like a puppy, craving attention from its master. They understood of course that he enjoyed the 'pack grooming' that Kagome offered, Miroku having explained quietly how important it was to certain youkai, and especially to Inu. He probably didn't even realize he was doing it. It seemed from what they could see that he was acting on instincts.

They stifled their laughter as he sidled even closer to her, their friend completely oblivious to what was going on around her. Any moment they half expected him to bark at her. A deep frown marred the taiyoukai's face, and they could feel his aura expanding. He really wanted her attention, it seemed.

They continued to watch, curious as to how this would all turn out.

Kagome's miko powers were suddenly flaring up, its warm heat spreading along her spine, drawing her attention. She stopped what she was doing, her eyes wide as she felt the daunting aura sparking around her. Slowly, she glance up and to her left, only to be met with two very dark, very close, brooding eyes.

She fell backwards, the brush slipping out of her hand as she caught herself.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You scared me!"

His eyes narrowed at her, his nostrils flaring a little.

"Hn."

"What- what is it? Is something wrong?" she sputtered, her mind suddenly racing.

He sat up straight, looking at her haughtily.

Why did she get the feeling that he expected her to already know?

"What did I do…?" she asked slowly.

He searched her expression, looking for any mischievousness. When he found none he sighed almost inaudibly. She had no idea. He huffed a little and turned away, his back to her. He would not be the one to remind her of her duties. He only wanted such attentions if she herself decided to do so. After all, he shouldn't_ have _to remind her.

Kagome stared at his back in total and utter confusion. Had he just dismissed her for nothing? She felt her anger build a little, confused. What was his problem? She glared at his back, hoping he could feel it. She reached for her brush from the furs beside her, holding it in her lap, running her fingers on the bristles as she contemplated what had shoved a fresh icicle up his ass.

A few glossy, silver strands of hair blew towards her on a gentle breeze. She eyed them, watching as the dimming firelight lit them up, flowing along the strands turning them to gold. And then she realized what he was going on about.

She wanted to smack her head in embarrassment. Why hadn't she realized before? She scooted forward, holding her brush carefully in her right hand, trying to peer around him to see his face. When he turned his head further away she sighed a little.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She got no reply. "Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sorry. I was distracted, so I didn't notice you were trying to speak to me." She could tell he was listening, his elfin ears practically perking up at her voice. "May I brush your hair for you?" she asked timidly. She didn't realize of course that in phrasing it that way she was making a request to do so. To him, it showed that she wanted to do it, that she would because she desired to do so. It was perhaps the only way that he would have allowed it now. Anything else would seem greedy and demanding.

He turned his head to glance at her from the corner of his eye.

"Hn. You may."

She smiled to herself as he turned forward once more, a tiny, content sigh escaping from the taiyoukai. Of course she heard it, she alone, because he allowed it. Perhaps if she realized that he enjoyed her small form of grooming she would wish to continue. She was after all a selfless, kind creature. He didn't understand it, but he appreciated it none-the-less.

As she began to run her brush through his hair his eyes closed in silent, nostalgic bliss that no one save his pack would ever witness.

A foolish centipede youkai ravaged their camp, chasing after the miko it wanted so very much, heedless of the inu taiyoukai that watched it predatorily. He was waiting, watching. The miko dodged each strike, breathing roughly as she jumped over logs, around trees and over the fire pit. She kept glancing in his direction, as if expecting something of him. He knew she wanted help, but she did not need it. Not yet.

The creatures pincers came dangerously close to her leg, narrowly missing as she kicked it in the face before continuing her flight. The Houshi and Taijiya were not around, having gone foraging for food and fire wood. He knew that they had to have heard the commotion and would more than likely come to aid, but it would give the miko a moment alone with the creature. He wanted to see how she dealt with it.

She snatched up her bow and quiver quickly as she ran past her pack. Desperately she knocked an arrow, not understanding why the inu was standing at the side, watching.

"Come here you tender ningen morsel!" cried the centipede, her voice scratchy and raw as she reached for the miko.

"No thank you!" She replied frantically, trying to get some distance on the creature which was proving difficult considering how many more legs it had.

She tried to focus on the creature even though it was behind her, listening for it's movements and sensing its aura. When another log came up she jumped onto it and turned, shooting her arrow as quickly as possible not particularly caring if it hit somewhere vital as long as it hit. Luckily, it hit the body relatively close to its torso. It cried out in pain, twisting into itself for a moment to break off the protruding arrow.

It gave Kagome more time to get some distance. She ran to the other end of the clearing as she knocked another arrow, quickly aiming and shooting, this time fueling it with her miko energies. It his its target. The centipede began to dissolve from it's wound and expanding outward. It tried to reach for her in a last desperate attempt, but was cut off firmly as a blade went right through its skull.

Kagome looked up, glaring at the Inu.

"Bout time!" She stomped off towards her pack, collapsing next to it. "Do you enjoy watching me fight those creatures alone?" she called from her new position on the ground. She rummaged through what was left of the trampled thing, digging for her water. "You can come out now kids." Shippo crawled out of his hiding spot, sniffling as Ah Un landed, depositing Rin and Jaken.

"Hn. This one had it in control. It would not have harmed you."

"Right."

"It was deliberate."

"Hm. And why is that?" she asked tersely, scowling at how scrapped her yellow pack now was.

"To test you."

"To test me, huh? Peachy."

"Hn."

"Well next time you decide to "test" me would you kindly inform me of such sooner rather than later?" she asked as she stomped up to him, her emptied pack in her hand. "I don't like pop quizzes." She held it up for him to see. "And now I need to go home and get a new backpack." She dropped the slashed hideous fabric at his feet as she walked up to meet the monk and Taijiya who were just then coming into the clearing.

They looked about them in confusion, eyeing the destroyed camp.

"Where were you two?" she demanded a little hotly.

"Uh…About," murmured Miroku, a slight grin on his face. "What has happened here Kagome-sama?"

"Oh don't Kagome-sama me, a centipede just attacked me! And that dog over there didn't do a thing! I had to kill it myself!"

The two looked at her in surprise.

"Really, Kagome-sama?"

"Wonderful job!"

This caught her by surprise. She stared at them dumbly for a moment before she narrowed her eyes and walked back to her stuff.

"You people have odd ways of training. If a teacher did that in my time they'd be put in jail."

"Experience is the best teacher, Kagome," smiled Sango in reply as she brought the food they foraged to the fire pit.

"Hmph." She plopped down on a log, her brow furrowed in irritation. She ignored the taiyoukai as he approached.

"This one does everything for a reason, Miko. I give you my word that I will never allow you to be harmed in my presence or otherwise."

She glanced up at him, a frown still marring her features.

They looked at each other before he thought of something that may appease her.

"You claimed that you would need to return home."

"Yes. My pack and almost everything in it was destroyed. I'll need a new one, and new supplies."

"Hn. We shall leave in the morning."

Her mind went blank for a moment as he turned and began to walk away.

"Hey wait!" She jumped up to her feet, stopping him with her call. "Does that mean I can go home?"

He turned to glance at her over his shoulder before nodding slightly. He began once again to head towards the dragon and playing children.

A smile began to spread across her face, tiny at first and then growing into a wide grin. She was going home!

A/N: Well that's it for tonight! Hopefully It's okay! XD I hope you guys like it! As always, review! And thank you all!


	18. Chapter 17: Of Thoughts and Black Holes

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else…

Chapter 17: Of Thoughts and Black Holes

Previously: Sesshomaru begins to follow his instincts more and practically begs for attention! Lol! And due to an incident with a centipede, Kagome gets to go home! :D

Kagome practically skipped in her excitement. She was going home! She hadn't been home in a while, it seemed, and while she didn't really have any pressing reasons why she should, it was always nice to go back. It was like a little vacation with all of the luxuries of the future.

She hummed as she gathered what remained of her things that wouldn't fit in the scrap of her bag, and brought it over to the saddlebags. Sesshomaru had told her she could fit what she could in there, which suited her just fine. She wrapped a bit of fabric around her hair, as she thought, trying to keep it back since it was a little hot out that day.

He hadn't argued at all about going and in fact it was almost like he suggested it. He was the one who brought up the issue of having to get a new backpack, and when she fully expected a fight he gave in. Frankly, it was refreshing! She felt so much more at ease in the company of an alpha who didn't constantly fight with her on everything that mattered to her. In fact, she couldn't honestly remember having ever gotten into an argument with him. Not a real one anyways. Sure they bickered, but honestly that was all just play, at least to her. What would life be without at least a little friction?

No, he had been nothing but supportive towards her. With her difficulty with Inuyasha he was almost tender towards her, understanding how troubled she was by it all, and in her training he was a very astute and particular sensei. Even though Sango was doing most of the actual training, it was as if he was her endurance trainer, her overall trainer for physical well being. She almost laughed out loud thinking of Sesshomaru as her personal trainer. She could already see him in wind pants and a beater, standing to the side as she attempted push ups.

She eyed him from afar, imagining it, watching as he listened to Rin chatter on about the flowers she had found that morning. He listened attentively, even if he never talked himself and a sort of warmth seemed to come to his eyes when dealing with the little girl. It was quite obvious that he saw her as his own, even if he would never admit it. She was always his first concern, the first to be brought to safety should anything happen. And honestly, Kagome wouldn't have it any other way. As a child, Rin had nothing to do with their battles and never should. She was so sweet and innocent, Kagome herself always thought of her first when danger appeared. Luckily, they had Ah Un who could swoop her up into the air and out of harms way, and Jaken who could wield the staff of two heads in case even that wasn't good enough. Yes, she was certainly well protected.

"I see a certain tai youkai has drawn your attention," came a low voice from right behind her. She practically jumped in her surprise.

"Miroku!" A slight blush stained her cheeks.

"Is it not true, Kagome-sama? You were certainly watching him most avidly, admiring him from afar it would seem." He waggled his eyebrows a little, a steady grin on his face.

"It's nothing like that!" she hissed at him, trying not to draw attention from a certain someone.

"Of course, Kagome-sama," he shrugged, walking away. "And the moon is not bright."

She resisted the urge to chuck a pan at him, instead glaring at his back heartily. Her blush more than likely deepening in pigment, she glanced at the taiyoukai from the corner of her eye. She wanted to be sure he hadn't heard of course.

She jumped yet again, her eyes meeting his from across the clearing. His expression betrayed nothing, but his eyebrow was raised in a silent question. She lifted her chin, blatantly telling him that it was none of his business. He merely snorted in reply, turning his attention once more to the child who was tugging on his empty sleeve.

_Yeah, that's right, _she thought. _Go back to your business. Never mind me._

As they traveled in the direction of the well, Kagome began to wonder at the familiarity of the area they were in. She knew that she'd seen it somewhere and at some point, but she just could not put a finger on it. Eventually, she dismissed it, having been to many places in her journeys.

She walked steadily at the front, having been eager to go home, her pace relatively quick in her excitement. She would realize her mistake in doing so soon enough, when she stepped on a smooth, round, black pebble, tripping forward into a sudden black hole.

The entire group lurched forward as they watched Kagome screech in losing her balance and trip face first into nothing. She just disappeared. Sesshomaru of course bolted to the spot, his senses reeling. There was absolutely no rhyme or reason to it, and he couldn't sense any other youkai in the area. He paced the area, searching for any clue, the others frantically joining him in the search.

Kagome screeched as she fell in the open air, and screamed outright when a giant skeletal bird came flying towards her. But it was then that she realized why it all seemed so familiar. She landed on the bird and it took off soaring towards the monumental armor looming ahead.

She wracked her brain, trying to figure out why she was there. The bird landed on the top edge of the armor, letting her off and waiting there, preening it's nonexistent feathers.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked it. When she received no reply she looked around, pouting. Why in the world would she be here, at the Inu father's grave? What possible reason could there be? In fact, she specifically remembered the jewel going back into Inuyasha's eye, so how in the world…? She sighed, frustrated. Somehow, there must be another jewel, although she couldn't think of why or how. She tried to think back on what had happened the last time she was there, if there was anything else besides the sword that anyone would want. She couldn't remember any.

Coming to a decision seeing as how it didn't seem the bird was going to take her back, she began her descent into the armor, climbing through an opening at the neck.

It was long and arduous, of course, but finally she reached the bottom, her shoes crunching on the bones as she set down. She looked around her, searching for anything of interest. The floor was still covered in bones, and obviously there was no sword, so why…?

Her eyes caught a flash of something out of the corner of her eye. Curious, she went closer, looking at the floor. What she found disturbed her.

Sesshomaru's arm lay there among the bones, perfectly in tact, lying there as if it was never detached. She gagged at the thought, her mind reeling. Perhaps that was why she was there, although she knew for a fact that Sesshomaru had nothing to do with it. He would have said something. He was too honorable for deceit.

She stepped closer, bending down to inspect it, her hand covering her mouth. For some reason it really bothered her, the thought of his arm being here. It brought it all back to her, the day it was separated. There had been quite a lot of blood, if she remembered correctly, and now knowing Sesshomaru the thought of it repulsed her. It would be like watching someone you admired be stabbed in front of you. She really didn't want to think about it.

She stood tall, her eyes still on the limb before her, her mind reeling. Coming to a decision, she bent down to her knees, reaching out. She touched it with one hand, nearly pulling away, before steeling her nerves and carefully grabbing it with both hands. It was so cold! She set it in her lap before reaching up and removing her makeshift bandana. She draped the fabric around it, wrapping it in it and tying a knot just to be safe.

As she stood back up she briefly wondered how she was supposed to climb out with her new cargo, but it would appear she wouldn't have to worry about it. The bird came swooping down to her, landing messily in the bone yard, and she climbed on as quickly as possible, eager to leave.

Sesshomaru paced, angry, as he waited. He didn't know what he was waiting for, but something besides the miko disappearing was making him incredibly antsy. It felt as if he was being watched. He couldn't tell who it was, nor think of any reason why they would wish to. He knew that it was not Naraku or one of his spies, and yet he could not sense an aura of any kind. Whoever it was, they were strong enough to hide it from him, and this made him incredibly angry. His aura crackled in the air around him. He was of course upset about Kagome's disappearance, but in regards to that he had no idea where to start in looking for her.

His hackles rose as the wind around them picked up, swirling and centering on one spot in particular in the air above them.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" came a familiar voice.

Looking up, he watched as a vortex opened and the miko came sailing out of it, her hair fluttering behind her like wings. He leapt up and scooped her out of the air, his sense of dread dissipating. He breathed deeply as he set back down to earth, the pack running towards them in a great flurry. He set her down on her feet, noticing that she carried something.

She smiled and reassured the others before turning to him, a hesitant look on her face. Her scent spoke of her anticipation.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I think I may have something of yours."

He quirked a brow, feeling once again anxious. His inner demon paced inside its cage.

Carefully, she began to unwrap her oddly shaped package. A particular scent drifted towards him and suddenly it all made sense.

He stiffened once he realized just what it was that she held.

"Your arm," she murmured, holding it out to him. "I think you should have it back."

He stared at his dismembered limb, a slight widening of his eyes being the only hint at his surprise. He reached for it, uncertain. Indeed, harboring deep he could feel the pull to it, and he could not sense anything amiss with it. He grabbed it, now confident in his decision. Kagome reached forward to pull back his sleeve for him and he joined the two together, feeling them knit together and his nerves connect.

There was a stunned silence among the pack as they watched, his aura expanding to great proportions.

Kagome took that as his being very pleased.

A slightly maniac grin spread across his face for a split second as he flexed his claws before he calmed, the air around him settling. His gaze settled on Kagome and he bowed his head a little, a look of pure appreciation in his eyes.

She didn't need any thanks, because that was enough. A smile lit up her face in reply, finally feeling content with how Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's first battle turned out. It had always bothered her, to a point, and more and more as she got to know him. Seeing him do everything single handedly with that closed expression made her stomach twist in guilt. She couldn't help but feel like it was partly her fault. After all, she had given Inuyasha the sword in the first place, hadn't she? Now she felt much better about it all.

"Come along, Miko," Sesshomaru called as the pack continued on their journey. "It is time you were home."

A/N: Kay kay! That's it guys! Hope you all liked it! I know it's still a little sketchy how it all happened, but I can reassure you I have my reasoning and plans for it all! ^_^ It will all make sense in the future, hopefully!


	19. Chapter 18: Of Treats and MokoMokos

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters….

A/N: Once again guys, I'm VERY sorry about the breaks in my story not showing up! I've tried everything and nothing is working! Once in a great while it works, but then for some reason or another it doesn't work for other chapters! I start out with many - breaks in my chapter, then I upload them and they're not there! In the edit chapters mode I'll fix it and save it, but then it never changes, or one of the breaks will show up but then none of the others! I've tried the shift enter thing like fanfic says to do and that isn't working either! It's incredibly aggravating, so I'd appreciate it greatly if you guys wouldn't keep telling me to space it out! ^^; I'm not trying to be mean, but really I've tried hundreds of times to fix it and I can't, so I'm very sorry if it inhibits the story reading!

Chapter 19: Of Treats and MokoMokos

Previously: Kagome disappears in a black hole, only to find Sesshomaru's arm in his father's grave as if waiting for her…She returns it to him and continues once again on her journey home.  
-

They were almost to the village; they would arrive tomorrow, but for now they were camping out in Inuyasha's Forest. Kagome didn't mind. Not really. She finished cleaning up the dishes from dinner with help from Rin and Shippo, then began to set out the pelts. As she worked she looked at the tree line surrounding them. She could have sworn she saw a bit of red…

She shook her head, scolding herself for her paranoia. She was being completely ridiculous. She set down the last pelt rather roughly, forcing her thoughts from her mind. Perhaps when she returned she should ask Miroku for meditating lessons.

She went to the saddlebags on Ah Un and grabbed her pajamas, and going around to the other side of the dragon, she used it as a shield while she changed. She'd found that quite handy, because they didn't mind and it worked quite well without her having to go into the woods alone. When she finished she put her old clothes back in the saddlebags, patting the dragon on the neck as she passed by.

"Rin, Shippo! It's bed time!" She sat on the edge of the bedding, waiting for the children to finish their playing. They ran to her, giggling madly the entire way, and waited for Kagome to tuck them in. She hummed as she wrapped the blankets around them, smiling to herself when Rin pulled the kitsune into her arms. She had taken over Kagome's job as Shippo's personal pillow, and for some reason Shippo hadn't argued it. She knew that they thought of each other as siblings though, so she didn't mind. In fact it made her smile to see how close they'd become.  
-

Sesshomaru came to the bedding after all others were settled in, spreading out his aura like a blanket around them, warding off any possible attackers. He did this each and every night, his companions taking no notice. Once he was satisfied he settled down between the children and the miko as usual.  
-

Kagome sighed as all the others drifted off to their dreams. She herself was having a harder time of it. For some reason she kept thinking on Inuyasha, and it was keeping her on edge. She could really use a hug at the moment. How she wished her mother was there.

A thought popped up, surprising her. Her eyes widened a fraction as she stared at the tai-youkai's back. She chewed on her bottom lip, focusing on him, trying to determine if he was asleep. She sat up slowly, peering around to see his face, praying that he wouldn't be looking at her like he always seemed to be when she glanced at him. It was embarrassing, like being caught in the act.

She quickly looked to his eyes, thanking her stars that they were closed. His breathing seemed relatively deep and even and his face relaxed. She herself relaxed a bit. He was asleep. Her brows furrowing and teeth worrying her lip again she scooted a little closer and laid back down, careful not to make a sound.

She felt a bit better now, so close to him. She took a deep breath, her eyes closing at the comfort of his scent as it surrounded her. It always managed to relax her. As she lay there in mock sleep she contemplated her situation with Sesshomaru. He was becoming like a security blanket for her, not unlike how she relied on Inuyasha. His presence alone generally comforted her, but when she was particularly stressed his scent and the brushing of his youkai soothed her more than anything else.

She was beginning to wonder how much farther it would go. While she was definitely more confident in herself due to her physical training she still looked to him for help in decision making. He was so wise and knowledgeable, never had she seen him fail other than when he'd been caught off guard in his and Inuyasha's first major battle. She honestly could not see him failing again. He was so pristine and strong.

_Oooooh, Kagome. What are you doing? What are you getting yourself into?_

Sighing for the millionth time, she opened her eyes, stopping her thoughts where they were. She needed to stop over-thinking everything. Smiling to herself now, a determined thought in her mind, she carefully, gently laid a hand on the bit of Moko-moko that draped around his shoulder and lay between them. She smoothed the fur before cuddling her cheek into it, drifting off into lovely dreams.  
-

He opened his eyes once he was sure that she was asleep and carefully sat up, releasing his Moko-moko to her grip. He grinned a little at how she wrapped herself around it in her sleep, curling into it. He let his expression drop before standing and leaving the clearing. He had no worries for their safety, nothing alive or dead would dare to go near his pack.

He went to the well, stepping right up onto it's edge and looking down. He'd seen the miko jump in it many a time before, mostly without her knowing, when he was curious. He knew how it transported her 500 years into the future and he knew that his brother had been able to go there as well. That in itself made him curious. Would it allow _him _to enter?

He could feel the power that pulsed throughout it's wood and felt how it pushed against his own youkai. With that simple acknowledgement he knew that he would not be allowed access. This made him wonder. How was it that Inuyasha had been allowed?

He stood there, pondering, for a moment before something came to him. The beads. Inuyasha wore a beaded necklace that he knew Kagome could use to subjugate him, therefore it had to have been her that had given it to him. He wondered if it could work both ways.

As he walked back to the camp he browsed through his various thoughts, considering all and dismissing most.  
-

Kagome smiled to herself as she practically ran to the well.

"C'mon guys!"

The others smiled as they tried to keep up to her pace.

When they all finally reached it she hugged everyone (all save for a certain tai-youkai) before hopping up onto the ledge.

"Now I'll be back soon, first thing in the morning!"

She glanced at Sesshomaru, waiting for a little nod from him before turning and jumping down into the well's depths. When the glow of it dimmed down to darkness they all turned and settled themselves comfortably. The Houshi and Taijiya laid back in the grass to bathe in the warm sunlight while the children immediately began to bound around in a game of chase. There wasn't much sense to go to the village unless necessary when she would only be gone till the morn, and then that way Sesshomaru could inadvertently guard the well. He wasn't certain whether or not his half-brother could still go through the well but he would not risk it.

As he sat leaning against the well he returned to his thoughts from the previous night.  
-

Kagome was certainly enjoying her time at home! She'd gone into town after visiting with her family for lunch, looking for a sturdy and useful bag that would fit everything that she needed. She'd finally settled on a bright blue one, almost electric in it's colors, shaped much like her old one. It was roomy with plenty of pockets and it came with a new 2 liter break resistant water bottle which would come in very handy! While she was out she picked up a few treats for the children, a doll for Rin that was luckily wearing a yukata (so its wardrobe wouldn't be too shocking), and a yo-yo for Shippo. She had a feeling he'd have more than enough fun with that and he could use it as a weapon if need be. She laughed to herself at the image. And of course she would have to pick up a few sweets for everyone. She didn't want to overload too much though so she'd limit it all to necessities such as lotions and things for Sango, a new brush set for Miroku to make his ofudas, and basic treats for the youkai.

She hummed contentedly to herself as she headed back home, that is until she realized that she hadn't gotten anything for Sesshomaru! She blanched at the thought. How could she have forgotten? But what could she possibly get him? He wasn't exactly a needy sort of youkai and she had no idea what he liked. She groaned in defeat as she leaned against a store window in defeat. What could a modern girl possibly get a tai-youkai that he would either need or want? Considering how wealthy he was he needed for nothing. So what would he want?

_Oh what to do, what to do?_

She'd get him a brush, but what was the point when they could just share? He didn't seem to mind. There was no form of clothing that he couldn't get made for himself and better from his own seamstresses.

_Ugh, what to do?_ She turned her face to the glass, resting her forehead on the cool surface. _Hmmmm, well I should get him something that won't offend his senses, something pleasant smelling._ She sniffed, trying to think of a pleasant scent. She got a whiff of something sweet and warm and slowly opened her eyes. There on the other side of the glass was an entire case of gorgeous, delicate sweets of all kinds. Her eyes widened. _Exactly!_ A kind of sweet would be something momentary that he could enjoy, he didn't need anything to lug around with him so it would be perfect!

She practically skipped in her excitement as she entered the shop, looking all around her at the displays and finally back to the case. She would want to get something visually appealing as well; she wanted to tickle all of his senses. Finally she settled on a tiny chocolate mousse cheesecake covered in a layer of smooth ganache topped with a large ripe, juicy chocolate covered strawberry. She highly doubted if he was allergic to chocolate like normal dogs, because honestly his body was running with lethal poison, what harm could a little chocolate do to a demon of his caliber?

She exited the shop in a happy haze, hurrying home while carefully carrying her precious package.

That night she made sure to put a note on the boxed up cake in the fridge, promising death if anyone so much as thought of eating it. She took a nice long hot bath before settling into bed, feeling content with her day.

As she lay there, she discovered something though: she was strangely antsy. Something felt off and it was almost ridiculous. She'd been perfectly fine until she'd tried to sleep and now she had an odd feeling, as if something was missing and she was horribly alone. She knew that it was because she'd become accustomed to sleeping in a pack. Having the comfort of her pack literally surrounding her and their auras all brushing up against one another's made it feel so secure. Now it felt strangely silent and empty despite the bustling city outside. After an hour and a half of lying there she came to realize that she would be getting no sleep that night.

Kagome smiled sleepily as she said her goodbyes to her family and hopped down into the well. After the lights faded she looked up to see some familiar faces looking down at her. She waved.

"Hey guys! Anybody wanna' help me out? I've got a bit to carry and I don't want to squish anything."

Almost immediately Sesshomaru was beside her and they were both soaring straight up into the air and out of the well. They landed softly in the grass as everyone ambled closer.

"Welcome back Kagome-sama," greeted Miroku as Sango waved.

"Did you have a nice visit with your family?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh yes, as always!" She set down her new bag carefully, kneeling next to it, mindful of the little box in her other hand.

"I've brought a few things for you guys," she mumbled as she fumbled with opening the bag. She managed to get the latch open and pulled out Miroku's and Sango's gifts first. They were used to such gifts so they accepted them graciously and let the children crowd in closer.

"What did you get us Kagome-chan?" Rin asked sweetly.

"It's gonna' be good!" grinned Shippo. "She always brings the coolest things from home!"

"For Rin," Kagome smiled as she held up the doll for inspection. The little girl practically squealed when she saw it, her hands hesitating to touch it.

"May I really, Kagome-chan?"

"Of course, Rin-chan, I bought it for _you_," she grinned as the little girl reverently took it into her tiny hands.

"It's so pretty," she whispered as she trailed off to examine it some more.

"And Shippo," she held up the yo-yo to his quick paws. "Ship, I'll have to show you how to use it, but later, okay?"

"Okay Kagome-chan! Thank you!" He bounded off, swinging the yo-yo around his head by its string, already a potential hazard to someone's health.

"Thank you!" piped up Rin's little voice from among the flowers.

"You're welcome guys!" She smiled as she watched them before looking up and over to the Tai-youkai. He watched her quietly, no expression present as he eyed the box in her hands.  
-

He watched as she stood, his nose discreetly trying to pick out scents from the mystery box. So involved in his quest, he didn't notice when she stumbled fore-ward as if in slow motion, her expression dropping to one of horror as the box tumbled out of her grasp. He caught her by the arm at the last second and managed to catch the box in his grasp, but not before it tossed and turned a few times in the air. Her shriek of dismay rang throughout the clearing.

Everyone looked up but saw that there was nothing truly amiss and went back about their business, but Kagome was completely crestfallen. She took the box from his hand gently, her eyes wide and glistening slightly.

"Worry not, Miko. Surely it cannot have been harmed."

She continued to stare at the box.

"Just tipping would ruin it, there's no way it's not ruined now!" she mumbled quietly. She wanted to peek and see what the damage was, but at the same time she didn't want him to see the mess. She pried a finger into the opening and eyed it quickly only to be completely disappointed. She couldn't possibly give it to him now.

"Ohhhhh now what am I supposed to do? I can't give him _this…_"she groaned miserably.

"I am sure, Miko, that whoever you are gifting it to will appreciate it no matter its state."

"Oh but it's ruined, I can't now!" She stared at it, unsure of what to do with it now. _What a waste! This mess wouldn't tickle anyone's senses!_

Pushing down some unfamiliar feelings, he tried to decipher how to make her feel better about the situation. He disliked seeing her upset, and that gift was apparently very important to her.

"Who was it for, Miko? I am sure it can be fixed before you gift it to them."

"Nobody!" she mumbled, attempting to shove it into her bag.

"Miko, I insist."

"No really! It's not a big deal," she rubbed at her eyes, trying to prevent tears in her embarrassment and frustration.

"Kagome," he warned.

"It was for you!" she cried, sniffling.

He stopped, his brows rising into his hairline.

For him? She'd gotten him a gift? He would not have expected as much of her.

But now his curiosity was piqued.

"You purchased a gift for this Sesshomaru?"

"Yes but now it's ruined," she groaned and then began to mumble to herself. "It took me so long to find something just right and then I go and ruin it by being my clumsy self."

He knelt beside her, gently taking the box from her hands and lifting the lid to peer inside. She didn't fight it, she was too upset to care. The scents that greeted him made his mouth water. There was something sweet and yet bitter about it, a delicious combination when mixed just right. The contents of the treat were indeed a bit smooshed inside the box, but he could still understand that it was a sweet treat of some kind meant for eating. He reached in for the strawberry, sniffing it delicately before taking a bite of it. The tangy and sweet tastes melted in his mouth and his eyes closed half-way in absolute bliss.

_What HAD the Miko gotten him?_

-

She watched him warily, still sniffing a little, but somewhat happy with how his expression was changing from his normal lack-there-of, to one of what she could only guess was contentedness. His eyes became hooded as he slowly savored it. She quickly dug into her bag and pulled out a small fork and handed it to him, watching as he eagerly dug it into the desserts remains.

She sat in awe as his mask fell entirely for just a moment as he devoured his treat. She'd never seen such an expression on him and it left her completely and utterly dumb-founded. What she wouldn't give for her camera right now! Oh! Her camera! Discreetly, she slipped her hand into her bag once more, trying very hard not to get his attention as she grabbed her digital camera. She turned it on in the bag so as not to alarm him with the little beeps it made and when she was certain that he was completely immersed in his treat she slowly lifted out the camera, still not believing what she was seeing, and snapped a shot. She lowered it, unable to take her eyes off of him as he licked the fork clean of every last bit of chocolate.

It was causing the strangest sensations in the pit of her stomach.

She blinked as his gaze landed on her, nothing short of pleased. He handed her the utensil and the box. Blinking some more she peered down into the spotless container and back up at him only to see that his usual expression was back, though his eyes still betrayed his delighted mood.

"I must thank you heartily, Kagome-san, for gifting me such a treat," he murmured as he leaned in a bit closer. As he did so he grabbed a hold of the end of his Moko-Moko and wrapped it around the collar of her yukata. When he was satisfied with the length, he took his hand to where it met, his youkai swirling about it. She watched, amazed as he forced his youkai into his hands, and separated that piece of his Moko-Moko from the rest.  
-

He grinned to himself at her stunned expression. He had indeed found a way to connect himself with her, so that perhaps he could venture through the well. How fortunate that she had given him an excuse to gift it to her. The others might have become suspicious had he not had a sound reason.

Leaving a piece of his Moko-Moko with her was the most reasonable of the thoughts that came to him while he waited for her return. Giving her a fang crossed his mind, but that he would save for later, perhaps when she was successful in her training and needed a weapon of her own to defend herself with. And so this was the only other possibility that would make it all plausible.

He felt his inner demon grin at the sight she made with his fur around her shoulders. He seemed to appreciate it very much and was projecting more scantily clad, fur adorned mikos in his mind. He pushed that thought away (for later…?) and returned his thoughts to the present. The Miko had seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

She was staring at him in complete shock. Perhaps he shouldn't have teased her so much.

"Miko," he called quietly.

She shook her head abruptly, her hands coming up to curl in the fur now adorning her shoulders. It was so soft she automatically began to pet it, and while there wasn't a lot of it, there was just enough to wrap around herself. She cuddled it around herself, smiling in newfound delight.

She couldn't have possibly realized that he could still feel it when she stroked the fur, just as he could with the original Moko-Moko.

A/N: Well, I think I'm done with this chapter for now, tired and need to go to bed since I work in the morning…^^; Hope you all enjoyed it!


	20. Chapter 19: Of Tea and Wolves

Disclaimer: Of course, and as always, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

Chapter 19: Of Tea and Wolves

Previously: Kagome brings gifts back for everyone after a restless night, only to be given a gift herself, a piece of Sesshomaru's Moko-Moko!

OH! And PS! Just thought I'd leave a little bit of info before you start reading, about Alpha and Omega in dog terms. The alpha, obviously is the 1st, therefore the leader of the pack, and so Omega is the last, basically the bum of the pack. They are literally the last to get anything, even scraps and cannot even think of challenging the alpha. Just a little tidbit for ya, you'll understand why I mentioned it soon enough! :D Enjoy! Oh! And ookami means wolf!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shippo watched his mama carefully from his spot on Miroku's shoulder. He'd noticed lately, in the past couple of months, her change in attitude and demeanor. It was definitely for the better, she was much happier and contented, but he couldn't help but wonder why the changes came about so dramatically.

He watched as she subconsciously rubbed her cheek against her newly acquired fur collar as she walked beside Rin-chan, a blissful smile on her face. She'd been doing that a lot lately. He didn't think she even realized she did it. He glanced over at the taiyoukai as he walked a little ahead of the group, and from the dog's stance he could tell he was focusing on something else entirely. Shippo huffed in slight irritation as he watched the two.

"Noticed it now, have you?" Miroku whispered over to him.

"Noticed what?" The Houshi was silent for a bit, thinking before he continued.

"Well, what was it that was bothering you while you were observing our Kagome-sama?"

The kit huffed in concentration.

"It's just that she's changed. And I think I know why."

Miroku's eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Go on."

"Well, Inu-baka was a really big meanie. Especially to her towards the end, and I think she's finally gotten over him."

"Over him?" The kit was quiet as he peered at the inu up front, gauging whether he was listening. In the end he supposed it didn't matter.

"Hmm, we all know she like-liked Inu-baka. And she was so sad for a while, especially when she came back and he yelled at her. I could tell it really upset her. But now she's happy, happier than I've seen her in a while." His expression turned solemn. "It's good for her."

The Houshi couldn't help but smile at how mature their little kit was.

"You are very astute, young one."

"Thanks!" he puffed out his chest proudly. "I think," he deflated at the Houshi's chuckling.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagome hummed happily as she set about making the tea for the evening, with Rin's assistance of course. The adorable little girl insisted on helping Kagome with everything she did.

"Here Sesshomaru-sama!" cried Rin happily as she brought a tea cup to the taiyoukai. He accepted it quietly.

Sesshomaru was served first, as always. It was his right, as alpha.

Kagome was just helping Rin to pour the rest of the tea into cups when a very familiar aura popped into her senses. Her eyes widened and she glanced over at the taiyoukai. He was standing, his nose tipped up into the air delicately, his eyes narrowed. She barely noticed the way one hand hovered over his katana's handle, the other holding his tea.

"Come on, Rin honey, let's bring the others their tea." She stood straight as well, discreetly bringing Rin to the far end of the camp where Miroku and Sango sat. The little girl happily followed.

"~Yellow daisies and butterflies~" sang Rin as she tried not to spill the tea. She handed them carefully to the others, smiling brightly as she did so. Shippo giggled happily between them.

"~And worms, and beetles and maggot pies!~" he cried.

"Eeeeew!" screeched Rin.

"Shippo, that's just gross!" Kagome chuckled.

"Thank you Rin-chan," smiled Sango, changing the subject. She exchanged tentative glances with Kagome and then over to Miroku. Even they could sense what was coming.

And then suddenly he was there, arriving in a great whirlwind, grass and dirt kicking up everywhere. Kagome sighed when she saw some pieces fly into the teacups. She took a few steps away from the others as quickly as possible.

"And how's my woman, eh?" came a loud voice, echoing in the winds he brought with him. He was standing before her as usual, but this time he practically knocked the tea pot out of her hands in his usual assault of them. His grip was strong as he brought one up to his lips.

"Has the mutt been treating you well?"

She frowned at him, looking down to the pot of spilled tea that was seeping into the dirt, and then back up at him. He was completely oblivious to everything but her.

An annoyed rumble sounded through the clearing at the word 'mutt'. Kouga grinned before turning to face the sound. And suddenly he dropped one of Kagome's hands to stand before her, the other pushing her protectively behind him while keeping a strong hold of her wrist. That did not please her. At all. She tried to pull out of his grasp but he didn't budge.

What Kouga had seen when he turned had surprised him. He hadn't bothered to pay any attention to the other scents when he arrived, only his future mate's, and so imagine his surprise when he found not the mutt, but his older brother. The taiyoukai. How could he have not noticed?

Sesshomaru glanced down at the cup of tea in his hand, and after noticing several chunks of dirt and blades of grass now floating in it, he tossed the boiling contents of said cup straight at the ookami, nearly grinning at the hiss that came as a result. Obviously he had horrid reflexes.

"This one is not a mutt, I assure you, wolf. You would be wise not to say such a thing in the future. Provided of course that you wish to keep your head," he replied smoothly.

His eyes narrowed at the hand that held such a tight grip on the miko. What claim did he think that he had, to treat her in such a way, placing her to his back. Could the fool not smell his scent all over her? Nor see the pelt wrapped around her shoulders? A fool indeed.

"You are advised to release her."

"Release her?"

"It would be wise." He would give one warning.

Sango, Shippo and Miroku looked on in surprise. They knew better than to interfere in youkai matters of dominance. But at the same time, their friend was right in the middle of it. Just to be safe, Miroku took a hold of his staff and Sango pulled over her hiraikotsu. When it came to Kouga and Sesshomaru they had no idea what to expect. None at all.

Kouga's glare tightened, as did his grip. He of course didn't notice Kagome's hiss of pain.

He was entirely focused on the Inu before him, and he realized he was on shaky ground. When it was just the mutt, formalities didn't matter, because being half human Inuyasha didn't really go by the youkai traditions. He clenched his jaw in irritation. But his brother was another matter entirely. His mind raced, and then he thought of something. He raised his chin, a scowl adorning his charming features.

"I have prior claim."

The Inu came closer, his grip on his katana tightening as his eyes narrowed further.

"Prior claim? In what way?" His lip curled up in a malicious grin. "Because you saw her first? What a fool you are, indeed."

"I did! I saw her first!" If he had a claim then there was no way the Inu could contradict it.

"Ah, but you are mistaken. I first set eyes on her merely days after her first arrival in this area," He was making a half-circle around them, watching in delight as the ookami stepped back, "when she first met the half-breed you call a mutt. Therefore," he nodded at him, "by your own standards, I have prior claim."

"But I never saw you near her till now," Kouga snapped, disbelieving.

"You being unaware of my presence does not state that I was not there. Merely that your senses are weak." He came closer. "Perhaps you were inbred?"

A thunderous growl rang in the clearing.

"You son of a bitch!" Kagome cried out when his claws pierced her skin. He took no notice.

A resounding growl rang in return.

"The only word of truth I've heard from your filthy mouth," Sesshomaru growled in mocking irritation. "Does your idiocy know no bounds?"

At that the ookami released the miko, throwing himself at the taiyoukai in rage.

Sesshomaru in return drew his sword, slicing into the air angrily, his expression betraying nothing but his eyes glowing fiercely and his actions livid.

Kouga whimpered as the blade hit home, slicing thinly across his stomach. He stopped momentarily in his advances, long enough to see Sesshomaru lick his blood off of the blade before spitting it back out in disgust.

"So foul. Are you certain that you are the leader of your pack? Your blood reeks of Omega."

Kouga leapt forward again, his claws and teeth extended in his blind anger. Before he could get near however Sesshomaru's aura spiked, the air around him swirling like a hurricane. The ookami was thrown into the dirt, practically being forced into it by the massive, murderous aura that slammed into him from all directions. It forced him downwards as if gravity had reversed, his face being smashed into the dirt and rocks. At some point it began to burn, and he screwed his eyes shut in pain, disbelieving the power of the aura that now assaulted him. He had had no idea of it's strength.

"Sesshoumaru-sama stop!" rang a heavenly voice from somewhere off to the side.

Almost immediately it ceased, but not before he was given a more forceful shove into the dirt. He got to his knees shakily, being helped by none other than Kagome.

"That was un-necessary, Sesshomaru-sama!" she scolded.

Kouga watched as the inu's lip lifted into a sneer.

"And why is that? Do you appreciate his attentions?"

Before she could reply the ookami jumped in.

"Of course she does! How could she not? Now that the Inu-baka's deserted her who else would have her?"

Sesshomaru watched in anger as shock was plastered across his miko's face. Her arms went limp at her sides, her eyes blank.

"She obviously needs a strong, _caring_ alpha to take care of her and protect her!" He grabbed her by her injured wrist again, glaring at the other youkai. "With as much power as she has because of the shikon, it would take a dedicated mate to keep her out of trouble! I'll take care of her, and she'll be my bitch!"

Sesshomaru's anger spiked to new levels, but it was not he that attacked. A furious fist came out of nowhere, smashing into Kouga's nose right between the eyes with a resounding 'crack'. He fell back in surprise, his hand quickly going up to stop the sudden flow of blood.

"Ka-Kagome!"

"How dare you! Who says that I need protection?" Kagome glared at him angrily, her arms hanging at her sides, her hands in white knuckled fists. "The only protection I need is from you, Kouga. I've told you time and again that I'm _not interested!_ When will you actually listen to me?"

Her hands came up to grab at her hair in frustration as she crouched, baring her teeth at him in a very inu-like snarl. He slinked away from her in shock.

"THAT is what I need! Someone who listens and actually cares about what I have to say! Someone who _can_ protect me but who also understands that I can protect myself!" He stared at her blankly, looking for everything like a cornered pup. Kagome looked him straight in the eye, almost as if the contact would make it hit home. When he gave no response she stood quickly, her back straight and her head held high.

"Kouga, I refuse to be the type of _bitch _who'll just be ditched in the cave with the pups. And I refuse to be chosen by a youkai as stubborn and pig-headed as you!" She marched up to him, and he scooted back away from her. "I'll tell you one final time! While I am flattered, touched really, I cannot -will not- be your mate! EVER! And the sooner you realize this the better! Because if this happens again I will let HIM finish what he started!" she cried, pointing at the Taiyoukai.

The ookami bolted to his feet and ran as fast as was possible in a whirlwind, quite literally with his tail between his legs, only a single glance at her spared.

Kagome huffed as she watched him go, her breaths coming out a bit haggard.

"That felt good." Her shoulders sagged as she let out a deep sigh.

Silence reigned in the camp as Kagome went back to her pot of tea on the ground, now completely empty of it's contents.

"Dammit," she muttered. "That was the last of the blackberry, my favorite. Bastard." She picked up the teapot and headed back towards the saddle bag that usually carried the pot and all of the tea necessities. She shoved it in without a second glance, not even bothering to clean the remaining tea drabble from it. She marched forward and took the discarded cup from the grass at Sesshomaru's feet, not even sparing him a glance as she placed it in the saddlebag as well.

"What a waste."

She marched over to the others who sat in their spots, mouths gaping, their tea cups idle in their hands. She walked up to them, glanced into the cups, and seeing debris from the wind storm he came in, grabbed the cups from them and dumped out their contents as well before bringing them to their original places.

It would appear no one was to have their tea tonight.

A small whine was heard from behind the Houshi and Taijiya, and everyone turned.

Kagome gasped, all anger gone, and she practically ran to the little girl. Sesshomaru wasn't long in coming.

Rin was huddled in a little ball, her hands covering her mouth, muffling her cries. Shippo was beside her, patting her shoulder.

"Ohhh, Rin honey, what's wrong?" Kagome wrapped her arms around her, dipping her head in an attempt to see her face.

The little girl buried her face in the miko's shirt, gripping onto her like a life line.

"Rin-chan?"

She didn't make a sound after that, and Kagome looked up to the taiyoukai, her eyes questioning. He met her glance with one of his own. She could tell he knew what was going on. But while he acknowledged her unasked questions, he did not answer them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rin had finally fallen asleep, clinging still to the miko, with Shippo curled up at her back. Kagome watched the poor girl, brushing her hair back from her face slowly, confused, and every once in a while glancing over at the inu sitting a fair enough distance away.

Kagome managed to pull her tight hands from her shirt once they'd slackened in sleep and stood, gently brushing her bangs out of her face.

"We will watch over her, Kagome-sama," nodded Miroku. He and Sango sat near the pile of pelts, both clearly upset and confused.

Kagome walked to him hesitantly, rubbing her arms at the chilly air that seemed to have settled. He seemed to be ignoring her, looking up into the night sky.

She settled on the ground beside him, glancing up into the sky as well, trying to figure out just what it was that he was looking at.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Kagome's mind wandering all over the place, neither of them saying anything. An owl screeched in the distance.

"Sesshomaru-sama," murmured Kagome, coming back down to earth.

She waited for him to acknowledge her with a sideward glance before she continued.

"Sesshomaru-sama, may I ask why Rin-chan was so upset?"

He didn't answer for a moment, instead his gaze turned to rest on the sleeping child, buried in the pelts. In her sleep she was curling around the kit, burying her face in his tail. Eventually a small sigh escaped and his eyes met hers.

"Rin was killed by an ookami pack."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagome sighed heavily as she returned to the pelts to curl up with her kits. She looked down on Rin with a completely new view of everything that she ever knew about the child. Nothing would be the same. But she couldn't help but have an overwhelming sense of protectiveness.

"_Rin was killed by an ookami pack."_

She sighed yet again, laying her head against Rin's as she slept. The poor dear. Sesshomaru had told her everything that had happened and she still couldn't believe it. She didn't want to, but the proof was right before her.

To be killed by a pack of wolves, Kagome couldn't think of anything worse then to be ripped apart and eaten so savagely like that. But he brought her back.

She watched as he came to the pile of furs, slowly settling down on the other side of the children, watching Rin to be sure that he did not disturb her.

Despite all appearances, he was caring and incredibly attentive. Kagome realized this more and more as time went by. She'd always perceived him as the uncaring, cold and heartless older brother. But that was wrong. Very wrong. He was simply very, very good at hiding it all away from the world. Locked away. One would only notice it if they got closer. And Kagome could no longer deny, she was becoming very close.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: And that's all, more to come!


	21. Chapter 20: Of Confessions and Dreams

Chapter 21: Of Confessions and Dreams

U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters…T_T

U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.

Kagome grinned happily as they walked through the cheery little mixed village. It was a youkai _and_ human village, one of the only of its' kind. Of course that didn't mean that the breeds mixed together marriage-wise quite as freely as they mixed socially. Such things were still done with the utmost care and deliberation. But still, it made Kagome happy to see the two races getting along peacefully.

She, Rin and Shippo were browsing the stalls, exploring for any new finds. So far all they'd picked out were some _wagashi_ sweets to share with the others. Kagome began looking through a _tabi_ and _getta_ stand's wares when the children began to grow impatient. She needed new footwear, since hers were wearing out, so she ignored the wide, bored eyes of the children for a moment.

"Kagomeeeeeeee!" Shippo groaned. "Can we please go see those toys?"

She craned her neck to glance at a stall further up the street. It wasn't too far. She spread out her aura for a moment, searching for threats. None.

She sighed as she bent down to their level.

"Now, if I let you go look at the toys, you won't be coming back begging for them, will you? We only have so much money for spending."

"Are we running low again?" Shippo asked timidly, Rin looking between them both, confused.

"Yeah, we haven't run into anybody who needs help, not even to get rid of demons or spirits."

"What do you mean, Kagome-chan? What are we low on?"

Kagome smiled at her endearingly, smoothing her hair from her eyes.

"Money, darling. None of us actually work for a living. Usually we provide our own food from the woods or streams so it isn't a problem. But once in a while we need supplies that we can't get from the woods. For that you need money."

The little girl's face scrunched up as she thought hard, her hands playing with the hem of her sleeve. Finally her expression cleared and she smiled widely.

"But surely Sesshomaru-sama has plenty of money! He can buy us our things!"

Kagome giggled a little at how anxious she was.

"I'm sure he could, dear, but it wouldn't be polite to ask him to buy us things. He may be our alpha but that doesn't mean he should spoil us. He provides when he knows he should. And that's enough." She leaned forward and kissed them both on the forehead.

"Now go on, and don't let me catch you begging Sesshomaru-sama for things either!" she called as they scampered off, giggling.

She stood and began browsing through the _tabi _again, looking for something plain and simple. Nothing extravagant. But as she was browsing she found a pair of the smoothest fabric, of the loveliest blue. She smiled to herself as she ran her hand over them. They would be so cool and light on her poor, tired feet. She shook her head, grabbing a pair of plain white ones and handing the peddler the money. As she was waiting for the change she noticed a flash of silver in her peripheral. She turned, already smiling.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Is your business finished?"

"Hn."

"So you've decided to join the rest of us in civilization?" she teased as she took her change and smiled at the nice woman. The plump usagi youkai before her was staring at her incredulously, glancing back and forth between her and Sesshomaru. She looked a little panicked, so Kagome smiled a little wider to hint to her that it was alright. She smiled hesitantly before scampering off to help another customer.

Calmness reigned as the two stood in companionable silence. Eventually Kagome just grinned before slowly walking forward, in a casual stroll. He followed.

"Where are the children?" he asked. Kagome's grin blossomed when she realized that he was making small talk. He would obviously know where the children were. How could he not?

"They are looking at toys and trinkets. Unnecessary little things." She grew closer to him conspiratorially. "Be careful, they are beginning to consider begging. Even perhaps from one as magnanimous as you."

A slight grin quirked the corner of his lips.

"Hn. Unnecessary trinkets," he murmured. "But despite being unnecessary they are still appreciated."

"Of course. Gifts from loved ones are always appreciated, even if they are not what's expected." She placed her purchase in the sleeve of her yukata with the rest of her change.

He nodded solemnly.

"The gift I received from my father certainly was not what I had expected," he confided, referring to his katana. "But I now appreciate it for what it is."

"I suppose that was very frustrating for you, being the eldest. Rightfully you should have been given the most powerful of the two."

He said nothing to this, merely continued forward at a casual pace.

"But now Inuyasha needs it, to stay sane anyways. Not that he deserves it," she grumbled.

"Hn. The hanyou has always had a way of under-appreciating what he is given. In the end he tends to lose everything."

She frowned a little at that. Somehow she felt there was something else to that statement.

"What do you mean?"

He seemed to be contemplating on how to begin.

"Inuyasha, since he was a child, has always been undeniably stubborn. In every moment that he was offered aid or compensation he has refused."

A light came on for Kagome at that statement.

"Wait, when did he ever refuse something from you?"

He sighed.

"After Inuyasha's mother died, I was sent to retrieve him. Even as a child he refused to come near me. But it wasn't out of fear. It was out of distrust and anger. He'd seen the way that other adults treated him, as well as other youkai and saw that in me as well."

"Wait, so you didn't dislike him from the beginning? The way he'd always talked about it made it seem like _you _hated _him_."

"He would see it that way. I was anxious about meeting my half brother, and angry with my father, causing me to be distant. Inuyasha saw this as hostility towards him. I was not biased enough to immediately dislike a child."

"Hn," she murmured in a very Sesshomaru-ish way. "I can see him being like that. He's always refused any kind of help with anything. Even the simple things."

"I was told upon returning to the shiro that his mother was also the type of creature to deny aid. But where in her it was for a sense of independence as a woman and a hime, in him it was simply a willful stubbornness."

"Wow," Kagome exclaimed, her mind racing. "This is so insightful! I never would have thought of it that way but now it makes perfect sense!" She laughed a little, earning a grin from the Inu.

"Inuyasha is indeed a very confused boy. He doesn't know what he wants and what is right because he wouldn't let anyone near to teach him. Those he let near, he harmed, in some way or another."

"He doesn't know how to love." She understood now. He was confused, and hurt by everything around him, and so he confused and hurt those around him in return because he didn't know any other way. She was beginning to pity him. It was almost reassuring for her, because that meant that he was just like a child lashing out. She began to feel like she could let it go, let it ALL go. Since it had all happened she'd felt a little piece of her, a corner in the back of her mind, still glowing with hurt and pain. Now it dimmed down to a healthy pink. She understood. She understood it all. And it was all thanks to a little confession of an Inu.

U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.

Kagome sighed as she lay down on the futon, smiling blissfully.

"Ohhhh how I missed this!" she crowed. A little giggle drew her attention to her side. Rin had cuddled up next to her, smiling widely.

"Rin missed this as well!"

Kagome frowned in mock discipline.

"Now Rin, we do not refer to ourselves by our own names, now do we?"

Her eyes widened when she realized her mistake. She grinned sheepishly as a little blush rose to her cheeks.

"No Kagome-chan. I forgot." She buried herself in one of the blankets. "I missed this," she corrected.

"That's my girl." Kagome wrapped an arm around her before going in for the kill, tickling her sides mercilessly. Giggles joined the sound of rain hitting the rooftops.

"You two, always so rambunctious," laughed Sango as she set out her futon.

Kagome sighed as she released the girl, sprawling out on her back.

"Oh, but it's so fun Sango-chan, you should try loosening up a little!"

"Hmm. Perhaps. My brother and I played frequently, mostly games of chase or mock fighting. But it has been a while." A sad smile adorned her pretty face.

"I wish Sesshomaru-sama was here," complained Rin quietly. "It will be hard to sleep without him and Shippo-chan here like always."

Kagome smiled as she smoothed the little girls hair.

"Of course, but we will be fine. If you want, we can share my pelt, and I will tell you a story to help you sleep."

"I would like that," she grinned. "But no stories of spirits! Miroku-sama was telling me one as we came into the building and I don't think I like those stories."

"I won't tell a scary story, I promise. It's just that Miroku-sama got us into this large home because he told the man who lives here that he would cleanse it of evil spirits."

"Did he lie?" Her eyes were wide with the realization.

"Not exactly," Kagome explained. "If there are any evil spirits he will dispel them, like he always does, but I suppose it wouldn't be honest to say that there were always spirits in the places we stayed in the past." All three giggled at the thought.

"Well as long as it's a happy story, and it ends happy!"

"Of course, Rin-chan, whatever you like."

U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.

Kagome woke with a start, sweat dripping down her face. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end slowly, and she looked about the room frantically. Confusion knit her brows together.

"What…?"

She was lying on the ground in a cave, from what it looked like, but a hellish red glow encompassed the room. She stood warily, feeling not a single aura around her. That empty feeling sat in her gut, twisting and gnawing away at her nerves. What was going on?

A quiet moan rang in her ears, quiet enough that she wasn't even sure that she heard it. Her ears perked, listening in fear for any other sound. Soon enough it came again, but louder. It was coming closer, whatever it was. She spun around, trying to figure out which direction it was coming from. There were many tunnels, some lit up in red, others pitch black. She couldn't decided which was worse.

Forced to rely on only her hearing and sight, denied her spiritual abilities, she picked a dark tunnel and ran in the opposite direction of where she thought it was coming from.

A strange plopping sound was coming up behind her, almost like a wet waddling. She froze in her path and tried to hide in a dark crevice. Her heartbeat quickened and her hands automatically went up to the fur around her neck, as she listened. The feeling of the soft fur calmed her, if only minutely.

"Sesshomaru-samaaaaaaaaaaaa!" called a familiar nasally voice.

She breathed out in relief and reached out as the short figure raced by her.

"Jaken-sama!" Her arms wrapped around him, effectively stopping him as well as drawing him into her little safe spot.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I cannot die yet! I have little ones to look after! You must rescue your poor loyal retainer!" He thrashed for a moment till he realized who had him.

"Jaken! Stop it!"

He glowered at her from his prison in her arms.

"Let me go ningen!" He screeched shrilly. "Put me down this instant!"

She did as he asked, though it was more like dropping.

"Calm down Jaken," she grumbled, covering her ears. "You'll attract whatever that is back there." A moan drifted towards them as if to emphasize the point.

They both stared at one another.

"We should go." Kagome began back up the path, now feeling a little better about her predicament now that she had someone with her.

He followed silently.

"Now where do you think we are, Jaken-sama? And how do you think we got here?"

"The last that I remember is being at that paltry excuse for a home. I was polishing Sesshomaru-sama's armor when I seem to have been put under a sleeping spell."

Kagome snorted to herself, knowing that it was more than likely that he just fell asleep on the job. And it was probably a self-appointed job at that.

"Yeah, we were all sleeping in our room…" she thought quietly for a moment. After a moment she put two and two together. "We're dreaming."

They both stopped walking.

"What did you say ningen?"

"We're dreaming. As in, still asleep. This is an illusion." The walls around them flickered momentarily, but the moaning grew louder.

"Hah! That explains it! I can't feel anything, as if I didn't have my miko powers, but of course I wouldn't in a dream!" She grinned as the walls disintegrated slowly around them and everything grew hazy.

U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up, completely aware of her surroundings. She could hear Rin next to her, crying a little in fear. She grabbed her shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Rin-chan wake up!"

The poor girl woke with a start, her eyes welling up with fear.

"Kagome-san!" She wrapped her arms around the older girl.

"It's alright Rin-chan. It was just a dream." She glanced over, seeing Sango sitting up in her futon.

"I think we'd better go see what's going on though."

They all three got up and grabbed what weapons they had before hesitantly leaving the room. They crept slowly in single file with Rin between them, looking around corners first and listening for any possible sounds. They made their way to the men's rooms, and when they got to the door Kagome put her ear to it, while Sango kept an eye out. Everything was eerily silent but unlike in the dream she could feel the auras around her. Everyone inside was calm.

Kagome knocked quickly and quietly.

"Enter," came the low reply.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Miroku-san?"

The three girls went into the room hurriedly, closing the screen behind them.

"You are distraught."

Sesshomaru was sitting on some cushions near the window, leaning on the sill. The soft moonlight highlighted his elfin features delicately.

"And you guys are strangely calm. Didn't you have the dream?"

"Dream, Kagome-sama?" asked Miroku from his spot at a low table. He appeared to be writing out some more sutras.

"Wait, did either of you fall asleep yet?"

"I need very little sleep, Miko, if you remember. And the Houshi has been pre-occupied with restocking his wares. What is this dream you speak of?"

Rin practically ran to him and cuddled into his lap, despite his slightly abashed expression. He said nothing as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to hold her close.

"It was scary, Sesshomaru-sama…"

"Yeah it was really freaky," Kagome agreed as she sat next to him on a cushion, wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the chill. Sango went to sit next to Miroku and laid her head on the tabletop.

"I was in a cave, with glowing red light. And there was something chasing me through the tunnels," she shivered subconsciously at the memory of the sound. "Oh!" She looked up at the Inu. "And Jaken was there!" She looked around the room, searching for the green toad. Sesshomaru's brow rose at that.

"Jaken has taken it upon himself to polish this one's armor. I believe he went to the stables with Ah Un."

"Oh, yeah he mentioned something about your armor. But he fell asleep. And I ran into him in my dream. Vision. Or whatever it was. Any ideas Miroku?" She turned to the Houshi.

"Hmmm, it could be a spirit. I have heard of them haunting dreams when they cannot appear in the live realm. But it should be harmless, it IS merely a dream after all."

"It's harmless? But it's not good either! Don't you think we should try to expel it or something?"

She leaned over on Sesshomaru's shoulder, absently petting the fur of his Moko-Moko as she thought.

"Well, Kagome-sama," murmured Miroku as he finished the characters on his sutra, "It probably has some purpose, simply dispelling it could be harmful to whatever soul is trapped in that in-between. I think we should simply leave it be. I'm sure it will eventually find it's peace."

"What? Really? That's all? No 'evil spirit begone'?"

He shook his head with a smile.

"In this matter perhaps the Houshi is correct. Meddling in affairs that we do not understand will not help. It may simply make matters worse. I think it best that we simply move on in the morning."

Kagome frowned as she thought about it. Was that really the best solution? I mean sure, they meddled quite a lot in the past when it wasn't their business, but didn't they help out a lot too? She sighed as she leaned even more heavily on the taiyoukai's shoulder.

U.u.U.u.U.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the child sleeping against his chest and then over to the miko who leaned against his shoulder. How strange these times were. Never in his wildest machinations would he have expected to become so close to ningen females. He was not exactly the most social of Inu. He knew that that made him strange to other Inu, who were naturally pack animals, but now he would seem like any other. He had his own pack which was becoming more closely knit by the minute. Secretly he had always longed for a pack again, but he had steeled himself to a life of loneliness for the rest of eternity. And now he could honestly say that if any of his pack were missing he would feel it dearly. He sighed internally. What was he to do? Was he becoming soft?

Kagome sighed from beside him as she practically curled into him. He could feel her frustration and confusion, and could not help but wish to alleviate it. But how to do so?

He lifted his Moko-Moko from between them, much to her confusion, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"If it will calm you I will speak with the master of this house in the morn."

He could see, as she wrapped the fur closer around herself, how the corners of her mouth tilted up in a small smile. She cuddled in closer to him.

"Thank you."

"Hn."


	22. Chapter 21: of Dirty Dealings Rainy Days

Chapter 22: Of Dirty Dealings and Rainy Days

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

As Sango awoke that next morning she stretched, sighing contentedly as she sat up. Even despite the intrusion into their dreams the previous night she'd slept better than any night on the forest floor. Having a futon alone made such a difference and the extra shelter from the winds and noises of the wild certainly helped.

Miroku stirred near her, having settled his bedding beside hers. She watched as his eyes opened lazily.

"Mmm, Good morrow Sango my dear," he drawled.

She smirked. Mornings were perhaps the only time in the day when he was too out of it to be his usual lecherous self. He was all sleepy politeness.

"And you," she smiled. He sat up in his bedding, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Are we the first to awaken?"

"Yeah," she turned to glance at the others as she replied. Her eyebrows lifted a bit at the sight before her as she stood up and slowly and quietly drew closer. Miroku followed, draping an arm around her shoulders as they stood.

"It still never fails to amaze me," she murmured quietly. Miroku nodded beside her.

The other four in their group were all cuddled together, unbeknownst to them. Miroku and Sango were nearly always the first to awaken in the morning, and only they saw how truly close the others had become. Before they woke up most of them shifted into their own personal spaces, but in moments like this it was astonishing.

Rin was cuddled up behind Kagome, using her pelt as a pillow and sharing her blanket, her hands holding tight to the back of Kagome's yukata as always. It actually (as pointed out by Miroku) pulled her yukata back a bit, pulling it off of her shoulder and beginning to expose a bit of flesh. Kagome, unknowingly no doubt, was cuddled up close to Sesshomaru's chest with an arm slung around his waist, a small contented smile on her face.

"She's always smiling so sweetly in these moments," the Houshi murmured. "It's good to see that back, after the Inuyasha incident."

"Yeah, I feel like she's finally coming back to us." They watched in silence for a moment till he noticed something.

"Did you see where Shippo is?" Miroku chuckled as quietly as possible as he pointed to a bundle of fur buried in the mass that was the taiyoukai's hair. The kit was nestled among it all, against Sesshomaru's back. His nose twitched from time to time as he rubbed his cheek against a particular lock of hair. It was so sweet that Sango couldn't help but giggle.

"Ohhhhhh Shippo, he's growing so attached to Sesshomaru-sama. Have you noticed the way he looks at him? It's like he's memorizing everything that he does."

"Hmm, it's no wonder. The poor boy's never really had a good role model since his father. I mean, he's always been more mature than Inuyasha, so to finally have someone that's powerful yet mature and silently confident must be awe-inspiring. I'm sure he wants to learn all that he can." He grinned.

"They look so cozy. It makes you want to join them, doesn't it?"

Sango blushed a little at the thought.

"But they look so intimate. I almost feel like we're intruding."

They watched, amazed as Sesshomaru shifted even closer to their Kagome, now almost completely surrounding her. Because she was curled against his chest and he couldn't reach her very well he'd actually subconsciously curled around her, his nose nestled into the nape of her neck. His arms wrapped protectively around her, gentle but strong as they held her to him. A deep sigh erupted from him, coming out almost like a purr as he rubbed the tip of his nose and then his cheek against her skin.

Sango gasped, blinked and looked again. She could have sworn his golden eyes had opened for just a moment to peer at them almost daringly as his hold on the miko tightened. But as she peered closer, there was no evidence that he'd acknowledged their presence or that he'd even awaken. Taking a hold of the Houshi's sleeve, she began to pull him away.

"I think we'd best leave them be for now, we don't want to wake them early." She almost felt like it would be dangerous to tread so close any longer.

"If you say so, my dear Sango." Miroku followed closely behind, taking a hold of her hand and quite literally throwing them both across their futons.

Sango tried to pull away from his grip, only to realize that his expression was calm and his eyes closed as he relaxed beside her.

"Miroku…?"

"Let us enjoy these fabulous futons while we can, no?"

She smiled warmly, closing her eyes and allowing sleep to claim her once more.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

He waited until the Houshi and Taijiya were sound asleep once more before he even considered rising. Honestly he'd had no intention of doing so any time soon but now that he thought about it, perhaps it would be best to speak with the lord of the manner soon. It would put the miko at rest for certain.

He huddled closer to her, enjoying her scent, absorbing the feeling of her in his arms. A gentle rumble ran through his chest. He was only able to be with her at moments like this, without her awareness. He allowed the Houshi and Taijiya to think that he was also unaware of what he was doing, to think that perhaps his subconscious wished to be near her, but he was beginning to care less and less if they did know. When he flashed a glance at Sango a few moments earlier it was indeed a warning not to disturb them. He wanted to enjoy every moment that he could. At some point in the night he'd decided that he enjoyed the miko's presence. More than any other's. And he intended to keep her close from now onwards.

He pressed his lips slowly to the curve of her neck before pulling away and disentangling himself from her and the kit nestled in his hair. Picking up Shippo, he gently placed him near Rin who almost immediately sensed his presence and pulled him in close. That happened nearly every morning and it still drew a grin from him. A small sound of discontent drew his gaze to his miko.

He watched in amusement as a frown appeared on her face with the loss of warmth. She curled inwards, which made her shoulder slip even more out of the fabric of her yukata. His beast rumbled appreciatively and thoughts of her smooth skin fluttered to the fore front. He couldn't help but wonder at her reaction if she knew how revealing her night clothes were becoming.

With a sigh and a straightening of his yukata he set out to find the master of the house. This had better be worth him rising out of bed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Kagome awoke slowly, first hearing the birds twittering in the distance, and then feeling the warm sun on her face. Her smile widened as she stretched her arms above her head, feeling the stretch all the way down to her toes.

_Oooooooh what a great morning!_ she thought. She'd slept so well!

She sat up, seeing that Sesshomaru was gone and that the children still slept. She reached down and smoothed the hair out of Rin's face, pulling the blankets up further. Shippo had snuggled into Rin sometime during the night and they were both sleeping like rocks. She smoothed her own hair back, her hands falling down into her lap. A moment of calm serenity overcame her, and she simply sat there in contentedness, her mind still fuzzy from sleep.

A slight breeze danced across her skin from the window, startling her back into the present. Shivering a little she drew her arms close. Only then did she notice that her yukata's tie had all but come loose, the garment slipping down off of her shoulder and beginning to show some cleavage. Startled, she drew her yukata tightly around her, looking around almost in a panic. Had anyone seen?

Sango and Miroku were both still asleep and the children were quiet as mice.

She breathed out shakily, re-tying it tightly, giving no room to budge. She _really_ hoped that Sesshomaru hadn't seen. He'd probably think she'd done it on purpose. And honestly, anything that would make him think less of her was unacceptable in her eyes. Anything.

She got up and headed to her pack to grab a kimono for the day. She would change quickly, request breakfast and then wake the children. No doubt Sesshomaru had gone to speak with the master of the house. In the mean time she would try to keep busy, and try her damn-dest not to think about the lingering feeling of his arms around her.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

He practically prowled along the corridors back to his room, a more than slight irritation niggling in the back of his mind.

The worthless ningen had given him absolutely no resolve in regards to the dream spirit. In fact, he had flatout refused to acknowledge the truth in it. Fool. He had even dared to suggest that his miko had not been entirely honest with him.

He had briefly considered separating his lying head from his body but refrained in doing so. It would only aggravate matters.

Sesshomaru scoffed as he continued on his way. As if she _could_ lie to him. The fact that he would be able to sniff out a lie a mile away didn't matter, he knew that she would not do such a thing.

This ningen on the other hand reeked of lies. It wafted off of him in waves as soon as he mentioned a spirit. This brought up yet another point. Had the man not allowed them to stay under the pretense of the Houshi dispelling any spirits within? He had been quite adamant at that. But for some reason when a discussion of the nature of these spirits was brought up he shut down. Why could he possibly need these spirits gone? His lack of willingness to discuss it in depth smelt of dirty dealings. It required further investigation. And if that ningen even _dared _to insult the miko once more, he _would_ die by his hand. One way or another.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

She could feel the anger rolling off in waves from the corridor and knew instantly that things had not gone so well. She continued setting out the food for breakfast, telling Shippo to keep his elbows off of the table as she kept nearly all of her concentration on the taiyoukai just outside of the door. He'd paused there and she could feel his anger slowly dissipating. She was familiar with this. Back at the shiro he had done this many a time at the end of the day. Before coming among them he would take the time to calm himself, separating his business life from his social life. It hadn't been necessary in so long that she had almost forgotten that such things had once been needed. It saddened her a little to think it was needed once again.

As he opened the screen to come in she glanced up with a smile.

"Hungry?" she asked.

When their eyes met she could see the tension and anger there for but a moment. And then it cleared.

"I am not hungry as of this moment," he said as he took a seat beside Rin.

"That is a shame Sesshomaru-sama, because this food is delectable," crowed Miroku as he ate up his share.

"It is very good," smiled Rin. "I haven't had food this tasty since we were last at the shiro!"

He smiled down at her.

"Then perhaps you should eat my share. It would not due for it to go to waste."

"I do not think that will be a problem," Sango chuckled from behind her chopsticks.

Kagome looked on happily as everyone bantered at the table. They all got along so well, it truly felt like a family. Like a pack.

She began to giggle to herself as she took her next bite. She didn't notice a pair of golden eyes watching her particularly.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Despite the bright and sunny weather that morning it was once again raining, and quite thoroughly at that. Sango, Miroku and the children were exploring the place, but she'd opted to stay behind. For some reason she didn't want to wander about. She was feeling so mellow and calm that any form of exercise truly did not appeal to her. But at the same time, internally she was feeling very unsettled. She couldn't quite place it.

She paced over to the window, wishing that the rain would quit. It didn't help the mood she was in at all. As she leaned on the window sill with a sigh, she noticed a figure coming towards the building from the stables. She leaned forward, trying to see who it was amongst all of the hazy mist that had settled in the air.

Her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Sesshomaru," she murmured. His long silver hair clung to his skin, his clothing soaked through. Her heartbeat began to race as he came closer, his eyes downward in thought. Biting her lip, she tried to draw her eyes away. But she couldn't. There was something in his expression that drew her in. Not to mention how ridiculously alluring he looked with rain dripping down his porcelain skin, his facial markings standing out like exotic tattoos. He stopped in his path and ever so slowly raised his eyes to hers.

Molten gold clashed with azure orbs and her breath caught in surprise.

He watched her as he stood there in the rain, and there was something there, something in his eyes that made her shiver. She didn't understand the feeling that came over her, a sudden overwhelming feeling that made her want to run. As if she was suddenly the prey in a hunt. Her heartbeat raced faster, pounding in her ears.

And then it was suddenly gone as he looked away, continuing on his path.

She turned from the window, sinking to the tatami mat, her hand coming up to rest above her still racing heart. _What was that? _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

A/N: Just a little something while I work on my end of the semester projects! ;D Hope you liked it!


	23. Chapter 22: Of Childish Nightmares

Chapter 23: Childish Nightmares

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kagome hummed as she got the bedding ready in the men's room. They'd decided to all room together that night, to see if they had the dreams again. This had earned them a few looks from the maids that tended to their rooms, but no questions were asked. Kagome knew that they probably thought that the women in their group were a little loose, but she really didn't care anymore about what people thought.

They'd passed through several villages in their journeys and most of them had been less than understanding about a few ningen being led by a youkai, and especially towards her for some reason. She didn't really understand it but honestly, their opinions didn't matter to her. The only ones that mattered were those of her pack.

As she set out the last futon and went back for the blankets she realized something that she hadn't really thought of before. Sesshomaru hadn't gotten angry even once when they were among those ningen. She knew that he heard every word that was muttered about them, because even SHE had heard. There was no way that his youkai ears wouldn't have heard it. She frowned as she thought about it and she couldn't help but wonder: why? Why hadn't he gotten upset?

She glanced up, feeling eyes on her.

Sesshomaru was watching her, almost habitually, a scroll sitting out lazily before him. He was resting his chin on his hand, and his eyes were questioning. A slight blush rose to her cheeks under his calm scrutiny. She held the blanket that she had been about to set out closer, and approached him despite her sudden nerves.

She didn't drop eye contact with him but tilted her head to the side a little, feeling that if she was to approach him it was only respectful to him as the alpha.

"Was there something that you wanted, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked quietly.

He tilted _his_ head to the side as he considered her words. After a moment a slight smirk appeared.

"It would seem that _you_ wish to say something."

"Oh!" Her eyes widened like saucers. Had she been that obvious?

"Um, yeah, I was just thinking, that's all."

"May I inquire as to what it was about?"

She blinked owlishly at his curiosity.

"Uh, I guess," she glanced down at the scroll, but wasn't really looking at it, trying to think of how to approach the topic.

"You need not trouble yourself," he began.

"No! It's alright! I was just wondering," she began, "all of those times that we went through a village, did you ever hear the people talking about us?"

"Hn. It cannot be so unusual, to hear such things. You must concede that our pack is compiled of very different creatures. The range of youkai alone is something to wonder at."

"Well yes, but some of the things that they said were incredibly rude! They called you a _monster_!" she pulled the blanket up quickly to cover her outburst and bowed as she muttered, "Sumimasen Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Do not trouble yourself over it. It is nothing unheard of." His gaze never left her face, only increasing her agitation.

"But you are not someone to be made fun of! They have no right to be so disrespectful!"

He couldn't help but appreciate the anger that she showed on his behalf. He had indeed himself been angry when he'd heard the mutterings of the lowly humans, but not due to the things they said about himself.

"Doesn't it bother you, Sesshomaru-sama?" Her anger wilted and she slumped forward a bit.

"Kagome, consider something first. When we first met, did I not attempt to take your life?"

"Well yes, but that was so long ago, before we knew each other," she reasoned.

"I am a youkai, am I not?"

"Well yeah, but-"

He raised a hand, allowing his doku to rise to the surface and drip down onto the table's surface, eating away at the lacquered wood. His eyes bled red and his stripes grew wider, his teeth elongating dangerously. His smirk turned into a feral grin as his aura pulsed outward.

Kagome blinked at him once more, her own aura rising to the surface in response. She held it back, slightly confused. Her brows furrowed together as she contemplated what was happening.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

He watched her reaction to his slight release of power, carefully gauging her emotions. What he found surprised him, although it probably shouldn't have.

There was no fear or anger in her, merely confusion and curiosity. Feeling confounded and slightly disappointed by this he bottled it all back up, returning to his calm façade.

"Why did you do that, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked, her voice calm and even.

He brushed his hair over his shoulder as he carefully watched her. When he still found no difference in demeanor he sighed.

"Do you not see why they call me a monster, Kagome?"

She stared, surprised it would seem, by his question.

"No. I don't."

His eyes rose sharply.

"You do not? Were you blind to the creature you saw before you? Do not let this form confuse you, Miko, it is merely a shell to contain what is truly inside."

"I know that. But you're not a monster."

"I have maimed, murdered and ransacked entire villages." He let what he was saying hang in the air. "And what's more, I thoroughly enjoyed it."

She watched him still, her expression still calm though her heart skipped a beat.

"I know."

"What about that is not monstrous?"

She watched him carefully, her mouth turned down in a frown of concentration.

"Would you still do those things now?"

He tilted his head almost playfully.

"If the mood struck me."

She didn't seem to like that answer as her frown deepened.

"But not without reason," she insisted. "You always have had a reason, haven't you?"

"That remains to be seen."

"I find it very hard to believe that you would decimate an entire village without a reason. It just isn't your way. Even If that reason was unknown to all others, you yourself would know it, and it would be a true reasoning."

He sighed, leaning his face in his hand, understanding that she was beyond reckoning. It was impossible for Kagome to ever see only bad in someone.

"Believe what you will."

"It is what I know to be true," she murmured. "You do nothing without thought before hand. You are a true tactician, as only a master of battle can be."

He smirked yet again, into his hand. She _would_ find some way to turn that into a compliment.

He heard her turn away, continuing to set out the bedding. He was grateful that none of the others were around for his little display. While he knew Kagome would understand, he doubted very much if the others would as easily. It would no doubt look as if he were once again establishing dominance, or perhaps threatening her for her simple questions.

_You are a fool, Miko. _He glanced up at her once more, watching her through the fringe of his bangs. _But you will be my fool, and that is enough to content me._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As they all got into their bedding that night Sango stood at the edge, drawing Kagome's attention.

"Is there something wrong, Sango-chan?" Kagome smiled as she tucked Rin in.

"No, there's nothing wrong," she began, glancing at Sesshomaru. He was reclining behind Kagome and the expression in his eyes said that he knew what she was up to. His golden eyes narrowed.

She turned to Miroku, who was sitting on his own bedding a few feet away. He smiled, urging her forward before he looked towards the taiyoukai as well.

"I was simply wondering, Kagome-chan, if we may sleep nearer?"

Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Of course! Why wouldn't you be able to?"

Sango glanced quickly to Sesshomaru once more.

"Are you certain that it is alright? Do you mind, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He frowned, and was about to open his mouth to tell her just how much he minded, but he was immediately cut off by the miko.

"Of course he doesn't! I was wondering why you guys always slept so far away!" Kagome practically leapt up out of her blankets, hurrying to help them shift their bedding next to hers. A low rumbling thrummed throughout the room as Sesshomaru frowned.

The children were giggling excitedly as they watched, hiding beneath their blankets.

"Thank you, Kagome-sama," grinned Miroku.

"You just watch where you put your hands, Miroku!" chided Kagome as she plopped a futon down.

He put up his hands in defense when he heard the rumbling turn into an all out growl, even if it was only a second.

"I would not dream of touching you Kagome-sama!"

Her eyes narrowed as she crawled back into the bedding.

"You'd better not!" She laughed a little at his expression. "Oh don't worry Miroku, I'm not gonna hurt you."

He gulped, as he glanced up once more at the taiyoukai's expression. Kagome really could be naïve sometimes…It wasn't her wrath that he was afraid of.

"Even so, I swear I will not touch a hair on your head."

Sango smirked as she pulled over the last of the blankets.

"That is a wise decision, Houshi, now what can I do to make you swear that oath to me?"

He grinned seductively as he reclined back against his pillow.

"Oh, I can think of a few things, but I suppose that would be counterproductive if I'm to swear not to touch you." A pillow assaulted Miroku almost instantly.

"Ugh!" Sango's face was beet red.

"Oh, you're fury is beautiful, koi!"

Sango merely glared at him as she buried herself under her blanket, turning her back to him.

The smile did not leave his face for the rest of the evening.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A deep moan rumbled all around, a hazy mist in the air. Kagome was wary as she walked through the glowing tunnels, trying her best to be calm. She was trying to think clearly and logically, which, she had to admit, was difficult with the loud and disturbing groaning.

She sighed, rubbing her eyes, feeling incredibly tired despite the fact that she knew this was a dream. She'd been wondering for what felt like hours, moving away from the sounds, and she was getting absolutely no where. Frowning, she made a decision and turned around, heading instead towards the creature.

"Not like I'll figure out what's going on anyways if I don't," she mumbled. It was quite odd, now that she was getting closer the moaning was changing in pitch, sounding now more like a child crying. Concern building in her, she began to jog to the source.

She continued through two chambers in the tunnels and down into a small, black, narrow tunnel, with a faint light ahead. The sound got louder as she finally came to a shoji screen, but had turned into the whimpering of a small child. She breathed in deeply as she slowly slid the door open, and stepped in. There, huddled on the mat was a little girl, no bigger than Rin.

She approached slowly, terrified of what she might find once she got closer. But as she neared she observed the little girl, noticing how much she was quivering as she cried and knew that she wasn't going to try to harm her. It spoke to the maternal side of Kagome and she sat down in front of the girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The girl leaned into her, but did not raise her face from her sleeves where she hid it.

Her long, dark brown hair was matted, covering her face and sticking to her skin with a rusty brown curdled substance. She swallowed when she realized it was blood. For all over the poor girls back were bloody gaping wounds, like those from a barbed cane. Her plain cotton yukata hung off of her shoulders to bare her back.

"What's happened to you?" she whispered.

"Father beats Chiori," came a quiet and raspy voice.

"He beats you?" She nodded, her hands coming up to dig into her scalp.

"Why does your father beat you, sweetie?"

She shook her head slowly from side to side, but in somewhat jerky movements, one of her hands leaving her scalp to crawl over her shoulder towards her back.

"Chiori doesn't know why. Chiori is a good girl," she insisted, repeating it over and over again. Kagome was beginning to get frightened. What was going on?

"Chiori, can I see your face? Please?" At first the little girl shook her head, her hands once more going to cover it with her sleeves as a high keening erupted from her.

Kagome winced, but ignored it as she tried to gently pry the girl's hands away. She gave in, hesitantly of course, but what Kagome found made her cringe and she felt like vomiting. The poor girl's eyes were sewn shut, from eyelid to eyelid.

She gagged, and tears welled up as she stared in absolute horror.

"Chi-Chiori," she began, trying to find her voice. "Did your father do this to you?" The little girl's face twisted in pain, the skin around her eyes wrinkling and stretching in her grief and fear.

"Father got very mad at me one evening…"

"And why is that, honey?"

"I saw something that I wasn't supposed to see," she wailed. ,"that is what father said. And so he had to punish me."

"What did you see?" she almost didn't want to know.

"Mother was sick. She had been sleeping after she took her herbs and tea, but father-" she broke off, sobbing. "I saw father kill mother where she lay. He sat upon her stomach and covered her face with her bedding, holding it down as she awoke and struggled. I tried to hide, tried not to make a sound, but he found me!" she bellowed out in pain, curling into herself. "He was so angry, father was so angry!" She shook her head, her hands once more digging into her hair.

Kagome put an arm around the little girl's shoulders, weeping silently with her as she tried to comfort her.

"Why would he kill your mother?" The little girl wouldn't answer anymore, her image slowly fading away until Kagome was alone, crying her eyes out for the poor soul.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kagome awoke with a start, her eyes flying open and her hands clenching in whatever fabric they found. As she breathed in and out in a slightly panicked way, she focused on the golden eyes mere inches away.

A hand was at her back, rubbing calming circles as a soft thrumming rumbled through her.

As soon as she realized that she was awake she blinked rapidly, trying to calm herself, but the tears began to flow and before she knew it she was burying her face in his haori, trying so very hard to contain her sobs. She didn't want to wake anyone.

"What troubles you?" his calm voice rumbled around her, emanating from his chest in a way that comforted her, but she shook her head to say that she couldn't say.

And so instead of press her to speak he simply held her to him, doing his best to calm her. Whatever had happened she was obviously very troubled by it, but he would investigate in the morning. And then he would dispose of whatever had upset her so.

He buried his nose in her hair, sighing at what he knew would be a long night ahead of them.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A/N: Well that's really all I can give for the moment, pretty tired and worn out! ^^; Hopefully you guys like it, I know it's not the cutest or fluffiest chapter, but I hope it was insightful! :D Enjoy!


	24. Chapter 23: Of Snakes and Blood

Chapter 24: Of Snakes and Blood

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

A/N: Thank you all so much! I got second place in the Fanfics contest for Best Portrayal of Sesshomaru! XD Thanks again!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kagome sighed as she rolled over onto her other side. Her eyes felt crusty and puffy as she reached up to rub the weariness away and she had a distinct, residual sickly feeling. Vaguely, she noticed that she wasn't alone. She glanced around, up onto her pillow, and then over her shoulder and couldn't help but smile. The children were curled up close, despite the fact that it had to be nearly noon. And she couldn't help but notice that Sango and Miroku were close by as well, closer than she remembered them being last night when they'd all gone to bed. It warmed her heart to see how their pack had grown close.

She stretched, mindful not to disturb the kids, and sighed once more as she relaxed into an exhausted heap of miko. She hadn't gotten much sleep, even with Sesshomaru-sama there to ease her worries. She blushed when she thought of his ministrations. He had been so tender and caring, and he didn't demand answers that she wouldn't have been able to give. It made her wonder why he was so kind to her. Was it simply because she was pack, or was there something more? The rainy day came up in her thoughts, the moment having been thoroughly imbedded in her memories.

The thought took reign in her mind, growing like wild fire. And because of it she couldn't help but admit that it upset her to think that he only thought of her as pack. She wasn't sure why it upset her so much, or why it made her sick to the stomach, but she was almost afraid to know. After what had happened with Inuyasha she was a little reluctant to open that book again. It had only ever brought her pain in the past, who was she to say that it would ever be different? And even if she did begin to like him, was he even capable of such feelings for her? She was so unsure of everything.

"Gome'…" came a mumbled sigh from behind her. She turned slowly back onto her other side, smiling warmly. Rin was still asleep, for the most part, but she looked so endearing curled up with her doll like that and it appealed to Kagome's motherly instincts. She wrapped her arms around the little girl, drawing her close and laying her cheek on the top of her head as she ran her hands through her hair, drawing out the tangles. She hummed a little tune, determined to dispel the foreboding feeling that she had.

As she looked back down into Rin's sweet face she couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl. She'd been through so much, and she hadn't really had a woman's motherly influence until more recently. Already she could see the differences in her manners and Kagome became more determined than ever to continue to be there for the little dear. She had always been a cheerful child, of course, but she was still so serious at times and she knew that it was because she had been exposed to so much cruelty.

A smile grew on her face as she thought about it.

Rin's worries had ended once she's been taken under the care of a certain taiyoukai. She realized very quickly that the same could be said for her. Since she'd been accepted as pack she had really had no worries. Of course there were little things, but nothing to truly worry her. And he'd protected her from Inuyasha, despite the fact that he had no reason to. It was merely because he'd wanted to. She was suddenly feeling quite delighted. Maybe there was hope for her yet. But first she would have to think about it all some more.

She lay in bed a while longer until she decided that she'd been lazy enough that morning and sat up. She stretched once more, her hands high up in the air above her.

"_Oh_ that feels good!" she grinned. She mussed up her hair, not caring if she looked like a mop-head. Her grin faltered though when she glanced up. Sesshomaru had been sitting at the low table on the other end of the room. And of course, he was watching her.

A warmth spread across her cheeks.

"Oh! There you are," she began lamely. She rubbed a hand over her arm, trying to get rid of the goose-bumps.

"Hnn."

She swallowed.

"You seem to be in a more pleasing mood this morning," he observed.

She pursed her lips together in thought, and was amazed to see his eyes follow the movement. Pressing her lips together self-consciously, to hide them, she stood from her bedding and went to sit at the table as well. There was food laid out there and she had to admit a cup of tea sounded fantastic. She pulled her hands into her sleeves to warm them, smiling pleasantly when he poured her a cup of tea.

She watched his smooth actions, her eyes landing on the matching stripes on his wrists. She had to admit, they were one of the simple things that had always intrigued her and made her wonder where else they could possibly be. She knew that markings were only natural for powerful youkai like him. Despite her growing blush she continued to smile as he set out her tea in front of her. The fact that he had both hands now thanks to her made her ridiculously proud. She almost wanted to grab them up and inspect them, like an artist inspects their work. This was of course also ridiculous, because she had in no way created them, she'd merely restored it to him. But still.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

~~A few minutes earlier~~

He read over the new papers that Jaken had brought him that morning, determined to finish with them sooner rather than later.

A sigh drew his attention to the miko, whom, he noticed, was now waking. A warm smile spread across her face as she relaxed after a stretch. He watched her closely, watching for any signs of her previous fear. When he found none and her scent proved to be calm he looked back down to his work.

It was not two minutes before a small muttering from Rin drew his gaze once more, making him wonder if he would forever be watching the two ningen females. Kagome turned in her spot, pulling the little girl close, a delighted smile on her face.

The sight made him grin. It was something he'd seen time and time again but to this day it continued to delight him, even if only a little. The way that the miko was curled around the little girl was as if she was sheltering her as she ran her hand through her hair and hummed a sweet melody. He listened to the tune, unable to place it, but it was pleasing none-the-less.

It pleased him to find a female capable of loving the child. He'd often wondered if he would ever find someone to care for her that he would be able to stand being around for more than two minutes together. Seeing what kind of selfishness and cruelty ningen were capable of made him much less trusting of them all in general. There were, of course, a few exceptions.

The girls were silent for a time but eventually the miko sat up, albeit lazily, and stretched her sinewy limbs up as far as they could go.

"_Oh_ that feels good!" she groaned in pleasure, sending a slight tingle down his spine. It was of course then that she finally noticed his presence. She fell silent, her smile disappearing to be replaced with a spreading crimson.

"Oh! There you are," she mumbled.

"Hnn." He watched her closely, looking for any change in awareness. Surely she hadn't forgotten about the previous night. He didn't think she was quite that empty minded.

He could hear her heartbeat racing, heard her swallow.

"You seem to be in a more pleasing mood this morning," he murmured, trying not to increase her discomfort around him. He knew, of course, that he was the reason for her actions, and even though it pleased him immensely he tried not to make it any more uncomfortable for her. He doubted if she even realized it herself. And so he would allow her the space that she required. For now.

Or so he thought, until she pursed her lips, immediately drawing his gaze. He took in their pleasing shape and color, like ripe cherries, and found himself longing to taste them. She drew them inwards, no doubt aware of his attentions. Wise girl.

She stood and approached him, calming her beating heart. She sat adjacent to him but not too close. He began to pour her some tea, pleased as her eyes landed on his markings. She was watching his motions quite closely, almost as closely as he watched her.

"You seem to be quite drawn to this Sesshomaru's markings," he teased. Her eyes darted up to meet his before shooting down to her tea, the scarlet shade deepening and spreading from her cheeks down her neck and lower. He grinned openly.

"I-I was simply curious," she muttered, "Do you-do you have _more_ markings like that?" Her voice cracked a little, turning his grin into a chuckle.

He looked down for a moment, glancing back up at her through his lashes, his head cocked to the side.

"Would you care to find out?"

She sputtered in her embarrassment and he decided that this was indeed much more amusing than allowing her space. Perhaps if he continued this way she would come to realize something. Something that even he would not openly admit; he was not an overly vocal person after all. He would test her, test her reactions.

"You are certainly welcome."

She stared at him almost indignantly when she realized that he was teasing her, and stood up and stomped away to her bags. Grabbing some clothing she scowled once more in his direction before leaving the room.

He chuckled to himself, delighted indeed.

It was at that moment that the Houshi sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stared blankly at the Inu for a moment, his newly awakened mind uncomprehending just yet.

"Where did Kagome go?" he asked, somewhat slowly.

When another chuckle was all that he received a hint of his amazement shone on his face. Did the great Sesshomaru-sama just _chuckle_? Surely someone was about to die.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She stomped down the hallways, embarrassed and with cheeks aflame. He was so fickle! She could never tell what in the world he meant by what he did. Had he just been _flirting_ with her? But he would never-

She deflated as she thought about it more, leaning against the wall. He had to have just been toying with her. She'd noticed more and more that he had a sly sense of humor. She'd often been on the receiving end of it, and while she was happy to find out something else about him it still frustrated her at times. She couldn't help but wish that he was being serious.

She sighed. What was she thinking? She leaned for a few minutes, gathering her thoughts.

"I worry that the newcomers are delving too closely to the master's affairs," came a feminine voice from around the corner.

Eyes wide, Kagome darted out of sight to hide behind a large vase and plant.

"Indeed. It would be best not to stir up the past," agreed the other woman. "The master need not be reminded of his pain, having lost first his wife and then his only daughter."

"They were dark times indeed."

Kagome shrank closer into the shadows as they past her. She held her breath, clamping a hand over her mouth just in case. They continued on. Being ningen they were unaware of her presence. When she was sure that they were out of sight she darted back the way she came, right back into their rooms.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!"

The miko burst back into the rooms minutes after she left, dropping her clothes by the entry and stumbling over the bedding on her way over to them.

She ignored all of her own stumbling to practically slam into the table. Her scent was most distressed.

The others tried to register her abrupt actions but having just awoken and started eating their breakfast they were all vastly unprepared for it.

"What is amiss, Kagome-sama?" asked the Houshi, trying to calmly sip his tea.

She stopped to catch her breath, chugging down the cup of tea that she'd left.

"Is it connected to whatever upset you last night?" Sesshomaru murmured. He was unsure if she wished to broach the topic just yet but he had a feeling it was indeed connected.

Her eyes widened momentarily before she nodded. She glanced between the others, remembering that they had no idea what they were talking about. Blushing once more she looked to the table top to organize her slightly hectic thoughts.

"Umm, last night I had another nightmare, the same as before. I was wandering in the red lit tunnels, but this time I decided to go towards the sounds instead. The closer I got the more it sounded like a child crying." She stopped for a moment, unwanted images popping up before her mind. "The poor girl, Chiori, had been badly abused, and by her father no less." The more she continued the harder it was getting for her to think about it. "He'd actually-" her hand came up to cover her mouth as she choked on her words. Sango wrapped an arm around her, lending a silent shoulder. She took a minute to calm before starting again.

"He'd sewn her eyes shut." She ground out the words haltingly. "She said it was because she'd seen something that she wasn't supposed to see. Her mother's death."

Confused faces watched her, brows furrowed.

"But Kagome-sama," began Miroku, "why would her father do such a thing?"

She stared at the table surface as a deep frown settled between her brows, her mouth downward in a grim line.

"Because he'd been the one to kill her mother."

They were silent for a moment, shocked.

"Eliminating the witness," Miroku murmured, his fist tightening around his beads.

"What a cruel man," Sango murmured. "Who could do that to their own child?"

They all sat quietly, Shippo crawling into Kagome's lap to lend comfort, fiddling with his tail absently as it all registered. She pet his hair, looking down into the sweet face of her son as he looked at her, worry evident in his green eyes. _How could anybody do that to their own child?_

"Are you all right Haha-ue?" He whispered, placing his tiny clawed hand onto her own. She smiled weakly.

"I'll be alright," she murmured.

"Are you aware of who did this?" Sesshomaru asked, an inkling already forming in his mind. She looked up, nodding dismally.

"That's what bothers me the most. It's the man who owns this place."

Silent shock registered for all.

"You have proof of this?" He asked, only to be sure. He knew that she would not lie, but in order to bring about the rains of hell he would need some leverage.

"Nothing substantial, only pieces connected by my dreams and what I overheard from the servants." Her expression was incredibly troubled. "What can we do, Sesshomaru-sama?" Her eyes never left his face, no doubt for fear that there _was_ nothing to be done.

He sat in contemplation for a moment before making a decision.

"Everyone gather your things and prepare to leave." He turned to Miroku and Sango, "I would ask that you take the children to Jaken and be sure that all is prepared for _immediate_ departure."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," they murmured in unison as everyone bustled about in haste.

"Kagome," he called, drawing her back to his side. She left her pack and scurried over. She looked up at him in silent question.

"Bring your pack and bow. You and I shall speak with the headman." She nodded before hurrying yet again.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The taiyoukai and miko walked the halls slowly and calmly, in appearance, as they headed towards the main hall. Before entering the room he stopped her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Remain calm and centered, remember your training, and do not let your anger and grief drive you. In this will be your lesson." She swallowed hard as she nodded. He leaned close, his breath tickling her ear and making her shiver. "When I tell you, fire a holy arrow at the lord of the manor."

He opened the door and they entered, knowing that he would be there waiting for them among his subordinates. They approached his seat but stopped nearly ten feet away.

"I see that you are leaving, my lord," grinned the master of the house. "I am honored by your stay." The side of his mouth cracked strangely for a moment, leaving Kagome to wonder if she'd imagined it.

"Hn. We thank you for our stay." The man nodded his head minutely in acknowledgement. They both stared at each other in silence and he quirked a brow in question.

"Is there anything else that you require, my lord?" He gestured for a servant to come near.

"I only wish to alert you to something."

The look that crossed the man's face was hesitant, but only briefly.

"Indeed."

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment.

"While staying in your home I, as well as all of my companions, was visited by a spirit. The child was most troubled and I wished to inquire into the matter."

"A spirit?" His voice wavered momentarily.

"Hn. You are aware of such things, are you not?"

He began to laugh unsteadily, glancing back and forth between all of his companions.

"My lord, if I may be so bold perhaps you had simply taken too much of our strong liquor. Many a man has fallen prey to visions when under the influence of it."

"I am not effected by ningen liquor." He stepped closer, watching as the man squirmed in his seat.

"Are you certain, my Lord? How unusual a situation. I will be certain to have a holy man delve into it."

A murmuring broke out among the others in the room.

"That will not be necessary. This miko has spoken with the spirit."

His eyes widened and narrowed on Kagome.

"Has she indeed," a statement, said in distaste.

"Hn." The Inu's harsh stare was directed solely at the man, enjoying the way he squirmed like a worm under the watch of a hawk.

"Ah well then if your Miko has spoken with the spirit, then I am sure it has been dispelled, has it not? If she is truly a pure Miko then that should not have been a problem for her."

A growl rippled through the room, emanating from the taiyoukai.

"How long, scum, have you been living in another man's skin?"

The question caught all off guard, Kagome included.

The man in question simply glared at them as if offended. Sesshomaru glanced down at Kagome, tapping her hand with his own. Taking the hint, she swallowed hard and drew her bow, knocked an arrow and pointed it at the headman. A collective gasp drew around the room, most men crouching down and away from the line of fire.

"What ungratefulness is this? Is this how you repay a man who has generously allowed you entry into his home?"

Stealing her nerves she released the arrow, imbuing it with her pure powers first.

All cried out as it speedily lashed at the man, before hitting an invisible barrier and clattering to the ground. A ripple of pink spread across the barrier before it all shimmered down to nothing and the man's guise was dropped.

A distinctly putrid smell spread around as the creature's aura spread about as well and a low hissing filled their ears. The men nearby cried out again, scurrying hastily out of the way, some leaving the room. Other braver ones stayed near, determined to know what had happened to their previously ningen lord.

"A snake in the grass," murmured Sesshomaru, a sneer resting on his porcelain skin.

The now-youkai hissed angrily as he crouched low to the ground, his tail bursting from the remainder of the man's rotting flesh. Kagome resisted raising a hand to her nose.

"Tell me, what has happened to the wife and child that lived here?" The inu asked haughtily.

"That biiiiitch," he slipped, "had dissssscovered me. Of courssse ssshe had to die."

"And when the child discovered you murdering her mother you killed her as well, did you?" Kagome snapped, trying very hard not to let her anger get the better of her.

"Of courssssse. But not before I had sssssome fun with her," he grinned, his tongue flicking out, scenting the anger and disgust in the air. "Her pain wasssss beautiful."

Kagome's lip drew up in a sneer of her own, complete disgust evident.

"What was your purpose here?" Sesshomaru asked, his hand on his katana's handle.

"Issssn't it obvioussss?" he slithered a few feet closer. "It isss disssgusssting to think that a ninnnngen would be the lord of the manor in a youkai/ninnngen village. Even though none dissspute in the open it ssssshould not be sssso. Youkai are the dominant sssspeccccies and should remain asssss such."

"And so you took the life of a ningen lord, his wife and their child without any thought that you would be discovered? How foolhardy."

"It isssss unfortunate that you happened into thisssss village, Lord of the Western Landsssss. I knew it would be a miracle if I essssscaped undisssscovered by you," he admitted. His cool gaze settled on Kagome, a piece of ningen flesh peeling from his face. "But I ssssshall not leave you unssssscathed before I passssss." In but a second he flashed towards her, a slightly desperate glint in his eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat but she kept her head, leaping out of her getta sandals and dashing to the side and continuing to run full scale around the room, careful to dodge as he lashed out at her with his tail. Without a second thought she drew out a small blade from her obi and focusing on his presence she launched it back at him as he lunged for her. Her aim wasn't as accurate as she would have liked but it imbedded deeply in his side, causing him to hiss out in pain.

"You biiitcccccch!" he hissed as he recoiled, pulling out the blade and flinging it away from himself. She used her little bit of extra time to head straight back for Sesshomaru, her bow almost useless in this instance of close combat. She could hear the snake coming after her again and simultaneously Sesshomaru drew his katana, ready to strike.

As she reached him she launched into his open arm as the other drew down in a flash, severing the creatures head from his body in a swathe of blood. The red liquid sprayed onto her face with a thick squelching sound, coating the half still exposed to the creature. The body flailed about, its venom and blood coating the floor and walls.

The remaining men in the room had been shrieking in panic, their arms coming up to cover their faces from the body fluids, but they settled as the disturbance diminished.

Panting, Kagome stared down at the body twitching on the tatami, her hands gripping the fabric she was leaning on. The arm around her nudged her gently.

"Kagome," he murmured. "You are unharmed." A question more than a statement.

She blinked a few times before looking up. Blood was streaked down his face, his bright eyes practically glowing among the red.

"Yes," she replied, reaching up.

He watched as she ran her fingers down his cheek, making streaks in the blood that stained his skin.

"Yes I'm alright," she murmured, as if to herself. "And so are you."

He helped her into her getta and then ushered her out of the room and out of the building, chaos ensuing around them.

"What will happen here now?" she asked quietly, allowing him to lead her.

"That much is unknown. But there will no doubt be a dispute now as to who will be the lord of the lands."

She didn't say anything as they left the village at a calmer pace now that they were outside in the open air. She breathed in the air greedily, calming herself.

He lead her to a stream just outside of the village, in a small clearing. He crouched near the stream and drew her down to sit, never saying a word, his expression never wavering. She bent down to wash off her hands in the slow moving waters but stopped, feeling his knuckle beneath her chin. She looked up and allowed him to raise her head. He held a water-soaked piece of silk in his hand, a piece of his haori, she realized.

Gingerly, he began to wipe the blood from her face. As he did so she watched him, looking from his grim set mouth to his focused golden eyes. A slight red outlining of the gold surprised her. She wouldn't have noticed it had she not looked so closely.

"Thank you," she murmured. He glanced up for a second before continuing his ministrations.

When he was finished she took the wet fabric from his hand and, wringing it out first in the stream, set to cleaning the blood from his face in return. Neither of them said a thing, a solemn but somewhat serene feeling settling on the both of them.

As she cleaned away the blood she silently marveled at how soft his skin was, and how warm. His eyes never left her face under her ministrations, and they were strangely open. They hid nothing, but they _showed _nothing.

When she had wiped the last of the blood away she reached a hand up and, shaking a little, she ran her fingertips along the magenta stripes there. _So soft, _she thought. His hand came up to snatch hers and for a moment she thought he would be angry. But then he brought it to his lips and proceeded to lick the remaining blood from her skin. He did not look at her as he did this, looking for everything like a loyal pet cleaning it's masters hands.

Something stirred in her and her eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you are my alpha," she whispered. "This is not necessary," he cut her off with a small growl as he gently bit down on a knuckle. He glanced up at her as if challenging her to speak again. When she offered none he continued, his pink tongue darting out to clean the palm of her hand.

She swallowed, strange but somewhat familiar feelings creeping in. He continued on to her other hand without a word, making quick work of it. A quick scenting and lick of her wrist was all that was left before he stood and reached a hand down. She looked up, seeing that all red was now gone from his eyes.

Slowly, she reached up and allowed him to lift her to her feet and lead her away once more.


	25. Chapter 24: Of Returns and Duties

Chapter 25: Of Returns and Duties

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

A/N: Thank you all so much! I got second place in the Fanfics contest for Best Portrayal of Sesshomaru! XD Thanks again!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As they walked to the clearing that they knew the group would be in, both remained silent in thought. It was as if a haze had settled above them, clouding their surroundings; each were drowning in thoughts of the other, mutually solemn. It wasn't until they were nearly there that Kagome noticed something different among their group of friends ahead.

A surge of anger burst in her and she sprinted ahead, leaving a momentarily blank taiyoukai in her wake.

As she leaped over the last of the underbrush to enter into the open she trained her face into a mask, something she'd seen time and time again from Sesshomaru. She stood tall, her cool blue eyes immediately landing on the hanyou.

The group was silent, all slightly stunned at her abrupt entrance, her kimono smooth and unrumpled. She stood in silent determination, daring him to say anything.

Inuyasha stood between her and the rest of her pack, his stance slumped, his expression haggard. She'd seen his 'pity me' expression before and she wasn't about to let it affect her, so she merely raised her chin towards him.

"What do you want," she demanded slowly but darkly. He flinched, turning his cheek the other way and downwards, exposing his throat. A clear sign of submission. She said nothing for a moment, refusing to accept his sudden complacency. She would try again.

"What. Do. You. Want."

When he realized his submission didn't work he turned to her fully, his shoulders drooping still and his ears flat against his head. He seemed to debate with himself for a moment before he slowly slumped down onto his knees. He glanced at her from beneath his bangs, flinching again at the coldness he saw there.

Her nostrils flared in irritation, her lips pulling back into a sneer.

"Answer me."

He swallowed thickly, his voice faint.

"Forgive me," he murmured. There was a hint of pain in his voice, but it was nothing like what she'd felt because of him. His shoulders sagged as he looked to the ground and he drew his katana forward, placing it in front of himself on the ground in offering.

She stepped forward slowly, making slow and deliberate movements. When she was before him he looked up once more, for one in his life afraid of what she might do.

In a movement quicker than he expected she slapped her palm harshly across his cheek, and then backhanded him on the return movement.

A deafening silence filled the air.

Her strike had forced him slightly forward and to the side, his hand supporting him and his throat once more exposed. He did nothing. Said nothing. And neither did she.

Finally somewhat satisfied with his demeanor she ignored his submission once more and stepped around him to join her pack.

While the others silently gawked and sent nervous looks to the hanyou, Sesshomaru joined them as well. He approved entirely with how Kagome had dealt with the hanyou. She may not have realized it but she was entirely and in every way the alpha female of the pack. This display proved that much at least.

The others followed her out of the clearing and onto a path and he took up the rear. He knew, of course, that Inuyasha would follow. He was already sulking along behind them at a distance, acting for everything as the Omega of the pack should.

As long as he did not come near the pack in a threatening way he would leave him be. Kagome had spoken in her own way, and while she had in no way forgiven him she hadn't completely rebuked him. She had scolded him as an Alpha would, putting him in his place as the lowest of the low.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

That evening they all sat around the fire eating a stew that Sango had put together, content to be companionably silent as the sun set behind them. Afterwards they leaned back, some patting their full stomachs in contentment, others drinking their tea.

Inuyasha had settled on the edge of the clearing in the branches of a tree, knowing that it would be dangerous to attempt to join them. Actions spoke louder than words, Kagome had once told him, and he knew what her actions meant for him. And so he watched from a distance, a clenching pain ringing throughout him as he watched the pack in their contentment. He longed so badly to belong to a pack once more, and not as the Omega. He knew now that what he'd done was wrong and in doing such a thing he'd driven her away, probably for good. But despite this he would make amends some day in one way or another.

Kagome sighed as she set down her cup, the last of its contents gone. She had hoped that tea would help to relax her but it hadn't done much good in the end. A frown settled on her face as she glanced at the hanyou. While she wasn't worried for their safety she couldn't help but be on edge. There had to be some reason why he was suddenly apologetic towards her. In all honesty she didn't want to hear his excuses, but the good will in her was practically demanding that she hear him out.

She smashed the thought down, intent on being angry with him for a good while. He deserved that much in the least.

She sighed again, getting up to clean up the teapot and the tea cups. As she was placing them in the packs she vaguely felt a small pulse of Sesshomaru's aura, calling to her. She turned to glance his way and indeed he was watching her. With a minute flick of the wrist he beckoned to her. She inclined her head and silently went to him, her question in her eyes. As she got closer he reached into the sleeve of his haori and pulled out his comb, holding it up to her.

Her face broke out into a sweet smile at his silent request. She took the comb without saying a thing and began to run it through his silver locks. It was so calming for the both of them and within minutes she was humming a quiet melody.

His eyes closed in silent pleasure as she ran her delicate hands through his hair, her sweet lilting voice hovering about him. It was like a siren's song, subduing his beast and causing a low thrumming to emanate from within.

She giggled quietly to herself, stopping her ministrations. He rumbled in displeasure, his brows furrowing slightly though his eyes remained closed.

"Sorry," she murmured as she began again, enjoying the cool silkiness of it.

"I hope you don't mind, but I have to admit I love your hair Sesshomaru-sama," she smiled to herself, knowing he couldn't see it. "It's very you." He was silent for a moment.

"Hnn," he eventually murmured, but it came out more as a sigh.

Her smile grew. She continued, even long after his hair was smoothed out, content to play with it. Eventually though she had to stop, cutting off her own little addiction.

"There, done." He turned towards her, his eyes half-lidded in his contentment. His expression made her giggle inwardly. He looked like a cat who'd just had a good brushing.

Acting on a suddenly demanding impulse she darted forward, her lips claiming a spot high on the top stripe of his cheek. She pulled away quickly, her eyes wide. Had she really just done that?

For the second time that evening his expression had her smiling wider than she'd done in a long time. His eyes were wider than hers, if possible, his eyebrows high in his bangs. Even his mouth was open a little, his jaw slack.

She laughed outright, delighted. Grinning impishly she crooked a finger under his chin and closed his mouth for him since he seemed incapable. His eyes blinked rapidly as he shook his head minutely. Laughing again she darted up and over to the children, feeling for everything like a little school girl who'd just kissed her crush.

"Why is your face so red, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked, smiling just as bright.

Kagome giggled maniacally, rubbing her nose to Rin's in an Eskimo kiss.

"Because I was naughty," she confided in a whisper.

"What did you do?" Rin whispered in turn. Kagome giggled, pursing her lips together in a 'shush'.

"I stunned Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin gasped at her confession, her eyes darting over to the taiyoukai as she covered her mouth, aghast.

"How did you do it, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome smiled to herself deviously.

"It's a secret!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

To say that he was stunned was an understatement; his mind had simply and completely shut off. But then after hearing the whispered giggles of the females his mind sparked back on and went into overdrive. A million thoughts and images flew before his mind's eye and the one in the forefront was that she had _kissed_ him! The _miko!_ She'd _kissed_ him! And then a second thought followed. He'd enjoyed it. Immensely. Her soft plump lips graced his cheek, brushing across a sensitive magenta stripe. Had she known how sensitive his markings were? He didn't think so. But even so.

Coming to a spontaneous decision of his own he ordered his thoughts and glanced up at the miko, determined. She met his gaze and ducked her head, smiling bright as the sun, her cheeks glowing red. Spurned on by her obvious delight he made his plans silently. The saucy miko wouldn't know what hit her.

His lips drew back in a grin, a fang poking out somewhat menacingly. She ducked even further when she glanced back up and saw him grinning at her. Her body was shaking with the giggles that escaped while the others pestered her to tell them her secret. But she would not tell.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The next day they all traveled as always, Sesshomaru in the lead as alpha. Kagome and Sango talked and laughed jovially, teasing the monk and playing with the children. Kagome was giving Rin a piggy-back ride when they decided to stop for lunch, bouncing a little as she walked to a fallen log to set her down on.

"Thank you Kagome-chan!" she giggled as she leapt off the log and chased after Shippo, instigating a game of tag.

They all set out for their various lunch time jobs, and she was just about to turn to address Sesshomaru when she realized he wasn't there. Dumbfounded she glanced around the clearing, searching for her favorite taiyoukai. With a sigh she shrugged her shoulders, a hand coming up to stroke the fur of her collar. Maybe it was better this way, it would have been awkward with his eyes on her while she worked. It was normal for him to keep an eye on them all while they worked like busy bees but after her impromptu kiss she couldn't deny it would make her self-conscious. Just as she was setting the kettle over the now burning fire she felt his presence behind her. Noting the complete silence of her companions she turned from her kneeling position to see him looming above her, a large stag propped over his shoulders, obviously dead. He pulled it around before him, settling it on the ground before her as he kneeled. He watched her, as if waiting.

While she was shocked she had to admit that the thought of venison made her mouth water. Swallowing, she glanced up to meet his hard gaze. His expression was oddly serious.

She smiled timidly at first, but it grew into a grateful grin.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." She bowed a little from her kneeling position. "I'll clean this right up." She pulled her small blade from her obi and tied back her sleeves, about to get to work on the large offering. She glanced back up subconsciously when she realized he hadn't moved.

His expression had softened considerably for a moment before once more taking on his customary mask of indifference.

"You accept my gift?"

A little confused, her eyebrow quirked in question.

"Of course I do, would I ever reject something from you?" This seemed to content him and he stood regally before going to sit between the roots of a large tree.

Kagome smiled to herself once more as she set about cleaning the carcass, humming merrily.

None of the others said a thing, seeing how happy Kagome had been lately. She was beginning to return to her normal cheery self and they all knew who was responsible for it. If anything they were grateful to their alpha, and if he made her happy they wouldn't interfere in what they knew was about to unfold.

"Man guys, there's so much here we're gonna have to dry some for jerky in order to carry it!" She giggled at the thought and began rummaging in her pack for her seasonings and spices.

"Sesshomaru-sama we're gonna have to stay here for a few more hours so I can prepare the meat!" she called across the clearing. A slight nod was his response.

"Can we help, Kagome-chan?" asked Rin as she and Shippo bounded closer. The kit sneaked a chunk of raw meat, stuffing it in his cheek. He'd always loved venison.

"Sure can! Can you guys gather a bunch of small twigs and weave them together? I need to make a rack to rest the meat on while it dries." They leapt into the underbrush, already competing for who would find the most. While the other adults went about their chores and the children hunted for twigs Kagome took a couple of large chunks of meat in her hands and went to the twin-headed dragon.

Ah Un thrummed happily when they saw her coming towards them, chirruping excitedly as they moved from foot to foot.

"Hey guys," she crooned. "How are my babies? I know I haven't been paying much attention to you guys lately, I'm sorry." She handed them eat a chunk of meat, giggling when they licked the remaining juices off of her hands. They practically purred in contentment and she felt horribly guilty for overlooking them. She patted their necks as they surrounded her from both sides, each resting a head on her shoulders.

"Mmmm I really am sorry guys, I promise not to do it again," she murmured. She continued to croon, doting her affection on them. As she enjoyed their company she glanced to the side and noticed a ridiculously quiet Jaken. He hadn't said much at all since their group was formed. It seemed in large company he grew anxious and silent and she found this odd. It was almost as if he'd been constantly pouting.

As she watched him sigh and sink deeper into his unhappiness she vaguely remembered something. Something that he had said in her dreams. Now what _was_ it? When Un nudged her in the belly it came to her.

"Jaken!" she whispered frantically, coming out more as a hiss. She nudged the dragon aside gently and rushed to kneel beside the kappa. "Jaken!"

When he glanced up at her forlornly she knew for certain that it was true.

"Jaken," she began more calmly. "Jaken I just remembered something, something that you told me while we were dreaming. Do you remember?" His expression was cloudy but she could begin to see a bit of understanding dawn in his eyes.

His bulbous yellow eyes darted over to his master and then back to her. She could hear a faint squelching sound as he swallowed.

"I remember," he muttered. "But if the master knew-"

"Why is it so wrong Jaken? Do you really think that he'd punish you for having…pups?"

"Hatchlings," he corrected quietly. "I have failed, as both a retainer to my lord and to my hatchlings for leaving them."

"Where are they?" she asked quietly. He was silent as he considered trusting her confidence.

"They are with my mate, in the marshes of the western lands where Sesshomaru-sama first found me."

She rocked back on her heels for a few minutes, deep in thought.

"Tell me Jaken, why do you think you've failed Sesshomaru-sama?"

A deep sigh escaped him.

"I left Rin-chan to go to my hatchlings when you first came into our group. I neglected my duty to her and my word to my lord in order to be with them." She felt her heart clench in sadness.

"Oh Jaken," she murmured sadly. Despite her usual qualms with touching the kappa she wrapped an arm around his small form. "Would you like me to speak with Sesshomaru-sama?"

"No, no, Miko-sama," he sighed. "I am resigned to my fate. I have my honor to uphold."

"I wish I could help," she sighed as well.

"Kagome-chan!" cried the children as they excitedly ran into the clearing. "We found some twigs!" She smiled sadly at them as she stood from her spot beside Jaken.

"Great job guys. Here, I'll show you how to weave them into a screen."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As she finished her tea that evening she reminisced about Jaken's problem. It seemed a little stubborn of him to not even try to explain the situation to Sesshomaru. It wouldn't make him any less honorable. If anything it would make matters much more clear and then Sesshomaru might not be as angry with him for leaving Rin with AhUn to fend for herself.

She growled to herself, slightly irritated. Why were males so stubborn?

"Miko." She looked up, startled out of her thoughts. When had he snuck up on her?

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I request an audience." He glanced to the side at their pack-mates. "Privately."

"Um, of- of course," she stammered, setting down her tea. She stood with his aid and dusted off her kimono. "Lead the way." He took hold of her hand, holding it aloft like a gentleman as he guided her out of the clearing and down the path a ways. When they were a safe distance from prying ears he stopped, released her hand and stood before her proudly.

"Well now, what is it Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked politely, smiling gently.

"You have accepted my gift."

"Yes," she said slowly. She watched him, a little confused. Was there some significance to it that she missed? They stood in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama, but is there something else to this? I'm afraid I am still un-knowledgeable in regards to youkai customs."

"Hn." He walked around her, an appraising look in his gaze.

"I have decided," he began again, "to court you, Miko." Her thoughts disappeared from her mind. She was stunned to say the least.

"Excuse me?" Her voice was faint.

He stopped before her, his chin tilted up in pride.

"I do not repeat myself, onna. As you well know."

Her thoughts reeled once they registered.

"But Sesshomaru-sama, are you certain that that's what you want?" Her voice was oh so quiet. So hesitant. "I am ningen…"

"Hn. You are."

"Yes, so-"

"But despite this you are more worthy than any other."

She seemed to battle with herself for a moment. As alpha he had the right to choose his mate from among his pack should he choose. But was it really what he wanted? What she wanted?

"Can I have time to think about it?" She finally asked. He seemed slightly aghast.

"You are unsure of this Sesshomaru?"

"Well, no…" she thought back to all of the times that he had been there for her in the past months and how caring he was, if only to her. She knew that despite his frigid exterior his heart was like molten gold. "But are you sure of me? Are you _entirely_ sure that you would wish me for your mate? Forever?"

He grinned, leaning in close to whisper in her ear, his warm breath tickling.

"Do you doubt yourself, Kagome? I assure you that I do not." He brushed his lips along the shell of her ear, sending delicious shivers through his miko. Her heartbeat quickened and her breath came out in a whoosh. "You see, in truth you have already accepted me."

She looked up at him, her cheeks red and her beautiful blue eyes wide. Swallowing hard she licked her lips, unsure of what to say. In all honesty she couldn't deny it. It honored her that he would choose her for a mate, and she had to admit he was a delicious specimen of the male gender. But it wasn't even that.

She enjoyed his company, enjoyed talking to him. He was intelligent, secretly caring, and complicated. She knew that it would take a lifetime to figure him out and she would relish every moment of it. She knew her answer.

"Sesshomaru," she murmured. "I accept."

He grinned triumphantly, his chest puffing out a little before he swooped in. His lips gently caressed her own, surprising in their tenderness. She lost herself in that short moment, inexplicably happy, and she knew that she would never forget it.

A deep sigh escaped him as he pulled away, his hand cupping her cheek. A tender smile graced his features, for her eyes alone.

"Then it is settled Kagome. You will be mine, and I yours."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A/N: Well hopefully you guys like it and it didn't feel too rushed! ^^; I have to admit it's difficult to pace out a romance like this! Well as always R & R!


	26. Chapter 25: Of Tickling and Explanations

Chapter: 26

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

A/N: Thank you all so much! I got second place in the Fanfics contest for Best Portrayal of Sesshomaru! XD Thanks again!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Her heart raced as he leaned forward, his forehead leaning against hers intimately as he grinned.

"Run with me," he murmured. There was a feral excitement in his voice that transferred to her, making her breath quicken.

She said nothing as she pulled away and ran, her instincts taking over.

There was a fierce silence in the trees around them, and had she not been so overjoyed she would be afraid. She ran faster than she ever had, exhilarated.

She could hear him coming up behind her and grinned when she felt his presence beside her. Feeling impish she bolted to the right, leaping over branches and brambles, daring him to follow. If he could.

She could hear his delighted rumble of a laugh at her actions and she couldn't help but laugh out as well. They raced through the trees as a pack should and Kagome realized how much she'd missed running with him. It had been much too long.

Several times she eluded him, missing his snatching hands by mere inches. But no longer, he mused to himself.

He bolted forward and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She struggled for a minute, her breaths coming out in gasps, and she laughed in between. He twisted them over onto the forest floor and they tousled about in a little power struggle. It was natural for her to defy him a little, it was her own natural fire coming to life. And knowing that she was just playing he ignored his beast's demands to dominate her.

His hands came to her sides to hold her down and she burst into a fit of apparently uncontrollable laughter. They were both silent then as he looked down at her in surprise and her cheeks turned ripe as cherries. She was still panting and was watching him shyly. He quirked his head to the side looking for an explanation. After a few minutes she gave one.

"I'm ticklish," she murmured.

His brows pressed together in slight confusion. To test this strange phenomenon he pressed his fingertips into her sides again. The resulting explosive laugh forced his eyebrows into his bangs. How…fascinating.

Kagome watched as his curiously blank expression turned into a sinister grin and her face turned into one of horror.

"No! No! Don't!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he pounced on her like the predator that he was, tickling her sides mercilessly as the forest was filled with laughter.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kagome was all smiles as she came back into the clearing, her joy positively radiating off of her. Despite how much she hated being tickled she delighted in becoming closer to her taiyoukai. And eventually the rogue had released her and allowed her some time to compose herself before she returned to the others.

She skipped over to the fire that was now blazing brightly and pulled Rin and Shippo into her arms causing them to burst into fits of giggles.

"Momma what are you doing?" cried Shippo as he held onto her arm for dear life.

"Ooooooo I'm just happy is all!"

"And why might that be, Kagome-sama?" Miroku smirked as he sidled closer to her.

She smirked at him as she released the scrabbling children.

"Oh becauuuuuuuuse!" she teased. She was just so ridiculously _happy_! When Sesshomaru came into the clearing her eyes jumped straight to him and her smile widened almost painfully, but she ignored it. It was a good pain.

She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and when he smirked at her, her wide smile turned to a shy smile. She fiddled with the hem of her sleeve, feeling incredibly self-conscious. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Ohhhh-ho-ho-ho-ho!" chuckled the Houshi, his eyebrows rising. "I think I see now," he murmured.

Kagome didn't say anything as she joined the taiyoukai beneath a large solitary tree. She stood hesitantly before him, unsure of how to proceed.

"Ummm," she began, still fiddling with her sleeve. She chewed on her bottom lip and he gave a faint smile before patting the ground before him.

"Come."

She shuffled over to him and knelt down before him but he shook his head. Taking her shoulders he turned her so that her back was towards him.

Confused, she looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Wha..?" He turned her head forward, grinning to himself. He was in a surprisingly positive mood, thanks to his miko. It had been so long since he'd enjoyed spending time with another and as a bonus he now had ammo to use against her when she became hard to handle. He was delighted that she was 'ticklish' as she'd called it.

He couldn't help his smirk. How strange humans could be.

She was beginning to get nervous, wondering what he was up to, until she could feel a tingly sensation on her scalp. Her eyes wide, she turned her head once more and gasped when she saw his comb in his hand.

"Sessho-"

"Turn, Kagome." His voice allowed no room for refusal so she turned back around, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Consider it a reward for earlier," he murmured a few moments later. She smiled wide.

"You mean an apology? For tickling me?"

He snorted.

"This one will never apologize for such actions, Miko. Remember that." He would _indeed_ be using that in the future. She had best get used to it.

He began again, running the comb gently through her midnight locks.

Her hair was getting longer and it pleased him. Admittedly he'd always been fond of her hair even if only from a distance. He could see how lustrous and smooth it was almost instantly and having come from a time where only the wealthy onna took such good care of their hair he was pleasantly surprised.

"Mmmmm this is nice," she murmured in content. He hummed in agreement. "I haven't had my hair brushed by someone else in a really long time. I forgot how nice it was."

"Hn. Your mother?"

"Yeah. When I was little it was hard for me to brush it myself. It was so long and my hands were so small." She broke off in a laugh. "But momma was always happy to do it for me."

He said nothing as she reminisced and began to run his hands through the silky mass to divide it into sections. As he began to braid it she began to giggle to herself.

"I honestly never thought I'd have a boyfriend that would willing brush and braid my hair!" She continued to giggle while he finished. Once he tied it off with a ribbon from his sleeve he grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her back to lean against his chest. She gasped and stiffened momentarily, but after a few seconds she relaxed and leaned her head back against his shoulder, nestled against his moko-moko. One hand came to rest on his knee, the other relaxed in her lap.

He began to thrum gently, soft enough for their ears only.

They relaxed, content in each other's presence, watching over the pack from afar as they all settled into bed.

Eventually Kagome fell into a kind of doze, but she was awake enough to feel his lips press gently on the top of her head.

"You know, I could really get used to this."

She began to sniffle, her emotions beginning to affect her in her sleepy state. It had been so _long_ since she felt really, truly loved. It was almost frightening.

"You will have ample time to 'get used to it'."

She smiled to herself, sniffing daintily.

He held her closer, his other arm coming around to wrap around her as well.

"Sleep, Kagome."

She sighed, wanting so much to give in to that.

"I don't want to," she mumbled. "What if I wake up and I find out this was all a dream? I don't think I could handle that," she admitted, her voice barely discernable. "Or worse, maybe you'll wake up in the morning and decide it was all a big mistake."

Sighing, he grabbed her by the chin, turning her to face him.

"Hear this now Kagome." His voice was a deep rumbling that seemed to come from within. "I will _not_ change my mind. I am of completely sound mind now in this moment just as I was when I propositioned you earlier."

A hand came up to brush her bangs from her eyes as the other released her chin.

"I do nothing without very careful consideration and personal debate and I can guarantee you that you will never leave this one's mind," his voice lowered almost imperceptibly, "or heart."

A tear slipped past as she clamped her eyes closed, a teary smile upon her face. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, her arms coming up and around so that she could hold him close.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Hn. Now sleep."

She nearly had drifted into sleep before she sat up quickly, her eyes wide.

"Oh! That's right!"

He tilted his head.

"What is it?"

She frowned before smiling somewhat wickedly.

"I have only one request, as your future mate," she began, in a way to appease him.

He began to feel wary.

"Now, you have to promise me you won't get mad at Jaken…," she began what she felt might be a very long explanation on another's frightened behalf.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

She grinned, a skip in her step as they traveled.

Glancing before her she could see the slightly peeved form of her betrothed, his shoulders a little tense. She knew he would get over it, and honestly it was slightly childish of him. It was really a very small request. It wasn't like she'd asked for the moon or anything. And honestly the benefits greatly outweighed the cons.

A small garble from beside her drew her attention to Ah Un's back. There, swaddled in a nest made of swigs and moss and other wet marshy things sat a handful of Jaken's hatchlings. The babes were mostly all asleep, curled into each other, but one was awake, watching her most decidedly with it's little bulbous eyes.

She smiled warmly at the little kappa, rubbing the tip of her finger on the top of it's beak.

It chirruped at her in return.

"This poor Kirimi thanks you once more, Miko-sama," murmured a soft but high pitched voice. She turned to see Jaken's mate walking on her other side, a soft smile in her droopy yellow eyes. She was so much more mellow than Jaken, his polar opposite really.

"Oh you really don't need to thank me anymore Kirimi-san," she smiled, waving a hand before her. It was actually starting to get annoying. Was there something about all kappa's that just made them all unbearably annoying in some instances?

"But this one can never thank you enough-"

"You have. Please, really you can stop now," she tried to sound polite. Any more of it and she might snap at the poor dear.

At her words Jaken quickly came up and grabbed his mate by the hand and led her away to walk beside him. He must have noted her growing anxiousness and for once taken it into consideration. It was a pleasant surprise. She sighed in relief.

"Aren't they cute, Kagome-sama?" Rin asked as she skipped closer. She held a hatchling in her arms, cooing to it and running her fingers over it's smooth head. You would think it was a kitten with how she went on about it.

"Yeah, they are kinda cute, huh? But honestly Rin I think being under Jaken-sama's care for so long must have endeared you to kappas in general. And they really seem to like you too," she smiled.

The child smiled brightly in return before rushing off to find Shippo.

Looking forward once more she made up her mind and joined Sesshomaru.

Neither said a thing as they walked, one pouting silently, the other wondering how to approach the topic.

"They're pretty quiet, for the most part," she began in a way to appease him. "And Kirimi takes care of them so we don't have to lift a finger. So really it's not that bad, is it?"

He said nothing, but frowned down at her.

"They are silent for now. But when they are old enough to speak they will most certainly resemble their parents in pitch and repetitiveness. Are you truly prepared for that, Miko?" She flinched when she realized that he was right.

"Well the kids will keep them distracted I'm sure," she mumbled, hoping.

"Hn. There will be laughter and ruckus amuck. The noise will never desist. There will be no silence for us. Ever." He stopped mid stride.

She smiled as she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, thoroughly grabbing his attention with her touch and her scent.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to escape on our own once in a while, hm?" She grinned impishly at him before poking him in the side, effectively making him twitch in surprise. She continued on, leaving him to silently ponder his miko. He would indeed enjoy unraveling the mystery that was her.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The inutachi all tried to relax, each settling down in their own way after the latest little shard battle. They'd found a tiger youkai that had been more than a little reluctant to part with it's piece of the jewel. And it had certainly been a difficult one to finish off. Kagome of course had been reluctant to truly hurt him because he had obviously once resembled more of a human, one that was more in control of his self but he was now tainted by the jewel, half-way between his tiger form and half-way between his ningen form. And a lack of control meant that he was a threat to the entire pack.

Sesshomaru and Miroku dispatched of him as quickly as possible, both content to protect the women and children.

Kagome found the jewel shard, quickly putting it with the rest of them as she settled down on a clump of cushy moss. She had to admit, even if only to herself, that she was tired of shard hunting. She knew that it was her responsibility but she couldn't help but be restless about it. She just wanted to be done with it all and finally relax in some peace and quiet. Was it really so hard?

As she sat, contemplating her mission, Inuyasha came to sit beside her, not too close, but close enough.

She jolted to her senses, looking to him quickly.

He was watching her warily, his hands up.

"I'm not gonna bother you," he mumbled. "Promise." He looked forward, resting his elbows on his bent knees. "I just miss being near you guys," he admitted quietly. She was silent for a moment before something in her burst out.

"I don't understand you Inuyasha!" Her anger and sadness mixed together into a slightly bitter concoction. "You decided that by trusting Sesshomaru-sama I had turned into his whore. YOU came to that conclusion and proceeded to hurt me in a way that I never thought you would! That HURT!" she shouted, slamming her hand down beside her to emphasize her point. "And the worst part is that I KNEW you were going to do it! I saw it, in my dreams, _long_ before it was ever going to happen! I knew that you were going to hurt me and _that's_ what pushed me to him! YOU pushed me to him!" He said nothing as he looked into her face.

"I know," he sighed when she finally quieted. "I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry. And I know that that will never be good enough. But I _am_ sorry."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"_What happened Inuyasha?_"

He sighed, pushing a hand through his rough hair.

"It was Kikyo." His eyes closed painfully. "I don't know how she did it, but she got in my head. The more I saw her the more I _wanted_ to see her. And the more I saw her the farther I felt from you. It was like she was pulling me away, and inside I knew it, but I couldn't do anything about it." He leaned his face into his hand. "I couldn't help myself. She pushed these thoughts in my head, bad thoughts, about you and _him_. And even though I knew it wasn't true, couldn't be, they burst out anyways." He looked back up at her.

"What happened to Kikyo?" she wondered, still slightly angry.

A deep sigh came from him and a sad look entered his eyes.

"A couple of weeks after," he had the brains to look ashamed, "-after we split up, she tried to drag me to hell with her again. And she almost did. But something clicked, up here." He pointed a thumb to his forehead. "It was like all of the thoughts that she'd pushed into my head disappeared and I realized what she'd made me do. I knew then that she wasn't my Kikyo anymore. She never would be." He shook his head sadly. "_My_ Kikyo would have never poisoned my thoughts about another being, and especially not about someone who shared her soul. She never would have tried to kill anyone…" He sighed in defeat. "So I got away, somehow. Don't really remember how I did it, or what happened afterwards, really. But I knew I had to fix things. Couldn't leave them that way." As he finished she sat quietly, in thought.

"I really don't expect you to forgive me, Kagome, at least not any time soon, but I thought you deserved to know the truth, and to know that I am more sorry than I ever have been." He smiled a little. "I promise you I will _never_ betray any of you like that ever again. Ever."

She watched him warily, knowing that he was telling the truth but unsure of what to say, what to do about it. Glancing up, her eyes met her betrothed. His expression was serious, but surprisingly supportive in regards to Inuyasha. Even he knew when the hanyou was truly repentant.

"Well Inuyasha, I can honestly say that I believe you. But I really don't know what to think about you right now. I don't feel as hostile towards you as I did, but I'm still not entirely comfortable around you. Not like I used to be." She glanced up and noted his drooping ears as he looked down at his feet again.

"I know."

"But if you give me time I might." She hesitated. "I'll never feel like I did towards you before, because my feelings have changed, towards someone else." He looked up, his eyes flickering over to his brother.

"I know. And I don't blame you." She nodded in return, feeling a bit better about their situation. Sighing, she stood up, heading to her yellow pack.

"Well, I think it's about time for lunch, don't you?"

Inuyasha smiled a little from where he sat, but his smile faded when Sesshomaru approached him, towering over him like a mountain. His golden eyes were narrowed in warning.

"You will not hurt her again," he warned icily, audible only to him. "If you ever dare to do such again I will personally remove your offending head from it's body."

Inuyasha stood, his shoulders slightly hunched in accepted submission.

"If I ever do, you have my permission to do so."

"Hn."

The taiyoukai went to Kagome, observing as she cooked lunch for the group and produced some venison jerky form her pack. He took a piece, discreetly chewing on it as he watched her. The children ran about, playing with the kappa hatchlings under careful observation of their parents, and Sango and Miroku sat nearby, murmuring to each other about who-knows-what. As he watched everyone he had to admit, he was never happier to be back. And he would never leave them again. He would be forever loyal to his pack, even if they didn't trust him like they used to, and he was anxious to prove himself to them once more.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D I'm gonna try to fully insert Inuyasha as the Omega of the pack now, a real, true Omega, as like the back support. Even though he was a complete ass-wipe he'll make it up somehow. He always does, after all, right? Lol. And Sessh will grudgingly allow it because he knows that deep down Kagome missed him in a way, even if she doesn't wanna show it…OKAY! And I know it's been a while since there was anything heard from Naraku, but don't get your pants in a twist, I'll work it all out! Lol! Well as always R & R! I love to hear from you guys, and even though I don't reply to what you guys say (there are so many! O.O) I really do read them all and appreciate them! So thank you all! :D


	27. Chapter 26: Of Betrothed and Brands

Chapter 27: Of Betrothed and Brands

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A/N: UPDATE: Alright, after some careful deliberation and re-reading I have edited out Kag's nickname for Sessh. After reading it a few more times I have to admit that it seemed a bit too OC for them. ^^ Hopefully it works better now.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As they set out that day, packing up the bedding and breakfast items, there was a strange sense of foreboding settling among them. And none so much as Kagome.

Of course she was incredibly happy with her recent betrothal, but she couldn't help but feel as if her happiness would not last. Naraku had not been heard from in an age, and his scent was long gone from the lands. She knew it was impossible for him to be gone, that he must simply be biding his time, but that was the worst of it. When would he choose to attack? She knew from experience that he had a way of making her miserable when she was the happiest. Whenever things were going ridiculously well for the tachi he would show up and destroy it all. So that brought up the question: When? When was he going to descend upon them all and wipe out her recent joy? It made her feel sick to think about it.

This, of course, did not go unnoticed by her betrothed. Discreetly, he slowed his pace until he was directly beside her and watched her from the corner of his eye. He was beginning to strangely feel ill at ease as he watched her. The previous night she had expressed concerns with their betrothal. Concerns in regards to him changing his mind. But now as he watched her he began to wonder, was _she_ having second thoughts? Had she decided that he was unworthy of her affections? Deciding to put his own unwanted insecurities aside he decided to simply question her. He knew how easily things could become misconceived in regards to relationships. He had watched it many a time with his own sire and mother.

"What ails you, Miko?"

His gentle and quiet murmur brought her cerulean gaze up to his, blinking.

"Oh," she sighed, having not realized he was so close. "I'm sorry. I just have a horrible feeling that all of this-" she hesitated, searching for the right way to phrase it, "-all of this happiness that I feel, our betrothal," she smiled up at him meekly, "Will be short lived."

"How so?"

Her frown deepened.

"We have not heard from Naraku in quite a long time, and rarely do we encounter other youkai. Most of the shards have been gathered save for a few. I guess I just can't help but feel like something horrible will happen to disturb our peace. It's usually what happens." She mumbled the last part rather sadly. "I'm almost afraid to be really, truly happy just in case he decides I'm _too _happy and chooses to ruin it all."

"Hn," he murmured, finally understanding her distress.

They were silent once more, each pondering the situation. But finally, after much consideration, he spoke.

"Do you trust this one?"

Surprised, she glanced up once more.

"Of course!"

"Then trust this Sesshomaru when he says that all will be well. Do not distress yourself needlessly."

She smiled up at him hesitantly, her brows still knit in her concern.

"It's not that I don't trust you to protect us, Sesshomaru-sama, but I can't help but worry about you as well. I don't know what I'd do if he managed to take everything away from me."

His eyes warmed momentarily as they stopped walking. They were both a little further than the group, scouting ahead a little, ensuring their privacy. Bending down to her eye level he pressed the tip of his nose to hers, a small but warm smile on his lips, his hands on her shoulders.

"Worry not for this one, Koi. Despite all that intends to harm us I will undoubtedly return to you. Always."

As if to reassure her he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers; a gentle kiss.

When he pulled away his usual façade was back, but he captured her hand in his and squeezed it lightly before releasing it, the voices of the others drifting to their ears.

"Come, Koi."

Her shy smile was from ear to ear, a delightful blush gracing her cheeks.

"I'm coming," she murmured.

As he walked ahead of the tachi he couldn't contain the grin that graced his features.

As the others came closer they couldn't help but notice the happy aura between the two newly engaged. Kagome was watching her feet as she walked, glancing up at the Taiyoukai once in a while, a foolish grin on her face. And it was impossible not to notice the glances sent her way as soon as she looked away. The adorable ridiculousness of it all made the others grin as well.

"Oh this might get sickeningly sweet very soon," chuckled Miroku.

"I like sweet things!" Rin giggled as she skipped beside them, tugging on Miroku's robe so that she could hear the rings on his staff jingle.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"So," began Kagome as she was brushing Sesshomaru's hair that evening, "What happens now?"

"Hn?"

"With us. Being betrothed. What happens now?" With his back turned to her she felt a bit bolder, and a little less shy. It helped when his golden gaze wasn't staring through to her soul like a burning flame.

"It will all depend on the pace we wish to set. Depending on this, the mating could take place in a fortnight's time."

"Oh! So soon!" Two weeks would fly by if that were the case.

"Is that _too_ soon for you, Koi?" He turned his head to glance at her over his shoulder.

Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes met his.

"No," she murmured. "Not too soon."

"Hn." He turned forwards once more, his aura calm.

Kagome continued brushing and when she finished she handed him the comb. Thinking that they were finished, she began to stand but gasped as he turned and pulled her into his lap.

"Sesshomaru!" she giggled, squirming about. He grinned predatorily as he ran his fingers along her sides, eager to hear her bell-like laughter.

"Stop! Stop!" she cried, trying to scramble away. He held her fast and as he released her sides he buried his nose into the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply.

Kagome settled when she noticed his attention shifting, relaxing as she leaned back against him. She could feel his breaths ghosting over her collar bone, sending little shivers down her spine.

Eventually he simply brushed his nose along the flesh there.

"This is where my mark will rest." His voice was calm, quiet and gentle.

"Your mark?"

"Hn. A youkai marks his mate, as a way of showing other males that she is claimed."

Kagome giggled a little.

"Like a brand?"

"Brand?"

"Yeah, in my time there were farmers who would brand their mammals, using red hot metal brands."

"Hn. While there will be heat involved, I will not be using any form of metal." She could hear the humor in his voice and after a moment she understood his innuendo.

"Sesshomaru!" She lightly slapped the hand that rested around her waist, hearing a deep rumble of a chuckle from behind.

They both settled back against the tree trunk, in their own little world.

"Do I get to mark you?" Kagome asked after a few minutes.

He was silent for a while and she began to wonder if he would answer.

"If you can find a way to make a mark," he began, "you may. Though it may be difficult with the rate that this one heals to make one that will last."

"Ahh I hadn't thought of that…" They both pondered over it for a while, but then Kagome thought of something.

"What if I use some of my Miko powers? You know, like the ink in a brush?"

"Hn. Perhaps if you try once this one has marked you. Perhaps if this one's body recognizes your power it will not immediately rush to purge it out."

"Hm. That makes sense!" She smiled up at him from over her shoulder and received a peck on the cheek in return.

She twisted in his hold, grinning, until she was resting said cheek against his chest, grateful that he removed his armor most nights now. Feeling a bit of a breeze, she shivered and nestled closer, doubly grateful for the fur around her collar.

She nestled her nose up under his chin, enjoying the warmth radiating off of his skin. He wrapped his Moko-Moko around her as well, nestling he closer.

"Ohhh I wish we could stay like this."

"And why is it that you think we cannot?"

"Oh, because I have to tuck in the children." She reached up to tap a fingertip to his nose. "As you know."

"Hn." It came out more as a grumble as she pressed a quick kiss to his neck and moved to stand.

He watched as she sauntered over to the children, her hips swaying perhaps a bit more than usual, her fur collar tucked close.

Sighing minutely, he realized that his mating a ningen onna would indeed bring about problems, but he would hazard them to spend as much time as possible with the fascinating creature. She was unlike any youkai female and even unlike her own kind. She was intelligent, beautiful and strong in both soul and now form as well. Her loyalty was boundless and her curiosity made her open to all things. While at first he was unsure of the girl, after spending months observing her and interacting with her he was left without any doubts. This was the female that he wished to have by his side, despite all others. Some may think that he'd softened, but if any dare test him he would indeed put them right. He was still young, by youkai standards, and he'd be damned if he let anyone else supplant him for loving a ningen.

"Sesshomaru!" called his future mate. He looked to her and stood, going to join them.

Kagome was sitting on the edge of the pelts, having already tucked in the children, and was patting his customary place beside her.

"Come to bed, Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

She crawled over to the children, laying down on her side next to them and waiting for him. He lowered himself onto the bedding, reclining down languidly, his eyes always on his beloved.

She smiled up at him sweetly, the corners of her mouth entrancing him.

"Good night Sesshomaru," she murmured, leaning forward for a good night kiss.

He gave it to her gladly, wishing he could delve in deeper but knowing now was not the time.

"Good night, my Kagome." He wrapped his arms around her as they settled down to sleep, his Moko-Moko being laid out over them all. The others were bedding down nearby, as close to the pelts as they were comfortable.

"Good night everybody," she mumbled, near sleep.

"Good night," they chimed in reply.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The next day had them all working with their own little projects, having been declared an R & R day. And so, Kagome and Sango sparred in the morning, both feeling the need to refresh themselves. Afterwards, Kagome was going to focus on using her miko powers and her harnessing abilities while Sango and Miroku both scouted for lunch. The children of course played the entire day, taking advantage of the surroundings, playing in the fields and the stream while Inuyasha kept an eye on them. And the entire time Sesshomaru kept watch, always aware of their surroundings. Ah Un stayed close by him, while Jaken and his family waded in the stream.

The kappa hatchlings were growing enormously fast, faster than any normal creature would. It still amazed Kagome to see Jaken with a mate and children. And despite the foreboding that Sesshomaru had felt about them, the hatchlings remained relatively quiet. Perhaps, mused Kagome, they were taking after their mother more than their father. For Kirimi was a very quiet Kappa, and very meek and timid.

Turning away from her musings and back to her practice, she focused her energies into the palm of her hand, watching as it poured forth like a fountain, rippling over her fingers like water. Knitting her brows together she formed it into the shape of a dagger, a small but effective blade. Using her other hand, she reached for the blade, grinning as her hand wrapped around the somewhat solid feeling weapon. She could feel the energies from the blade ripping up her arm and back into her, like an adrenaline surge. Deciding to test the distance at which it was still effective, she threw it as far away from her as she could into the field beside her, watching for when it flickered out and disappeared. Her brows rose when she saw the distance. In all honesty it only went out as soon as it began its decent, when it had reached the furthest distance that she could hurl it. Keeping that in mind she vowed to practice her knife throwing more, knowing that it would have come in handy when dealing with the snake back in the last village.

As she sat there on her own her belly began to cramp, a little at first and then more and more as time went by. She tried to ignore it for as long as possible, but it was for nothing. Sighing, she got up and went to her bag, knowing that it was best to deal with it sooner rather than later, especially with the sensitive noses of her youkai companions. But what she found, or rather the lack thereof, made her curse internally.

Wrapping an arm around her midsection and rubbing her forehead with her other hand, she thought through what her options were. Sadly, they were rather limited. That left only one thing.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with talking to a male about the situation but knowing that she had to one way or another, she went to Sesshomaru. He glanced up rather stiffly from his seated position, and his mouth was drawn in a stiff line.

"Is something wrong, Sesshomaru?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"It is nothing. Did you wish to speak to me?"

"Um, yeah. I've run out of certain supplies that I really, really need. As in _very soon_. It's imperative."

"Hn. This one understands. I shall bring you to your home. Immediately."

He turned to give orders to Ah Un, Jaken and Inuyasha before turning to her once more. It was only then that Kagome noticed the pink rimming around his irises.

"Sesshomaru, are you sure you should be bringing me?"

"Do you doubt this one's self-control?"

"No," she said slowly, watching him.

He closed his eyes, his rigidity slowly relaxing and his stiff breathing evening out.

When he opened his eyes again they were once more a bright golden hue.

"Come." He held his hand out to her, and when she accepted it he pulled her into his arms, forming his youkai into a cloud below them.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When they arrived at the well, Kagome went right to it, looking down into it's depths.

"I'll only be gone for a few days, I think. It's best if I'm away for the beginning of it at least." When she turned to say goodbye she found him right beside her, looking into the well as well.

"Sesshomaru?"

He said nothing, merely turned to her and held out his hand once more.

Confused, Kagome felt the aura from the well, blinking when she saw how accepting it seemed of the youkai beside her. Smiling, she took his hand in hers. And then they jumped.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh yes, I did! I did just do that! _ Hope you guys liked it! Will update soon, I promise!


	28. Chapter 27: Of Cramps and Comforts

Chapter 27: Of Cramps and Comfort

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As the blue light enveloped them, Kagome sighed in delight. When they touched down in the bottom of the well, she immediately began to climb the ladder but Sesshomaru grabbed her round the waist and leapt to the top, forgoing the modern convention.

She turned to him, gauging his reaction as she slowly slid the door open. Much to her pride, his eyes merely widened as his nostrils flared minutely.

"Will you be okay with the scents?"

He took a few big whiffs of the air before his calm façade fell into place and he glanced down at her.

"It is foul. But tolerable."

"Alright. Well," she took a deep breath before exiting the well house, "let's go introduce you to the family."

"Hn."

They walked in silence but Kagome's nerves were highly strained as they got closer to the house front. She honestly had no idea how this would all go. When they got to the door they paused for a few minutes and then Kagome turned to him, reaching up a hand, placing it on his cheek and brushing her thumb along a stripe. His eyes closed for a moment as he leaned in to her touch, breathing in her soothing scent. He was unsure if it was for his benefit or her own, but it was comforting none-the-less. When he opened them again there was a faint smile that she almost wondered if she'd imagined. Smiling in return, she let her hand slip down and opened the door.

She stepped in and slid off her getta, slipping on a pair of slippers. She turned to Sesshomaru as he entered behind her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll need to remove your shoes. Mama's very particular about not trailing dirt in." Nodding, he bent his tall frame down and removed his shoes, setting them aside and glancing to her for direction. She handed him a pair of larger slippers, smiling to herself when he put them on. It was so out of place, but so sweet. Turning, she glanced around, looking for any sign of life.

"Mama! I'm home!" She reached out with her senses and found the house empty.

"Huh. That's odd. I wonder where they are?" She shrugged and began to head up the stairs. "I'll be right back! I just have to take care of my little problem quick and I'll be right back!" She disappeared for a moment and Sesshomaru looked about him, curious. There were so many new things that is was nearly overwhelming. Nearly. But not quite. He noticed, with a slight narrowing of his eyes, that his miko owned a feline pet. It was watching him from the arm of what he assumed was furniture, it's tail flicking back and forth.

After a few minutes Kagome returned, looking much more pleased with life.

"I see you've met Buyo, the house cat." She wandered over and ruffled the cat's fur, inducing a low purr from the thing. "Well, come on then, we can wait for them to come home and in the meantime I'll show you around!" She left the feline and reached over, taking a hold of his hand gently, to guide him. She led him through the entryway and living-room, pointing out things that he might recognize and explaining the purpose of others. When he nodded wordlessly, his eyes taking in every detail, she led him into the kitchen.

"This is where we prepare food and we eat at the table there." She pointed towards the dining room. He was investigating everything, his gaze intent.

"What is the purpose of these things?"

"Well this is the fridge; it's where we store food." She opened the door. "It keeps it cool and fresh for a longer period of time. The top section is the freezer and it keeps everything, well, frozen." She giggled a little. "Now this here is a microwave and it cooks food quickly, within minutes if not sooner, by producing high amounts of heat." He glanced at it warily.

"I think I shall leave that device to your expertise."

"Good idea," she chuckled. "And this is an electric kettle. It heats up water quickly for tea." She smiled up at him, noting the semi-pleased expression. "Would you like some?"

"Hn. Tea is the one thing familiar to this one."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Five minutes later had them sitting at the dining table across from one another, the sun shining through the window brightly.

"Tea always contents me," she murmured. "It's like a warm pelt on a cold day."

They were silent as they drank, enjoying the warmth of the tea and the sun's rays. It was beginning to get chilly again, fall coming closer each day.

After tea they set about again, with Kagome showing him where the rooms and the bathroom were and giving great detail to the uses of the toilet, shower, bath and sink. Afterwards she showed him their rooms, allowing him a peak inside before showing him her own room. They stepped inside and Kagome sat on the edge of her bed as he glanced around, slowly meandering about, occasionally prodding or daintily sniffing something.

She watched, mystified as he familiarized himself with her world. He seemed like a sponge, soaking it all up.

"I know it's all very strange right now, but you'll get used to it eventually."

"Hn. Perhaps with time." He was looking at the framed pictures on her dresser, a curious light in his eyes.

"Tell me, how is it that you can capture a portrait so clearly?"

"Oh! Photos!" she stood, going to her desk for her digital camera. She held the device up for his inspection, turning it on so that he could see the screen as it moved.

"You just click this button here and it captures a photograph." She clicked the button from where she stood in front of him, smiling as he flinched at the flash.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to turn off the flash. Here, let me see it." He handed it back to her and she readjusted it before bringing up the photo he'd just taken. "See, this was the photo the camera just took!"

He glanced down at the smiling face of his intended on the screen and then glanced up at the true one before him.

"How is this done?" He clicked a small button and noticed that a new 'photo' was in its' place.

"Well, it's really hard to explain, especially with the digital cameras, so I'm afraid this is one thing that you'll just have to take as is." She shrugged.

He continued to click the button, intrigued by the images that appeared.

"Did you capture all of these?" They were surprisingly good.

"Yep! I took them all!" She beamed proudly. When his eyebrows rose into his bangs and his jaw slackened minutely, she frowned, walking around him to see what he was looking at.

The picture that she'd taken of him while he was eating his dessert was right there for him to see, his expression one of complete ecstasy, his spoon in his mouth.

She blushed, feeling her face practically burn in embarrassment.

"Kagome, what is this?" His voice was oddly quiet. "I do not remember you taking this one's photograph."

"Oh, it's nothing," she reached for the camera, standing on her tippy-toes when he raised it out of her reach. "Really, I just happened to have my camera handy and well, I'd never seen an expression like that on you before!" She rushed to explain.

He looked down at her, an odd look in his eyes.

"None before have seen an expression such as this on this Sesshomaru. I trust it will not fall into the wrong hands."

"No, I will not show Inuyasha," she grumbled, jumping up to snatch at it.

"Do you swear?"

"Yes, yes I swear."

"Hn. Good."

He leaned down as if to kiss her, his eyes closing as he neared.

Surprised and still blushing, she slid her eyes closed as well, waiting for his soft lips to press to hers. But then she heard the tell-tale sound of a picture being taken and snapped her eyes open, aghast.

"Sesshomaru!" He grinned as he looked down at his miko in the photo, her cheeks flushed as she waited for his touch. How delicious.

"I wish for a replica of this…photograph." He held the camera out to her smugly, proud of his mastery of the 'camera'.

"Like hell," she muttered, stowing the camera in her desk drawer before turning and frowning up at him cutely.

"Then it seems that you understand my position, Koi."

"Hn," she muttered darkly, leaving the room.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As they sat on the couch watching the 'TV' as she'd called it, he allowed himself to relax, having been reassured that her times were much safer in regards to random crime. Kagome was leaning against his shoulder, her arm wrapped through his and her long legs across his knees, a content smile on her face. This TV watching also allowed for time to absorb the sounds and the smells, including Kagome's. She had dealt with her womanly issues when they returned, and due to this the scent of her blood was indeed much less, though still in the back of his mind at all times. He knew that it was unreasonable to think on it at all, being a natural process for females, but the scent of his future mate's blood set him in edge. While he knew that she was un-injured, he still could not keep from checking her scent from time to time to ensure that that was still the case.

"Oh stop that," Kagome scolded, catching him scenting her once more. "You know I'm fine. I'd say something if it was otherwise, now wouldn't I?"

"Would you? You are an entirely selfless creature, as I have come to find, and I have witnessed self-neglect on your part in the past."

She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before glancing back at him.

"Well I suppose if other people were hurt I would help them first, but that doesn't mean I'd completely neglect myself."

They had a stare down, both narrowing their eyes. A rustling outside the door drew their attention though and they both glanced over, Kagome rushing to her feet. She knew the sound of juggling grocery bags.

She threw the door open, a delighted smile on her face as she helped her mother with her bags.

"Hi mom!"

"Oh! Kagome!" She seemed in shock for a moment, the fact that her daughter was home taking a moment to register fully. She handed a bag to Kagome, resting her own on her hips. "You're home! I was wondering when you'd be back!" The two females brought the bags into the kitchen and out of curiosity he followed, leaning on the door frame of the kitchen. They began putting the items away, what he could only guess were food items, and it took a moment for her mother to realize he was there.

She stopped in her movement, having just bent down to put something on the lower shelf of the fridge, before her eyes glanced up to him, guarded.

When she realized that he posed no threat, she slowly rose back up, her chocolate eyes never leaving his.

"And who is this, Kagome?"

Kagome turned, having just been placing canned goods in a cupboard.

"Oh!" She turned to them, a can still in her hands as she began to ring it nervously. "Umm, Mama, this is…," she stopped as if to think for a moment, seeming unsure in what to say. "…Sesshomaru-sama." She turned back again to finish her unloading of the food. He noted that she'd failed to mention that he was her betrothed but he decided to speak to her later about it. No doubt she was still unprepared to speak with her family about it, and he would respect her decision on it. Although he of course would not allow her to hedge around the issue forever.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

That evening after dinner Sesshomaru had been speaking with Kagome's mother due to her curiosity about him, when he realized that Kagome was no longer with them. Politely excusing himself he went up the stairs to the bedrooms, aware that she was in the bathroom. From what he could smell her temperature had grown quite hot, causing her to break out into a sweat. Concerned, he rapped a knuckle on the door.

"Kagome, are you well?" A muffled moan sounded from low in the room, and he could only assume that she was on the ground. "I am coming in." He slowly opened the strange western style door, wary of hitting her with it. When he had sufficient room to enter he did, closing the door behind him.

Kagome was lying on the ground, curled up into a ball on her side and making soft mewling groans. Sweat was clinging to her brow, making her bangs stick to her skin. He brushed a hand along her back, trying to comfort her.

"What ails you?"

She groaned.

"Oh, it's nothing. The first night I tend to have really bad cramps," she muttered between clenched teeth. "I'm used to it." Sesshomaru frowned, feeling slightly awkward and uneasy with it all.

"Why are you lying here? Should you not be in your bed?"

"Mmm," she murmured. "The cool tiles feel good on my skin though."

"Is there not something that I can do to assist you?"

She reached up, pointing to the medicine cabinet above the sink.

"Can you check and see if there's a bottle in there that says Ibuprofen, or Acetaminophen? They usually help, although when it's this bad they don't really help as much as I'd like." As she instructed, he stood and opened the strange cabinet, searching all of the odd items for what she had asked for. He perused the items several times and found nothing like what she'd said.

"There is nothing here."

She muttered a curse in reply before curling in on herself even more, moaning.

"I will return." He brushed a quick kiss to her now chilled, exposed cheek before standing and leaving the room. He descended the stairs calmly and composed and re-entered the kitchen where Kagome's mother was leaning against the counter, a cup of tea in her hands. He cleared his throat when he entered the room, unsure of how to proceed.

She turned, a gentle smile gracing her seemingly ageless face.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama. Did you find Kagome?"

"Hn. She is feeling ill."

"Ill? What's wrong with her?"

"I believe she referred to it as 'cramps'. I am unfamiliar with the term but I think I understand the implication."

"Oh, I see." She frowned a little, trying not to smile at the awkwardness she could feel radiating off of him. "I'll see what I can find. But for now I will get a hot pad for her. It will warm her body and relax the muscles that are cramping." She headed out into the living room straight to a cabinet. Reaching into it she pulled out a strange pad of fabric with a sort of rope attached to it, a similarly strange device on the end of it.

She handed it to him, closing the cabinet doors.

"Will you take this to Kagome? She will know what to do with it. Sadly, I don't think that we have any more pain reliever, so I will have to go to a corner store and fetch some. Will you keep an eye on her for me?"

Realizing that she required a response, he politely nodded his head before replying.

"Of course."

The woman left the house, closing the door behind her.

He went to the bathroom once more, again knocking before entering.

"Here, your mother gave this to me. She claimed that it would aid you."

She glanced up miserably, eyeing the item that he carried. Her eyes widened and a tired smile broke out across her face.

"Oh good! I'd forgotten about that!" She took the pad, laying it across her stomach and handing the odd contraption at the end of the rope like thing to him.

"This can be attached to those odd holes in the wall there," she pointed to the outlet. "It's called an outlet. It's where we plug in our electrical items."

He did as she instructed, matching the odd metal prongs to the small holes in the wall and inserting it.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

He turned and sat on the ground beside his miko, back against the wall. Within minutes, she was sighing in what he took to be relief.

"Oh that helps," she smiled up at him over her shoulder. She crept closer to him, laying her head on his thigh as she tried to relax. Almost immediately his hand went into her hair, running his claws through it gently. In such matters he was very much unpracticed. He was aware of what happened to the female body in such times but had never been in direct contact with a female _during_ those times. It was all very strange. He did know, though, that from him she simply needed comforting.

Eventually, she relaxed enough that she wasn't moaning in pain every few seconds. Deeming this a good sign, he stood, gently removing her from his leg. Unsure what would happen, he pulled the plug from the socket and reached down and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She glanced up at him with lidded eyes, half aware of her surroundings.

Entering her room he ascertained where the nearest outlet was, finding one near her bed, and plugged it in once more. Still holding her, he sat on her bed and shifted back against the headboard. She cuddled close to his chest, her head pillowed against his Moko-moko, her arms still wrapped tightly around her middle.

"Rest, Kagome."

"I'll try," came her faint reply.

Nearly a half an hour later her mother returned with a glass of water and some medicinal tablets. When she first entered the room she had stopped, gazing at them with questions in her eyes. She was no doubt confused about their connection, and in all honesty he could understand. No doubt she'd never heard of him before and if she had he doubted it was when he and Kagome were on amicable terms. Since their arrival Kagome had not told her mother anything other than who he was and he'd tried to give her more information on himself, but he still was unsure if that was enough. He respected Kagome's mother and so he wanted her to trust him, and especially when it pertained to her daughter.

"Is she feeling any better? I'm afraid she usually has a pretty rough time with this," the woman ventured.

"Hn. I believe so. She has stopped mewling."

"Mewling?" Her mother asked quietly, mostly to herself.

He didn't reply and instead continued to run his hand through Kagome's hair, knowing that her mother would surely understand. Being a ningen of course their terminology would clash at times, but the meanings were still very similar.

She came closer, motioning to the water and tablets.

Understanding the gesture, he leaned down close to Kagome and blew a stream of air directly onto her face, ruffling her eyelashes, and watched as her brows knit together.

"Kagome, you must wake." He brushed her bangs out of her eyes, listening to her quickening heartbeat. His answer was a gentle mewl. "Wake. Your mother has brought the medicine you require."

Her eyes opened slowly, blinking as she gazed up at him and then over to her mother. Sesshomaru reached over to her mother and she handed him the tablets, which he in turn gave to Kagome, repeating this with the water. She swallowed them dutifully and then leaned her head back against his pelt, reaching up to rest a hand on his cheek again, her eyes closing. His eyes warmed momentarily before he handed the water glass back to her mother.

"Thank you."

She said nothing, still observing in silence as she gave a slight nod of the head, leaving them once more.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As she left the room, she couldn't help but wonder just what exactly was going on under her nose. She was very trusting of her children, and she knew that Kagome would tell her if something was truly wrong, but she couldn't help but wonder who this new youkai was. He seemed to be very concerned for her daughter and she supposed that to be a good thing, and so she decided not to worry too much. But she would still keep an eye on them, if only to understand.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A/N: Well there it is for now! Hope you all like it! ^_^ Poor Kagome…I don't know if any of you have had cramps that bad, but if you haven't I can assure you it's hell! Lol…Anyways, as always, R x R!


	29. Chapter 28: Of Family and Affection

Chapter 28: Of Family and Affection

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kagome awoke to a familiar but strange image. She was curled up in Sesshomaru's arms, as usual, but what surprisingly threw her off was being in her room, in her time. Something about it was just so odd, and especially considering that both she and Sesshomaru were still dressed in their feudal garb.

Vaguely, she realized that at some point after they arrived in her time he must have taken off his armor, but she didn't remember him doing it. She would have to ask him where he was stowing it. Later.

Ignoring the oddness of it all, she stretched, keeping an eye on her betrothed incase she woke him up. Relaxing once more, she couldn't resist gazing at his features. There was something so captivating in watching him sleep; it was one of the only times where she could see his face so very relaxed and open and it was one of her favorite times of the day. She'd begun waking up earlier each morning for that very reason.

She reached a hand out, slowly, running a finger along the bridge of his nose; tracing his elegant profile. She watched as her fingers seemed to move of their own accord, smoothing over his high cheekbones and down along the magenta stripes, over to his lips.

_He was to be hers?_

The thought left an odd feeling in her; warm and tantalizing. She still could not believe it at times, doubting her own self-worth when compared to him. But she'd learned to stopper it and push those thoughts down. He'd claimed that it wasn't so. And she would trust and believe him.

She traced his soft but firm lips, feeling herself inching closer, mesmerized. Glancing up, she realized that his eyes were half-lidded and watching her. There was a warmth there that drew her even closer until she pressed her lips to his, slowly, her gaze never leaving his. It was a simple kiss, sweet and perfect, and while neither of them moved to push it further that did not mean that there was not that possibility.

They both pulled away, relaxing among the blankets, and he drew her into his arms and rested his chin above her head, a deep sigh escaping him. In return, Kagome wrapped her arm around his waist lazily, breathing in his scent.

"Are you feeling better today?" came a murmur from above her.

"Mmm, much better. Thank you," she smiled into his chest.

"Hn."

They both relaxed, lazing in bed until the smell of food began to waft up the stairs. Realizing with a grumbling of her stomach that she hadn't eaten much since she came back, she grudgingly pulled away and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Do you wish to eat?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I'd better," she chuckled as she lazily dragged herself off of the bed. "Are you coming?" she asked, running her hands through her mussed up hair, pulling it over her shoulder as she smoothed it.

He contemplated it for a moment.

"I will not eat, but I shall partake in a drink."

"Mm. Tea it is." She began to head to the door before looking back at him over her shoulder. She smiled seeing him so relaxed on her bed, reclining back into her pillows, his hair spreading out over her rumpled quilt in gorgeous silver waves.

She tilted her head at him.

"Coming?" she repeated, this time a little coyly.

He tilted his head in return, a smirk gifting her with the sight of his fangs.

"This Sesshomaru is very comfortable in his place." His eyes ran down her figure leisurely, no doubt pleased with her disheveled appearance.

Feeling a little daring and strangely playful, she grinned as she slinked back to him, putting one leg over his waist so that she was straddling him as she leaned closer. She grabbed a lock of his hair, twirling it in her fingers and running the tip of her nose along it, taking in his scent. She'd always loved his scent, from when she first caught a tease of it. It was unnoticeable though, to her ningen nose, unless in close proximity.

She could not know, of course, that by straddling him as she was the scent of her blood was brought to his attention anew. It was a dangerous thing, the scent of her sweet blood. Being primarily a beast, he relied very heavily on his senses, the first and foremost being his sense of smell. She did not know how she taunted him.

A soft growl drifted to her ears and her eyes glanced up to meet his. Noting the heated gaze directed at her, she leaned in, her face a hairs breadth away from his. When he moved to lean in further, she pulled back, a smirk on her lips as she tugged on his hair.

"This Kagome wishes to eat some food before she is forced to eat something a little closer instead." A deep rumble erupted from him at her statement, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. When had she learned to be so wicked?

"Vixen," he murmured almost darkly. "Was that an alternative? You failed to speak of it, and I believe I prefer the latter in this case."

He tugged her down to him quickly and she scowled fiercely when he pressed his lips to hers in her silence, his kiss rushed and heated. Her complaints were short lived as she relished in his touch.

He smiled into her delectable lips when she pulled him closer and he deepened their kiss, his tongue darting into her mouth to dance with her own.

_Oh, the taste of her!_

She returned his kiss with fervor, her hands wrapping in the collar of his haori, a low moan erupting from her lips as she pressed herself to him. His arms tightened around her in answer and he bit back a groan of his own, trying so very hard to resist the urges that his beast demanded. The way her scent took on a heady spiciness was tantalizing. Taunting. He could not keep it up much longer.

Her scent and her taste combined was like a strong wine and he was feeling the effects of it. Already his control was slipping.

When his fang grazed her lower lip and drew blood he pulled back sharply, his pupils dilating.

She watched him, panting, her eyes half-lidded, her blood shining on her bruised lip. Her tongue darted out to clean it away and he had to physically resist reaching for her again.

With his hands fisted on the bed at his sides he pulled back from her, watching as her hands slowly released his clothing as well.

They had never been so close before, so intimate, and the action brought about a new realization for the both of them. They were _truly_ going to be mated and neither one would be able to hold back again, knowing that there would be no reason to.

_But for now, we must. _The taiyoukai thought, begrudgingly. _We have agreed on when the mating will take place and in this time and place an impromptu mating would be most improper. _

Both steadied their breathing as best as they could, righting their clothing as they stood from her bedding.

Sesshomaru reached for her hand then, tightening his self control, and when she placed her hand tentatively in his he was more appreciative of that renowned control more than ever.

"Come along, your mother will wonder what is taking us."

He glanced down at her, his eyes softening as they watched her timid expression and her reddening cheeks.

"Come, Kagome."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They went down the stairs slowly, Kagome calming herself, feeling awkward already as if her mother would know what had happened.

"Still hungry?" Sesshomaru joked, leaning into her ear.

She slapped his hand with her own, her eyes widening as if to tell him to quiet, promising punishment if he did not. He grinned in reply.

Releasing her hand so that she could smooth her hair back once more his own hands reached up to help her, waiting as she went to walk before him into the kitchen.

"Good morning mama," smiled Kagome as they entered the room, appearing a little forced as her cheeks glowed. Her mother's back was to them though as she stirred whatever she was cooking on the stove, bringing a silent sigh of relief from Kagome.

They sat at the table as her mother set out a large tureen of miso as well as individual bowls of rice.

"Good morning dear, are you feeling better?"

"Yes mama, thank you." They both smiled sweetly as her mother sat and they began to eat. Sesshomaru vaguely noticed the similarities between the two as he sipped at the tea that was provided and perused the morning newspaper. He honestly had no idea about most of what was written, but he couldn't help but be intrigued by it. Nobody questioned his curiosity.

Only when Kagome had a mouth full of rice did she notice something that was off.

"Hey mama?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Grandpa?" She took a spoonful of rice, mixing it into her miso.

"Grandpa is out aiding another shrine, but he should be back today. Their head Houshi is ill and has been unable to care for the grounds."

"Ah, I see. Poor guy. Didn't they have any younger family to help?"

"No. The poor man never married and his nephew is away at university. He doesn't have much help now-a-days."

"Hn," Kagome muttered as she ate.

She was unaware of her mother's look at her uncommon reply, but Sesshomaru noticed. He smirked.

Kagome glanced up once more, almost startled then.

"Where's Sota? He would be down by now and I didn't see him once yesterday!"

"Oh! Don't worry dear," her mother was quick to wave away her daughter's worries, "he's been staying with a friend this past week. They have vacation from school so he took advantage of it."

Kagome's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Oh, okay." She chuckled to herself a little. "I was wondering why I wasn't getting glomped to death." She took a spoonful of miso to her lips, thinking. "Has he been doing good in school?"

"Of course. He tries very hard. Just like his sister."

Kagome chuckled nervously then, holding her spoon with both hands.

"Yeah, well it's been a while since I even thought about school…," she confessed. "I mean, it's been a while since I've been back, hasn't it? But I've been so distracted lately." She frowned, drawing Sesshomaru's gaze with her slightly distressed aura.

"I'm sure I've already failed all of my classes, so honestly what's the point now of trying?"

"Oh Kagome dear, I'm sure it's not that bad." Her mother tried to console her. "It _has _been a while since you went to school, but I'm sure if we talk to them they'll co-operate like always. It's worked before."

"Yeah but it's never been _this _long before." She placed her forehead in her hand, sighing. "I can't believe I completely forgot about it. It just didn't feel important at the time, you know?"

Everybody was silent, unsure of what to say.

"Well it's good that Souta's doing well." Kagome began to eat her food once more. "Sometimes I worry about him. I never get to see you all so it's hard to keep up with everything that happens here. I swear next time I come back he'll have a girl friend." Her slight sadness seeped into her quiet voice, leaving a melancholy feeling with both women.

"If you wish to return more frequently you have only to ask," came Sesshomaru's smooth baritone over the edge of the paper. She glanced at him curiously and he could feel a lightening of her mood.

"Really? Anytime I wish?"

"I would never be opposed to your education, nor your visiting with family." He turned the page of the newspaper, his eyes never leaving the strange printed words. "Not _too_ frequently, of course. You must remember that there is still an unresolved problem waiting for us at home," his words died off, feeling the strangeness of it. _Home._ No doubt Kagome considered this her home, in this time.

It brought around a strange train of thoughts and _concerns_ for the Inu. The fact that he was even concerned still amazed him to this day. In all honesty he had admitted to himself quite a while ago that he cared for her very much, more than he cared for Rin which was an admission in itself. But it still felt strange to him. First she'd been his brother's ningen onna, defying him at every turn. And then she was his new packmate, one that he was caring for because of his honor. But then she'd somehow worked her way into his life in a way that he could not undo. She had truly become pack, in every sense of the word and even the alpha female. She brought her own pack into his, forming a pack unlike one he'd had for centuries and quite honestly he had been completely unprepared for it. But despite all of this he'd adapted, as was his way, and grew to accept it all. It was _his _pack. _Their_ pack. And in all this time he and his beast were both exposed to all that was Kagome.

She was spirit, she was fire, she was beauty.

In all honesty he did not know when it was that he began to fall for his miko. It may have been as early as when he'd cared for her in his Shiro. It may even have been when he first found her with Rin in his camp. He didn't know. But he did know that he was now in so deep that there was no hope of ever being retrieved. And this frightened him.

It was inexplicable and brought about an entire new train of thought.

He would never consider her a weakness. No. He strived to be better because of her, to protect her and all that was theirs. But he would fear _for _her. He would always _fear_ for her. His time was dangerous, and there were not so many luxuries as in her own. And this brought about another problem.

Would she be content living with him in his time? Or would she begin to pine for the future, for her own time? While he would not begrudge her it, it would become difficult to leap-frog through time when certain events unfolded. Such as pup-birthing. After they had their first few pups it would no doubt become difficult to take the time away from their family to travel to the well.

His sudden thoughts were whirling in his mind, making him dizzy.

But then her hand was on his, drawing his attention to her smiling face, and he relaxed muscles that he did not even realize were stiffening.

"I know I can't be here all the time. That much is assumed, considering." Her eyes smiled at him knowingly and he realized that she was speaking of their betrothal. "I can't be selfish in this. And especially not until it's all resolved."

He watched her for a moment, relishing in how wise his betrothed was despite her lack of years and ningen blood. It was if she'd read his mind and was striving to ease him.

He said nothing, unable to think of a reply.

She pulled away and went back to her breakfast.

"Kagome, dear?"

"Hm?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is the relationship between you two?"

Kagome sputtered in her soup, practically choking on it as she gasped. She had not been expecting such a blunt question. Sesshomaru reached an arm over to gently pat her back, a slight concern etched in his features combined with a curiosity at her answer.

She sputtered a minute more before her throat was cleared and took a deep breath before turning to her mother.

"That's very direct, isn't it?"

"I wish to know." Her tone left no room for argument.

"Well," Kagome fiddled with her spoon, unsure of how to proceed, "He is my…He's my…," she paused again, looking for the right word. As she thought about the situation and how best to describe it she was silent, her eyes staring into her bowl.

"I am her intended," answered Sesshomaru for her, sensing her uneasiness as he placed a hand at the small of her back. He knew he should have likely left it to her to answer, but he knew when she needed a little help and this felt like as good a time as any. Her slightly panicking scent calmed at his words and touch, relaxing him in turn.

"Yes. My intended." She glanced over at him quickly, a small smile on her lips before she turned once more to her mother.

They both looked to the elder, gauging her reaction to their confession. At first there was none, until slowly her expression relaxed and then her shoulders as well. Her face broke out into a wide smile then.

"Truly?"

"Yes," breathed Kagome, her relief evident at her mother's pleasure.

Both girls then began to giggle as the elder female stood and pulled the younger into her arms, a fierce embrace taking over.

"I am so happy for you my dear!" She pulled away. "For you both." She smiled gently to Sesshomaru, tilting her head out of respect.

"Thank you mama," Kagome beamed.

"Kagome, what is this?" Her mother asked after a moment, petting the soft fur around Kagome's collar curiously. "I noticed it yesterday but didn't think to ask."

"Oh! It's a gift, from Sesshomaru," the miko blushed. "It's a piece of his Moko-moko."

"Moko-moko?" Her mother's eyes took on a confused sheen and she glanced over at the large amount of fur around the Inu's shoulder. "A piece of that?" she asked, pointing.

"Yes," Kagome smiled. "Isn't it soft?" Her own hand came up to pet it as well and her eyebrows lifted into her bangs when she felt Sesshomaru's aura become relaxed almost in response. Filing that thought away for later, she smiled as her mother hugged her once more before pulling away.

Both girls sat in their respective seats and her mother leaned over the table, a new fire in her eyes.

"So when will it be?"

"Well, I believe we settled on two weeks from now."

"Hn. Thirteen days to be precise." Both women laughed at the taiyoukai's reply.

"Thirteen days," Kagome reiterated.

"Well then, that will be coming up fast! Will there be a ceremony of sorts?" She leaned her face into her hand, her elbow resting on the table as she smiled at them both jovially.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, unsure herself.

"There will. It is not much unlike a ningen ceremony, simply much shorter and much more…Intimate." The last word came out a bit more like a rumble and both women giggled in a tizzy.

"Instead of a ring, I get a mark," grinned Kagome, tapping the juncture between her shoulder and her neck with a dainty hand. "Right here."

"No ring?" Her mother's voice almost sounded mournful.

"No. No ring." Sesshomaru watched as his intended's gaze drifted down to her soup once more, a smile on her face, but her thoughts elsewhere.

"I am unfamiliar with this custom. Is it a custom of these times?" Both women glanced up, but it was Kagome that answered.

"I suppose it is more of these times." Her tone was contemplative as she tapped a finger to her chin. "And now that you mention it, I don't remember seeing rings in the feudal era. Hm. I'll have to look into that, out of curiosity of course." She smiled over at him, her eyes warm.

Kagome's mother drew his attention once more.

"It is a custom, Sesshomaru-sama, of a husband and wife to exchange rings once they are married. They wear them on this finger," she held up her hand to show him where her ring still sat, "and they never take them off, because they are symbols of their commitment to one another, of their love. And it shows others that they are taken."

"Like the markings," Kagome added.

"Hn." He took a sip from his tea. "Most interesting."

They all settled once more into content silence and Sesshomaru found that he liked Kagome's mother very much. She was calm, collected and quiet, for the most part. And she was intelligent, which was a prime example of where his intended's own intelligence descended from. But this left both her brother and grandfather…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"YOUKAIIIIIIIII!" came a shriek from the kitchen door.

Both women jolted out of their seats and Kagome bolted forward to ward off the attack she knew was coming.

"Grandpa! No!" But she reached him too late and stopped in her place, seeing the paper ofudas now stuck to her Inu. Hesitant and unsure, she walked to him slowly while her mother wrangled with her grandpa.

"Sessh?" He still held the newspaper in front of him but an ofuda was covering his face, and consequently his expression. A delicate but lethal looking clawed hand reached up slowly and removed it.

His eyes were wider than usual, an expression of slight surprise gracing his features. She only knew this though from her exposure to him and was grateful for it.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru," she mumbled, "Grandpa always does this at first, I should have warned you."

His eyes flickered to hers as his nose twitched momentarily and then back to the paper as he laid it down on the table. He then proceeded to reach for the others offending his person.

"They are ineffective. Think nothing of it." She leaned over to help him remove the rest, chuckling a little.

"Youkai begone!" Her grandpa cried as he came close once more, his arms waving angrily as if to shoo him from the house.

Sesshomaru watched in barely concealed amusement as Kagome's eyes lit with a fire he knew too well. Turning, she poked a finger into the elder's chest.

"No grandpa, he will not 'begone'! He is _staying!_ Because I'm marrying him and he is gonna' be your grandson-in-law! So behave!"

At her statement the man's shoulders slumped and a grumpy frown took over his face.

"What did you say, Kagome? You're marrying this youkai?"

"Taiyoukai, grandpa," she corrected a little more gently, "and yes I am." She handed him the ofuda back in a pile and leaned her hip against the table, her arms crossing under her chest.

They had a stare down for a minute or two before the elder finally sighed, shoulders slumping even more if possible. With a still suspicious eye, he glanced at the Inu.

"Where did you meet this taiyoukai, Kagome?"

"He's Inuyasha's older brother," she explained.

"Half-brother," Sesshomaru corrected out of habit.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kagome sighed as she descended the stairs, dressed in what Sesshomaru could only assume was modern day clothing. Glancing up, he allowed his eyes to drift over her, taking in the differences. While he still preferred her dressed in yukata and kimono, he did have to admit that the blue, skin-like breeches that she was wearing were certainly complimentary to her figure. He'd honestly never seen anything like them and he tried to be discreet as his eyes continued to stare traitorously.

But as she neared him she smacked him on the shoulder, a blush staining her cheeks. He should have known that she would notice.

"What do you wish to do today?" he asked as she went to look out the window. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close as he nuzzled into her hair.

If there was one benefit to being in this time it was that he could be as intimate with his intended as he liked without feeling as if all of the world were watching him, waiting for him to make a mistake. Here, he felt as if he could relax his guard.

Tucking her closer to him, he hummed appreciatively at the feel of her curves against him as her scent enveloped him, and she hummed in reply, leaning her head back. Her sweet scent all but encased him and he drowned himself in it, beginning to feel slightly drunk again with the headiness of it.

"I'm not sure what we should do today. It looks like it's going to rain." Her soft voice startled him out of his thoughts and he had to draw back minutely, shaking his head a little in order to focus on the conversation.

"Does rain truly prohibit going out?"

She giggled.

"No, I suppose not. Is there anything that you would like to see?"

He contemplated her question.

"I wish to learn more of this time. Is there anywhere that would be particularly helpful in that aspect?" He nuzzled closer once more.

"Hmm, well just looking around you'd be able to learn a lot, but the library is full to the brim with books. We could go there, if you like," she suggested, giggling when he nipped at the flesh of her throat, and rather sharply at that.

She turned in his hold, her arms going up around his neck.

"We should find you something to wear."

"Hn. That will be unnecessary. This one can change his image at will."

She pulled back slightly, frowning at him.

"Really? But aren't these real clothes?"

"Indeed they are, but it is within my abilities to cloak them; giving the illusion of something else, should I wish it. I rarely have need of it."

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that!" She pulled away and rifled through the magazines on the coffee table, searching for something. Eventually she pulled away with a 'Pop magazine' and rifled through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"This! Can you do this?" She held it up for him to see and he stifled a sigh at what she had showed him.

"What, precisely, is _that_?"

She gave a cry of protest as she frowned.

"THIS is a very popular pop star and his clothes are always AMAZING! Trust me when I say this would be perfect for you! They have an artistic quality even you could appreciate!"

He glanced down at the image again, silently agreeing that they were indeed _artistic_.

"Should we not remain discreet?"

"Meh. Screw discretion. Once in a while you've just got to let loose and have fun!" Her expression was so pleading that he honestly could not say no to her. Sighing, he realized that no doubt this would happen more and more in the future. He honestly doubted if he could _ever_ say no to her, and especially not when her eyes were glowing so brightly at the prospect.

"I shall do this once, for you, but I will not be going out into public like that."

Her delighted smile was all that he needed.

Smoothing his youkai over himself he molded his clothing's image to that of the photograph, leaving out not a single detail.

When he was finished he looked once more to his miko, unable to contain his grin at her reaction.

Her expression was completely dumbfounded. There was no other explanation for it. Her large blue eyes were as wide as he'd ever seen them and her jaw was slack. But the most interesting of all was how her scent spiked with arousal.

_Hn._

Quirking a brow, he grinned at her, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"_Is something amiss," _he lowered his voice, _"Koi?_"

Her heartbeat pounded rapidly in his eardrums, almost erratically.

Blinking quickly, she snapped her mouth shut and swallowed sharply, her eyes looking quickly away. He wanted to laugh out loud when she dropped the magazine back onto the table, her eyes quickly glancing back at him every few seconds or so.

"I think you're right, should probably be more discreet," she said, before mumbling, "We'd never get anywhere with the flocks of teenagers that would likely appear if you went out like that."

Spying another image on the table, he instead changed the illusion to mimic it, hoping that it would aid rather than hinder in his discretion.

"Perhaps this will do?" he asked, drawing his betrothed's gaze once more. She was pleased.

"Oh! Yes, that will be much better!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kagome sighed almost blissfully from around the corner of a bookshelf as she spied on the taiyoukai. She knew it was childish, but she honestly couldn't resist; he looked so ridiculously attractive in his simple black slacks and partially opened button-up white shirt. He'd rolled up his sleeves once he'd started piling up books in his arms, and his hair was tied back as he reclined in the library chair behind his stacks of reading material.

"Kagome?" came a familiar voice from behind her.

Startled, she jumped, the few books in her arms falling to the ground at her feet. Glancing up sharply as she reached down for her books, she sighed.

"Yuka-chan, Eri-chan…What are you guys doing here?" She was surprised that it was only the two of them but made no mention of it.

"Studying, what else? What were you looking at?" Both girls peeked around the corner of the shelf, eyes drifting to the Adonis.

"Ohhhh goodness is he attractive!"

"Where could he have popped out from?"

"Who?" Kagome's voice was perhaps a little shrill in her avoidance of the topic. In all honesty she had not wanted her future friends to know about him. Because if they knew about him, they would have to see him, and if they saw him it would never end. Too late now, of course.

"That _gorgeous_ creature there, you have to see him!"

"Do you see his tattoos?" Yuka's voice was almost shrill in her delight.

"And who is he, do you think? A student?" Asked Eri.

"Oh no, he's got to be a teacher, he's not quite young enough to be a student anymore, probably in his twenties," mumbled Yuka in a rush.

Kagome smiled hesitantly, unsure of what to say.

"Uh, yeah, probably," she mumbled, gripping the books close to her chest.

The two girls gasped and erupted into nervous giggles, turning to Kagome.

"He's coming over here!"

"What?" Kagome peered around the shelf once more and found herself nose to chest with her personal Adonis.

"Oh!" she pulled back slightly to look up at him, but his hand at her back stopped her from pulling away too much. He leaned close, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Darling," came his deep, rumbling voice, "did you find the books I requested?"

A ripple of pleasure ran through her. His voice was truly sinful.

"Oh! Yes, I've got them," she smiled hesitantly, her eyes darting back to her friends cautiously. Noticing this, he quirked a brow and turned his gaze to the other two ningen onna. He could smell their spiking scents from near the tables and hear his miko's frustrated avoidances and could not resist the temptation to see just what was going on.

"Kagome, do you not think that introductions may be in order?"

Her eyes widening she turned fully to her friends.

"Of course." He didn't understand why she seemed so hesitant, but he was curious at her reaction and perhaps a little amused as well. It was obvious that she didn't like the thought of sharing his existence and that pleased him. For he felt the same.

"Um, Yuka-chan, Eri-chan, this is Sesshomaru-san." She watched a little warily as the two girls twittered about, both blushing madly and giggling as they bobbed their heads in greeting.

"It's a pleasure," Eri smiled widely.

"Yes, a pleasure!" Yuka agreed as she held a hand out for him to shake. He glanced down at her hand unsure of what was expected of him, but he had a vague inclination. Never-the-less he would not touch a female other than his own if he had a choice.

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded minutely, being polite.

When the two girls started to twitter like birds he began to understand Kagome's wariness.

"Sooooo, Kagome-chan, exactly _how _do you know Sesshomaru-san?"

She frowned minutely, her eyes calculating.

Her friends were trying to wheedle information out of her and she knew it. Honestly she wanted to resist giving it to them, but at the same time something deep down was incredibly proud of her future mate and wanted to flaunt it. And obviously, from the striped wrist now snaking it's way around her waist, he was feeling just as possessive. Coming to the conclusion that it would be best to tell them now rather than later, she prepared herself.

She felt ridiculously impish for the second time that day, which she was honestly going to blame on being menstrual, as she wrapped her arm around his waist in return and placed a hand on his chest.

"Sesshomaru-san is my fiancée."

Both girls were momentarily stunned, their jaws open, their expressions blank. But of course they soon got over it and erupted into squeals only to be shushed by a nearby librarian. The poor woman had been eyeing them since they first appeared and was no doubt waiting for them to leave.

"You know, guys, I really think we need to get back to work," smiled Kagome pleasantly, trying to pull the Inu back with her towards the table and away from the annoyances.

"Of course! But you can't get away from this Kagome-chan! We _have_ to go out for lunch and you have to explain everything!" Whispered Yuka indiscreetly as the girls slipped away, waving and giggling.

Sighing deeply, Kagome took his hand and pulled him back to their designated table, plopping down into a chair.

"Well that wasn't too bad," she mumbled. "I expected a lot worse from them."

"They seem very boisterous. And exceedingly loud."

"Yes. They're good girls but man if they can't be overwhelming at times."

She reached up to put a book that he'd discarded back in it's place on the shelf behind the desk, stretching onto her tippy-toes. She was so distracted, of course, with her thoughts on her human friends that she did not realize that he'd come up behind her until a shadow fell over her. Turning her head, she smiled when he took the book and replaced it for her, easily reaching the height. She fell back onto her heels, facing the shelf once more as he leaned in over her from behind, nuzzling his nose into her hair and down to her neck.

She shuddered, still not quite used to so much affection. In the feudal era it was a glance here, a smirk there and a hair brushing in the evening that _might_ lead to a little cuddling. And then of course sleeping side by side with the children. But _here_ was something else. Since they'd arrived it was as if the dam had broken and he was constantly touching, scenting, and surrounding. Not that she was complaining, of course. But that still did not mean that she was accustomed to it.

She giggled when he pressed close to her from behind and she braced herself on the shelf in front of her.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing, exactly?"

"Do you not approve?" he murmured as he lifted some of her hair away from her throat. It was blocking his nose from her scent and he would not allow that.

"Oh it's not that, but we _are_ in public." She glanced to the side and giggled at the slightly astonished looks that were being directed at them. Most turned away quickly, as if having been caught red-handed spying.

"This is true." He pulled back and turned her by the shoulders before swooping down and placing a kiss to her forehead. He turned once more to his book covered desk, seating himself as if he'd never risen.

Kagome chuckled as she went to sit across from him, her own books to study before her.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A/N: Okay, that was a bit of a long one and hopefully you guys liked it! ^^ It started out much shorter but then I went back and added in details that I felt were necessary. And I know it was probably a little shocking to open up with a scene like that but I felt it was much more realistic! Lol! Whelp, lemme know what you all think! I'll be working on the next chapter immediately! And you guys should know, with this fanfic the longer it takes me to update it, that usually means I took longer on it, trying to get it just right! ;D


	30. Chapter 29: Of Jealousy and Surprises

Chapter 29: Jealousy and Surprises

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After the library, the two decided to get some lunch at a pleasant little café that Kagome frequented when she was home in her time. As they walked they talked conversationally, mostly with Kagome explaining the things around them that Sesshomaru found odd. Which, admittedly, there were a lot of.

When they got to the café Kagome drew them over to a booth in the corner, knowing that the other customers could potentially be loud and annoying to his ears. She ordered for them at the counter and then went to sit with her handsome suitor while they waited for their food.

"I just ordered you some green tea, but I hope you don't mind if I eat something," she smiled as she slid into the seat.

"That is fine." He tilted his head with a small grin. "As I'm sure you are accustomed to, I generally have little appetite."

"Hm. I figured as much."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, Kagome swinging her feet in her seat, her hands under her thighs as she hummed happily.

"So, what do you think so far?"

"Of your time?"

"Yeah," she smiled, leaning on her hands with her elbows on the table.

He was silent as he contemplated her question, his eyes focused out the window but his true focus on the cheery onna before him.

"It is…unnatural."

Nodding, she understood entirely where he was coming from.

"Yeah. Sadly, you have to drive for a while before you can feel out in the open like in the Sengoku Jidai. Even at the parks you're still fully surrounded by the city."

"Parks?" His brow quirked.

"Yeah, they're like designated spaces of nature where you can go whenever you like."

He watched her dubiously.

"Nature must be designated?"

She giggled a little, sadly.

"Yeah, unfortunately. But like I said, that's in the city. Out in the country it's almost like in the old days. Almost." She looked up into the sky through the window, a slight melancholy settling over her as it always did when she looked to the sky. "But the stars still don't shine as bright." She was quiet for a bit more, watching some birds flying from roof to roof. But then she turned to him smiling once more.

"We should go to the park after this!"

"If you like."

Seeing a waitress coming their way with a tray, Kagome leaned back off of the table. Her food was placed before her, and Kagome took up her little dessert fork eagerly, but frowned when the waitress winked at Sesshomaru as she left his tea before turning to leave.

"Excuse me," asked Kagome, rather bluntly, drawing the woman's attention again. "Can I get a glass of water, please?" She tried very hard not to snarl at the other female, suddenly seeing red.

"Of course," she woman smiled in false kindness before turning to leave again.

Eyebrows raised, Sesshomaru turned to her, a question in his eyes.

"Kagome, what did that gesture mean?" From her scent, he assumed that it wasn't a good thing.

She huffed a little, stabbing her utensil into her food.

"She _winked_ at you." As an example she did the same.

"Is this an insult?"

"No." She frowned darkly. "Quite the opposite actually," she grumbled before looking back up at him, knowing that he'd want a clear answer. "It's a form of flirting. It means she likes you."

Grinning, he then understood why she was so unhappy.

As the waitress returned with the water, Kagome preened. She leaned forward on the table, her chest being displayed quite fully as she reached up and ran a hand through Sesshomaru's hair, as if fixing it. She grinned when his eyes went to half-mast and she gently ran her blunt nails over his scalp, knowing that he would appreciate it. She smoothed her fingers through his bangs once more before smiling rather impishly.

"There, all better."

He knew that she was looking for a reaction from him simply for the other female's benefit and this pleased him. It showed that she would not be docile in the face of opponents for his affection, and she knew exactly how to bring out the best reactions in him.

"Here's your water," smiled the other woman a little stiffly as she set down the perspiring glass. Kagome glanced up at her, a sweet smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, but can I get a to-go box? I think I'll bring the rest of this home."

"Of course."

Really it was just an excuse to toy with her a little. In all honesty Kagome normally wasn't like this, but combine PMS and jealousy and this was what happened.

Kagome leaned back in her seat, satisfied when she heard her heels clicking angrily away.

She did not notice though that the other female glared back at her over her shoulder, and her scent was still saturated with desire for the Inu.

Kagome sat rather smugly for a moment, picking at her dessert as she lost herself in her thoughts, and the Inu couldn't contain his grin at the way that his female was acting. It was rather amusing and he found that he liked her impish nature.

Waiting until the 'waitress'- as Kagome had called her- neared again with the box, he turned his gaze to his miko, feeling that perhaps it was time to placate her.

"Kagome."

She looked up, her smug grin still in place. Leaning forward across the table, he lifted her chin with a finger and pressed his lips to the smooth flesh under her jaw, trailing a few kisses down her throat slowly. When he pulled away she was watching him, confused but smiling shyly none-the-less.

The slightly affronted waitress retreated rather quickly.

"And what does _that_ mean?" Kagome asked quietly when he sat back against his seat.

"It can mean several things, but I will leave it to your imagination." He smirked rather devilishly at her over his tea cup, looking incredibly rogue-ish.

Kagome grinned in return as she took another slow bite of her dessert.

"Do you know, Sesshomaru, in another life you would have made a _fantastic_ pirate."

"Of course I would."

"Do you even know what a pirate is?"

"I do not, but I would excel at anything that I wished."

She laughed rather brightly.

"Well I bet they will appear soon in the past. Once Japan starts really trading with other nations they will sprout up like wildflowers. Maybe you should try your hand at pirate-try when you grow bored of ruling the west." She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully for a moment. "They are generally considered thieves, but most women now-a-days love a swarthy pirate-esque type man." She smiled over at him. "They're thought to be daring, dangerous and handsome."

He tilted his head to her in slight confusion.

"Koi, do I not already achieve this?"

She laughed at his audacity, but was unable to deny it.

"Of course! Which is why you would be _perfect_ for the job. Trust me!"

She winked and then held up a forkful of her decadent chocolate mousse tri-layered cake.

"Want some?"

Just as he was leaning forward to try it he got a whiff of a male coming near.

Taking the fork and the delectable morsel into his mouth, he turned his gaze to the man now standing before their table at the same time as his mate-to-be. He slid back into his seat slowly as he chewed, taking in this rather troublesome oaf.

"Kagome-san! How are you?"

Kagome seemed a little flustered, her scent hinting at her slight surprise and annoyance.

"Hojo-san! It's been a while!"

"Yes, it has. Have you been well? I went to your house this afternoon and your grandfather said that you'd just gotten over your recent bout of Emphysema. He directed me to this general direction so I thought I would see if you were doing anything tonight…But it seems you have a visitor," he turned unsure eyes to the Inu who was currently licking the remaining chocolate from his lips rather languidly.

"Hn."

"Oh yes, I _do _have company." She still held the fork between her delicate fingers and she tapped the bottom of it on the table, the only sign of her impatience.

The male seemed to bristle a little and he ran a hand over his carefully trimmed hair, turning and putting Sesshomaru to his back rather deliberately.

"I don't suppose you would be free for dinner tonight?"

"Umm, no I think I'll be rather pre-occupied…," she tilted her head in the Inu's direction rather pointedly. "Seeing as my boyfriend is in town." She said this slowly, as if she were talking to a child. Was the male really so blind?

"Your boyfriend? I wasn't aware that you were seeing anyone." He finally turned his eyes fully to Sesshomaru, appraisingly.

"Indeed. She is mine," came a deep rumbling from the taiyoukai. The ningen male stood more upright.

Seeing the tattoos on his face Hojo decided that the man must truly be insane. No doubt he was involved with the Yakuza and as such he was an unsafe choice for his delicate Kagome. He would bet that she was only with him because of his obviously violent and controlling nature. He more than likely threatened her or her family.

Deciding that it would be his duty to save her from such a horrible man, he stepped closer.

"Kagome-san, will you step away with me for a moment, I think we should talk."

"I really don't think that's necessary Hojo-san. Believe me when I say that I'm happily content where I am."

Realizing that she wouldn't be able to get away from the evil looking man at this moment in time, he resolved to help her in some way and knew that he would have to retreat for now.

"Alright then Kagome-san." He leaned closer to her, not knowing that Sesshomaru would be able to hear everything despite his best efforts. "When you manage to get away from this beast, call me immediately. I will come running to your aid."

Feeling his anger rise, Sesshomaru was pleased that the other male left hastily.

"Foolish creature," he ground out bitterly.

Kagome sighed as she rested her forehead in her hand.

"Ugh. Hojo has never been tactful, and he certainly isn't observant."

"Why do I feel that this situation is similar to the wolf?"

"Because it is. Exactly. Except that Hojo doesn't even have the natural instincts to know when to back down." She felt herself smiling bitterly and gestured to him. "He doesn't know a natural threat when it's sitting before him."

"Hn. A natural beast," he smirked.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As they began to walk about once more, Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's mood turn south and she began to almost curl in on herself. Concerned, he steered her towards a bench on the sidewalk, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Are you unwell?" He brushed her bangs out of her face, holding them out of her eyes with a hand.

"My meds are wearing off," she mumbled. When he appeared a little confused still, she clarified. "Cramps. They're back. I tried to ignore them at first but now they're getting pretty bad again."

"Would you like to return home?"

"Yeah, we probably should." She looked up to him forlornly. "We'll have to go to the park another time."

"It is of no matter," he reassured, pulling her up to standing. Tucking her close to his side, he led them back to the shrine.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When they got back Kagome went straight for the medicine cabinet and plugged in her heating pad, curling up on the couch and turning on the t.v.

Sesshomaru sat beside her, one hand in her hair as he mindlessly watched as well, his thoughts strangely placid. Eventually she nodded off and he turned off the strange appliance, remembering that the red button did so. He sat for a few moments, relaxing and breathing in her scent as he toyed with the ends of her wavy locks.

His gaze turned out the window, watching as the breeze danced through the trees. Seeing how much daylight was left, he gently removed himself from the miko and went outside.

He held his breath as his nose readjusted. It seemed impossible for him to get used to the strange smells.

Eventually he breathed in slowly, but a certain scent startled him and threw him off entirely.

Taking a deep whiff of it, he began to walk to the stairs of the shrine, his pace subconsciously quickening. It was such an impossibility, but he could not deny his senses.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he turned to the right, his eyes darting about.

"Papa!" A small body rammed into his shins and his eyes widened enormously, feeling stunned. Slowly, ever so slowly, he looked down at the child clinging to him.

A small face turned up to him, her large cerulean blue eyes staring at him, just as curious, as her nose twitched.

"Papa…?"

"Kayo!"

Blinking rapidly, Sesshomaru looked up and found himself doing a double take.

_Was that…?_

"Kagome?" His voice was quiet and his hand went to rest on the top of the child's head without a thought.

Before him stood his miko, but this wasn't his miko. _His _miko was currently napping on the couch in her home. And she was most definitely _not_ heavily pregnant.

The female before him shuffled her feet a little, glancing rapidly from the child attached to him up to his startled face.

She swallowed hard.

"Kayo, come here," she beckoned quietly, holding her hand out for the child.

It was then that he noticed that her other hand was currently holding the hand of another. Tilting his head, he peered at the other small child who was trying very hard to hide behind his mother, but his curiosity was winning.

The pup clinging to him shook her head roughly, drawing his attention once more, reaching up and claiming his hand with her two small ones.

"No! I want papa!"

"Kayo, you know that papa is busy. You'll see him this evening, I promise."

The girl frowned, big fat tears forming in her eyes.

"Kagome," he murmured again. He really had no idea how to take all this.

Frowning herself, the miko came closer to the Inu, sighing resignedly.

"Hello Sessh." She smiled shyly. "You weren't supposed to see us."

Her hand rested on her taught belly, rubbing gentle circles as she watched him.

"I can't resist coming back to the shrine once in a while. I miss it, ya know?" Her soft voice was silent for a moment. "Are you alright?"

His eyes watched her movements, taking it all in.

Before him stood his mate; healthy, well pupped and caring for two others. The sight was taunting and it was appealing to his most base paternal-youkai instincts.

"Sessh?" His eyes darted up to her dancing blue eyes. She watched him quietly, contemplative.

"I've seen that look before," she mused. "You had that same exact expression on your face for months until our first was born."

"First?" His eyes darted to the girl clinging to him.

"No, not Kayo."

Curious, he glanced back up.

"Kayo is our seventeenth."

His mind reeled and he had to catch himself from stumbling, mindful of the pup beside him.

"Seventeenth?"

"Mmm. Don't sound so surprised, Sessh. It _has_ been five centuries. And if I had let you have your way there'd be more."

He blinked, looking down at two of his children.

_His children._

He took in the silver hair that his stunned eyes had not registered before, falling in soft waves like their mothers'. He knelt, peering around Kagome's legs to see their son.

She tried to help by tugging gently on his hand, drawing him forward.

"Come now, Kaname, say hello to your papa."

The boy came forward hesitantly, blinking, and stood before his father.

Despite the churning in his stomach, Sesshomaru remained calm, one arm wrapped around his daughter, the other reaching out to his son.

"Kaname," he murmured, testing it on his tongue.

The boy took his hand and stood before him proudly, his chin held high and his expression stony.

"Tell papa about your studies, Kaname," Kagome suggested encouragingly.

Realizing that of course his children would be incredibly intelligent for their age and would no doubt begin studying prematurely, he went with the topic.

"Are you doing well?"

It felt so strange to be talking to his child; so strange that he couldn't help but feel that perhaps he fell asleep on the couch as well.

The boy nodded solemnly.

"Hai."

"And are you obeying your mother?" His father had asked him this frequently in his youth.

"Hai, Papa," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Good." He stood and placed a hand on top of his silver mane of hair, ruffling it.

Seeing his nod, Kagome reached forward and took Kayo's hand from his. He released it rather reluctantly, feeling so unsure of his world.

"We really have to get going now," she cooed to the children, bending down a little to be closer to their level. "Papa has a lot of work to do." The children nodded and he noted the small tears working their way even into Kaname's eyes.

"I will see you this evening," he murmured before he realized what he was saying.

He knew that he had to keep up the charade that he was their father in this time, and did what he could to help his miko.

She stood before him, holding a child's hand in each one of hers, and smiled at him.

"We will see you later Sesshomaru," she smiled, her words full of hidden meanings.

Nodding, he watched as his family walked away from him. And he had to fight with every fiber of his being not to go to them.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A/N: Man this chapter took me forever! But I turned it over so many times, figuring out what I was doing with it! And I'll admit I got a little hasty with the beginning once I knew what I wanted to do with the end…And I know, it's a twist, but hopefully it's an understandable one that everyone will appreciate my reasoning for! :D I hope you guys liked it!


	31. Chapter 30: Of Known and Unknown Futures

Chapter 30: Known and Unknown Futures

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sesshomaru stood still in the same spot as he had been moments before, his mind completely blank. It was as if time had stopped; frozen.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he blinked. And blinked again. With each compulsive movement his mind caught up and before long it was racing far ahead of any tangible thoughts. What he felt in that moment was emotion, pure and hectic.

He had not felt such things in such a long time, not since learning of his father's betrayal to him and his mother. Never before and never again had he felt so much all at once, so much that it overwhelmed him. Till now.

It was almost crippling and he had to catch his world from tipping, one hand steadying him on the short brick wall that lined the property.

Hearing muffled laughter and words he saw a group of ningen females walking down the 'sidewalk' and coming in his direction. Finally remembering just where he was, he turned and burst up the stairs in one jump, landing almost hap hazardously before the Goshinboku.

Righting himself, he moved closer and leaned against the ancient tree, forcing his thoughts into some semblance of order.

And the first thought, the first feeling that made itself known was joy, pure and unadulterated. It was such a strange feeling to him that he'd been unsure of it at first, but when coupled with the sight of his future children it was easily identifiable. For what other feeling could he possibly have?

A warmth spread through his chest, making his heart race strangely, when he recalled their faces. _Such beautiful faces. _

Everything felt so right then, seeing the family that would be, that _was_ to be. It gave him a sense of reassurance, knowing that this was his future, and it filled him with pride. Thinking back, he realized also that their children were full-blooded Inus rather than the hanyou that he would have expected. While he would have happily accepted either, it still gave him a satisfied feeling to know that somehow, in someway, Kagome would give him full-blooded pups. He did not trouble himself with the details of it, at least not in that moment, choosing instead to simply enjoy the feelings the fact produced.

He stood slowly and turned to return to the house, intent now in seeing his intended. He still felt as if in a dream but he could not deny his senses. He _knew_ what he had just witnessed, albeit by accident. But he had to be sure now that Kagome was still in the house; to be sure that this was not some cruel joke the kami were playing on him for their own sport.

He stepped into the house, his nose twitching as his eyes landed on the miko who was still sprawled out on the couch. Unblinking, he went to her, kneeling down on the floor beside where she slept peacefully. Unknowingly.

He would not tell her of this; was unsure if he could voice such things without endangering the future he was allowed to glimpse. Instead he satisfied himself with taking in her scent, breathing deeply, reassuring himself. He took a hold of one of her hands that hung limply over the side of the couch, pressing her hand to his cheek as he breathed her in again.

He desperately needed this reassurance, this comfort in his confusion and elation.

A quiet murmur met his ears and he opened eyes that he had not realized he'd closed.

Kagome blinked sleepily up at him, a tender smile on her face.

"Shoumru?" She mumbled, blending his name together in her tiredness. "What's wrong?" She sat up a fraction, worry lacing her tones. It was just enough for him to reach for her and bury his face against her belly, both arms wrapping around her and holding her to him.

A surprised sound escaped her with his abrupt movement, but she remained relaxed. After a moment he felt a hand rest on his head, caressing his hair softly.

He rumbled appreciatively, his thrumming betraying his overwhelming contentment and happiness as he held his life mate to him, wanting nothing more than to be wrapped in her gentle ningen arms. She complied as if reading his thoughts, wrapping both arms around him, her body curving around him as best as she could.

If she was surprised with his abrupt actions she said nothing, instead merely reveling in their comforting contact.

They sat like that for an immeasurable time, contentment lacing their auras.

Contentment for known and unknown futures.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

A/N: I know it's short, but I felt this chapter needed to be short and sweet, just something to help explain the last chapter and also to understand how Sessh is feeling about all of this. So hopefully this clears some of it up a little for those of you who were confused. If not, don't worry, everything will be explained! :D Love you guys!


	32. Chapter 31: Of Affection and Resistance

Chapter 31: Affection and Resistance

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

A/N: So it has come to my attention that the correct term is DAI-youkai, and not TAI-youkai…so I will be correcting that from here on out, and I may go back and correct it in previous chapters! So hopefully this little note will save from confusion! :D

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After Sesshomaru's rather random and intimate display of affection, he became inseparable from Kagome. Everywhere she went, he went. When she ate, he watched over her. When she used the bathroom, he waited in the hall; much to her embarrassment.

_It's as if he is afraid that I'll spontaneously disappear_, she mused to herself as she packed things into her bag. Not that she minded much, she admitted guiltily, since she reveled in his presence. It served to reassure her that she was indeed in a relationship with the Dai, something that she needed regularly. She still didn't quite have the confidence in herself to believe it and every morning she woke up to see him beside her she had to pinch herself just to double check.

That morning when she did as much she hadn't realized that he'd been awake and of course he'd inquired as to what she was doing. So of course she had to explain, face ablaze in embarrassment.

Deciding that he would help her in her endeavor, he had engaged her in a healthy bout of "play", as he'd called it. And she was _still_ cherry red from the…exertion.

When they finally returned to the feudal era, Kagome assumed that that would also mean the end of Sesshomaru's touchy-feeliness, but she was so very wrong. If anything it amplified.

First off, he'd decided to publicly announce that they were intended, just incase anyone in the pack did not know of it already. It had brought on a round of nodding heads, some blushing, some grinning, and some indifferent. It came as no surprise.

And then every spare moment that he got he was touching her in some way, or smelling her; taking great whiffs of her scent. He was good enough to murmur to her at one point that it was a way of outwardly showing his attachment to her, to ward off other potential suitors. But they both knew that that wasn't entirely true. Any potential suitors had been dealt with already and they both knew that there was absolutely nothing deterring them from the path that they were on.

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the affection, but it was admittedly a little embarrassing around her friends. They weren't used to seeing it and there was some obvious discomfort. Kind of. Sango was constantly blushing when she saw the two of them near each other as if she knew what was going to happen. And then she'd avoid eye contact with Kagome for the rest of the hour, as if she was afraid she'd get in trouble for seeing anything.

Despite how strong and hardened a warrior Sango was, Kagome realized that she was incredibly shy about certain personal matters.

Miroku, on the other hand was delighted by it all, but it made _her_ uncomfortable. At one point, he was attempting to even give Sesshomaru advice on ningen love-making and naughty positions. Not that the Inu needed it, nor took the advice kindly.

He merely raised a lip in a slight sneer and walked ahead, his chin pushed forward. The Houshi should have known he wouldn't take it as a compliment. But then that meant that Miroku ended up directing his lewd comments about the two to herself. Which was unacceptable. Sesshomaru had her blushing enough on a daily basis, she didn't need Miroku to add to it by magnifying everything the Inu did with perverted comments! It did, however, seem to spurn the Inu into action. It was as if the slight to his talents drove him to prove otherwise.

When in private, Sesshomaru showered her with steamy kisses along with rumbles and murmurs of appreciation, his hands gentle and unhurried in their exploration. She had to admit that those were her favorite moments; when they could sneak away for mere minutes at a time before the others would begin to call. The excitement of it made her heart pump faster.

The children thankfully were mostly oblivious to it all, and when they did notice they didn't really know what was going on. Unfortunately, their innocent ways of painting the situation didn't help. Such as now.

Kagome had been riding Ah Un as a break from walking, courtesy of her intended, when she felt a warm hand rest discreetly on her hip. Glancing over out of the corner of her eye, she was graced with a smirk from the Inu who walked beside the dragon. She looked forward once more, intent on ignoring his wandering hand that seemed to be going lower, a light blush staining her cheeks. Somehow she was beginning to feel he'd devised this deliberately, as a silly pretense to manhandle her in public. He'd even sent Jaken and his mate and hatchlings on ahead to the Shiro and she began to wonder if it was to free up the dragon's saddle for her use.

Kagome sighed, amused but also slightly perturbed with her intended's actions.

She leaned over slightly, grabbing his attention so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Are you trying to memorize my ass or something?"

His warm hand squeezed said ass gently and she jumped a little.

"Hn."

"Tch! I was being sarcastic," she mumbled to herself, eliciting a slight chuckle from the Inu.

"And I was not."

Scoffing - and blushing- she turned her head away.

Hearing the others begin to talk behind them she was brought out of her thoughts, but she began to ignore it subconsciously because there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary about it. She only hoped and prayed that nobody noticed the location of Sesshomaru's hand.

When nobody said anything about it she thought for sure that she was safe, but then Rin burst out in an exclamation that made her mind stop point-blank.

"No, Shippo-chan!" She cried out in reply to the kit's murmur, seeming affronted. "Sesshomaru-sama's steadying her on Ah Un! Can't you see how they tip to the sides when they walk?" She made tipping motions as she walked as a demonstration. "It is very nice of Sesshomaru-sama to help her! Silly Shippo!" She crossed her arms in front of her.

Kagome's face burned with the blood rushing forward and her eyes widened as she smacked his hand away.

When she heard a protesting rumble she glared up at the male harshly, as if her expression could get her thoughts through to him.

"What is it Miko? I am merely steadying you on this beast," he smirked, resting his hand once more on her hip.

Behind them Inuyasha snorted in a very undignified way and she could practically feel the lecherous thoughts from Miroku emanating towards them.

"Fine. But that hand had better stay right where it is," she silently warned.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When they stopped for dinner that evening Kagome cooked the fish that they'd caught and then prepared them all some tea, as was now customary. The group ate in companionable silence with a little side-chatting, but her attention was elsewhere. As was usual of late.

No one questioned it.

Glancing at her lone Inu seated beneath a tree she took two cups of tea and brought him one. When he glanced up at her approach, she held one cup up a little in offering.

He blinked slowly and she sat and handed it to him before cuddling close to his side, content with the double warmth from both the tea and her male.

Despite how uncomfortable his touching could make her in public, she was perfectly content with it in private so she had no qualms in initiating touch of any kind. And besides, they were to be mated soon so it was only natural, right?

When she finished her tea she set down the cup in the grass and lay down, resting her cheek on his thigh and curling up close with his Moko-moko. Unsurprisingly, he allowed her relatively free reign when it involved his Moko-moko and his person and she took definite advantage of that since they were now in fall.

"How much longer, Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly

"Two days," he murmured, his claws running gently through her silky black tresses. His other arm came to wrap around her under the fur, his hand resting lightly on her belly. At first she thought that that particular gesture was a little odd, but it was something that he'd started doing when they'd returned and she was becoming more and more accustomed to it. "Two days and we will arrive at the Shiro."

"And then the ceremony," she finished.

"Yes."

She sighed, closing her eyes and nodding, allowing herself to nap a little as her mind drifted lazily from thought to thought.

As they both relaxed in each other's company a deep rumble sang from the Inu's chest, like a contented lullaby that soothed her nerves, making her sink even deeper into comfort.

At one point, his hand left her hair and went to smooth over her exposed cheekbone and then down along her jaw in a loving caress. As she dozed he explored the incredibly soft skin of her face, running a lethally tipped claw along her brow and back along her cheek. There was a beautiful fragility before his touch and he reveled in it.

Leaning down, he breathed in her scent before pressing a kiss to her closed eyelid, watching as her lashes fluttered, and then over to the apple of her cheek.

He was aware that Kagome had been uncomfortable with his affectionate displays, but he found that his instincts allowed for nothing less. She was to be his and he wanted all to know this.

A small smile graced his female's lips and she turned onto her back as she looked up at him, continuing to use his thigh as a pillow. Seeing the content glow in her eyes, he dipped down to press his lips to hers, relishing in the warmth it brought him. Softly, tenderly, he brushed her lips with his in a slow dance, one hand drifting into her inky locks once more.

Hearing her little mew of delight he pulled away, and just as she was about to protest he lifted her into his lap to continue his lazy perusal of her lips. All protests died away and she wrapped her arms about his neck, drawing herself ever closer.

After a period of time that neither were aware of, they pulled apart to rest in each other's arms. The other's were still close by, so anything more rambunctious would not be taken lightly by them.

Resting her cheek against his chest, her arms resting lazily around his waist, Kagome hummed once more in contentment.

Sesshomaru's arms were wrapped around her as well, one of them brushing lazy circles on the back of her yukata, the other clamped around her shoulders to hold her close to him.

"Sessh?"

"Hn?"

She reached a hand up to place on his cheek, running her fingertips along his stripes. She watched her own movements as if in a trance before meeting his warm gaze.

"I really do love you," she murmured. "More than I think I was ever aware till now." She looked once more to his markings, not expecting a reply but wanting to say it none-the-less. She knew that he wasn't vocal about his thoughts and feelings and she knew that that wasn't going to change anytime soon so it didn't hurt her when he said nothing. It was as if words were never enough of an expression for him. He preferred to say what he felt with actions and she respected that about him. It was endearing.

One of his clawed hands tilted her chin up and she met his gaze with no hesitation. Under her scrutiny his eyes warmed considerably -like an inferno- as he looked upon her, and she knew that this was his reply. Never releasing her gaze he pressed his lips to hers once more, ever so tender, in a sweet kiss.

He rumbled again as he released her lips before pulling her soft body to his once more.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Over the next two days, Kagome and Sango sparred frequently in their travels, Kagome having insisted that she was getting rusty again. Sango did not argue as she felt out of practice as well and did not go easy on the girl in their matches. Kagome honestly didn't think that there would be anything wrong with doing so until Sango landed a particularly hard hit on her left side, forcing her down onto her knees.

With a subdued snarl, she was pulled up and separated from the startled Taijiya.

"Sesshomaru! I'm fine!"

"Hn." His nose was running along her throat, his fingers gently prodding the sore spot. When she hissed out a little in surprise, he turned a look to the other woman and narrowed his eyes. "Sparring will be postponed until after the mating. I will not have my intended marked in any way unless it is by my doing."

Sango bowed a little, a light blush staining her cheeks at the implications he'd made. "Understood, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Oh come on!" Kagome groaned. "I need to practice!"

The Inu turned back to her, one hand cupping her cheek, the other gently holding her to him as he buried his nose in her hair.

"Hn. I am afraid you will have to desist until a later time." The hand at her waist was running slowly up and down her side, his thumb caressing as the rumble in his voice sent shivers up her spine. She could feel herself relaxing under his ministrations, and his hot breath at her ear turned her thoughts to what else he was capable of doing to her. "Is this acceptable to you?"

Her mind unable to process his words when he did such things, she mumbled an incoherent reply.

Gently, he nipped at her ear, enjoying the shivers he was inducing with each touch. _Oh, what he would do with her when she was his! _It sent his own heart racing in anticipation, and the little mewls of pleasure she emitted made his hot blood churn.

_Oh Kami…_

"You must desist in making such sounds, Onna." His voice came out much deeper than he meant it to; a deep, dark sound of pure want. She gasped at the sound, her breaths coming quicker as she nuzzled her petite nose under his chin, running the tip of it along his flesh, her hands wrapped tightly in the front of his haori. "Desist," he made an attempt to pull away from her but his instincts- his beast- would not allow it. Instead, one of his hands roughly grabbed her ass while the other lightly brushed along her breast, teasing, and she gasped hotly. "Desist or I will take you here and now."

She panted against him, trembling, and her lips haphazardly found the flesh beneath his collar. He groaned.

He forced his hands to release her, slowly, hoping to high heaven that she would stop what she was doing. He knew that she could not possibly know what it was she did, despite how clear the submission and offering she made was.

Vaguely, he could hear the others as they watched from a distance and it incited him further to release her. He would not take her there in front of the others, as much as his beast would probably enjoy it. That part of him had no qualms with openly claiming what was his, but for her sake he would resist.

Finally, she stepped back from him and he had to restrain himself from reaching for her again. The hooded blue eyes that gazed at him made his insides roil with need but he resisted.

"I will hunt. Stay with the pack."

Without another word he bolted from the clearing to find the nearest living thing to sink his frustrated claws into.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Kagome stumbled back a little as she watched him go, feeling his aura all but disappear in his haste to get away. She understood completely.

Hearing a clearing throat from behind her, she turned and immediately a blush rushed to her already heated cheeks.

The other three adults in their pack stared blankly at her, their eyebrows raised.

Looking away as she straightened her yukata, she mumbled a quiet apology.

"There is no need to apologize, Kagome-san," chuckled Miroku, finally breaking from his silent observation. "It is obvious that tomorrow cannot arrive soon enough." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Keh. Perverts." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away with slight disgust on his face. "Next time go somewhere else to whisper your sweet nothings. I don't want to have to watch my frickin' brother feel you up again any time soon."

"_Inuyasha!_"

"What? It's frickin' disgusting! Would you wanna' watch Souta pawing your best friend?"

With a startled gasp, Kagome twisted her hands in her sleeve.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright! I didn't mean to do that in front of you guys! It's just…"

"You were not aware that you were doing so," chuckled Miroku, coming closer and nudging her with his elbow. "It is obvious that all thoughts of others escaped you as soon as he touched you, Kagome-san."

Horrified, she bolted for her water bottle and took a swig of it as she turned away from the others. Miroku laughed openly at his teasing, and even Sango joined in.

Sango went and sat beside her on the log before the fire pit, patting her on the shoulder.

"It's alright Kagome-chan. Don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say," she mumbled to herself as she took another swig.

"Even I am becoming accustomed to it. It is the way of youkai to be so forward, even in front of others, so do not trouble yourself with his actions."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are some species of youkai that will claim their mates before a gathering without a second thought. It is not unusual in the slightest, because they are not self-conscious the way that humans are."

Horrified by the prospect, Kagome gaped at the other woman.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes. And in all honesty it is more frequent in youkai of a canine nature. I believe that he is resisting for your comfort, Kagome-chan." She couldn't help the amusement that invaded her gaze at the look of complete horror on Kagome's face, feeling some form of pity for her poor friend.

"Thank kami he _is!_ There's no way in _hell_ that I would go for that!"

Sango laughed openly.

"Believe it or not, if such were to happen you more than likely would be so absorbed in the intensity of the actions that you would lose awareness of your surroundings as you did just now. It is merely _after_ that you would realize and no doubt regret said actions."

Kagome groaned and buried her red face in her palms.

"What have I gotten myself into Sango?"

The Taijiya patted her back gently.

"Do not despair, as I have said it would seem that he restrains himself for you. I am sure he is not unaware of human custom as well as your own modesty."

Kagome sighed and stood once more, setting her water bottle aside and getting ready to prepare the fire and start on their dinner.

"Sango-chan, would you go get more water for the tea for me?" she asked meekly, feeling incredibly self-conscious.

"Of course, Kagome-chan." Sango stood and left the clearing after gathering the kettle, bringing Shippo and Rin along with her who were oddly silent.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

"I think we are going to have a little brother or sister soon," murmured Rin as they walked to the stream.

Sango caught her laugh with a hand to her mouth.

"And why do you say that, Rin-chan?" She was curious as to what the girl thought of it all. She knew that the girl could not be completely oblivious to the adult's actions.

"Because Sesshomaru-sama looks very determined." Her childish face was very serious as she spoke

"He does, doesn't he," she smiled. "I think you are right, Rin-chan. Does it bother you?"

The little girl perked up and smiled warmly.

"Oh no! Rin would _love _to have a sister or another brother!" She grabbed Shippo's hand and squeezed it as she skipped. "Wouldn't you, Shippo?"

"Mmmhm!" He smiled too. "I can't wait! I hope they hurry!"

Sango laughed openly.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," she murmured to herself. "Something tells me it will be coming sooner than _anyone_ is anticipating."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Within moments Kagome could feel Sesshomaru returning, and then he was before her with a large stag slung over his shoulders. Slowly, he placed the animal before her.

Smiling timidly, she nodded her thanks to him and set about preparing the animal. She was aware of his gaze on her while she worked, but she said nothing, up to her elbows in the creature's blood. After she prepared the meat and set it aside she went to the stream herself to wash off the remains from her hands and then returned to begin cooking it. The others were all gathered about, chatting amicably and helping when they could, but the Inu alpha remained silent as always, content to watch from afar.

She set aside the best pieces of venison for Sesshomaru, knowing his preference for raw meats, and seasoned and roasted the rest. When she turned to present the Inu his food, she was caught by surprise when he took it and speared it on a stick, placing it above the fire to roast alongside the rest.

"Sesshomaru! That was for you!"

"Hn." He said nothing else as it cooked and she began to wonder if he'd developed a taste for cooked meat instead. When the rest of the meat was finished cooking she began distributing it and was about to eat some herself when he stopped her. Taking the speared meat from her hand, he handed her the meat that he had been preparing.

"What? But-"

"Eat," he murmured.

Realizing that he was gifting the best meats to her, she smiled warmly and took his little gift.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

Blissfully, she sank her teeth into the tender meat and sighed in contentment.

After a few bites, she set it down and reached for the now-prepared tea. She prepared Sesshomaru's cup first and gave it to him with a happy smile.

Pleased with her actions, he rumbled his thanks and took the cup, bringing it to his lips.

The other's received their tea as well and everyone ate contently.

All was well and happy with the pack and they soon set out the bedding for the night, spreading out the furs. But when the time came to settle down, Sesshomaru stayed away from the pack, sitting back against a tree.

Confused, Kagome approached him.

"Sessh? Aren't you coming to bed?"

Red-rimmed eyes looked to hers, and a small grin lifted the corner of his mouth.

"I do not think that would be wise."

With a start at the implication, she swallowed hard.

"Oh. Right." She began to fidget with her clothing again, something that he was beginning to find endearing. "Well, good night then Sesshomaru."

"Hn. Pleasant dreams Kagome," he rumbled.

Shivering once more at the promise in his voice she retreated hastily, eliciting another -more feral- grin from him.

Quickly, she climbed into the bedding and nestled closer to the children, wrapping an arm around Rin.

"Good night mama," she mumbled sleepily.

"G'night Rin, Shippo."

Shippo mumbled incoherently as he cuddled up to Rin's back, his little hand reaching out to pat Kagome's silently.

Soon, all were wrapped in deep slumber, awaiting the events of the following day.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A/N: I know, it's been absolutely forever, right? Lol…Well hopefully it hasn't been TOO long and you all remember what happened before…I've been having a heck of a time trying to figure out how to proceed in this. I'm sorry, but I don't write lemons, so I'm afraid certain details will be left out in the next chapter, but I DO write steamy scenes, so hopefully that will abate the fan hunger! ^_^ I know where I want to go with this fic, and I have to say it's still got a long way to go, so hopefully you're all in for the long run! Like I said, it's just a matter of getting there! Lol! Well, as always R & R! Thanks!


	33. Chapter 32: Ceremonies

Chapter 32: Ceremonies

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The next day was a flurry of activity. They'd arrived at the western shiro very early in the day, having been woken up quite early in the morning, and then Kagome was hurried away for preparations.

She was bathed in oils, her skin and hair shining and luminescent afterwards, and then markings were painted on her skin with the dyes of plants. They were beautiful, faint markings, traditional of the House of the Moon, and would not detract from her natural beauty.

Next, they braided beautiful azure beads into her onyx locks and adorned her head with a fantastic headpiece. It was of a dark lacquered wood, with more intricate azure carvings dangling from it's edges.

Every detail was perfect.

For her ensemble, a traditional marriage kimono was forgone for something more youkai and animalistic in nature, in that it was free flowing and tantalizing with glimpses of flesh through layers of sheer silks. If Kagome was to define it, she would have said that it was something between the beautiful female garbs of India and the Greek's but with a youkai's naughty twist.

The garment hung off of her shoulders -in order to bare the crook of her throat for her Lord's marking- barely held up with cords of silk that twined round her neck, down her bare back and then wrapped under her breasts. Her arms were left bare of fabrics as well, save for a swathe of silk hanging from below her shoulders that was connected to silver cuffs round her wrists. When she moved they billowed out elegantly.

Kagome felt entirely sinful in what she wore; almost wild. She knew that it was to be expected, but it did not stop her limbs from shaking in anticipation and slight panic. Surely she would make a complete fool of herself.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

In time the ceremony was at hand and teams of youkai of all kinds were gathered in the great hall, anxious before the pedestal of their lord. He stood tall and dignified, decked out in his majesty and appearing more intimidating and alluring than ever.

Even Miroku and Sango had to admit that the male was attractive when seen in his mating garb. The red silks hung from hard-toned muscles, hiding virtually nothing from a probing gaze, and silver cuffs wrapped round his bared biceps. His vibrant natural markings stood out like a beacon, adding an animalistic quality to his appearance. He looked like one of the kami, and many a female gathered despaired their loss. As if they could ever have had him.

He waited stoically, his chin held high.

And then the cry went forth and his female was brought before him.

When she first entered the hall both stood still, each with their eyes on the other, and waited for the milling throng of people to settle in the solemn gravity. Finally, all were quiet.

Kagome was left alone to walk the petal strewn path to the Inu, her bare feet softly disturbing the blood red petals, the jewels in her hair tinkling melodiously with each sway.

All were quiet as she approached the dais and many were shocked at the beauty of the lady. Few from afar had ever seen the legendary miko, and most were skeptical of the one who'd drawn in the Inu Lord. Many feared that he would end as his father had when it was known that he intended to mate a ningen onna. But none could now deny that the female was deserving of his attentions.

The girl radiated power, her movements smooth and almost feline. None in attendance would dare to approach her in a threatening way, even should they wish to. And along with her power came a great beauty, rivaling that of the youkai females of court. It was with a revered hush that all had become quiet when she'd entered.

When she came to the dais she knelt down before Sesshomaru, her head twisting to the side to bare her neck to the Dai.

With a deep rumble of approval, he went to her, and with a hand cupping her jaw he drew her forward. She rose smoothly and took an offered hand as the two went to the center of the dais and turned to the people gathered.

"This Sesshomaru, Daiyoukai of the West, takes this miko -Kagome Higurashi, keeper of the Shikon no Tama, as his. She is mine and I hers for all eternity, witnessed by all here today, until the kami take us to our deaths." He drew her forward to kneel before him, facing the people as he stood behind her. "From this day forth, should any attempt to rend asunder this union they forfeit their lives to the West and my hand to be dealt with as is pleasing to me. For my blood shall be her blood, and hers mine, never to be disconnected on this plane of existence." With that statement Kagome leaned her head to the side again, baring her throat for him. He in turn bent his head down to her flesh, his lips skimming the surface as a silent warning to her, so that she would know to prepare herself for what was to come.

Without another warning he sank his teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulders, his hands holding her still as she squirmed slightly. That she did not cry out was impressive.

Her heart beat quickened rapidly though, like prey, and he anticipated the hunt later, his hands brushing along her bare arms.

His youki bled into her through the juncture, sealing itself to her own reiki in a binding union that left the both of them humming in their skins. Their auras were thrumming with the combination of them, having been released in a cacophony of powers that stifled the other occupants of the hall. It was with great difficulty that they reigned in what they could.

Kagome trembled in his hands.

Once the seal was finished he released her, lapping at the wound until the flesh sealed itself. It was now the miko's turn.

Ningen were known to be disgusted by the ways of youkai, most unable to handle the blood letting involved, but _his_ miko had no qualms when she was told of it.

With a quick slice of his claw, his clavicle was bleeding and he was kneeling before her. Quickly, her tongue darted out to catch the trailing liquid and then she latched her soft mouth onto the wound. As she did, it was _her_ reiki that poured over him in a return of attentions. In a final melding of powers they were finally fully joined in soul, both shaking now with uninhibited power.

Many had to step back from the dais, their cackles raising subconsciously.

After a moment both stood before them once more, having already been joined in heart, and now in soul. All that remained was the body, and both tingled in anticipation. But the festivities were still not over.

A united howl rang up from the Inu amongst the crowd in acknowledgement of their lord's union, cheers from the rest soon to join. With a flurry of movement all began to surge towards the entrance, out into the courtyard and gardens. Night had fallen, and it was only just beginning.

A haunting, thrumming music came forth that drew bodies into dance, reveling around the fires that were burning for light. Wine and sake flowed freely, and tables abundant with food were strewn among them. It was into this that Kagome and Sesshomaru entered, whooping and howling greeting them from the riling masses as they went.

The Inu brought his female to their seating, reclining on pillows, and they were served the best of the food and wine.

With care, Sesshomaru chose the finest meats and fruits, holding them before her mouth for her to try. It was with a warm delight that Kagome returned the favor, feeding her mate by her hand.

At a table nearby the Inutachi sat, all enjoying themselves immensely and drinking perhaps a little too much sake in the case of the elders. Miroku and Inuyasha laughed heartily at one thing or another, and Sango joined them often enough between sips. It made Kagome smile to see them all finally relaxing, even if it was only for one night.

After a decent time the children were escorted inside for bed, being much too young to stay for the rest of the night's revelries. And it was then that the hunt began.

Feeling a bright energy within herself, Kagome darted forward to dance round the fire, a flurry of silks, midnight tresses and jewels. There was a wildness in her movements, but they were chased with a sensuousness that spoke of things to come. Sesshomaru watched for a time, smoldering eyes trained on his mate as she moved like the kami of dance. Each peek of flesh from beneath the silks, each flash of painted markings drew him in more and more. Her long, lean legs peeked from behind her skirts taunting him. Her smooth arms beckoned him.

And so he went.

Prowling, his chest thrumming darkly, he went nearer. He watched her from across the fire, his eyes sparking and then darkening on her. She saw and felt him come and there was a merriment in her gaze, teasing him. Taunting him even more. With a sway of her hips, she came closer to him, arms raising above her head in a sensual dance that drew him closer. As he neared she darted away with a laugh.

_Such a cruel bitch. _

She danced away from him, and once more he neared only to have her flee.

He watched her closely, waiting for the right moment, the Inu inside him howling at the gates demanding to be released from his confinement. To chase. To catch.

Again, Kagome drew near and this time she came close enough to lay her hands on his chest as they swayed to the music. Her azure eyes bore into his and he slowly bent down to capture her lips.

But just as they touched she darted away once more. With a snarl he reached for her only to feel the rush of silks through his hands. And then she was running, laughing, around the fire as he chased. He could catch her if he wished to, but it would have removed the excitement, the exhilaration of the chase as he toyed with his prey. And so he would dart closer, brushing his hands along what flesh was exposed, and then allow her to leap ahead of him once more.

It was an intimate dance, the chasing of his mate. With a very particular plan in mind he chased her into the nearly empty shiro, directing her path as he would a deer in flight. She complied beautifully, her exhilaration evident as she ran from him and toyed with him in turn.

It could not last for much longer though and in a fit of passion he wrapped his hands in her clothing and drew her close for a frenzied kiss. There was a fighting of wills in that kiss, but in the end she submitted to him as he knew she would.

Lips brushed flesh, fangs teased tender nerves and fingers wound into hair. Soon there was nothing between them, the tearing of silken fabrics giving way to hurried hands.

It did not take long for the first of their couplings to arrive, the miko's cries of pleasure joining the grunts and groans of the Inu.

Their shouts and cries echoed in the room as they occupied the middle of the large floor, having unknowingly returned to the main hall.

None dared near.

Again and again he claimed his female, continuing the game of chase about the room until neither of them could stand from the shaking of their limbs. It was only in the early hours of the morning that he gathered her into his arms and they retired to his personal quarters, both bare as the day they were born.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A/N: That's all for now, hopefully you all enjoyed it! ^^


	34. Chapter 33: Of Honeyed Moons

Chapter 33: Of Honeyed Moons and Newly Wedded

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

A/N: Alright, now I know some of you are disappointed that I didn't write a lemon, lol, but I'm pretty sure I mentioned before that I would _not_ be writing one. It's not that I'm incapable, I just feel that with a good story it isn't always necessary. If an author can't portray a truly loving relationship without including every detail of their sex life then something is wrong. Not that lemons are bad or anything, I'm just saying that I'm trying to write this without having to rely on them to prove that they are in love…ne? ^_^ Besides, it makes the innuendos more fun…I know, I'm a horrible tease…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

In the week following the mating ceremony, both he and Kagome had essentially been confined to the family quarters. It was tradition and when mentioned, his mate referred to it as their 'honeymoon'. And so for the first few days of their mating they spent their time enjoying more carnal activities and he relished their time alone. But it wasn't to last. As the reigning lord he had certain responsibilities to uphold, and there were some things that required his attention. And so he spent his final afternoons with his mate in his study adjoining their rooms. It was not to say that their evenings and mornings were not spent in more gratifying ways, of course.

That day was one such day, and the last day of their 'honeymoon'. He was reading over some scrolls from the other high lords, his back rigid in his seat. It was really all so very dull. Most were congratulations on his mating, and out of politeness he was required to respond to them. And so he was repeatedly writing of his thanks on their graciousness. It was becoming very dull indeed. He did not enjoy false niceties in any way.

With a bored sniff at the oozing congratulations from the eastern lord, he picked up on the waking of his mate. With a glance to the sun out the window, he gathered that it was well into the day, and she was only just now rising from their bed.

It was understandable, though, considering the vigorous activities that they'd engaged in earlier that morning.

Ears perking at her languid sigh from behind the screen, he watched her silhouette stretch upwards and had to resist going to her again.

As she entered his study his eyes darted back to the scroll clutched in his claws.

"Mmmm, afternoon," she greeted lazily as she sidled closer to him. Her yukata was hanging off of her shoulders, just barely keeping her from being exposed by the tie round her waist. With a sleepy smile she bent and he raised his lips to hers in greeting.

"It is nearly evening now, Kagome." His mouth quirked into a grin.

"Mm." She went to recline on the cushions opposite him, leaning her head on her hand as her eyes drifted closed once more. "You wore me out." One azure eye peeked open at him, her smirk accusatory.

"You did not resist, and I seem to remember you being quite active as well." He pointedly reminded her.

With a slight darkening of her cheeks, she turned her nose upwards.

"Resisting is futile."

He chuckled to himself. It sounded like something that he would have said.

"Hn. For this one as well."

Her cute frown turned into a warm smile as she once again faced him.

"So what is on the table today?"

Knowing that she was referring to his work, but feeling particularly impish, he sent her one of his feral grins.

"Say the word and it shall be you."

With a healthy laugh she sat up and smacked his arm.

"You know what I meant!"

His menacing grin swept into a lazy one, his eyes happily taking in the sight of her.

_His mate. _

"Hn. I did."

Looking once more to his work, he handed it to her for her perusal.

"Another congratulations?"

"Hn."

"Well that was nice of them, I suppose," she murmured as she read. "At least we know that they are not entirely against you having a ningen for a mate."

"They would not dare to be. I have much more power than my great father once did, and any negative reactions could be seen as defiance." He took the scroll back when handed to him, idly continuing his reply. After a moment he glanced up to see her leaning forward on the desk as she watched him. They exchanged a heated look and she stretched across the wood to press her lips to his once more.

But before he could delve deeper she pulled away, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Well I must eat," She stood, standing tall with falsified airs and graces. With an elegant sway to her hips she went to the shoji screen and pulled it open, her bare feet padding quietly on the tatami. Before leaving though, she stopped and glanced back.

"Do let me know when you are finished with the table." At his quirked brow she continued. "I have other uses for it."

The screen snapped shut and he had to reign himself in.

Swallowing thickly, he ran a clawed hand through his hair to try and calm his suddenly stifling beast. As he thought on it, he came to one conclusion.

He had turned her into an addict.

And that was fine with him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As the tachi wandered along the path, once more continuing their journey for the shards and by extension Naraku, a healthy chatting went about its members.

Miroku was of course attempting to sway Sango into his arms, in a manner of speaking, while Inuyasha watched from a distance and laughed at him.

Kagome couldn't help but enjoy the entertainment as well, hiding her giggles behind her hand.

She walked beside Sesshomaru, the children milling about them in a game of tag. The Inu's aura gently caressed her own and she could feel his contentment through the surreal connection that had been formed in their mating. It had taken some getting used to, naturally, but Kagome found that she took to it like a fish takes to water. It felt so incredibly natural to her now that she wondered how she'd ever gone without it. It made her world feel complete.

With a small smile, she glanced to said Inu across the small space between them and she knew that he could feel the fuzzy warmth of her happiness. Reaching out, he took her hand in his own larger one and brought it to his lips in a chaste kiss. Neither said a thing as they looked forward once more.

"Mama!" cried Shippo as he bounded to her and leapt onto their joined hands, his games with Rin finished for now. His action did not break their connection and Kagome used it as a swing for the kit. Vaguely, she felt surprised that Sesshomaru allowed the movement, but brushed it off rather quickly.

"Yes, Shippo?"

"Where are Jaken and Kirimi?"

"Well," she began, her eyes darting to the Inu before settling back onto her son. "They are staying at the Shiro in order to take care of their hatchlings."

"Oh," he mumbled, one hand holding onto her sleeve and the other holding the sleeve of the Inu.

He enjoyed the ride for a few minutes, his fur swaying with the swinging. But then another thought came to him.

"But mama, wasn't Jaken here to watch after Rin?"

With a motherly smile, she slowed the swinging and began to explain.

"Yes, but that was when it was only Rin, Jaken, Ah Un and Sesshomaru. Jaken was there so that when Sesshomaru had to leave there would be someone to watch her. But now," she gestured to their pack with her other hand. "Now we have a bigger pack and there are more than enough people to watch after you and Rin. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," he smiled, comprehension shining in his eyes. "And now Jaken can take care of his own kids."

"Hatchlings," corrected Sesshomaru.

Both she and Shippo glanced up at him, and Kagome smiled to herself.

"Right. Hatchlings." The smaller youkai watched the elder male for a time, his expression serious, before he slowly climbed up the sleeve of his haori to sit on his broad shoulder in the nook of his armor. Sesshomaru said nothing, continuing to stare forward in what appeared to be boredom but Kagome knew better.

Her boys were bonding.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kagome couldn't contain her grin anymore when she saw the twin expressions of seriousness on Sesshomaru and Shippo's faces. Her kit was being oddly serious as he sat on Sesshomaru's shoulder, as if he was mirroring the Inu. It was rather endearing.

With a chuckle she continued preparing their dinner.

"Mother," came Rin's shy, sweet voice.

"Yes, Rin?" Taking up a twig of herbs, she began to gently pry the leaves from the stem and drop them into the stew. The way that Rin had referred to her as her mother made it so that she couldn't contain her happy smile.

"Can I help?"

"Of course, honey," she handed her the remains of the herbs, showing her what she'd been doing.

"I want to learn how to cook as good as you do," the girl declared happily, her toothy grin contagious.

"Oh, my cooking really isn't that good," she waved a hand lightly, another delighted smile from the compliment spreading her lips wider. "You should try my mama's cooking! Her food is amazing!"

Humming, Kagome set to preparing the meats. But then a thought occurred to her.

"Rin!"

"Hm?" The girl glanced up from her work.

"Do you know, this means that you have a grandmother!"

"It does?"

"Yes, and a great-grandfather and another uncle!"

"I do?" Her expression was blank for a moment and then she leapt at her, her little arms wrapping around her neck in a vice-like grip as she buried her face against her. And then she was gone, darting up and away to tell everyone of her new family members.

With a sad smile, Kagome mourned the fact that her mother would never be able to meet her sweet grand-daughter. She knew that she would love her, and vice versa.

Feeling warmth seep into her, she raised a hand to brush along the fur around her shoulders, looking to her mate as he comforted her from afar. He did not look to her as he watched Rin, but she knew that he was aware of her slight sadness. His aura permeated the air around her, covering her like a blanket and seeping into her through her bit of his pelt.

It had grown, her bit of fur from him. She had not noticed it at first, for it must have been a steady growth rate, but there was no denying it now as it reached around both of her shoulders. _Before_ it had simply been a collar about her yukata.

She delighted in it, really, because it ensured that she had a piece of him with her always. Of course they had their mating bond, but this was something tangible that she could touch and she found herself stroking it absently from time to time as she was now.

Only when she felt a slight tingling from his end of the bond did she realize that her touching the pelt effected him. Curious, she watched him from the corner of her eye and continued to run her fingers through the fur. Just as she'd predicted, to her utter astonishment he began to visibly relax. Of course the others would not notice, but she did.

His shoulders relaxed slightly, his head leaning back against the bark of the tree he sat under, and his eyelids drooping slightly. If Shippo noticed from his perch he did not say anything.

Feeling a little naughty, knowing that her cat always had hated it, she ran her hand against the grain of his fur and watched him stiffen sharply, his eyes going wide and his aura spiking.

Shippo did notice then and leapt from the Inu's shoulder in a scramble.

She shivered herself at the feelings that coursed through their connection; like nails on a chalk board. It had her squirming where she sat, her shoulders tensing subconsciously.

Quickly, sending her apologies through their connection, she smoothed the fur back into place as atonement using both hands.

His eyes darted to hers in slight astonishment. Ducking her head, she apologized once more, whispering a quiet "Sorry!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

That evening Kagome had been sleeping rather soundly when she felt a disturbance on the edge of her senses. Brows furrowing in her sleep, she twisted. And then there it was again. Slowly coming into awareness, she opened her eyes.

She'd only just fallen asleep. What was going on?

She sat up, vaguely realizing that her mate was no longer beside her.

Rubbing her eyes, she stood and followed the 'trail' of his aura into the tree line.

He was sitting beneath a tree, as per usual, moonlight shining down on him through the canopy of trees. His eyes closed.

"Sessh?" she murmured as she sidled closer.

He said nothing, and she began to wonder if he was sleeping. Or perhaps meditating.

But then, she knew that he'd called to her.

Wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the chill air, she went to sit beside him and rested her cheek against the pelt over his shoulder. She relaxed for a time, lightly dozing in her own sort of meditation. As she rested her body, her mind tested the bond between them. With a curiosity not unlike a kitten she probed and prodded their connection.

In wonderment, she felt how incredibly open he was to her. It took time to filter through the vague thoughts and intense feelings presented to her, but she enjoyed the process and the depth to it all. It did indeed show proof that he was not the cold, stoic lord that all thought him to be. Of course, she would be the only one to truly know this. Only she, his mate, could ever truly understand him and know what he felt. And she felt pride in that, knowing that he'd chosen her to be witness to his heart.

With a small start, she felt his own awareness brush along her own. So he _was_ awake. It was as if he'd been simply observing her observe him.

Once she was aware of his return attentions, her mind focused on him even more acutely. She could feel him prod along her own mind, searching, exploring. And she let him.

Testing the bond, she focused on her own contentment and attempted to project it to him. In reality she had no need to project it because every whim seemed to be shown to him. Once she realized this truth she vaguely wondered if she'd ever be able to hide anything from him now. Not that she'd ever really wish to. But there was a slight comfort that he could not directly hear her thoughts, only general feelings and emotions.

With his return of contentment she slowly opened her eyes, feeling their connection still thrumming beneath her skin.

His golden eyes were watching her, half-lidded.

"That is so surreal," she murmured, her arm weaving through his as the other rested on his bicep.

"Ningen unions are not as deep." He knew from his connection to her that it was so.

"Hmm. Not even close, I'm afraid. They can still be close emotionally, but there isn't this depth of connection."

"It does not disturb you." Again, more statement than question.

"No," she smiled.

"Hn."

As she rested against him he reached a clawed hand up to run through her hair languidly.

"Why did you call for me?" she asked meekly.

He was silent for a time as he toyed with her locks.

"To be alone with you."

"I thought as much. I suppose it will be hard to find time alone now."

His hand stopped it's trail through her hair and drifted to lift her chin. With an almost lecturing tone, he swept aside her somewhat forlorn thoughts.

"There will forever be time for us." His thumb brushed along her skin gently with his words.

Reassured by what he'd said, she nodded her understanding.

"Good."

She continued to relax under his attentions to her hair, and then with barely any warning his hands were around her waist and he was looming above her from her new position on the ground.

With some small panting she looked up at him, widely, unsure of his intentions.

She could feel a mischievousness through their connection and in his eyes and she tensed.

And then he was tickling her sides, straddling her as she squirmed and squealed.

"Sessh-Sesshomaru stop!"

"This is the repercussion to your actions from earlier," he informed her as he attacked her sides mercilessly. She bucked beneath him, her hands frantically grasping at his clothing.

"I'm sorry!" she laughed through the tears leaking from her eyes.

He desisted, his hands going instead to rest at her waist.

"I'm sorry!" she cried again as she settled, her breaths coming out in pants, her cheeks bright from the excursion.

She looked up to him, somewhat wary, but not in a frightened way. She'd been entirely unprepared for his 'attack'.

And then he attacked again, but this time it was her lips that he latched on to.

The hands that still grasped his clothing pulled him closer in her eagerness, her panting now from something else entirely. When he ground his hips into hers she moaned into their kiss and began to tug at his haori. With a dark chuckle he obliged her and began to remove his clothing as she worked at her own.

_Hn. He would ALWAYS find time for his miko. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A/N: That's all for now. Obviously they're in their newlywed state…lol…Hope you all enjoyed it.


	35. Chapter 34: Extending Packs

Chapter 34: Extending Packs

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A few weeks after they once more started on their journey, Kagome began to find that she was tired already. Tired of everything. More than anything she just wanted to sit down and relax, take a bath, sleep in a real bed again…Anything but this constant wandering. It was making her feel exhausted. She wanted the comforts of home.

With a sigh she slumped against Sango as they walked.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sango. Just tired, is all." She grabbed onto Sango's arm and rested her cheek against her shoulder, her eyes slipping shut. "I think I wanna go home soon. I want to see Mama."

Sango patted her hair gently and hummed in reply as they walked.

"I never really knew my mother. She died when I was very young, just after Kohaku was born. So I'm afraid I don't really know that feeling as acutely as you probably do, but once in a while I still have a…longing. To be held by my mother."

Kagome smiled softly. She knew that feeling.

With a sigh she stood straight once more and released her friend to walk beside her, her arms hanging limply at her sides.

Why was she so tired? Normally she wouldn't have a problem with the traveling. She was accustomed to it and generally felt shut in if she couldn't be out and about. It was strange to feel the need for shelter.

"Do you require rest?" came a low voice from beside her. Glancing up, she met her mate's eyes.

"I'm alright, just a little sleepy…But I'm okay to walk," she smiled meekly. As she spoke she forgot to watch her surroundings and nearly tripped on a rock. Quickly, his hand darted out and pulled her upright.

Feeling muddled, Kagome stared down at her feet confusedly and more than a little embarrassed. He saw the tired confusion in his mate's eyes and felt a thread of concern. Without a word he lifted her up and held her to him -mindful of his armor- her legs subconsciously going round his waist and her arms around his neck to use his moko-moko as a pillow. She mumbled a small objection to being carried, but he ignored it, feeling the strong desire to do so despite her complaints.

His strong arms supported her easily and she relaxed quickly, falling into a light doze. He tried valiantly to not notice the way her yukata rode up, bearing her legs for all to see, her thighs even visible. He really did.

But he was only male.

He shook his head to clear his mind.

His mate was tired, and even he knew when to reign in his desires. He took a deep breath and released it slowly, rubbing a hand along her back. Her position reminded him so very clearly of more intimate activities in that particular position. But he stamped it down.

He rumbled lightly to her; an Inu's words of comfort as he continued to rub her back.

The rest of the pack glanced their way but shrugged it off, continuing on their path without pause or question. The monk though smirked in his direction before looking forward and he had a strange feeling that he knew exactly what he'd been thinking. Only the children thought it would be fun to poke and prod the sleeping miko, which he discouraged with a slow shake of the head and a light, unthreatening growl.

His mate slept for the majority of the day and when she did not stir even _once_ in his arms Sesshomaru began to feel a niggling of worry. Why was she so very tired? She wasn't falling ill, was she?

When she woke up mid-evening bright and cheery, though, he ignored the whining in his head. Obviously she was fine and merely required a little more rest than usual. It was natural for humans. Correct? He was simply being overly worried as was natural with a newly mated couple.

He continued with his assumption until a similar occurrence the next day. Inexplicably, she was exhausted and dragged her feet. And so once more he carried her as a proper mate would do.

Surely one more day and she would be fine. Correct?

Wrong. She was just as exhausted the day after.

And so on the third day when they reached a village and the others wanted to restock their supplies, Sesshomaru insisted that he and his mate stay behind in the forest clearing.

He wished to inspect her further.

Kagome sat beside Ah Un, resting her head against the great dragon's warm belly, and did not seem to notice him coming closer. Keeping a sharp eye on her blank expression he came before her and kneeled.

The serenity on her features comforted him slightly and he began to relax his mind.

Only, just as he was about to reach for her forehead and inspect her temperature her eyes opened sharply and she jumped to her feet and over to the bushes. A soft retching was heard and he inwardly cringed at the sounds and smells. So she _was_ ill.

Something inside of him _roiled _with worry and tightened considerably.

He did not know about human illnesses, only that in this era they usually resulted in death.

He ignored the beast within as it paced inconsolably.

With one hand against her sick belly and the other against her hot cheek Kagome slowly meandered back to him, her aura asking for comfort in her misery. Still crouching, he observed her, taking in her scent more thoroughly than before.

"This sucks," she mumbled.

"Perhaps we should venture to the well, the remedies of your time have always seemed to work quicker than our own."

She nodded, brow furrowed and eyes closed.

With a frown, he quickly picked through her scent and attempted to analyze what was different in it. From what he could tell it was thoroughly imbedded with his own. But there was something else. What he found surprised him slightly, in that it did not _seem_ harmful. But then a thought occurred to him that he simply had not consideredpreviously. Eyes wide he reached for her yukata, and gently taking a fistful of the fabric in his claws he drew her close. She stumbled to him, and when he buried his face against her belly and wrapped his arms around her waist she didn't argue, merely settling her hands in his hair.

"Mmm," she murmured dazedly. "Is everything okay, Sesshomaru?"

He kneeled there for a few moments, taking deep whiffs of her scent.

When he realized what was _wrong_ with her, he realized how very _right_ it all was.

Eyes wide and unblinking, he pulled back from her, staring blankly into the fabric as if it would allow him to see through it.

Frowning and concerned, Kagome tapped a finger to his cheek.

"Sesshomaru? What's going on? I'm sure it's just a little cold, nothing to worry…" she paused when his eyes met hers, "…about." Frown deepening, she swallowed. "What is it?"

As she gazed down into his face she saw a strangely overwhelming emotion in his eyes, something she couldn't quite put a finger on, but his aura radiated a tentative joy.

"Kagome," he murmured quietly, barely above a whisper. "You are pupped."

All was still, and she lost all train of thought as she stared into nothing. Only when a low whine was emitted from the Inu before her did she blink back into reality.

He seemed incredibly concerned about the matter, his expressions strangely vibrant.

"Kagome?" With a start, she realized that he'd been quietly calling her. His arms tightened a little around her waist and subconsciously she buried a hand in his hair once more. For both of their comforts.

"Hm?"

"Did you hear what I had said?"

She stared again as her mind reeled backwards a little.

"You said…that I am…"

"Pupped."

"Pupped…" she murmured, quietly. She seemed perfectly fine if not a little blank, and then she sagged in his arms, lifeless, to be quickly pulled into his lap.

"_Kagome_," he called quickly as he brushed her bangs from her eyes, pressing kisses to her temple and forehead in an effort to stir her awake as his insides curled and twisted, wreaking havoc on his mind. Blinking rapidly, she awoke once more, her head lolling to the side as she frowned deeply.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hnn?" he asked, holding her close, his heart beating erratically.

"Sessh? Does that mean what I think it means?"

He chuckled darkly to himself.

"Yes." Her head was tucked under his chin while he rubbed circles on her back. "Yes it does."

"I thought so."

Her voice was so small that he felt a horrible fear creep into him. The need to ask a question that he dreaded the answer to compelled him to speak, ever so slowly.

"Kagome, do you not want this?"

He pulled back from her to gauge her expression. Her lack of one did not help his nerves in the least. Would she be angry with him? It was, in all technicalities, his doing.

He opened his mouth to apologize, to say _something_ that would wipe the desolate expression from her face. But he refrained from it, his instincts choking the words in his throat. An Inu _never_ apologized for impregnating his mate, after all. Inu offspring were too few and far between and it was to be a joyous occasion.

She quelled his fears as she shook her head slowly to clear her thoughts, a hand coming up to her forehead.

"It's not that," she whispered. Her eyes slowly looked to his. "I knew it was going to happen at some point, considering the lack of protection, but I just wasn't expecting it so soon."

Frowning himself, he tilted his head in question.

"Do ningen females not normally conceive after frequent sessions of vigorous intercourse?"

He watched, fascinated, as her cheeks flamed and her eyes widened.

Before she could reply he realized a little belatedly that they had had company. Turning to the pathway they found the rest of the pack standing stiffly, eyes wide and mouths agape. All but one.

"HOLY FUCK!"

Sesshomaru snarled and pulled his mate close, instincts coming to the fore-front.

"_Inuyasha_! Watch your mouth!" Kagome shrieked once she was able to speak once more, her face ablaze.

Stumbling forward, Inuyasha pointed a shaking finger at them.

"We did NOT need to hear that last bit! Now that's all I can see," he whined, his eyes closing tightly as he covered his ears with his hands and curled inward, his stance becoming more of a crouch now. Shaking his head, he burst. "Gah! FUCK! I DON'T want to hear about your frickin' _sex life_!"

"Inu! _Stop_! How many times do I have to tell you not to talk like that in front of the children!"

All was silent for a moment and the hanyou stood straight once more, his expression cloudy and hard to predict.

"Children?" He came closer and for a moment Kagome felt a flicker of panic. "Do you mean Shippo? Or Rin? Or-?" He looked pointedly at her midsection and she wrapped her arms around herself without a thought. Sesshomaru in turn wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her into his larger form and curling around her. After a moment he relaxed a little. He could sense no hostility from his brother, merely a curiosity so he lowered his hackles slowly.

"Yes, Inuyasha," rumbled the elder Inu. His next words were quiet but proud, and he could not help the way his chin jutted upwards in pride. "Kagome is pupped."

No one said a thing for a few moments as his words sunk in.

Nodding to himself at the confirmation, Inuyasha merely broke out into a smirk while the others all began to swarm about the couple.

"Kagome! Congratulations!" Sango kneeled before them and reached forward to wrap her arms around the other girl once her mate released her. Her grip was tight.

"I am so very happy for you both," smiled Miroku warmly from over her shoulder. The children cheered and cried in adulation, Shippo tucking himself into Kagome's side in a little hug, and Rin wrapping her arms about Sesshomaru's neck from behind as she stood on her tippy-toes. Had he not been kneeling she would not have been able to reach. But she did, and as she did she whispered her congratulations to him warmly.

"I am anxious to meet the little one, Sesshomaru-sama," she murmured into his ear. "They will be mighty, with such a good, strong father."

When he turned his head to her quizzically but proudly she merely smiled and released him, turning to her mother.

"I _knew_ it would be soon! Didn't I say it would be soon, Sango-san?" She buried herself between the two adult women, intent on getting a good cuddle in.

"You most certainly did, Rin-chan!"

With all of the positive attention being directed at her, Kagome broke from her melancholy and promptly broke into happy tears.

She shook as she cried, but the wide smile could not be anything less than joyous.

It warmed the Inu's heart to see her be accepting of their child, despite the swiftness of it. Not that she, being Kagome, could be anything less.

As he watched the females croon over his mate Sesshomaru sat back in silence, finally enjoying the feelings of warmth and joy spreading through him. It was the same feelings that he'd had when he found the 'future Kagome' and his children-to-be. It was almost unexplainable.

"Keh. Never thought you'd be the first of us to get mated and have pups, but I guess you proved me wrong." Inuyasha sauntered closer to him, his hands crossed into his sleeves. His smirk was almost annoying. Almost.

"Indeed. I am the elder, after all. It should not be a surprise."

"Yeah, but you always had that icicle shoved up your ass. Figured even _I_ could find a mate quicker, since I didn't think any female would go near you," he explained, completely unabashed. Sesshomaru snorted lightly. Leave it to Inuyasha to insult him so blatantly but cheerily.

"Hn. But you did not take into account Kagome's nature." With fond eyes, he looked once more to his female. She was laughing through her tears as she talked with the others, hands gesturing wildly.

"Yeah, you're right. Only Kagome could look past all that."

"Hn."

She turned to him then, and time seemed to freeze. The expression on her face was one of happiness, pure and unadulterated, and he returned her smile whole-heartedly.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The pack of shard-hunters had decided over dinner that evening to return to Kaede's village so that Kagome and Sesshomaru could go and visit with her family and tell them the news. It was an idea accepted all around and she was surprised that even Inuyasha didn't put up a fight. Perhaps he understood how touchy the whole thing was for her still. She still wasn't used to the idea.

Kagome was in fact quite anxious to see a doctor for a checkup, as a sort of closure on her pregnancy. It wasn't that she didn't trust Sesshomaru to know when she was pupped, but being from the future it was a sort of security for her. She had to know _for sure_. And so they turned around and began the slow journey home.

As they traveled, Kagome found that Sesshomaru was hovering over her at all times. He refused to allow her to walk on her own, insisting that she either allow him to carry her or ride Ah Un, and she was beginning to become irritated with him.

Huffing and crossing her arms, she glared at the profile of her mate from out of the corner of her eye. He ignored her when she pouted as she was doing now, insisting that it was all for the best. When she turned pleading eyes onto her friends, they looked away. Even the children would not help her, though they did bring her little gifts of nature that they found along the way. Flowers, leaves and acorns littered her lap.

"I really wish you'd let me walk," she began, a dangerous lightness to her voice. Golden eyes glanced her way and she narrowed her eyes. "I'm perfectly capable."

Sango and Miroku both sighed from in front of her and she fought the urge to shout at them, instead keeping her eyes on her mate.

"We have discussed this already."

"Yeah, like fifty million times!" Shouted Inuyasha from the front.

Her eyes _did_ snap to him then, but he didn't turn around to acknowledge her anger.

"I know, but if you'd just _listen_ to me-"

"I will not repeat myself."

"But-"

"No, Kagome."

She screeched in irritation, her hands balling into fists.

"_I'm not an invalid_! We only just found out _yesterday!_ If we hadn't found out you would be allowing me to walk on my own!" she reasoned. "So what is the difference?"

He huffed a little in return.

"The difference is that I _do_ know, and as such I will not have you overexert yourself."

"Well you're making me angry! I'm pretty sure that _that_ is a form of overexertion!"

"Indeed. And so you must calm yourself and accept my decision."

Growling impressively, she bit into her bottom lip and chewed on it, glaring forward once more.

She was silent for a time, stewing in her own frustration.

And then his voice quietly broke through her mental tirade.

"If you would allow me to carry you there would not be a problem," he murmured gently.

She fumed for a second before glancing suspiciously back at him.

"And how would that fix anything? I want to walk- that is the issue here Sesshomaru."

"Indeed it is. If you would allow me to carry you, you would not wish to walk as anxiously as you do."

Cheeks tingeing a little, she tilted her head in question.

"How so?"

He looked to her in a contemplative way for a moment before slowing his pace and calling the dragon she rode to stop. She watched, brows rising, as he climbed onto the beast behind her and proceeded to wrap his arms about her. Instantly, a gentle and low thrumming erupted from him, reverberating through her and calming her frazzled nerves. He bent down to her throat and ran his nose along her flesh, his hot breathes making her melt into a little miko puddle as he nuzzled her.

_So this was what he meant_, she mused.

He then buried his nose in her hair as the dragon began moving forward once more and breathed in deeply and sighed.

Unable to help herself, Kagome rested back against his hard chest and closed her eyes, reveling in his warmth.

_Perhaps it isn't so bad, not walking. _

"So you see?"

His deep voice rumbled through her and she couldn't contain the shiver that ran down her back and the heat that began to pool in her belly.

Aura crackling a little at how he just _had_ to say 'I told you so', she grumbled a little and burrowed further into him, eliciting a deep chuckle from him.

"You know," she began, whispering low so the others wouldn't hear, "It's probably safer that you not carry me."

"And why is that," came his answering low reply. "_Mate_?" Another shiver.

"Because I can't afford to be horny _all the time_."

He let loose a dark laugh, one that startled the others in their group making them all turn. Their gazes were wary and just a tad frightened with his unusual outburst; Kagome smiled smugly to herself. Only she had ever made this dark creature laugh like that.

She put a hand on the arm wrapped around her as he buried his nose once more in her hair, deep chuckles still emanating from him.

She couldn't help but laugh lightly in turn.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They journeyed for the majority of the day and when they stopped for the night it was close to a hot spring, which Kagome was going to take full advantage of.

She grabbed her cleaning supplies and what-not and gestured for the girls to join her. Just as she was about to leave the clearing, Sesshomaru stood and began to walk behind her as well. Stopping short, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru?"

"I am coming with you." Turning, Kagome gestured for the girls to go ahead and looked back to her husband with her arms crossed, a small grin gracing her plump lips.

"Like hell you are."

Eyebrows raising, he looked down to the tiny woman.

"You have not disputed my joining you in the past." His voice held confusion.

"Not since the mating, no, but keep in mind that Sango and Rin are coming too. I don't think it's necessary for you to come this time."

"It may not be necessary but I wish to. I will not look upon the Taijiya in any way, I simply wish to keep watch on _you_."

Kagome sighed and laughed a little to herself.

"Sessh, I'm sorry but we really just need some girl-time, alright? I promise, you can keep an eye on me from a distance. If anything happens you'll know before we do, as you are aware." Her gaze was teasing as she stated this and he looked away in something she could only call guilt. Or at least as guilty as the Inu ever would be.

"Very well." He looked back to her and his eyes roamed her form before lying on her belly, contemplative. "Call for me if you need me."

"Of course." She rose onto her tippy-toes and pressed a light kiss to his cheek before turning and joining the other girls.

The small path into the trees was fairly clear and the nearly full moon lit the sky so she had no trouble at all finding her way. Hearing small chatter up ahead, she came upon the steaming springs and sighed happily.

"Ahhhh, this is exactly what the doctor ordered!" she smiled as she set down her cleaning things and began to strip off her clothing.

"The doctor? I was not aware that you'd seen one already, Kagome," murmured Sango, head tilting in her confusion. She sat in the spring in front of Rin as the little girl scrubbed her back for her.

"No, it's just an expression Sango," Kagome chuckled, waving a hand to dispel the confusion. "In this case, I would be the doctor because this is exactly what I needed." Removing the last of her clothing, she stepped into the hot waters and drooped in relaxation. "_Exactly _what I needed."

"I see," chuckled the Taijiya.

Rin moved away from Sango and went to Kagome with her sponge, smiling happily.

"Mama's turn!" She began scrubbing her back without question, and Kagome allowed it with a thankful smile.

"You're so sweet Rin."

Rin hummed as she worked, and Kagome and Sango chatted in the meantime, Sango washing her hair. They discussed all manner of things, but mostly it revolved around the baby.

"I wonder who it will take after," Rin murmured gently as she started lathering up her own hair. Kagome hummed as she thought.

"I hope it looks like Sesshomaru."

"Ah, but you know that whatever child you have will be a combination of you both, so it is bound to have some of your own qualities as well, Kagome," Sango contributed with a smile. "I can already see the blue eyes."

Kagome giggled into her hand in delight.

"Well I hope they at least have his hair. I love his hair."

"I will be happy with how they look no matter what," cheered Rin. "Mama is beautiful and Sesshomaru-sama is handsome, so your baby will be too!"

Kagome and Sango laughed at the girl's open declaration.

"Of course, Rin, I will be happy with the baby no matter what they look like!" Sango nodded as well.

"Well, I think I am finished here. Would you like me to wait with you, Kagome?" Sango asked as she headed to the edge of the waters.

"No, it's alright, you go ahead."

"Are you sure that Sesshomaru-sama won't be angry with me for leaving you?"

"Naw," she laughed. "He's keeping an eye and ear out. So don't worry."

"Alright." She dried off and dressed leisurely before leaving them with a wave and a smile.

Rin sat against some rocks, eyes closing lazily, looking for everything like a mini Kagome. The older she got, the more the girl enjoyed her bath times.

While Rin relaxed, Kagome finished cleaning up and then went to sit on a rock at the edge, the water coming up only to her waist. Despite this she remained warm, due to the rising steam and the tree sheltered clearing.

She combed her hands through her hair slowly and meticulously, and her gaze looked down to her belly with a small amount of trepidation. Despite her happiness on the matter, she was still feeling incredibly conflicted. She just felt so young still. Too young to have a baby.

With widening eyes, she realized that she could _already_ tell the difference. Was that normal? She really had no idea, having never studied the differences in birthing offspring varying in species. She would have to ask Sesshomaru. He would know. Hopefully.

Tentatively, she placed a hand on her skin where her tummy slightly bulged. It wasn't really that noticeable, but it was impossible for _her_ to miss. She'd had a flat, smooth stomach before this, and now there was a definite difference.

Swallowing thickly, her eyes began to tear a little.

_It was really happening. _

Both hands now resting on her abdomen, she curled in on herself as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

Small hands came into her vision and she looked up, startled.

Rin smiled warmly as she lifted the elder girl's face and spoke.

"It will be alright," she assured. "Sesshomaru-sama will take care of you. Both of you."

Kagome nodded through her tears, and leaned her forehead on the girl's shoulder.

"I know," she managed to whisper. "I _am_ happy…_But I'm so scared_!" Her fear was in her voice and Rin gently patted her hair in silent comfort.

"I think it is normal to be a little bit afraid," she murmured. "But it will be okay. You are a wonderful mother."

Kagome laughed a little through her tears.

"Thank you Honey." She pulled back and smiled fondly at the girl, running a hand through her wet bangs. "You can be so very wise at times."

Rin nodded playfully, a toothy grin on her face.

"I am learning from Sesshomaru-sama!"

Kagome laughed outright at this, feeling her spirits lifting exponentially.

"I suppose we should return to your Sesshomaru-sama, hm?"

Nodding once more, Rin began to leave the hot springs and Kagome followed.

Within minutes they were ready and headed back to the clearing to join the others, feeling fresh, clean and sleepy.

When they reached said clearing Kagome was pulled aside by a worried looking male, his nose twitching. He brought her to sit, separate from the others, and deftly pulled her into his lap for inspection.

Nose snuffling, he perused her scent and her person, clawed hands tender in his hold.

"I'm alright, Sesshomaru, there's nothing to worry about." She almost laughed at how concerned he seemed. It actually made her feel better, to know that he would be the father of her children. Even if he did not care much for others, she knew that he did care for those close to him to an almost unreasonable degree. And _that_ made a world of difference.

He rumbled lowly as he continued his ministrations, saying in his own way that he would decide for himself.

Finally, his twitching nose drew to her cheeks, his eyes closed as he ran the tip of it along her still damp skin. Eyes opening to half mast, he regarded the flushed skin and delicately ran his tongue along the apple of her cheek, drawing a light gasp from her.

Forehead now resting against hers, he drew his arms around her closer.

"You are upset."

"I _was_ upset. I'm fine now." Her tone was reassuring, her fingertips coming up to brush along the stripes on his own cheeks.

They sat in silence for a few moments, relishing the comfort of each other's presence.

"I want you to know, I _am_ happy about this baby. I really am. But it is still something that I need to become accustomed to," she explained slowly. "Females in my time don't generally have children at such a young age, unless it's by accident."

"I am aware," he replied, his eyes closed. "I do not expect you to adhere completely to this time's restrictions and guidelines. Therefore I understand."

"Thank you." His support of her feelings made her feel overwhelmed with affection for the big Inu.

"Hn."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As she rode Ah Un two days later she chatted happily with Miroku, sharing information about modern media to the curious Houshi. It was really just something to pass the time with, something to distract from the rather boring meandering. And really, the Houshi was ever asking questions in his efforts of gaining knowledge. So why not indulge him?

She didn't think there would be any harm in it, since he was really like an older brother to her, but apparently the now over-protective Inu thought otherwise. He hedged as close to them as possible, without seeming too obvious that all his attention was on them. Kagome noticed, of course, but she didn't understand why.

"And so these 'actors' as you call them, are not actually in any danger of being harmed?"

"No, see they usually have stunt doubles to step in for them."

"'Stunt doubles'? What an odd term."

"Yeah, they're basically someone who looks like the actor that have been trained to do dangerous stunts. Hence, stunt double. You don't actually see their faces; it's usually shots from behind, of them running, or fighting, or something like that."

"Fascinating," murmured the Houshi, a hand coming up to rub his chin in thought. His eyes landed on Sango and he leaned in close to Kagome to whisper.

"Sango-san would make a wonderful stunt double, do you not agree? So well trained physically and so very lovely from behind."

Kagome burst out in laughter and mirth gleamed in Miroku's eyes, still leaning quite close to the miko. A deep growl rang through the air and he stepped away quickly, eyes darting to the Inu that now stood directly behind him. His hands rose up in a placating manner.

"I am very sorry to have upset you my lord," he assuaged quickly, stepping away from Kagome slowly. "I was merely having a conversation with Kagome-sama. I assure you I meant no harm."

Kagome gaped, distinctly confused as her mate came to stand right beside her, his narrowed gaze on the Houshi as he walked ahead to join the Taijiya.

"What was that all about?"

He turned to her and she saw that his eyes had a distinct pinkish hue along the edges.

"Oh calm down! We were only talking!"

He sneered for a moment before looking forward once more.

"Sesshomaru, really! Isn't that a little much? He's like my brother!"

"He has a penchant for touching what is not his."

"Oh come on, he hasn't tried to grope me in ages," she grumbled. "He knows better than to try."

His eyes said that he did not believe as much himself.

"You know, the sooner we get home the better. _I'm _the one who's supposed to be hormonal."

He stomped forward in a silent tirade to take over the head of the pack and Kagome huffed.

Sango turned and came back to join Kagome, Kirara resting in her arms and her small smile understanding.

"It is normal for male youkai to exhibit possessive and territorial qualities when there mate is with child. Do not worry too much, Kagome-san," she murmured quietly in explanation.

A slight understanding lit Kagome's blue eyes but she still felt indignant on Miroku's behalf. Sesshomaru didn't have to be such a jerk about it. But then, it _was _Sesshomaru. If he'd been kind he would certainly be out of character, even despite his changes towards her over the past year or so.

"Well, I guess you and Rin will be my best company over the next few months then, huh?"

"Indeed. And do not worry, Miroku-san is not offended in any way. He understands completely."

"Good," she sighed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It took nearly a week for them to reach Edo, and by then Kagome was completely ready to go. Sesshomaru was being completely ridiculous, never letting her near the other males and insisting on going with her everywhere. If what Inuyasha said was anything to go by it was all only just starting.

After saying some short goodbyes they headed to the well, Kagome practically skipping in excitement. At least in the future he couldn't be as possessive, considering that the only males were her grandpa and brother.

She, of course, did not take into consideration the rest of the human population but she would realize her mistake soon enough.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A/N: Aaaaand that's all for now, more to come soon, hopefully! ^^


	36. Free

Chapter 35: Free

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

With a happy sigh, Kagome began the short walk to her home from the well-house, one hand in Sesshomaru's while he carried her backpack.

"I can't wait to take a bath! And sleep in a bed again! And eat mama's oden!"

She swung their hands and the Inu ignored the indecency of it once more, instead focusing on the fact that his mate was happy.

They entered the house and Kagome cried out, "I'm home!"

The place smelled warm and reassuring; comforting.

Her mother popped out of the kitchen with a smile, a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Kagome! Sesshomaru! Welcome home!"

Sesshomaru nodded and removed his shoes as Kagome did, barely restraining a smile for her mother. _Home._

The woman made him feel compulsive, making him want to give into the little things that he normally would not do. Such as smiling so openly.

Kagome rushed forward quickly, wrapping the older woman in a hug.

"I missed you!"

If she was surprised by her daughter's abruptness, she didn't show it. Instead she wrapped her in a tight embrace, resting her cheek against Kagome's, eyes closing languidly.

"Hmm. I missed you too honey. It's been a while."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed as she pulled away with a smile.

Her mother's eyes took on a curious light as she looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru. Her words were somewhat hesitant, and a little bashful.

"So are you two…" She gestured with her hands a little and Kagome instantly understood what she meant.

"Yes," she smiled, blushing. "We're a mated couple now."

Her mother nodded and smiled a little before turning to go back into the kitchen.

"I was just cooking up some stir fry if you would like some. Are you hungry Sesshomaru?"

"I am not, but I thank you," he murmured as he followed the two females into the room.

"Sesshomaru is rarely hungry, and when he is it's not for human food," Kagome explained.

"Yes, I think I remember him mentioning something along those lines, but I'd forgotten." She turned to the Inu with a small ironic smile. "Pardon my forgetfulness."

"It is no matter."

"Mama, do you have any beef? Like steak or something?" Kagome pried the fridge door open, playing with a lock of hair as she glanced about.

"There will be meat in the stir fry, will that be alright?"

"Sure," Kagome smiled, leaving the fridge to go sit beside her mate at the table.

He'd already taken up a newspaper that had been placed on the table from that morning, his eyes drifting lazily over the headlines.

Placing a hand on his thigh, Kagome smiled to herself, unable to ignore the strangeness of it all.

He seemed to fit right in.

Sesshomaru placed a hand of his own over hers and squeezed it gently, eyes never leaving the paper before him.

They enjoyed the light companionship for a few moments before Kagome decided to get back up again.

"Sessh?"

"Hn?"

"I'm gonna go unpack my bag and clean up a little."

"Hn."

The Inu didn't look up when she stood from her seat and ascended the stairs to her room with her bag, until he recalled what she'd said. Cleaning up generally meant a 'shower' as she'd called it, and once he'd remembered what such entailed he was discreetly following her trail. He had a feeling that he'd enjoy a shower.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kagome sank into her bed once she was back in her room and fresh from the shower, relishing in the soft pillows and down blankets.

"Mmmmm I missed these!" she crowed.

Sesshomaru watched from the doorway, leaning against it with a self-satisfied grin. He had been right. He _did_ enjoy the shower.

Sauntering over to the bed that she was face planted in, he joined her, plopping down onto the blankets with a sigh and wrapping himself around her in an all-enveloping hug. She smiled happily and crooned.

"Your bed is decidedly too small for one of my…stature," he grumbled.

Brows rising, Kagome lifted her head and saw that his feet were hanging off of the edge of the bed and she could not contain the light laughter that ensued. Turning, she kissed the underside of his jaw and pulled his arms closer to her, leaning back into his chest.

"This one is sorry," she teased.

In an attempt to fix his predicament, the large Inu wrapped his legs around his female as well, thoroughly ensconcing her. Her responding laugh made him smile and he could not resist nibbling on her ear a little as he thrummed deep in his chest.

Kagome hummed in response.

It was times like these that she relished. Content, warm, happy times.

She dozed lightly for a time, enjoying the warmth and comfort that her Inu provided before his ears twitched and he nuzzled into her cheek.

"Your mother is saying that the food is ready."

Kagome perked instantly, sitting up and wriggling out of his hold to shuffle off of the bed.

"Oh good! I'm _starving_!"

He wondered vaguely at her appetite, but assumed that it was due to the pregnancy.

Grinning to himself he got off of the bed and went down to join her.

When he entered the kitchen she was already voraciously eating, and right out of the large bowl in the center of the table. With narrowed eyes, he realized that she was mainly targeting meat.

"Kagome! Slow down!" Her mother laughed as she attempted to dish up some food from the bowl that her daughter was attacking with gusto.

"Sorry Mama!" giggled Kagome, wiping sauce from her chin as she pulled away. "I'm just really hungry, couldn't help it!"

Her mother eyed her as she set down the bowl in her hands but said nothing.

"Hey Mama, do we have any pickled ginger?" Kagome asked as she stood from her seat and once more dug in the fridge.

"No hunny, but I can pick some up from the store after lunch."

"Oh that's alright, me and Sesshomaru can go instead if you like," she offered, pulling out some juice and a glass.

"That would be nice, dear," the elder woman smiled.

Sesshomaru came up behind Kagome as she headed back to the table and he followed, one hand at the small of her back.

He ate nothing, choosing instead to sip some tea, but he watched his female eat to make sure that she ate enough for both her and the pup.

It didn't seem like it would be a problem, in all honesty. The woman could "really pack it all in", despite her small size.

Once she was finished she stood abruptly, pulling him along with her as she smiled her thanks for the food.

"We'll be back in a bit Mama! Just gonna run to the store, maybe walk around a bit."

"Alright dear, be safe!"

They put on their shoes and left the house, heading to the steps that led to the city.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Knowing that they would be in this time for at least a week, Sesshomaru had perused the magazines in Kagome's time to stock up on knowledge of their clothing. It came in handy and his mate had been pleasantly surprised when he'd produced the image of a classy knit sweater and somewhat tight jeans - in his opinion. He knew that she'd appreciated them, though, when she'd slapped his backside with a grin on her face.

"I'm mated to a hotty!" she'd smirked, pulling away from his grasp quickly, playfully, inciting his chase reflexes.

Her actions were reminiscent of their mating day and he longed to relive it. Instead, he watched her like the predator that he was.

Golden orbs had taken in the sight of her eagerly; her mischievous azure eyes half-lidded and smoldering, her plump pink lips parting to show her toothy grin.

That grin could only have been described as feral, and it made certain parts of his body tighten considerably.

With such a sight, he'd decided that he'd be happy to wear such things if it incited her playfulness. After all, he would only benefit from it.

Sesshomaru quietly cleared his throat - and mind- and concentrated on the present.

"And where are we venturing to today?" he asked casually as she linked arms with him.

With a slant of his gaze he noticed that she wore a loose grey sweater herself, no doubt wanting to hide her slightly telling belly from prying eyes. Strangely enough, he found that he wasn't offended. He knew that she'd want to wait to tell others herself before it was blatantly obvious and he could understand her reasoning; In this time period it was not generally accepted for one of her age to be producing young.

"Well, we should go to the grocery store to grab a few things," she looked to him with narrow eyes and a full grin. "I'm already having cravings and I blame you for that."

"Hn. I will gladly receive such blame given the future outcome."

She giggled lightly, patting the arm twined with her own. Taking a deep breath, she released it in a great 'whoosh'.

"But I kinda just want to wander a bit, enjoy the fresh air."

He couldn't contain the snort of derision.

"Well-" she corrected, "_Kinda_ fresh air. Nothing's quite like Feudal Era Fresh." She laughed to herself. "It sounds like an ad."

"Indeed."

They walked about, enjoying the scenery, and the large Inu couldn't help but enjoy watching the people hurrying about. It was all so frantic, so rushed, that it made him wonder if they ever slowed down. Even for a moment.

"Isn't it crazy?" Kagome murmured, as if she'd been privy to his thoughts.

"Hn."

"I have to admit, while I miss coming home sometimes I think I miss the past more. It feels so much slower, more relaxed. People actually stop to enjoy life. But now-a-days, it's chaos. I don't know how people can do it. I'd go crazy."

He nodded mutely as they entered the café that they'd visited previously. It was one of the only places that he did not mind, since he'd enjoyed their tea. And thankfully it wasn't a particularly crowded building.

Kagome ordered for them while he chose a seat and when she came to the table he held her chair out for her, pushing it closer to the table once she was seated. She smiled warmly up at him and he bent to place a kiss on her brow before taking his own seat across from her.

"I ordered us some tea and scones."

"What is this 'scone'?"

"It's a sweet bread/cake type of food that you typically eat with tea."

"Why have I never heard of 'scones' before this occasion if it is a typical food with tea?"

"Because it's more of a British thing, I guess. It's not really typical Asian food."

"It is a strange word."

"Well it's not for you, it's for _us_." she stuck her tongue out at him and placed a hand on her belly.

The gleam in his eyes was endearing.

When the tea and scones were brought to them he eyed the scones warily but curiously as he sipped his tea. When he made no move to try it for himself, Kagome broke off a piece and placed it on his tea tray. Discreetly, a clawed hand snatched it up and he sniffed it before devouring it.

His brow quirked minutely and his lip corners twitched but he said nothing before taking another sip of his tea.

With a smile, Kagome took another bite and looked out the window to do some people watching.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"So, I've been thinking of making an appointment to see a doctor."

Sesshomaru's brow quirked.

"A physician?"

"Yeah, just to see how the baby's doing."

They walked in silence in the park, as both thought on her words.

The Inu was the first to break it.

"As ningen, these physicians are incapable of truly knowing anything about a hanyou child. It may cause confusion for them."

She sighed deeply.

"I know. I guess I just figured that the baby is still small so they wouldn't be able to see anything…_telling_, about its species."

He stopped, putting his clawed hands gently on her shoulders to halt her movement.

"While that would be true of a ningen child, it is not true of youkai." His golden eyes held hers. "The pup growing inside of you is growing much faster than that of a ningen child. It must, in order to survive."

"Because of threats."

"Yes."

She nodded slowly, and leaned forward to rest her forehead against his chest.

"I guess seeing a ningen doctor probably isn't the best idea then, huh?"

He rubbed a hand on her back in slow circles, allowing his aura to comfort her like a blanket.

"As a mother it is understandable that you would wish to know the welfare of your pup."

"Don't _you_ ever wonder?"

"Hn. But this one can hear and sense the pup, even at a small stage of growth."

Her head lifted and her blue eyes were opened in astonishment.

"You can?"

"Hn." He reached down to lay a hand against her belly. His eyes drifted there as well and he listened to the healthy heartbeat. "Our pup is strong."

Her resulting smile was exalting and proud and he took it in with eager eyes.

Drawing back, he held his arm out to her once more and she took it. They resumed their walk with happy auras dancing about.

While he knew that in his time other youkai would doubt his sanity and his strength for allowing his happiness to well in him and to show it so openly, in _this time _he was safe. In this time he was free.

Free to be happy.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After a rather long hour at the grocery store, Kagome and Sesshomaru walked along the sidewalks on the way home, arms laden with bags.

"Was this truly necessary?"

"Yes it was."

"I am fairly certain that we have purchased half of the shop."

"You're exaggerating."

"This one does not exaggerate."

"Oh you do too. And besides, everything sounded good!"

"You are pregnant. Everything _would_ appear appetizing."

"Hey! Don't be a jerk!"

"I am not familiar with this phrase."

"It means you're being mean!"

"I was merely stating the obvious. Had I not returned the majority of the items to their shelving we would indeed be purchasing the entire shop."

"Hey, you wanted some of it too! Don't deny it!"

"Hn."

"Admit it, you're curious about food from this time."

"The little that I have sampled was adequate."

"Exactly. Remember that chocolate cake I got for you before?"

"I do."

"Well we're going by the shop that sells it, we could stop and-"

"No. We do not require anymore food than what we already have."

"But-"

"No."

"Sessh-"

"No."

"The children-"

"No."

With a pout, she turned her eyes away as they walked. Eventually, the silence strangely began to bother the stoic male.

"Miko," he began.

Silence.

"Mate."

Silence.

"Kagome?"

Silence.

"You are behaving as a petulant child."

Silence.

With a deep, long-suffering sigh he pulled out his ace.

"I will wear whatever clothing you deem appropriate."

Her head jerked in a way that could not possibly be healthy.

"Really?"

"Hn."

She sighed as well, much more light-hearted.

"Alright. I guess I can live without cake. Or pastries."

"Indeed you shall. I imagine that you will live _quite_ a long time and not suffer for lack of such things."

She stopped in her tracks, head tilting up to his.

"Do you know, I haven't really thought about the whole 'possibly live forever' thing? I still find it bizarre."

"You are my mate, and as such I will not be parted from you or you from me."

Heads turned in their direction as they continued to walk and talk, some no doubt picking up on the oddity of their conversations, but he paid it no heed and continued on.

"We should return to your home. The hour is getting late."

"The sun's still up."

"Indeed, but the temperature is lowering and as a ningen your tolerance is significantly lower for cool weather."

"You're being a jerk again. I'm not a child Sesshomaru," Kagome sighed as they reached an intersection and waited for the 'walk' sign to flash.

The Inu turned to her then and leaned close, mere inches from her.

"I am fully aware of that, _Mate_."

A shiver raced down her spine as she took in his warm, glowing gaze and her cheeks heated in response.

"I think I'm warm enough now," she squeaked. A low, throaty laugh was his answer and he ducked in to press his lips to the apple of her cheek. Her eyes slid closed.

"Kagome!"

A somewhat familiar feminine voice floated to their ears and Sesshomaru pulled away slightly to see his mate's irritated expression. It smoothed quickly as her school-friends came over in a gaggle of sound and he stood to his full height, turning to them as well.

"Kagome! It's been so long since we saw you! How have you been?"

"Are you feeling any better?"

"She must be if she's out and about, and carrying _so many_ bags!"

"Did you buy the whole store?"

The three ningen females broke into a fit of giggles and Sesshomaru and Kagome both fought the urge to wince.

"Hi guys, it _has_ been a while," she murmured, trying to be polite. "And I _am_ feeling much better today. But who knows about later, you know?"

"Oh of course, you poor dear!"

"Aren't you getting tired? You really shouldn't over-exert yourself."

"Hey! You're her boyfriend, right?" Eri prodded at Sesshomaru with a finger, her eyes curious and accusing in a mischievous way.

He fought the urge to rip the offending appendage from her person.

"Eri-" Kagome started, recognizing the promise of death in her mate's eyes.

"You're taking good care of her, right?"

"You shouldn't have let her out and about if she's feeling unwell."

"Guys, he _is_ taking care of me-"

"He'd better be, or we'll rip him a new one!"

"Yeah, even if he _is_ super hot."

"And scrumptious."

"Guys-"

"Even Hojo can't compare."

"Yeah, and he's pretty hot himself."

"He's still pretty obsessed with _you_ Kagome."

"Yeah he is, he was ranting about you the other day, something about demons…"

A low growl began to reverberate from Sesshomaru's chest. They were just _too_ irritating. And much too loud, like the humming of bees in his sensitive ears.

"_Guys!_ Really! Please can you stop?"

All three stopped at her outburst, eyes wide.

For once they said nothing.

Kagome swayed a little, brow furrowing as a dizzy spell hit her.

Sesshomaru quickly stepped closer and she bumped into him, head resting against his collar bone. One of his grocery-laden hands lifted gently in his attempt to wrap his arm around her.

"Are you well?" he asked, voice quiet in her ear.

She nodded but continued to rest against him, her eyes closed.

The three girls watched her warily, brows furrowed in worry.

"Come, we must return to your home."

"Bye Kagome," whispered the girls forlornly as they waved goodbye, watching the couple leave.

The miko and Inu took the walk home slowly and carefully, both silent but comforting towards each other. Kagome for her discomfort and Sesshomaru for his worry.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A/N: Alright, I know it's been a while on here...I post on Dokuga, and I tend to forget about this site, so sorry guys! So if you ever want to see if I've updated and it's not on here, go on over there and look up NicoRavenPen! All of my recent work is on there...Also, I NEVER abandon fics, I just loose my mojo for a bit lol So enjoy! Another chapter coming up in a moment!


	37. Of Vacations and Shopping

Chapter 36:

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As they silently returned to the shrine, Sesshomaru kept an arm around his mate's shoulders, his eyes drifting down to her frequently. Even though he was worried, he knew from her scent that she was simply fatigued. But that did not stop him from observing her as she leaned against him.

His beautiful mate.

He'd taken the bags she'd carried without question, sure that they were only exerting her more, and he was surprised when she did not argue. Over the past couple of weeks she had argued with him endlessly when he attempted to hover over her in such a way. Each time she would meet him head on until one of them conceded, but not this time. It only showed just how very weary she was.

When they reached the steps of the shrine he lifted her into his arms, grocery bags and all, and leapt to the top to land gracefully on his feet. Kagome didn't make a sound.

He set her down once more, due to the awkwardness of his cargo, and walked behind her as she trudged along - For the way that she was walking could not be described as anything else but trudging.

When they entered the house he watched as she toed her shoes off and wandered into the kitchen. She leaned heavily against the counter, her head leaning forward to rest on her folded arms as her eyes closed.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Her mother stood from her chair at the table, her tea now forgotten. Her brows were furrowed in worry and the Inu lord could sympathize. No doubt this behavior from her normally exuberant daughter would be troubling.

Kagome said nothing coherent in reply, merely shrugging and mumbling as she turned and left the room to slowly ascend the stairs.

Mouth set in a grim line, the Inu gently set the bags next to the others and bowed his head slightly to the woman that came to stand before him.

"I apologize, but her energies are quite drained. She forgets herself in her weariness."

A small knowing smile lit her face at his words and set him slightly on edge. He now knew where his mate inherited such an expression from.

"She's just tired?"

He hesitated, unsure of speaking of the pup just yet.

"Hn."

When she did nothing but bore her gaze into him he began to feel a sense of nervousness.

Only a sense, of course. No being made him nervous and certainly not a powerless human woman.

Finally, she nodded and turned to the bags on the ground.

"I'll take care of these, you can go with Kagome if you like."

"I thank you." He turned and went to Kagome's room. _Their _room. When he opened the door he knew what he would find, and he did not think twice about joining his mate in slumber. He allowed his normal appearance to slip back into place as he moved forward.

She hummed lightly when he crawled into the bed beside her and turned into his welcoming embrace.

"Night, Sessh," she murmured, already half asleep.

"Goodnight, Kagome."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The next two weeks went by slowly, but it was a relaxing slowness for the most part. Kagome used the time to rest, as her body demanded, and soak up all of the affection that her family held for one another. She even allowed her mate to dote on her as he was wont to do. She was never without the comforts that she required when under the care of her mate.

In return, She used the time to lavish affection on him, feeling uninhibited by the safety of her time. Each thing that he did for her was rewarded with a light kiss, a tender nuzzle, or a brush of her hand. Her soothing aura accompanied it and his own would sweep out like a blanket as if in reply.

He seemed to understand her unspoken reasoning of the safety of her time and acted in kind when they were alone; wrapping her in his arms at any given moment, bestowing kisses and tokens of affection upon her whenever he deemed it fitting. Which in truth was frequently.

This was one such moment as he reclined on the couch, on his side, with Kagome's back to his chest as she leaned into him, head resting on his bicep. The television was on, but neither of them were really watching it.

They were simply _being_, completely consumed in the feelings of being together so peacefully.

There had only been a few moments where Kagome would become stressed and it was all due to one human male, Hojo, that visited frequently.

He requested to see the Inu's mate every time that he visited, despite always being denied the privilege, and on more than one occasion he would try to slip into the house when he was not peering around in earnest for her.

Kagome insisted on remaining out of sight from the male, a heady nervousness filling her scent that made his claws twitch with the need to remove the problem.

He did not like this other male. He had been much too forward on their previous visit and now that they were officially mated it was even more unwelcome. The Inu in him clamored to address the issue in his own style.

By eliminating the offending male who wished to take his place.

Only being near his mate's soothing scent kept him from disemboweling the nuisance.

Arm slung across Kagome's hip Sesshomaru idly held her hand in his larger one, his thumb tracing patterns along her knuckles as he breathed deeply of her scent. Eyes half lidded, his nose tucked into her hair for a moment before resting his head back against the arm of the couch.

It was indeed lucky that her natural, calm scent was a relaxant for him. It calmed his beast quickly, and his own scent mixed with hers was a constant reminder that she was _his_ and his alone.

And she would forever be so.

He gazed at her with a possessive grin, golden eyes keen.

Kagome's own azure eyes were closed in relaxation, lulled ears listening to the faint thumping of his heart, feeling the steadiness of it at her back. She took a deep, steady breath and relaxed further when his masculine scent filled her senses. She took such comfort from his scent. It made her feel safe. Secure.

Knowing that they were alone in the house for a time, her mother having gone shopping, her brother at school and her grandfather busy with his artifacts outside, Kagome tilted her head back and to the side, eyes opening to look to her mate with a happy warmth.

His own half-lidded eyes glimmered contentedly and slowly he lowered his face to hers and pressed his lips to her temple. Both closed their eyes at the contact and he continued a trail of warm, open-mouthed kisses down her face until he was nestled at the crook of her neck.

Slowly, deliberately, he nipped at the juncture and rumbled deep in his chest when she responded with a light, happy sigh.

As he teased the flesh at her throat with his mouth, his hand released her own to tickle the skin of her thigh. She'd taken to wearing what she called 'dresses' and he found that he approved. They allowed for great improvisation.

She giggled at his whispering touches, batting his hand away lightly.

Despite her objections he continued to rub patterns into her flesh, fingertips barely skimming the surface, and he grinned into her neck when she squirmed against him.

Such squirming only incited his attentions further.

In an attempt to trap him against the couch, she grabbed his hand by the wrist and slung her leg back and over his own. She pressed back into him with a giggle, and he allowed her to think that she was effectively caging him. He nearly laughed aloud at her attempts.

She should have known the compromising position she put herself in by spreading her long, lean legs in such a way.

When she was content that he would cease his teasing she released his wrist and he rested his hand against her belly innocently as he nipped at her ear.

He knew how wonderfully she reacted to such.

When her eyes slid closed in distraction once more, her own hand drifting up into his hair to rest at the nape of his neck, holding him close, he began to slowly trail his hand southward, a languid eagerness lacing his actions.

And then the front door opened with a loud bang and both he and Kagome jumped, eyes opening wide and hands and limbs leaving their locations for more innocent ones.

Her grandfather ambled in with an armful of items, not even seemingly noticing them until he was beside the couch.

His gaze drifted down to them with furrowed brows, a suspicious light in his eyes.

He glanced to the TV. and then back to them, and only when he was content that they were behaving did he turn to continue on his way into the house.

A deep blush burned Kagome's cheeks but when she knew her grandfather was out of earshot she burst into light laughter and the Inu joined in with a deep, rumbling chuckle, wrapping his arm about her and pulling her close.

They relaxed into comfortable companionship once more, the daylight filtering in through the windows as if reflecting their moods.

It was not long after that that her mother returned with her purchases, a happy smile alighting her pleasant face. She greeted the two cuddling with a cheery 'Hello!' before going up to her room with her bags and disappearing from sight as the old man had.

And then soon enough Souta was home as well, plopping down on the floor in front of the couch and leaning back against it to watch TV with them.

"How's it going guys?"

He glanced back at them with a wide smile.

"Good. It was a nice day today. How was school?" answered Kagome.

"It was okay," he mumbled nonchalantly, and he continued explaining his day as the miko and Inu listened.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The next day Kagome insisted on going out. She called it a 'date' and insisted that it was necessary for a working relationship to go out and do something that they would enjoy together.

He made several suggestions of what they could do that they would both enjoy.

Blushing madly, she refused and began listing her 'less hentai, and more modern' ideas.

They all included going out into public and despite how it irked the youkai he could not deny her what she wished.

She'd claimed that she felt shut in and he understood the feeling well. For how many times while sitting behind his desk had he longed to be out in his lands, free to wander? Too many to count.

And so he agreed with her first suggestion, knowing that it would please her.

This was how he found himself being coerced into 'shopping'.

He did not care for the activity but understood its necessity. And it seemed to please his mate greatly.

Of course, he kept his keen senses alert at all times for anything that might harm his pupped mate and an arm about her waist to show the other males that she was his. If she noticed she did not say, and it pleased him that she seemed to be more accepting of his desire to monitor her and the pup. This included carrying everything that she purchased. He would not allow her to become fatigued from carrying them herself, especially not after the last time that they ventured out to shop.

He was already carrying two bags of items that they'd purchased from a bathing supplies store as well as a 'candy' shop. Items for their pack, she'd said.

Thankfully she'd chosen soaps that were of low impact scents. She even sought his approval on them, requesting that he tell her if any were too pungent or offending to his sensitive nose. This pleased him and so he did as requested.

The candy, he was told, was for the children. This he was unsure of, knowing now from experience how very energetic Rin and the kit became when under the influence of her sweet treats from the future. He dared not refuse it though, seeing that determined look in her eyes when she had grabbed several bars of chocolate. Those, he knew, were for her.

The next shop that they ventured into was one that had his eyes widening exponentially for a moment before they returned to neutral.

For it was an entire shop full of the underclothing that his mate called lingerie.

Blinking, he looked down to said female and found her watching him with that knowing look.

She grinned somewhat wickedly and he felt his belly coil hotly in response.

"You know that set that you like, the red lace?" He nodded dully. "This is where I got them. I think I need a new set." And with that she was leading him inside though it did not take much to get him to follow.

They left nearly an hour later with an anxious male and a grinning female.

His eyes would not leave the woman before him after that, his mind already placing her in the indecent and sinful and luscious garments that she'd purchased.

In his time they did not have such things. The enticement that went along with rutting was merely a peak of flesh here and there before the layers of clothing were all removed. But this, _this_ was something else!

This was a willful teasing, a seduction meant to intrigue and entice and make the blood boil beneath the veins even more than it did! A complete bearing of flesh, but not, leaving very little to the imagination. And imagine he did.

He admittedly had been unsure, at first, of what to think of such modern things, having been used to traditional, modest clothing. Soon enough, though, he found himself drawn to it like a moth to flame. Ever since his first glimpse of modern lingerie he was intrigued and now that he understood it he was quickly falling to its trap. To her trap.

His mate really was such a vixen.

She knew that if she teased and taunted him enough that his beast would become apparent, and while nearly all ningen found this frightening, she seemed to find it alluring and did what she could to bring it out of him.

He thoroughly enjoyed such moments.

They were full of wild abandon and her throaty, lusty cries.

The poor, poor Inu. He never stood a chance.

His guttered thoughts were quickly stamped down when he saw the adoring look in his mate's eyes, fingers toying with the sleeve of her sweater as she peered into the glass window of a shop.

He went closer and peered in as well, curious as to her reaction and immediately understood.

This shop was filled entirely with clothing and items for pups.

Seeing the question in her eyes he took hold of her hand gently and led her inside.

Almost immediately, she began to coo as she looked at nearly every item that she saw. Her hands brushed along tiny articles of clothing in adoration and he found himself warming with her happiness.

It brought another realization for him. One that he should have known sooner but had not thought on, despite her being his mate.

_She_ was _his_ happiness.

What pleased her, pleased him.

Intent on continuing their joint happiness, he peered about with interest.

Every few minutes he would stop to solemnly ask her about a certain item regarding its use, and she would tell him with a small smile, azure eyes already thinking on when they would need them as well. It baffled him, all of the many items.

Her time really did have every luxury that there could possibly be in regards to young. It would seem that every issue was addressed and the Inu began to wonder how the humans of her time would live if they went without what they were accustomed to. No doubt few would be able to handle the challenge.

His mate was one of the few.

While she did indeed enjoy those luxuries when she could she did not panic as soon as they were gone. She did not gripe or groan about them incessantly as he was sure most would. He was proud of her fortitude in that. She was strong.

"Sesshomaru, look at this!"

She held aloft a small garment and he saw why she did. It was of a soft white fabric and indigo crescent moons dotted the fabric sporadically. He smiled faintly at the connection.

"I'm buying it!" she announced happily as she tucked it against her side and continued browsing. "It's for nine months so we should get a lot of use out of it. If I got a smaller one the baby would grow out of it too fast," she explained with a warm smile.

He agreed with her sentiments, knowing that the pup would grow quickly.

They meandered through the store and Kagome picked up several other small items: a small hat with fabric ears attached that Kagome insisted would be cute, "Like puppy ears!", a soft pale green blanket, and a pair of little 'booties' for the pup's feet.

"We shouldn't get too much just yet," she said in a way that sounded more for herself than him, "I just can't help getting a couple of things. They're all so cute!"

He could not deny the cherubic quality of most of the items.

When they finally left the shop she was practically euphoric, glowing in her eagerness.

This made him even more content with the path their lives had taken. It was all so _right_.

As soon as they'd paid for their purchases Kagome dragged him out of the store insisting on ice cream. While he did not remember what this 'ice cream' was, he understood that she would want what she wanted and to argue with a pupped female on such would be foolhardy and dangerous to his well-being and sex life. So he followed along silently, ignoring the humans around him that murmured as they passed.

He found very quickly that he did not particularly care for this 'ice cream' as it was much too sweet for his tastes. Only the 'dark chocolate' flavor that his mate had picked for him was tolerable as it was less so.

He felt strangely undignified though as his tongue darted out to lazily lick up the melting concoction.

Frowning lightly, he staunchly ignored the passersbys that were staring at him. A group of young females broke out into a fit of annoying giggles as they meandered past them and he nearly growled aloud at them.

He sent a light glare at his mate as she happily sat beside him on the bench, completely oblivious to her mate's plight.

He nearly told her of his irritation but held back as he watched her.

The sight was somewhat taunting and his golden eyes narrowed in on how languidly she was consuming the treat. Her pink tongue licked up the pale cream with a lazy swipe and he once more found his thoughts dragging in the gutters. When she managed to get some of it on her cheek he saw the opportunity for what it was and grinned.

Hand reaching up, he grabbed her chin lightly and turned her to face him. She stared almost angrily for a split second but then her expression blanked as his swept his sinful tongue along her cheek, savoring the sweetness on his taste-buds combined with the scent that was purely Kagome.

She mewed lightly and he dove in for a rough kiss, dominating her lips in a way that the small woman was now very familiar with. She responded in kind, completely losing track of her surroundings and the ice cream now slowly dripping down towards her hand, losing herself in his kiss.

The fact that they were in a public place was beyond them both at this point.

Sesshomaru could feel a familiar presence coming though and growled lowly as he continued to bruise his mate's lips with fervor. She responded to the sound, free hand threading into his hair and he rumbled again with want. But even he had a bit of decorum. He began to pull away, grinning when Kagome whined in protest, pressing herself quickly to his lips once more.

His eyes slid open languidly to land on the male standing a few feet away and he gently placed his hand on his female's shoulder, pulling away completely.

"We have company, mate," he murmured lowly, for her ears only.

"Oh!" she turned quickly, and suddenly became aware of how it probably looked to others. For there she was, in public, practically in his lap as they wantonly devoured each other.

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment when she saw just who it was that had found them.

"Hojo-san!"

The male was glaring hatefully at the Inu, no doubt having passed off Kagome as the innocent bystander in his mind.

Of course he couldn't possibly know that she was just as sex driven as her mate.

Said Inu was grinning rather maliciously in turn, his free arm falling to wrap around his mate's waist possessively as he held her in his lap. She'd tried to pull away for the sake of modesty but he wouldn't allow it. This male needed to know exactly who she was mated to.

Kagome could think of nothing to say then, for anything like 'Hi, how are you?' would sound incredibly misplaced from where she was currently seated.

It was almost laughable.

Almost.

"I see you are still seeing this-this- _animal_," he sneered.

"We're married, actually," Kagome interjected quickly, hoping to nip the conversation in the proverbial bud.

He seemed to choke on his anger at her words, his face actually turning an alarming shade of red as his hands fisted at his sides.

"Is that so?" His voice was rather tight, sounding forced as he spoke through his teeth.

"Yes," rumbled the Inu.

Oh how he wished to destroy the cretin. He knew though that Kagome would be quite angry with him if he went on a murderous rampage in the modern era, so he reigned it all in and chose to deal with the imbecile verbally.

"Where are your rings? I do not see any." At the paling of Kagome's features he smirked triumphantly. "Is he really so worthless that he cannot even afford to give his wife a ring?"

Worried that her mate would be bated into harming the boy, Kagome quickly spoke up, her voice turning shrill in her panic.

"It's not like that at all! Really, we just- I just-"

"The rings are being commissioned," interjected Sesshomaru smoothly, eyes looking upwards as his face remained as icy as ever. "by the finest jeweler in the country no less." His eyes met Hojo's and he grinned internally when the boy flinched at his gaze. "I expect they should be finished quite soon. The jeweler in question does, after all, work under my command."

Kagome gaped like a fish, looking between both males blankly.

"I see," Hojo muttered darkly. He stepped closer and his eyes took on a suspicious light. "You're Yakuza, aren't you. I suppose you think you have the world under your thumb and you can order everyone about as you wish."

Sesshomaru was unfamiliar with the term 'Yakuza' but the rest was quite right so he merely sneered at the boy with a raised lip.

Strangely enough the statement brought a laugh from Kagome, but she buried it against his shoulder. The boy did not notice, but Sesshomaru did.

"I see how it is, Kagome. Well, just know that when -and I mean when- this all turns into a disaster, know that you can rely on me."

She curled into Sesshomaru's chest with a smile, resting her cheek against him as he gently stroked her back with his free hand.

"Thank you, but my husband is the most reliable man that I know. He will take care of me better than anyone else ever could."

The man merely stared at them both for a moment before turning and leaving angrily, shoes hitting the tiles loudly.

Once he was out of sight Kagome sighed, the hand holding her ice cream keeping it far away as it dripped all over her hand. That idiot Hojo hadn't even noticed or cared that her poor ice cream was ruined and leaving its death all over her hand. It was a miracle that she didn't spill any on herself or Sesshomaru, but she was being careful with it.

She stood slowly, mindful of the dripping, and went to the nearest trash can a few feet away. Tossing it into the bin she sighed once more and turned to see Sesshomaru coming up behind her to toss his as well.

She held her hand before her as if it were a leper and pouted up at him.

He snorted at her demeanor, but his eyes remained warm. Having retrieved their bags he directed her to what Kagome called public bathrooms and chose a 'family' one so that they would not have to deal with others and he could accompany her.

Closing the door behind them and locking it, he set the bags on the ground and followed her as she moved to the sink.

She was rinsing her hands under the warm water when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms about her frame to wash his hands as well. She giggled at the way that he did this, not surprised in the least. But it reminded her of a certain American film, with a scene involving clay…

When their hands were sufficiently cleaned he used his larger form to push her to the paper towels and grinned when she grumbled about dominating Inus.

Being in a small confined room with her made him wish to show her just how dominating he could be in the wickedest of ways, but he held back.

Even he was not depraved enough to rut in such a…filthy room.

After their hands were clean and dry they decided to leave the mall and head home, having had enough of society for one day.

Sesshomaru couldn't agree more.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kagome, naturally, could not stop thinking about what Sesshomaru had said at the mall, about commissioning rings. It picked at her brain incessantly but she didn't want to ask him about it incase he was merely saying it to irritate the boy.

But she really did wish to know.

As she prepared dinner, her mother busy with the laundry, she continuously peeked over at said Inu and wondered at his neutral expressions as he read the paper before him.

She did this for several minutes before her distraction got the best of her and she sliced her finger with the small knife.

He was beside her in seconds, clawed hands removing the knife from her hold and taking up her injured hand as she hissed at the stinging.

He placed the cut and bleeding digit in his mouth as he scolded her with his pink rimmed eyes.

"Sorry," she murmured guiltily. She knew how protective he was of her now that she was pupped and needlessly worrying him was almost cruel. Not that she could help her natural clumsiness.

As his tongue caressed the wound she shivered, eyes drifting to half-mast for a moment, but she ignored it. Now was not the time.

"Hn." He released her hand from his mouth but still held it as he looked to her appraisingly. "What were you thinking of?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were distracted."

"Well, I suppose I was a little-"

"You were."

She huffed lightly, embarrassed.

"Alright, I was distracted."

"What by?"

"Nothing important."

"You lie. Do not think to deceive me for you know better than any that it is not possible." He was scolding her again and she was beginning to feel petulant.

"I know that, but it's not a big deal!" she whined, tugging uselessly on her hand for him to release it. He held fast, tugging her forward instead to hold her to his chest as he rumbled to calm her quickly frazzling nerves.

"_Kagome_." His alluring voice was low, rumbling, and he knew how quickly she fell to such things. "_Tell me._"

She muttered into his haori and he had to duck his head closer to hear her, surprisingly. She was speaking rather quickly.

"Repeat that?"

"I was just wondering about the rings," she murmured miserably. She still huddled into his larger frame but he pulled away, hands on her shoulders so that he could see her face.

She looked very forlorn and it bothered him.

"The rings?"

"The ones you told Hojo you had commissioned." He could tell by the way that she was ducking her head and refusing to meet his gaze that she was embarrassed by her inquiry but he could not see why that would be. She had every right to ask, after all.

"I see."

She peeked up at him from beneath her lashes and he could see the insecurity there.

Rumbling again, he brushed his thumb along her clothed shoulder in a soothing manner.

"I had indeed commissioned them. I did not think to tell you, and I apologize."

"You did?" she seemed surprised and he lifted a brow in question.

"I would not have said so had it not been true. Totosai is forging them."

She smiled then and he felt a little lighter.

"Why wouldn't you think to tell me? It's kind of important."

"I suppose it is because I had other thoughts on my mind." His hand came to rest on her belly with his words and she giggled lightly.

"Oh alright, I guess I can't fault that then."

"Hn."

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a light kiss to his lips before resting her cheek against his collarbone.

"Thank you," she murmured warmly. "It means a lot to me."

"Hn."

She released him after a tight squeeze and continued dinner as he returned to his reading, her thoughts on more pleasant things.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

That night, as Sesshomaru lay next to his mate he focused his attentions to the pup growing inside of her, having lifted her 'shirt' gently to gaze at what he could, and was more than pleased with what he found.

The pup was growing quickly, and strongly as he'd told her. And to make matters more interesting it would seem that they were pulling from both his and Kagome's energies for strength. From what he could tell, that more than likely would mean that their child would be immune to miko energies. If this was not true the energies would be in conflict, and would have already killed the pup. Instead, the pup's aura was gentle and soothing.

This more than pleased him; this delighted him. And it amazed him.

He found a wonderment filling him as he looked to the barely noticeable bulge of her middle. His hand rubbed light circles into the taut flesh as he sent tendrils of his aura to comfort them. When the pup responded, his eyes glanced up to his mate.

Kagome took no notice as she slept, only smiling lightly in her resting.

The child's answer in kind was a light pulse of their aura, barely noticeable, and he marveled at it. So strong, so soon.

It wasn't a guarantee but he had a strong feeling that the child would make a leap in growth that very night, as it had just when they'd first found out, and he wondered at his mate's reaction. He knew that it was all very strange for her and he did not hold it against her, because she was trying to be welcoming to it.

It comforted him to think that she was already a good mother figure to their adopted children.

Just as he was thinking on the growth of their child Kagome's face broke into a deep frown as she slept, and she gasped lightly. He watched as her lashes fluttered before slowly opening with a pained wince. She curled in on herself a little as she turned to him.

"Sesshomaru?"

When she winced again and wrapped her arms around her middle, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into him, thrumming deeply to comfort her.

"It will pass."

"What's going on?" her strained voice drifted to his ears and she hissed in pain. "Kami it hurts!"

He knew this. He could feel her pain through their connection.

Despite knowing what was happening his instincts drove him to panic. He fought it down, his nose burying in her hair to calm himself and reassure himself that she was fine. A youkai female would not be effected so and would take it in stride, but Kagome was ningen and pain was much more acute for her kind. He could not change that. All that he could do was hold her and comfort her.

"What's happening?" she asked again as a sharp pain racked her body.

"The pup has reached a growth spurt. It will be painful, but it will not last long."

"So the baby's okay?"

"Hn. The pup is fine. If anything, the quickness of its growth signifies it's strength."

Kagome sighed deeply before another spasm rocked her body and she curled further into herself.

"Ah-ah!" her breaths came out in pained gasps as she tried to speak. "H-how many times-" she paused and then began again. "How many times is this going to happen?"

He ran a hand over her back as he nuzzled her cheek.

"There are roughly five more moons before the child should be healthy enough and of the correct growth to come. In that time the child will more than likely have three more growth spurts."

"Th-three more times?!" Her hands grasped the front of his clothing as she looked up at him in slight panic. When another pain came she bit into his shirt to keep from crying out as her body stretched to accommodate the pup and he said nothing but sent his reassurances to her through their bond.

After a few moments she calmed, save for a light panting, and he could tell that the pains were over.

"After this they should be of shorter duration. It is the first true growth that is the more difficult one."

"Thank kami," she murmured as she lay back in exhaustion, resting her head in the nook of his shoulder and chest, his arm wrapped about her.

She leaned her cheek into him as she breathed deeply for a few moments, her hand coming to rest on her stomach.

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked down to the now impossible-to-hide belly. In awe, she rubbed her hands over the still tender flesh, wincing lightly at the dull pain that still remained.

"This is insane."

"It is miraculous," he corrected. "The birth of young is not common among my kind."

She looked up to him then.

"It isn't?"

"No. It is a rarity, and our line is fading."

"What?" Kagome made to sit up but he held her still, knowing that her body would still be sore.

"Inuyasha and I are some of the last of the silver Inu."

Kagome looked down to the pup and concern marred her features.

"So I'm only helping to water down the line." Her tone was self-accusing and a little bitter.

Sensing her distress, he tilted her chin upwards so that she would look him in the eye. This at least he could comfort her in.

"This is not true."

"But I'm ningen! They will be hanyou!"

"No, Kagome," he interrupted. "Our progeny will not be hanyou. I promise you this."

She looked to him with uncertainty but he quelled it with a look.

He could make such statements only because he had seen it himself. Had he not, he was certain that he would never have believed it himself. And in all honesty he would have surely hesitated in taking her as his mate.

Even if only for a little while; he was still drawn to her like no other and had to concede that he would have given in anyways.

But despite this, he knew that his sensible and logical side would have demanded a full blooded heir. It was something that he'd warred with himself at length before seeing them first hand. And seeing them had been the nail in the coffin.

Now he could confidently say that he had no qualms in having a ningen mate, none at all. The only thing that others could possibly have faulted her on was providing hanyou pups, and because he knew that that would not be a problem he felt entirely confident in his choice of mate.

"If you're sure," she murmured, eyes shining with hope and trust.

"I am." He leaned down to place a kiss to her lips.

She mewed in appreciation and gripped the front of his shirt once more as her other arm came up to wrap about his neck.

Mindful of the baby-bump, he grinned and pulled her close, intent on showing her just how proud of her he was. And he would spend all night doing so.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

In the morning Kagome stood before her closet, clothed in nothing but her underwear, contemplating on what to wear.

Her bulging tummy was obvious now and nothing she picked seemed suitable to hide it. No matter what she chose it turned out to be too short and her growing belly could be seen from the bottom. And even if she chose a dress the fabric would fall around her belly in such a way as to make it impossible to hide.

She sighed, tossing aside yet another shirt that was too small now and much too short.

"I don't know why I bother," she murmured to the Inu reclining on the bedding behind her.

"Hn."

"All of my clothes are too small, even my bras are getting too small." She attempted to shift her breasts with her hands as if that would make them fit better in the tighter fabric and glared down at them in irritation.

The Inu groaned aloud at the sight.

Blushing a little, she glanced over at him.

"Have they gotten bigger as well? I think they have."

His grin made her heart pound.

"I will admit to noticing such this last eve. I did not think that it would be problematic, for you seemed quite enraptured with the attention that they received."

"Hentai," she mumbled as her cheeks warmed even further. "It wouldn't be problematic if I had clothing that they fit in!"

"There is a simple solution to this, Mate."

"Oh?"

"Hn. Do not wear the thing at all. For then you will not be in discomfort-"

"-And you would be able to ogle my breasts freely! Don't think so."

"There is no need to restrain them-"

"Yes there is! I'd be bouncing all over the place!"

"Precisely."

"You really are _such_ a hentai!"

He smirked.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Well here's an idea then! I won't wear a bra-"

His smirk widened.

"-and then all of the other males would be able to see my bouncing boobs too!"

And then promptly fell from his face.

"I think I now see the benefits to such a contraption," he admitted slowly.

"Oh no, I think I agree with you now, bra-less it is."

"Miko."

"Nope, you were right. It's the easiest way for us all to be happy."

"Kagome, do not even think-" he sat up, leaning towards her.

"Oh but I'm thinking now about your logic and I agree, aren't you happy Sesshomaru?" She laughed as he grabbed her and pulled her down to the bedding, eyes closing tight as he tickled her sides while nipping her skin lightly in reprimand, resting quite comfortably between her thighs.

When she finally gave in he pulled back and leveled a warning glare at her, his hands both planted in the sheets on both sides of her head, caging her in.

She merely smiled coyly then, running a finger along the stripes on his cheek.

"Do you see now?" she murmured.

He glared, all frost gone from his eyes when looking upon his mate, but rumbled in agreement.

"Now let me up, you barbarian, I must dress."

She tilted her nose up cutely, her lips forming a small pout.

He nipped her ear before releasing her, leaning back once more and reclining against the sheets.

She stood from the bed and wandered over to her closet again, slowly picking through the clothing littering her floor. She frowned as she tossed aside one garment after the next.

She rubbed a hand on her belly as she did so, the actions subconscious. "Nothing can cover this." She laughed lightly, but her tenseness was evident.

She turned guilty eyes to her mate then, instantly contrite.

"Not that I'm ashamed, I just-"

"I understand. It is no matter."

They shared a look for a moment, one filled with love and understanding.

It drew Kagome back to him, to place a tender kiss to his lips from her higher vantage. He in turn leaned up into her lips, a clawed hand reaching up to cup her jaw gently.

"I love you," she murmured against his lips. His answering rumble was answer enough and she pulled away with a smile that reached her eyes.

Now determined, she turned to her closet once more, hands resting on her hips.

"Alright, let's see what we've got here."

O.o.O.o.O

When Mrs. Higurashi was making breakfast for her daughter and her son-in-law she was expecting them to come down shortly as she was accustomed. She was expecting to see the loving glow that encased them. She was even expecting to see the heated looks exchanged when they thought she wasn't looking.

What she was NOT expecting was to see how very pregnant her daughter was.

With a gasp, she turned to look fully at the couple.

Kagome stood before her rather proudly, if her expression was anything to go by, dressed in a simple t-shirt and yoga pants that more than showed the tell-tale bump of her belly.

Mind blank, she stared.

"Mama? We have something to tell you."

She stiffened and stood straighter.

"Yes. I should think you do."

O.o.O.o.O

Kagome nearly panicked at the tone her mother had. It was a tone that she'd rarely ever heard and it made her apprehensive.

They both stared at each other for a few moments, neither certain of where to even begin.

It would be the Inu that would break the silence.

"Kagome has been pupped."

His bluntness and the obviousness of his statement made both women blink.

"I can see that, Sesshomaru." Her lack of venom made Kagome relax slightly and she leaned back into the male behind her. "I am merely surprised. I was expecting to be _told_ before finding out that you are so far along. And how did I not notice this before?" She gestured to Kagome's obvious bump.

"Well, see, that's just it mom, I'm really not that far along in human terms."

When her brow furrowed lightly in confusion, Kagome made to elaborate.

"You see, I've only known myself for about…four weeks? Five weeks?" She looked up to her mate to confirm. He merely nodded, choosing neither one nor the other. It truly did not matter, either way.

"And you see, because Sesshomaru is a demon any child from him will grow at a much quicker rate. It's kind of a survival, instinct thing." She rubbed a hand on her belly, a small sign of her anxiety. "You didn't notice because I wasn't this big yesterday," she murmured quietly. "The pup had a growth spurt last night."

"A growth spurt?"

"Hn. Our pup is indeed a strong one, and it's growth is swift. Even I was not expecting it so soon."

His hands both joined her one on her belly, resting gently against her taut flesh. He rumbled lightly in comfort to both she and the pup.

They watched as Kagome's mother sighed and went to sit at the kitchen table.

She sat back in her seat, eyes intently staring at where their pup currently resided.

Being married was one thing, after all, but having a baby already was something else entirely. She was just so young.

She looked up to the expecting parents and watched as they both seemed to simultaneously draw and give comfort to one another.

Kagome looked up to her mate, brows furrowed in her unease.

He swept that away with one look; one strong and confident look that spoke volumes of his trust that all would be well.

Something passed between them silently and Kagome once more appeared calmly serene. With a small smile, she turned back to where her mother watched.

"You will make wonderful parents," she murmured as if in thought. Seeing their interactions she could not help but admit that their love for each other would no doubt transfer to a deep love for their own child and she could not fault them for their unplanned pregnancy. How could she, when they were so very perfect for one another?

Kagome's eyes glimmered at her mother's quiet words, but she hesitated to approach the woman, instead leaning back against the broad expanse of her mate's chest.

"Thank you mama," she smiled.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A/N: Alright! So, a bit of naughtiness for our two love birds, just a little bit, but I had to show how it was all effecting them. And keep in mind that they are technically newly-weds so you can only imagine the frequency that they take advantage of their new status. I know I sure as heck would lol! Anyways! Let me know what you all think, It took me a while to pop this one out cuz I'm kind of floundering with how I want this 'in-between' stuff to go. I know where I want it eventually to go but there's so much in-between. Hah! I think I actually need to take some time to go through and re-read it all, to make sure I'm not deviating in any ways. It's really quite hard to remember all of the specifics in such a long fic…So forgive this lowly author if she makes a mistake! ^_^ Alrighty then, ttfn! Love you all!


End file.
